Buck's Story
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: We all know Buck to be a crazy lunatic, but how did he get to be that way? What is he even doing in a world full of dinosaurs that were thought to be extinct? This is his story starting from his infant days through adulthood. This is how the adventure-loving weasel got to be that way. WARNINGS: Omorashi. Vomiting. Suicide Attempt. Murder. Sex scene. Spanking.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I DO NOT own Ice Age. The Only characters I own are my OCs not featured in any Ice Age movie.**

My early memories were that of cold and darkness. The shadow of my mother's face pressed close to mine. Her whispered goodbyes when she left me. My father waiting for her return. My own cries when I realized they wouldn't return.

The memory of warmth soon followed. The feeling of being held in someone's arms. My memory of being rescued from the cold and loneliness of abandonment. Those memories began to fade as I grew. The truth of my parentage overshadowed by passing time. My name is Buckminster, or Buck for short. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Days As A Family

I am young, now, merely a kit. I am six years old, though I turn seven tomorrow. I still don't know what the plan will be for my birthday. It's a surprise. Enough about that, though. Back to the present.

My younger sister, Amy, and I are playing in the field just outside of our home. "Tag! Yer it!" I shout, tagging Amy.

"Ha! Not for long!" Amy squeals in excitement. We run around the bushes and in between trees, me trying to escape the prospect of being tagged.

I hide behind a particularly leafy bush. I wait for Amy. She comes closer to the bush, sniffing around it. I know she's trying to catch my scent. She turns around so that her back is to me. I take that as my chance. I lunge and tackle her to the ground, startling her. "Gotcha!" I squeal.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Amy protects.

"Life aint fair, sweatheart," I reply mockingly.

Amy scowls a bit more before finally beginning to laugh. "Very funny," Amy laughs with a shake of her head.

Just then, mom comes outside. "Kits! It's time for lunch!" She calls.

We head inside. "Wot's fer lunch?" I ask.

"Fruit and fish. Your father is going to try to catch a few birds for dinner," mom answers.

We start heading to the table. Mom stops us with her paw. "Not so fast. Go wash up first," Mom orders.

"Okay, mum," we reply, heading towards the river. We quickly wash the dust and muck from our fur before we return to the cave.

The moment we return, we grab our fish and begin eating. We save the fruit for last. When our meal is done, mom speaks. "Now, Buck, since it's your birthday tomorrow, we can have a party with all of your friends."

I smile. "I can invite Shale an' Raven an' Splash?" I ask.

Mom smiles back. "Of course you can, Buck! It's your birthday!"

"Yeah! 'm gonna go tell 'em right now!" I race off to tell my friends.

I find Shale, Raven, and Splash by the pond, skipping stones. "Guess wot?!" I shout.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"'m gonna 'ave a birthday party tomorrow! Mom says I can invite all of ya!" I smile.

"Yeah! Let's ask mum!" Shale, Raven, and Splash go to do just that.

Shale, alone, returns. "Mum says yes! We can go!"

"Yeah! See ya there!" I race back towards home, an excited grin on my face.

When I get there, I go straight to mom. "Their mom said yes! They can come!" I shout with excitement.

"Well, then, why don't you help me get the decorations. We'll put them up tomorrow," mom suggests.

"Alright, mom! C'mon, Amy! Ya can 'elp, too!" Amy and I follow mom outside.

Mom takes us to a holly bush. "How about some holly leaves to spread around the den?" Mom starts pulling on some of the leaves. Amy and I help her drag the leaves into a pile.

I look around. I spot some red nuts under a tree. "'ow 'bout these as part of a center piece?" I suggest.

"Great idea, Buck!" Mom, Amy, and I take the holly leaves and the red nuts back to the den.

As we are piling the decorations up to put up tomorrow, dad comes home. "Daddy!" I yell. I tackle him in a giant-sized hug.

"Oof! Buck, you're getting to be too big for this!" Dad says.

"Dad, did ya get th' birds that mom said ya were tryin' fer?" I ask.

"Yes! They're outside, waiting for me to prepare. You can help me with that later," dad offers.

"'kay!" I squeal.

"So, I see you're getting ready for your birthday," dad smiles.

"Yep! We got th' decorations! We're gonna put 'em up tomorrow!" I speak up.

"I bet you can't wait since you're another year older!" Dad laughs.

"Yeah! 'm bigga now! 'm a big kit an' get ta do bigga things!" I squeal.

"That you do!" Dad agrees. He looks outside. It's only two hours before dark. "Come on, Buck! If we're going to eat birds, we have to get them ready!"

I nod my head. I follow dad outside. I help dad get rid of the feathers from the birds. Dad builds a fire outside. I help him roast the birds over it. We then bring the birds inside. That dinnertime, we enjoy those birds. I finish mine. I open my mouth in a big yawn. Mom smiles. "I guess it's time for someone to get to sleep," she laughs.

"Awww…But 'm not sleepy!" I whine. I yawn again, immediately contradicting what I just said.

I pout, making mom laugh. "Come on, Buck. It's time for bed. Just think, the faster you go to sleep, the quicker you get to have your party!" Mom points out. I yawn again, my head drooping as I start falling asleep right there.

I feel myself being lifted. I look up drowsily to see mom's smiling face. I close my eyes, yawning again, as I fall asleep.

The next day is party day. I'm so excited. Mom has a hard time trying to groom me. "Sit still, Buck! I'm almost done!" Mom tells me. She's trying to get me to stop bouncing around so much. I'm quite literally jumping up and down from my excitement.

"But mom, 'm just too excited!" I whine a little.

"I know, Buck, but it won't be long," mom replies.

"'kay…" I sigh.

When mom finishes grooming me, I help her with the party decorations. We lay a few holly leaves on the table. I place the red nuts in a circle on the leaves. Mom and dad put some holly leaves around the top of the den. Even Amy pitches in, even though she's little. She's the one that hands our parents the holly leaves.

Not long after the preparations are complete, I hear a knock on the door. I race to answer it. I see Shale, Raven, and Splash, along with their parents. "'ello! Thanks fer comin'!" I laugh.

"We should be thanking you! We love parties!" Shale smiles.

"Who doesn't?" I reply.

My friends and I go to play some party games, while our parents sit down and talk. One such party game is pin the tail on the weasel (AKA me). I don't much like that game, mostly because I'm the victim of such torture. It's too bad mom and dad forbade us from playing spin the bottle. That would've been way more fun. Though, I get why we can't play. The only girls are Raven and my sister. Plus, spin the bottle isn't really a game for boys.

An hour after the party begins, dad brings out the cake. It's a cake made to taste lemony with a hint of apple. Nuts and seeds are sprinkled on top of it. I make a wish and blow out the candles. We start eating. I savor every bite. The frosting tastes creamy and delicious. I lick every bit of it from my mouth. From the looks on my friends' faces, I can tell that they share my opinion.

Another hour passes before it's time for our guests to leave. I bid my friends goodbye, before turning to Amy. "Well, how'd my favorite li'l sister like th' party?" I ask.

"I'm your only little sister, and I loved it!" She squeals.

"I thought ya might!" I hug her.

"Thanks for letting me help," Amy thanks me.

"You're welcome, Amy," I reply while ruffling Amy's headfur.

Mom approaches us. "Alright, kits! It's time for bed!" Mom tells us.

"Awww!" We whine, not willing to go to bed. We head off to bed anyway.

I call out to mom before she can leave. "What is it, dear?" She asks.

"Can ya tell us a story?" I ask, my eyes wide with a pleading look.

"How can I say no? Now, what kind of story would you like?" Mom asks.

"How about a love story? You know, the one about Iris and Talo!" Amy requests. I sigh in fake annoyance. I really like the story, too, but my friends would think I'm a sissy for liking a love story.

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was this weasel girl named Iris. She was the daughter of Sholafin, the leader of her clan. Sholafin was strict and over-protective. He'd never let Iris out of his sight for fear that she'd get hurt. Sholafin was old fashioned. He wanted her to marry another clan leader's son of his choosing. That way, they'd never be able to hurt his daughter. However, she never loved any possible choices. Then, one day, she met a handsome male weasel. His name was Talo. He wasn't highborn, but she fell in love with him. She knew Sholafin wouldn't approve, so they married in secret. When Sholafin found out, he was angry. They fought. Not long after Sholafin found out about the wedding, a war between two clans broke out. Iris was nearly killed. If it weren't for Talo, she would've died. Sholafin saw this. It was this single event that caused Sholafin to give his blessing. He knew that Iris' happiness meant more than anything else and now trusted Talo with his daughter. Iris and Talo lived together forever. The end," mom ends the story.

"Did they have any kits?" Amy asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes. They had two little ones. Now, it's late. Goodnight, my little ones. Sweet dreams," mom tucks us both in. We close our eyes. It isn't long before we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: A Secret?

A good few years pass. I am a teenager, now. Amy, being a few years younger than me, usually plays with her own friends. Even after all that time, I am still close to Shale, Raven, and Splash. They are the best friends I could ever ask for.

Right now, I am racing them to the river. I look behind me to see how far away they are. I neglect to watch where I'm going. I bump into someone and fall flat on my butt. I get up and look in front of me to see a girl weasel on the ground. She appears to be my age. I bend down to help her up. "'m sorry. Are ya alright?" I ask.

She takes my offered paw. "I'm fine, thank you. You didn't hurt me," she replies, waving her paw as if to dismiss my guilt.

I am about to speak, when I find that I can't. I am stunned into silence by the she-weasel's beauty. She has light brown fur. Her underbelly is of a light crème color. I can also see some light brown spots on her underbelly. She has gorgeous green eyes. The color of green that appears as if I'm looking at gemstones. As I look, I swear I can hear angels singing. An aura of golden light surrounds her, illuminating her breathtaking beauty. In other words…I'm completely and utterly speechless.

Finally, I manage to speak. "My…my name's Buck. It's short fer Buckminster. Wot's yer name?" I ask, nervously.

"My name's Taisley. My friends sometimes call me Tais. It's nice to meet you, Buck," Taisley smiles at me. Even her smile speaks volumes to her beauty.

"Can…can I call ya Tais?" I ask, fidgeting nervously with my paws.

"Sure you can, Buck. That is, if we're friends," Taisley replies.

"Yep!" I nod my head, smiling.

Just then, Shale, Raven, and Splash come up behind me. "So…who is the pretty lady?" Shale asks.

I blush at his comment. "Um…This is Taisley. She's, uh…, my new friend," I answer.

"Friend? Are you sure you don't mean girlfriend?" Shale asks with a smirk on his face. He winks and elbows me pointedly.

I blush harder. "Um…I…well…uh…" I stutter.

Taisley laughs softly at my face. "Well… I know we just met, but I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend," Taisley smiles.

My eyes widen. "Ya…really want ta?" I ask.

Taisley nods her head. "Yes, Buck. I want to. Um… I know that it's supposed to be the male that asks the female out, but a friend of mine is having a party tonight. Do you want to come?" She asks.

"I'll be there!" I reply.

"Cool! Meet me by the river at sundown. We can walk together to my friend's place," Taisley says.

"Sounds good! See ya then!" I call, as I've already started home to tell my parents. I have completely forgotten about my friends who, at this very moment, are just watching me go.

When I reach home, however, I hear my parents talking. They mention something about a secret and telling me soon. I wonder what that's about. What secret could my parents possibly have kept from me? I'm usually good at finding out what secrets are without having to wait too long…

I decide to ignore it. "Mom! Dad! Guess wot? I just met a girl an' we're goin' ta a party that 'er friend is holdin'. That is, if it's 'kay wi' ya," I look into their eyes.

"You can go, Buck, but there's something that we have to tell you, first," father starts.

"You know we love you, right Buck?" Mom asks.

"Yeah… Where are ya goin' wi' this?" I ask, confused.

"We have something to tell you. It's the secret of your birth…" Father trails off.

"Wot do ya mean, secret of my birth?" I ask, now completely confused.

"The story starts with us. Your mother here was told that she could never have kits. We were brokenhearted by that truth, but we decided to move on anyway. We were walking by the forest when we heard a baby crying. We didn't know what to make of it. We ran in the direction. That's where we found an infant, left alone in a snowdrift. That little baby was you," father explains.

"Wait… ya…found me? But that…'t can't…" I gasp.

"We adopted you, Buck. Your birth parents left a note by you with your name and age on it," mother explains.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" I ask. I can feel anger rising within me. I have my paws clenched into fists. I blink my eyes, trying to keep myself from crying at this heart wrenching news. I don't know what to make of the truth. I don't think I can deal with this. I just can't.

"We wanted to wait until you were old enough," father answers.

"It wasn't until after we found you that we found out that the healer was wrong. That's when Amy was born. We really do love you, Buck," mom tries.

"Well, I don't love ya! Ya lied ta me! I…I hate ya!" I yell. I turn and run off with tears in my eyes, ignoring my foster parents' pleas.

I run through the snow, trying to get away from the truth. The ones that I thought were my parents for so long are nothing but imposters. I can't believe that they would lie to me and betray me like this. I can't handle the torrent of feelings swirling around within my head.

I think of all of my past, beginning with my adoptive parents. I remember their so-called love towards me and Amy. After this, though, I no longer believe in love. Would someone that loves me lie to me like this or betray me? I don't understand how hard it could be to just tell the truth instead of keeping up these lies. How hard is it to just not cause your loved ones' pain? I don't understand this one bit. After what I have to deal with now, I doubt I'll ever understand.

I put both of my paws to my head in an attempt to stop my thoughts from ravaging it. I can feel the tears burning in the corners of my eyes. I clench my eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back my tears. I bite my lip to try to hold back. However, it doesn't work. The tears begin to flow freely down my cheeks. I begin sobbing, both of my paws placed over my eyes. I whimper, my shoulders shaking with my sobs. I begin coughing, choking on my sobs. I'm breathing heavily. After a good few minutes of crying, my sobs die down. I'm still whimpering, though. I just feel so hurt and broken. After awhile, I stop whimpering. I wipe my eyes free of the tears.

I notice that I now have a headache. My head is pounding and making me nauseous. My stomach is twisting into knots. Before I can stop myself, I lean forward and begin to retch. I cough on the vomit that's rising from my throat. I heave and retch as I continue to vomit. When, finally, I stop vomiting, I use the snow to clean my face. I wipe a paw across my forehead, feeling the sweat that has begun to gather on it.

It isn't until after my stomach settles that I finally realize just how cold I'm getting. I can hardly stop shivering. I cough, this time from impending sickness. If I don't find some shelter soon, I'll freeze. I get up and start heading north. Hopefully, there will be some form of shelter to escape this chilly weather.

As I walk, I start to think some more about what has happened. I think about how the ones that I thought were my family betrayed me. Amy is the only one who is innocent in my eyes. She had no idea. I also think about Taisley. I think about how I'm being forced to stand her up. I'll miss her, but I just can't stick around after what happened. No matter how much I like her. I just have to keep moving. There's no other choice.

I limp through the deep snow, shivering violently from the cold. Snowflakes are falling on me, covering me with white. I sneeze a bit, looking around. I can see nothing except for the dense foggy white that comes with snowstorms. I still feel sick, more from the cold than the fear or anxiety that I have been dealing with. My stomach is cramping up. I really don't want to throw up again. I hate throwing up. From the way my stomach is feeling, though, I don't think I'll have much of a choice. My stomach lurches. I put my right paw over my mouth in a futile attempt to resist the urge to vomit. I know that it's useless, though. In the end, I hunch over and allow my stomach to release its contents onto the snow. I cough on the vomit that's rising in my throat.

When I finally finish vomiting, I raise my arm and wipe the vomit from my face. I clean my arm off with the non-contaminated snow. I look around in a daze, still exhausted from vomiting my guts out. I can't allow myself to fall asleep here, though, or I'd surely get hypothermia or something of that sort. I stumble to my paws, still shivering. I head off in some random direction, hoping to find some fairly decent shelter. I need to get someplace warm for the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Dino World and The Beast

I continue to head north until I spot a cave in the near distance. I run into the cave, heedless of any potential danger. I'm too cold to care. When I reach the cave, I literally collapse inside it. I curl up into a shivering ball of fur. I'm reduced to whimpering from the extreme cold. I close my eyes. I can feel more tears begin to form. This time, I don't bother trying to hold them back. I allow the tears to start flowing down my cheeks unchecked. I begin sobbing openly. I just feel so hurt and betrayed. Being cold doesn't exactly lighten my mood. I can't stop the tears that are falling like little rivers down my face.

Slowly, I stop crying. I sniffle and wipe my eyes free of the tears. I look around more inside the cave. I see rock pictures drawn everywhere. I don't know what they mean, though I wish I did. The pictures seem to be telling some kind of story. I trace the pictures with my paw.

That's when I hear a strange roar from further in the cave. That's also when I notice that the cave is actually a long tunnel. I look down the tunnel, curious as to where it may lead. I smile with newfound excitement.

Before I go to explore it further, I scrape my claws on the wall. I write 'I am alive' in big letters, knowing that everyone would recognize my writing. Then, I begin the slow journey through the tunnel. It's long and dark. I can barely see even the shadows of rocks within the tunnel. Needless to say, I keep stubbing my paws on said rocks. I hate that. It hurts! I keep cursing at the rocks for being in my way.

When I exit the tunnel, I am surprised by what I see. There are dinosaurs… everywhere! I thought that they were supposed to be extinct! I see flying dinos and walking dinos alike.

I head down towards the floor of this mysterious place. It's lush and beautiful. I pass by a strange looking plant. I jump out of the way just in time to avoid being eaten by it. That's how I know that even beauty has its dangers.

I hear a soft growling sound coming from somewhere to my right. I jump back just as a raptor's claw scrapes the spot where I stood only a moment before. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of the monster standing before me. Suddenly, more screeches, growls, and clicks come from the same direction as the raptor. Three more pop out from the bushes and growls at me. It's an entire pack of them! I yelp, turn, and run off through the bushes with the four raptors chasing after me. One snaps at me. Its jaws nearly catch my tail. Somehow, I barely manage to slip away from harm. I still don't know how I escaped. One minute, I was being chased. The next, I am up in a tree, miles away from the raptors.

I wait for a while. When the raptors don't show up, I assume that I lost them. I climb down the tree trunk. When I am a yard from the bottom, I jump and land nimbly on my paws. I look around, twitching my nose as I take in the scents of the world around me. The tree that I jumped from is a single tree in the middle of a field of large, leafy bushes. The closest forest appears to be a mile away from where I am. I can only just make out the tree line in the distance. That forest seems to be the most decent location in this world. It's the perfect place to hide in. I decide to try to get to that forest. Hopefully, there will be some sort of cave or something that I can make into my new home. I can't wait, especially since I can decorate it how I'd like. I chuckle softly out of excitement, already envisioning the different things I'll use to spruce up my soon-to-be new home. That is, if I can find the things I'll want to use. After all, I only just arrived in this world. I don't know all of what's here, yet.

When I make it to the forest area closest to me, I begin to explore. At that moment, a storm rolls in unexpectedly. Rain is pouring down. I'm curious by how an underground world can even have rain when the sky isn't even visible through the icy ceiling. I hear a roar nearby. I turn around. I see a red eye staring at me. I'm frozen to the spot. I never expected to meet trouble when I first arrived. Before I can react to the sight of the colossal monster, I see the owner of the eye raise a claw. My right eye is torn from its socket. I scream in agony as I fly backward.

The giant white dinosaur roars as I get to my knees, my right paw over the empty socket. I'm breathing heavily as I turn to look at the beast that half blinded me. I get up and run off, hoping to escape the beast.

I climb to the top of a tree, gasping for breath. I tie a leaf around my head to cover my eye socket. I grab a branch to defend myself and start looking around. I step backward, almost falling from the tree. I make the slightest sound as I regain my balance. However, that sound is enough. I feel his breath ruffle the fur on my back. I turn around. I stare in horror at the beast looming over me. My mouth is wide open in shock. I scream as his mouth closes over me.

I find myself being sucked down in the dino's throat. I know that I'm slowly being swallowed. I climb up his throat desperately. I look up. The sight of the pink fleshy thing that's dangling above me feeds me new hope. I grab onto it, desperately pulling myself out of the monster's throat. I hold onto the thing. I swing myself back and forth a good few times, gaining proper momentum. After the final swing, I launch myself straight out of the beast's mouth. When I do that, the beast himself roars in pain. In order to escape, I had to knock his tooth out.

Before I run off, I grab the fallen tooth. I decide to take it with me. I run for miles until I see a cave a safe distance away from the dino. The cave sits on a ledge surrounded by shrubs. It'll be protected enough from outside threats. I place the tooth on the cave floor. "I should make a knife out of this…" I mutter to myself. I clean the tooth off and set it back down.

That's when the shock and adrenaline wear off. I start to feel sharp pain coming from my eye socket. My paw flies to my eye socket in a feeble attempt to stem the pain. It hardly works, though. I yowl from the pain.

I stumble out of the cave. The things that I need lie elsewhere. I head off into the forest, careful to be as quiet as possible. I know that there may be more dinos that would want to make a meal out of me. I can't be too careful, now can I?

I find a clear pool of water. I take a leaf. I wet it and begin to clean my eye socket. I'm trying to bite back my cries of pain. This is the worse pain than I've ever felt. I find a new leaf to replace the former eye patch. The old one was much too bloody.

I find a poppy flower. I eat some of the seeds to help with my pain. Unfortunately, though, the poppy seeds don't want to work right away. I can still feel the stabbing pain. I find some leaves and moss below a tree near my cave. I make a nest out of them. Finally, after much time spent waiting, the poppy seeds start to work. I lay down on my new nest. I close my remaining eye. After awhile, I manage to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

I wake up a couple of hours later to the burning sensation of my eye socket. I yowl and squirm within my nest. I can feel the pain start to become unbearable. I cry out with the agony. I'm breathing heavily as if I am hyperventilating. Maybe I am. I might be in shock. I crawl away from my nest. I'm hurting so much that I don't even feel much like finding food.

The nervousness and pain becomes to much. I lean forward and begin vomiting on the floor of my cave. I'm coughing, trying to stop. However, I can't. I continue to heave and retch, bringing up the contents of my stomach. After awhile, I stop vomiting. I'm holding onto my stomach as if I'm afraid that it'll fall off. At this point, I think it might. I'm not so sure.

I crawl back over to my nest, neglecting to wipe the vomit from my face. I hurt too much to move. I curl up on my nest. I'm whimpering from the overwhelming pain. I just want all of this to stop. I close my eye in a final attempt to ignore the pain. It works, as I'm finally able to get back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Recovery

The next day, I wake up, still in a lot of pain. My eye (or lack of) is killing me. I also feel nauseous. This time, the nausea isn't because of nervousness or pain. I don't really know what's causing it yet. I don't feel much like leaving my nest. I'm not, in the least bit, hungry. The mere thought of food makes my nausea worsen quickly. I close my remaining eye, trying to ignore my pain. I finally manage to get back to sleep.

I wake up again about an hour later. Now, I feel more sharp pains coming from my stomach than my eye. I whimper and cry out with the pain. I can feel my stomach cramping up. A high-pitched whine emanates from my throat. My stomach gives a sudden lurch. I begin vomiting, some of it landing on myself.

I start gasping in between bouts of vomiting. I let out another high-pitched whine. After a while, I finally stop vomiting. I whimper. My face, chest, and front paws are covered with vomit. I cough into my paw. I want to get up, if only to clean the vomit off of myself. The pain is too great, though. I know that I can't get up. I feel so weak. Soon, I pass out from the pain.

With pain and fever often come nightmares. I started dreaming of many things after I passed out. Most of my dreams center around betrayal. That is how I felt when my adoptive parents lied to me. Everything I knew was a lie. I don't know anything anymore. I don't understand anything. I don't even know who I am. I don't know who my family were or are, so how could I know myself?

In this next dream, I see my birth parents' faces. I see my mother lay me down in the snowdrift. I see my father waiting in the distance. The images of my parents fade away. The dream skips forward to the more recent past, when my foster parents told me the truth. I hear the same words again. I say the same things again. I yell at them exactly the same way. I see their faces all twisted up in sorrow. Despite my anger, I can't help the guilt that begins to stab me.

I shoot up into a sitting position, the dream still clear in my mind. I'm gasping for breath. Pain is coursing through me, but I hardly notice that kind. I feel the pain in my heart much more deeply. I'm hurting, now, and upset. I'm alone because I didn't stay up there. It is at this point that I almost wish I was with them. They always took care of me whenever I got sick. Despite all of the lies they told me, I wish I was back there. I feel so alone, now, and insecure. I just want someone to care about me. I…I'm scared. I can admit that now because no one is around to laugh.

Now, here I am, alone with no one to care for me. I feel tears prick in the corner of my left eye. I try to hold them back, to no avail. They seem to fall of their own accord. I begin sobbing, one paw over my only remaining eye. I feel so broken up inside. I am truly alone in this deadly paradise. I'm shaking with my sobs. I'm breathing heavily, the tears still falling. I'm whimpering. I can't seem to stop crying.

After a few minutes, I begin to calm down. My tears start to subside. I sniffle and wipe my eye free of the tears. I cough into my paws. I force myself to stumble to my paws. I need to find something to cure the infection that I know is ravaging my eye socket.

I find a patch of marigold not too far from my cave. I know that it will help rid myself of the infection. I manage to make a poultice out of it. I apply it to my eye socket, hopeful that it will help. I eat more of the poppy seeds, before falling back to sleep.

As the days pass, I only get worse. The marigold is too weak to have much effect and there is nothing else nearby that could help. I'm much to weak to travel too far outside of my cave. I'm still vomiting on and off. Now, I spend most of my time sleeping. I'm delirious, often calling out to my adoptive parents. One time, I even thought that I saw Taisley. When I realized that it wasn't her, though, I started sobbing uncontrollably. I miss her…a lot.

I just woke up from another few hours of sleep. I can feel the heat from my fever spreading throughout my weakened form. I'm hot, yet I'm shivering. I feel the chills ransack my body. I start coughing into my paw, my throat dry and raspy from the fever. I look blearily around the cave. My vision is unfocused. It's so dark and hazy. I can see very little from my blurry vision.

I try to raise myself up from my position on my nest. I'm so weak that I can barely even feel my legs. I try to get up again, despite my weakness. This time, it isn't the weakness that stops me. It's the nausea that I've been dealing with ever since I became sick. I clutch my stomach, feeling it cramp up. I feel the lurch. I put a paw over my mouth in a feeble attempt to keep down the contents of my stomach. I'm afraid to move for fear of not being able to keep myself from vomiting. Using a sudden burst of strength, I manage to crawl a short distance from my nest. I remove my paw and allow myself to start vomiting. I heave and retch as I continue to vomit. When I finish, I crawl back over to my nest. I collapse onto it.

Instead of sleeping, I stay awake for a while longer. I'm still sick and in pain. I can't stop squirming in my nest. I'm shaking violently from the cold. I soon find out why I'm squirming so much. I haven't 'relieved myself' since before I lost my eye. I try to get up, if only to eradicate the embarrassment of wetting myself right there. However, I still can't get up. I just collapse back down on my nest. I squirm some more, trying to avoid wetting my nest. However, I know that it's inevitable. In the end, I just give up. I let myself go. I wet myself. A fair-sized puddle forms under me. I try to ignore the heat rushing to my cheeks. I'm just grateful that no one is here to witness this embarrassing situation. I close my single eye and, ignoring the wetness, manage to fall asleep. This is the only time that I have a dreamless sleep.

When I wake again, it is only an hour after I had wet myself. The urine hadn't yet dried completely, probably because of the lack of sunlight in my cave. I'm uncomfortable from the wetness, but I'm still unable to get up from my nest. I hurt too much.

There is some bad news. I have to go again. Normally, I can ignore discomfort caused by a full bladder, but my bladder shouldn't even be full after just an hour. There's no water in my cave, so I didn't exactly drink enough to fill up my bladder. I shift around in my nest, trying to hold it. It's bad enough that I wet myself once. I don't want to do it again. I close my eye and bite my lip with the strain. Finally, I just get sick of shifting around in my nest and accepting that I may wet myself. I stumble weakly to my paws. I limp towards the entrance to my cave. I stop, letting my paws fly 'down there' in another attempt to hold it. After a moment, I allow my paws to leave that region. I move even faster towards the cave entrance. My hurried movements turn out to be my downfall. The urine gushes out suddenly before I can even try to stop it. Once I start, I know I can't stop. I just allow myself to finish urinating. When my bladder empties, I collapse right in the middle of the puddle. I'm weak and I can no longer move. I can't even begin to feel embarrassed because of the pain that I'm in. I ignore my discomfort and just allow myself to fall asleep.

This time, while I sleep, I dream a different kind of dream. I dream of someone not related to my past. I see a girl weasel approach me. "Hello. You don't know me, but you will in time. I am here to tell you of things that shall come. You are close to death at this time. However, when you wake from this dream, you will be well. This is what I must say to you. Even when times are tough, you shall pull through them. Wait a while. You shall behold true happiness, for it will come to you. Return to the world of the living. Remember my promise. Someday, we shall meet…" The girl trails off. My dream fades into nothing.

I wake up, pleased to find that I am better. The girl from my dream told the truth. I get up for the first time in days. I look around the cave. I see the vomit still on the cave floor. I also remember what happened just before I fell asleep. I remember how I wet myself. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I'm beyond embarrassed. I go outside and find a pool of shallow water. I clean myself up in it. Then, I clean the cave up of the evidence of both the vomit and my 'accident'. As I look at my new home, I know what I'm gonna do. I've made my choice. I will continue to fight to live. To do that, I'll fashion my knife and learn to defend myself. I will rise up from the shadows of sorrow. I will not bow to the weight of depression. I will be victorious. That is my purpose, now. That is my life.


	6. Chapter 5: The Herd

It has been a good few years since I arrived in the land of dinosaurs and lost my eye. Since then, I have fought the beast time and time again. That beast, whom I now call Rudy, is a good source of practice. He taught me, in a way, how to survive down here. It's because of him that I learned how to swing on vines. I was trying to get away from Rudy when I slipped off a cliff. On the way down, I had caught onto a vine and swung away from certain death. After that, I was hooked on vine swinging. Now, I can say that I'm an expert, both with vines and surviving in general. Me, with my tooth knife, can overcome absolutely anything.

Right now, I just got back from watching a mamma t-rex pass through with her three babies and some floppy green thing. What I don't realize is, soon, my life will change for the first time since I came here.

I'm dozing in a tree. I wake to the screams of creatures, presumably from the upper world. I follow the sounds. There, I see an odd-looking herd. The herd is made up of two mammoths, two possums, and a Saber. They are surrounded by hungry-looking dinos.

I spring into action. Using a vine, I swing towards them. Unfortunately, the vine snaps. I slam into a tree. That hurt! Even so, I run towards the herd as quickly as possible. I throw stink berries at the dinos and help the herd escape.

I hide myself in the water, under a lily pad. As soon as the coast is clear, I lift my head out. The herd emerges from the trees. Those two possums go on and on about how awesome I am, until I throw my knife between them.

I sniff the possums. I pick them up by their tails and turn to look at the rest of the herd. "Can we keep him?" One possum asks.

I choose to ignore this question. Instead, I jump on the male mammoth, startling him. "Buck!" I begin.

"What?" The mammoth asks.

"Name's Buck. Short fer Buckminster. Long fer Buh!" I introduce myself. I test the Saber's fangs. "Hmmm. A li'l dull. Wot are ya doin' here?" I ask, jumping back on the male mammoth's tusks.

"We're looking for our friend. He was taken by a dinosaur," the female mammoth explains.

"Well…he's dead. Welcome ta my world. Now, uh…, go 'ome. Off ya pop!" I start to move off.

The herd stubbornly insists on searching for their friend. They make to leave, until I drop from a vine in front of the male mammoth. "If ya go in there, you'll find yer friend…in th' afterlife…" I finish dramatically.

"How do you know, great wisely weasely one?" One of the possums asks.

I drop to the ground to inspect the tracks. That includes licking up some dirt and spitting it back out. "Ummm…yeah…uhhh…Mommy dinosaur carryin' 'er three babies an' some floppy green thing…" I look up at the herd for clarification.

"Yeah, we're friends with the floppy green thing," the male mammoth says.

"You got all that from the tracks?" The Saber asks.

"No, no' really. I saw 'em come through 'ere earlier. They're headed ta Lava Falls. That's where they care fer th' newborns. Ta get there, ya need ta go through th' Jungle of Misery, across th' Chasm of Death, ta th' Plates of Woe…" I display a manic grin.

"Whoa!" The possums gasp.

"Okay…good luck with the slow descent into madness. We're gonna go now," the male mammoth speaks sarcastically. The herd starts to move away.

I interrupt their departure. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Wot? Do ya think that this is some tropical get away? Ya won't be able ta protect yer mate, mate! Wot are ya goin' ta do wi' those flimsy tusks when ya run into th' beast?" I ask with a spooky edge to my voice.

The two possums cringe out of fear. "I call 'im…Rudy!" I give the herd a frightening look.

"Oh sure! Why not call him something more intimidating like Sheldon or Tim?" The male mammoth mocks.

"Wait! You mean there's something bigger than mommy dinosaur?" One of the possums asks.

"Aye!" I answer.

"Eye?" One of the possums points at his eye.

"Aye aye! He's th' one that gave me this!" I point to my eye patch.

"Whoa! He gave you that patch?" One possum asks excitedly.

"For free? That's so cool!" The other puts in.

"Yeah! Maybe he'll give us one, too!" The first possum suggests.

The possums cheer and do some sort of pawshake. I look at them, perplexed. Are they seriously that stupid? I've met dinos smarter than them!

The male mammoth reads my stare. "Welcome to my world," he speaks sarcastically.

I watch as they start to move away. "Abandon all hope, 'e who enters there!" I shout.

They ignore me as they press on. I decide to follow them, knowing that they won't last long without my expertise.

I find the herd again just as the male mammoth and the Saber are being taken by a killer plant. The female mammoth is about to charge the plant. I stop her. "Do that an' it'll clamp shut forever!"

"What?!" She shouts.

"Don't fret, Preggers. Don't get yer trunk in a knot. I'll get 'em out of there before they are fully digested," I say while stretching.

"Digested?!" The male mammoth pokes his head out, before being shoved back inside.

"They'll be nothin' but bones in a few minutes. Maybe five fer th' fat one." I continue.

"I'm not fat!" The male mammoth yells.

Soon, they begin calling for help. The female mammoth urges me to hurry. I ready my knife. "It's time ta get Buck wild!" I leap over the vines and straight into the killer plant. I kinda get temporarily stuck in the entrance.

"Who's fat now?" The male mammoth mocks.

I roll my eye. I hold my breath and swim to the bottom of the plant. I remove the cover in the bottom of the plant, to see two wires. I cut the red one.

Bad move. The liquid rises faster. I'm being crushed under the mammoth. I reach, desperately, for my knife. I finally grasp it. I use it to cut the remaining blue wire.

The killer plant barfs us up. I fly up into the air. I grab a leaf on the way down to use as a parachute. "Pfft. Tourists," I walk a short distance away.

The female mammoth makes the male swallow his pride. "Thanks for saving us," he says.

"Buck, will you help us find the floppy green thing?" The female mammoth asks, ignoring her mate's protests.

"Alright. I'll 'elp ya, but I've got rules. Rule numbah one: Always listen ta Buck. Rule numbah two: Stay in th' middle of th' trail. Rule numbah three: 'e who 'as gas travels in th' back of th' pack!" I say the third rule with a somewhat dramatic flare. I start to lead them away.

"We should all have our heads examined," the male mammoth says.

"That's rule numbah four. Now, let's go find yer friend," I state.

The female mammoth comes to me. "My name's Ellie. That's my mate, Manny. That's our friend, Diego. Those are my brothers, Crash and Eddie. I was raised by possums, so we grew up together," Ellie explains.

"Well, Ellie, it's nice ta meetcha!" I continue to lead them through the jungle.

"So…how did you get down here anyway?" Crash asks as we travel.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Eddie pleads.

I flinch slightly before closing my eye in thought. I decide that I'll tell them the short version, the one that doesn't include any mention of my foster family. "'kay. So, ya wanna know 'ow I got 'ere? Well, 't 'appened during a snowstorm. 't was cold out. I was tryin' ta find some form of shelter when I spotted a cave in th' distance. I entered 't an' slept there fer th' night. When I woke up, I 'eard noises comin' from deeper inside of 't. Turns out th' cave was actually a tunnel. I followed 't. That's when I stumbled upon this deadly paradise," I explain.

"Woah, really? That's so cool! Did you fight any dinos?" Crash asks.

"Yes, of course I did! 'ow else do ya think that I lost my eye? Before that, though, I ran into a pack of four raptors. I was chased by them, but I got away of course. I waited in a tree ta make sure they hadn't followed me," I reply.

"What happened next?" Eddie asks.

"That…is a story fer another time! Don't forget, yer friend is still out there! 'e won't last long in a place like this," I cut the possum twins' protests off.

"That was a good story," Ellie coments.

"Well, I 'ad ta keep my fans entertained, didn't I? It's been a while since I 'ad anyone lookin' up ta me," I reply.

"Oh? Who used to look up to you?" Ellie asks.

"Um…I 'ave a sister up there…younger sister named Amy…she used ta look up ta me," I answer nervously. I look away, obviously unwilling to talk.

Ellie gives me a subtle, understanding nod of her head. "Okay. You don't have to tell us anything more if you don't want to. Let's just keep looking for our friend," Ellie suggests.

I nod my head with a smile. "This way!" I call as I continue leading the herd through my paradise.


	7. Chapter 6: The Chasm of Death

Not much time passes before the possums start pestering me with questions about Rudy. The truth is, I don't mind answering them too much. It gets lonely down in this dino world. The dinosaurs don't speak mammal. "Why did you name the beast Rudy?" Crash asks.

"Well, 'e tore out my eye. That was quite rude, wasn't 't? Rudy, get 't?" I answer. The possums laugh. We carry on.

We're almost to the Chasm of Death. I have an odd little conversation. I talk into a rock to who knows who? I just made her up. I want the herd to think that I have someone down here. They look like the worrying types. I don't want anyone's pity. I ignore their skeptical glances as I talk. "'ello? Oh, I can't talk right now. I 'ave ta 'elp a herd locate a dead sloth. Funny, right? Yeah. No, 'm not bein' mean ta th' group. Yeah, I promise. Oh! Sorry, hun, I 'ave ta go. We're enterin' th' Chasm of Death. There's just no reception in that chasm. Yeah, I love ya, too. 'kay. Goodbye," I end my conversation admist the stares of the herd. I know they think I'm crazy. The good news is I learned a long time ago not to care what others think of me. I begin to lead the herd to the Chasm of Death.

When we get there, Eddie spits into the Chasm. He probably wants to know how deep it is. "So, why do they call it the Chasm of Death?" He asks.

"Well, we tried big smelly crack, but, uhhh…that made everyone giggle." I bring the ribcage down. "Madame," I call to Ellie.

"Whoa! She's not doing that!" Manny protests.

"Bup bup bup! Rule numbah one!" I remind him.

"Oooo! Oooo! Oooo!" Crash raises his paw.

"Ahh! Come on, mammoth! I thought yer kind nevah forget!" I tap his head.

"Always listen to Buck," Ellie says as she gets on the ribcage.

"Alright! 'old yer breath if ya wanna get outta this alive!" I warn. I ferry Ellie across the deep, deadly Chasm.

As soon as Ellie exits the ride, I bring the ribcage back to the others. "Alright! Get in! Soon, it'll get easier!" I call. They do as I say.

Unfortunately, the ribcage gets stuck halfway through. I pull and pull on the rope, to no avail. That's when they start laughing. First, it's the possum brothers that breathe it in. When the Saber joins in, I know I have to step in. "Stop laughing all of ya!" I shout.

My words are thrown back at me by one of the possums. I hear another voice. "What's rule number one?" Manny mocks me. He has his right eye closed to mimic my eye patch.

"They're just laughing. What's wrong with that?" Ellie asks.

"They died laughing!" I shout, pointing down to a group of dino skeletons.

Ellie gasps, before repeating my order to stop laughing. I look over to the ribcage again. I close my eye to a slit, thinking up a plan. Unfortunately, I only have one idea. "I've gotta get over there. Otherwise, they won't last long. 'old th' rope. I won't be long," I tell Ellie. I scurry across the main vine, hoping to help things along.

When I get there, I try to undo anything that's keeping the ribcage from moving. I see a knot in the main vine. I try to undo it. They continue to laugh just below me. I try to ignore all of their ridiculous antics. That's when Manny gets the idea to tickle me. Did I mention that I'm very ticklish? Well, I am. That's why I snap. "Stop that!" I yell, breaking off with a gasp. My eye is quite wide with realization. I know I'm gonna die. I lower myself to stare at them. "Don't ya see? We're all gonna die!" I shout, my voice getting noticeably higher. It doesn't take long before I begin laughing uncontrollably. I try to stop, but I just can't. I can feel fear coursing through me at the fact that I can't control what's happening to me. My mind is so raddled by the gas that I am no longer in reality.

Next thing I know, I'm looking up at the herd. Manny looks annoyed. Ellie and the others look more concerned.

"Are you alright, Buck?" Ellie asks.

I nod my head slightly at Ellie. I get up and brush myself off. I cough, nervously, into my paw. "Well, let's get goin'!" We start heading off again. I'm still a little embarrassed that I let myself be tricked into breathing in the gas. The embarrassment won't last long, though.

We stop when it starts getting dark. I put on a little puppet show for them using three skulls. Again, the herd thinks I'm crazy. What else is new? When the puppet show is done, Crash and Eddie come to me. "Can you tell us a story? I wanna know how you got that eye patch!" Crash shouts excitedly.

"Alright, fellas. As soon as this fire is set!" I get the fire started using two flint stones.

I climb up on a higher ledge and gaze around at the faces gathered before me. "There I was, my back against th' wall, no way out, perched on th' razors edge of oblivion, staring at th' eye of th' great white beast. 't was raining 'ard. 't was a great big storm. 'e came outta nowhere. 'e rose a claw before I could react. 'e tore my eye out. I was flung backward onto th' grass. I got up an' I ran through th' dark, cold forest. I climbed a tall tree, tryin' ta get away from th' beast. I tied a leaf ta my eye socket as an eye patch. I took a stick ta defend myself wi'. I waited fer th' beast ta come. 'e came, alright. 'e did. I 'ad no time ta react before 'is mouth closed around me," I pause.

"Were you killed?" Crash asks stupidly.

"Sadly yes, but I lived," I answer, deciding to humor him.

"Whew!" Crash and Eddie sigh in relief, causing me to subtly roll my eye.

"Nevah 'ave I felt more alive, than when I was so close ta death. Just before Rudy could suck me down 'is gullet, I grabbed onto that gross, pink fleshy thing that dangles in th' back of th' throat. I hung onto that sucker an' swung back an' forth an' back an' forth an' back…an' forth an' back an' forth until I let go an' I shot right outta 'is mouth. I may've lost an eye that day, but I got this!" I throw my knife up and catch it in my right paw.

Crash and Eddie are now worshipping me even more. Even Diego is on my side. I offer them another story, this one a lot more on the funny side. Unfortunately, Manny doesn't agree. Instead, the herd goes to sleep. I sit on a log to keep watch. The possum twins offer to help, but not long into our vigil, they fall asleep. I'm not angry with them. After all, we did travel a fair distance. I take up a piece of wood and begin to carve, passing the time in the long night.

A few hours pass. I'm starting to doze off. I jump slightly when I hear a shocked scream. I look over to see Manny getting up from his place on the ground. I figure he just had a nightmare or something. I don't know and I don't really care. Manny doesn't like me. He made that pretty clear. I don't know why he doesn't like me. I mean, me being crazy doesn't mean anything. Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I'm unlikable. Okay…Okay…I get why he hates me. I didn't become crazy, though, because I've lost my mind. I became crazy because crazy weasels don't feel the pain of past experiences so much.

However, when Manny seems to blame himself for their friend's capture, I step in. "Betta friend? Wot? Are ya pullin' my whiskers or somethin'? Yer riskin' yer mate an' baby fer yer friend. Ya may not make th' best husband or fathah, but yer a darn good friend," I turn away from them, ignoring Manny and Ellie's skeptic glances, as I try to find something to keep me awake. I take up a new chunk of wood. I decide to carve something that I haven't carved before. Make that someone that I haven't carved before. My girl, Taisley. I miss her. There's no mistaking that. I carve her form into the wood, perfectly capturing her beauty. I sigh when I finish the carving.

"Is everything alright?" I jump at the sound of the voice. Ellie is standing on my left side.

"Um…yeah. I'm 'kay…" I lie unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar. Who are you carving?" Ellie asks.

"Oh…just a girl I met up there…hadn't seen 'er in a while…Gotta keep 'er memory alive, ya know?" I point out with a small, sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Ellie asks.

I shake my head. "No, not really…" I mumble.

"That's okay. You don't have to. If you ever do want to talk, though, you know where to find me," Ellie smiles before heading back for more shuteye. I sit some more, my head bowed. I look at the carving and think about Taisley long into the night.


	8. Chapter 7: The Storm and the Fight

The next day, we start to head off. It'll still be a while before we find the missing herd member. From what I can tell, though, the sloth is still alive. I found a tuft of fur not far away.

As we are continuing on our way, it starts to rain. Not just rain. It's storming. My fur is soaked. I'm shivering from the cold. "C'mon! There's a cave nearby!" I shout. I lead the herd north.

The cave that I lead them to is nice and dry. I pile a bunch of leaves around for some nests. "Alright! Let's get some rest an' wait out this storm!" I speak. I'm still shivering. My fur is still soaked completely through. I sneeze. I start coughing into my paw.

"Buck, are you alright?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah. 'm fine. 'm just a li'l cold, is all," I answer, trying to brush off Ellie's concern. I shiver some more.

Ellie comes closer. "You're sure you're fine? You look a little sick."

"'m fine!" I growl. I break off and begin coughing again. Shivers continue to wrack my body. Ellie moves until she's standing right next to me. She wraps her trunk around me and pulls me to her. "Wot are ya…?" I ask, startled.

"I'm getting you warm. You're soaked and freezing," Ellie explains.

"Ya don't 'ave ta…" I mumble. I'm nervous at the prospect of having someone as close to me as Ellie is. I'm not used to being near anyone. I've been alone for years and I haven't had anyone care about me in all of that time.

"I know, but I want to. You're getting sick from all of that rain," Ellie points out.

I sigh and nod my head slowly, mindful of my budding headache. I start coughing again. My throat starts to hurt. I groan and put my paws to my throat. "Owww. My throat 'urts…" I moan.

"Why is he having such a hard time with the weather? We're fine!" Manny inquires.

"Buck is smaller than us!" Ellie points out.

"An' I haven't actually been in th' best health since I lost my eye. 't was infected fer a time. That illness made 't easier fer me ta get sick," I put in. I sneeze. I begin coughing again.

"You should get some rest," Ellie suggests.

I look up at her. I'm too tired to argue. I merely nod my now aching head. I stumble over to my pile of leaves. I curl up into a shivering, slightly damp pile of fur. I close my single eye. I'm asleep almost instantly.

I wake up again sometime in the middle of the night. My throat feels scratchy. I begin coughing roughly into my paws. My head hurts. It's making me nauseous. I look around. The herd is still asleep. I try to get to my paws, only to collapse back on my nest. I hurt too much to move.

I see Ellie stir. She sees me on my nest. She gets up from her nest and comes over to me. "Are you alright, Buck?" Ellie whispers the question.

"No, not really. My head 'urts. My throat 'urts. My headache is makin' me nauseous," I don't bother lying.

"Do you need anything?" Ellie asks.

"Water would be nice. My throat feels scratchy," I reply.

Ellie smiles before she leaves. Ellie returns a moment later with a nut bowl filled with water. I cup my paws in the water and pour it down my throat. I let the coolness of it soothe the itchiness away. "Thanks," I smile.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?" Ellie asks.

I'm about to reply when my stomach starts to seize up. I groan, one arm wrapped around my stomach. "I…I don't feel so good…" I moan. More cramps torment my stomach. "I…I think 'm gonna…be sick…" I gasp.

Ellie's eyes widen a bit before softening at my weakened form. "It's alright, you know. We won't think any less of you," Ellie places her trunk over my shoulders.

"No! Not in 'ere. Can ya 'elp me out of th' cave?" I ask desperately.

Ellie nods her head. She gently picks me up and places me on her head. She brings me a short distance away from the cave, just beyond sight of it. She places me under a tree. I'm glad for her perfect timing. It is at that moment that my stomach gives a lurch. I hunch over and begin vomiting in the grass. I feel Ellie place her trunk over my shoulders. I hardly pay any attention, though, as I continue to heave and retch.

Finally, after a few minutes, I stop vomiting. Ellie passes me a leaf. I use it to wipe the vomit from my face. I turn to Ellie. "Thanks. Ya won't tell anyone 'bout this, right?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry. I won't," Ellie assures me. I lower my head a little, exhausted from vomiting. Ellie picks me up again and places me back on her head. I curl up on Ellie's head, savoring the warmth of her fur. I close my eye and fall back to sleep.

The next day, I wake up back in my nest. I figure Ellie must've put me here after I fell asleep. I'm feeling much better. My throat doesn't hurt so much anymore. My fur is dry, at least, though it's messy from me sleeping on it. I lick my fur so that it lies flat again. My head hurts a little, but that kind of pain is manageable. It's decided that we'll continue looking for the herd's friend today. Ellie was skeptical of my condition, but I managed to convince her that I'm very much fine.

As we're about to continue, I hear a gasp. I see Ellie staring at a long snake. The snake is preparing to strike her. I leap up and stab the snake with my knife. The snake dies instantly.

"Ellie! Are you okay?" Manny asks.

"I'm fine," Ellie gasps out. She's still in shock.

"Why are we following you again? I thought you were supposed to help us! My mate was nearly bitten! She could've died! All because of you!" Manny shouts at me.

"Yet, she wasn't, 'cause I killed th' snake! I am 'elpin' ya! Calm down!" I shout back.

"Calm down? How can you say that! How could you possibly know what it's like to have someone you love nearly get hurt? How could you know what it's like to have a family?" Manny shouts.

My eye widens. I know the herd can see the pain in it. "Yer right…I couldn't know," I gasp. I turn and run off with tears gathered in the corner of my eye.

I finally stop at the edge of a pond. I fall to my knees and begin sobbing. I can no longer hold the pain back. I feel something touch my left shoulder. I turn my head slightly. Through my tear-filled vision, I see Ellie. She's standing there with a concerned look in her eyes. I turn my face away. "Go away…" I mumble. Tears are still falling from my eye.

"Buck, I'm sorry for what Manny said. He wasn't thinking," Ellie apologizes.

"Just leave me alone. I don't wanna be near anyone right now…" I shake with suppressed sobs.

Against my wishes, Ellie wraps her trunk around me and pulls me to her. At first, I fight it. My rebellion doesn't last long before I break down. I begin sobbing into Ellie's fur. I faintly hear Ellie whisper words of comfort as I continue to cry.

After a few minutes, my sobs turn into whimpers. My tears slow down. I pull away from Ellie. I wipe my eye free of the tears. I look up at Ellie. Embarrassment is clear on my face. "'m sorry…" I mumble.

"Don't be, Buck. It's alright. What is it that's upset you, besides Manny's big mouth?" Ellie asks.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout 't," I whisper, just loud enough for Ellie to hear.

"That's okay, Buck. You don't have to tell me," Ellie says in an understanding tone.

"Ya won't tell th' others that I was cryin', will ya?" I ask, nervously.

"Buck, there's nothing wrong with crying. I won't tell the others, though, if that's what you want," Ellie reassures me.

"Thanks," I speak.

"Are you alright, now?" Ellie asks.

I slowly nod my head. I wash my face in the pond so that the others won't suspect anything. "Let's go back," I start. Ellie nods her head in agreement. We start heading back.

When we get there, Manny looks over at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was afraid for Ellie and I took it out on you. I'm sorry," Manny apologizes.

"It's fine. Now, let's get goin'!" I speak as if nothing has happened. We continue on our way.

As we keep walking, Ellie stays closer to me. She leans towards my right ear. "Are you sure you're alright?" Ellie asks.

I wave my paw in the air. "Of course I am!" I chuckle softly.

"Really? It's just…" Ellie falters.

I smile at Ellie. "I know yer worried 'bout me, but ya don't 'ave ta be. I'll be fine," I assure her. I try to make my smile more convincing as to fool her into believing that I'm alright. As far as I'm concerned, I am alright (for now).

"Okay, Buck. I believe you," Ellie replies, causing me to sigh in relief that my convincing smile worked. We leave the conversation at that as we continue the journey.


	9. Chapter 8: The Rescue

A short time after my breakdown, we make it to the Plates of Woe. It seems that Rudy has already come through here. The Plates are now mostly destroyed. I lead the way. Crash and Eddie are walking behind me. The wind blows around us. "What's that sound?" Crash asks.

"It's th' wind. It's speakin' ta us," I answer.

"What's it saying?" Eddie asks.

"I don't know. I don't speak wind," I answer. It would be nice if I did speak wind, though. I've always wondered what it was saying.

A mere minute later, Ellie starts moaning. "Ellie!" Manny calls, concerned for his mate.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I'm just taking a…ahhh!" The Plates under Ellie begin to shift and groan.

Manny tries to reach her, only to have his own surface move. "Get to the ledge!" Manny shouts to Ellie. Thankfully, she does.

We begin our speedy descent. I grab Crash and Eddie to me, hoping to protect them. We make it to the bottom in one piece. I dust myself off. I follow the others towards where Ellie is.

We are halted by a roar in the distance. "Rudy!" I nearly growl the name.

"Rudy?" Both possums cringe.

Next, we hear a panicked scream. I strain my ears to see if I can recognize it. "Hmmm. Nevah heard that kind of dino before…" I speak, confused.

"That's Sid!" Manny yells, recognizing the voice.

"We 'ave ta move fast!" I shout, knowing that Rudy found Sid. There isn't the time to waste.

As I'm about to move off, Ellie starts shouting. "Pineapples!"

"Pineapples?" I ask, confused.

"She gets cravings," Manny explains.

Ellie calls out a few more fruit names, confusing us all. Finally, she calls out 'peaches'. Manny is initially confused, until he remembers something. "Peaches! The baby! What? Now?" Manny runs around in frantic circles. The possums get into a fight.

That's when I step in. "One thing ta do. Possums, yer wi' me! Manny, take care of Ellie until we get back!" I order.

"Wait! What about rule number two?" Manny asks.

"Rule numbah two doesn't matter right now. This is th' only way ta save both of 'em!" I yell. I lead the possums away.

We stop on the top of a cliff. "Boys! Are ya ready fer adventure?"

"Yes sir!" Both possums salute.

"Fer dangah?" I continue.

"Yes sir!" The possums shout.

"Fer death?" I finish.

"Ummm…can you repeat the question?" Crash asks.

"Jump!" I order. I pull Crash and Eddie over the edge with me. I wrangle a pterodactyl and catch both possums mid-air.

"Have you ever flown one of these before?" Crash asks.

"Nope! Firs' time, actually!" I answer, unworried.

We continue to fly towards Lava Falls, until Crash interrupts our progress with some worrisome news. "Buck?" He calls.

I look around, to see pterosaurs coming towards us. They want to attack us. I have to do some evasive maneuvering. I fly us towards a tunnel that's next to Lava Falls. "Whoa! Wait! Sid's that way!" Eddie argues.

"Well, tell that ta them!" I yell. I take our pterodactyl around a gulch. I see stink berries nearby. "Grab that ammo!" I order the possums. They do.

Crash and Eddie begin slinging the stink berries at the pterosaurs. They manage to get quite a few of them. Now that many of the enemies are decimated, I start flying us towards the Falls. "Let's get that sloth!" I'm interrupted when an oncoming pterosaur collides with us. "We're hit! Mayday mayday! We're losin' altitude!" I tap on the eyes.

I pass the reins to the possums, before I begin mouth-to-mouth on our ride. "Ugh. Tastes like fish!" I make a face. Finally, I hit the pterodactyl on the head, effectively waking him up.

I climb on its head and help Crash and Eddie pull up on the pterodactyl. We narrowly miss flying into the burning lava. However, some of the lava splashes onto my arm. I yowl when I feel the burning pain in my arm. "Buck! Are you okay?" Crash asks.

"Yeah. 'm fine…" I gasp. The pain is almost unbearable. I don't want the possums to know that, though. Despite the pain, I manage to direct our pterodactyl upwards. Once we get towards the top of the Falls, our pterodactyl grabs Sid. At first, Sid doesn't realize that he's being rescued. When he does, though, he points something out. I forgot to steer. We ram into the icy ceiling above. On our descent, I righten our ride. We start heading back.

When we return, we find that Ellie has given birth to a beautiful baby girl. I smile at the sight of the happy reunion. "I forgot wot 't was like ta be a part of a family. Wot 'bout you? Ever thought of havin' kids?" I ask the pterodactyl. He gives me a look, before flying off.

I turn to the herd. "Alright, mammals! Let's get ya 'ome!" We start heading off, back the way we came. As we walk, I'm trying to ignore the pain in my arm. That is almost impossible at the moment. I can't even walk straight due to the burning in my arm. I'm trying to hold my arm discreetly so that no one will notice my injury.

However, nothing can get past Ellie. She is the first to notice the change. "Buck, are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. 'm fine…" I lie. The pain is getting worse. I wince slightly.

"Are you sure? You look… Oh! You're injured!" Ellie sees the burn on my arm.

"'m fine!" I yell. The truth is, I'm not fine. I know that. It hurts so much and I can hardly keep the tears from falling from my left eye. I can barely breathe through the pain. I also didn't mean to shout at Ellie. I just can't ignore the pain that I'm feeling. It's really starting to get to me. I look up at Ellie, my ears pressed against my head. "'m sorry I yelled at ya. It's just…'t 'urts…a lot…an'…" I trail off.

"I understand. I also know that you don't want help. Please, Buck, let us help you. I know you don't want anyone to think that you're weak. Buck, we won't see you that way, I promise. Just let us help you," Ellie presses.

I nod my head. "Alright…" I sigh in defeat.

Ellie has Crash and Eddie bring her some Aloe. She has me apply the Aloe gel on the burn. It stings quite a bit. I can't keep myself from yelping at the burning and stinging feeling on my burn. "I'm sorry about that, Buck. You need Aloe to help the burn heal. It is the best thing for burns," Ellie explains.

"It's alright," I speak. After a while, I feel the pain begin to lessen. I look back up at Ellie. "Thanks," I whisper.

"You're welcome. Do you think that you're well enough to travel?" She asks.

"Yeah. Let's continue," I reply. We continue heading off yet again.

An hour after we begin traveling again, the pain in my arm is back. It burns even worse than it did before, enough to make me clench my eye shut and bite back a yelp. I'm trying to make sure the herd doesn't notice my pain. I'm supposed to be strong. I can't be, though, if I let them see my pain. It's getting hard to hide, though, due to its worsening. I already know that Ellie is getting suspicious. I just hope the others aren't.

"Are you okay?" I jump at the sound of Ellie's voice. She's looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Uh…yeah… 'm fine…" I mumble, looking down slightly. I hold little hope that Ellie will buy the lie.

Ellie's eyes tell me what I already know. She doesn't believe me. "Buck, please. You can tell me. You don't have to lie about the pain you're in. It's your arm, isn't it?" Ellie asks.

I nod my head slowly. "Yeah. 't…'t 'urts…" I whisper. Tears are gathering in the corner of my eye. I bite my lip and look away, taking ragged breaths in an effort to calm myself.

Ellie wraps her trunk over my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Buck. Hey, I'll get you some more aloe, alright?" Ellie suggests. At my nod, Ellie goes off in search of the herb.

When Ellie returns, she has plenty of aloe in her trunk. She places it on my burn. I yelp and bite back my tears at the sting of the herb's juices. "Sorry, Buck," Ellie apologizes for the pain she's putting me through.

"'t…It's 'kay…" I whimper as I try to ignore the pain. "I…I'll be right back…" I whisper.

Ellie can see it in my single eye that I want to cry. "Okay, Buck. I'll cover for you," Ellie offers. She turns and begins speaking to the herd. I head off alone into the jungle, not even bothering to pay attention to what Ellie is saying.

I stop near a river. I sit beside it, finally letting my tears fall. I hug my injured arm to my chest as I begin sobbing from my pain. My arm starts throbbing even more, causing my sobbing to intensify. I sniffle and whimper as I try to stop sobbing. I breathe deeply until I am finally able to calm down. I wipe the tears from my eye. I wash my face in the river to hide any and all traces that would speak of the tears. I then begin making my way to the herd. When I get there, Ellie is the first to notice me. "So, how was the scouting mission?" Ellie asks, winking at me.

I get the lie that Ellie gave them. "Fine. Thanks, Ellie. Now, let's keep movin'," I reply. By tomorrow, the herd will be back where they belong. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll actually miss them.


	10. Chapter 9: Rudy

The next day, we are still traveling towards the exit to my paradise. My arm still hurts. I am still having a hard time hiding my pain from the herd. It isn't long before the pain starts to cause me to stumble. I bite my lip, concentrating hard on ignoring the pain. Ellie notices. "Buck, are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. 'm fine…" I lie. My arm is killing me!

"You don't look fine. Is it your arm?" Ellie asks.

I don't answer right away. That is because I feel tears pricking the corner of my eye. I'm too busy trying to hold them back. "Y…yes…" I groan. I look away, fearing the possibility of the herd seeing me cry. I don't want them to see me as weak. Especially Crash and Eddie. They do look up to me, after all.

I feel Ellie put her trunk around my shoulders. "It's okay, you know," she whispers, knowing that I'm about to cry. I shake my head. I don't want to cry in front of everyone.

Ellie turns to the rest of the herd. "I'm going to help Buck scout up ahead. Wait here," she says.

"What? No way!" Manny yells.

"I'll be fine," Ellie assures her worried mate. We head off further into the forest.

We reach the nearby river. Ellie turns to me. "It's alright, now. There's no one here but us." She picks me up and places me on her head. Ellie wraps her trunk over me.

I bite my lip and take a ragged breath. "I…I know we're alone, but…but I…I don't wanna cry…" I whimper softly.

Ellie looks up at me, her gaze shocked and questioning. "Why won't you cry? I mean, I know you want to, so why?" Ellie asks.

"I…'m s'posed ta be strong, ya know?" I whisper my answer.

Ellie pats my back with her trunk. "Oh, Buck, you are strong, but even the strong need to cry sometimes. It's not good to keep the tears from falling. Emotion isn't weakness. Quite the contrary. If you allow yourself to cry, you are showing everyone that you aren't afraid to show your emotions," Ellie soothes me with a knowing glance.

"Ya won't tell anyone?" I ask hesitantly, knowing that I won't be able to keep the tears at bay for very much longer.

"I promise, Buck. What happens at the river stays at the river," Ellie promises me.

It is at that confirmation that I finally feel secure enough to let my tears fall. I begin crying, softly at first. My cries turn into sobs. I grip onto Ellie's fur as I whimper and sob. The pain in my arm intensifies, making my sobs grow louder. I take ragged breaths, trying to calm down. Eventually, my cries die down. I sniffle and wipe my eye free of the tears.

I sit up. Ellie turns her face upward to look at me. "Are you okay now?" She asks.

I nod my head. "'m fine. My arm still 'urts, though," I whisper.

"Well, we can go find something to help ease the pain. How does that sound?" Ellie inquires helpfully.

"That sounds good," I reply. It only takes roughly a few minutes to find some poppy seeds. After I eat them, I start to feel much better. I grab some nearby aloe and smear the gel on my arm. I wince a little at the sting, my face relaxing when the sting subsides. "We should start headin' back," I address Ellie once I feel that my pain levels are low enough so as to not get in the way.

"Yeah, we should," Ellie agrees after seeing the determination twinkling in my eye. I wash my face in the river. Then, we start heading back towards the herd.

When we get to the herd, I address them. "We'll get ta th' exit in a coupla hours tops. Follow me!" I begin to lead the way again.

"Hey! You don't really expect us to believe that you and Ellie going off was about some scouting mission, do you? How dumb do you think I am?" Manny asks scornfully.

"Do I really 'ave ta answer that? By th' way, th' answer is…pretty dumb," I laugh.

"Oh…shut up!" Manny yells.

"Why don't ya shut up instead! Ya might not 'ave noticed, but I 'ave been helping ya through th' dangers of this world fer a coupla days already despite th' fact that I didn't 'ave ta! Th' least ya could do is trust me! I've 'ad 't up ta 'ere wi' yer distrust!" I shout, raising a paw above my head to illustrate my point. The red mist of anger is clouding my single eye.

"Well, why should I believe a crazy weasel like you?" Manny asks while rolling his eyes.

"Maybe 'cause 'm not really crazy! I don't want 't! I nevah 'ave! I let ya all think that 'bout me 'cause it's betta than having all of ya showin' yer pity towards me!" I yell.

"Why would we pity you?" Diego is the one that asks this. Unlike Manny's, Diego's tone isn't accusing. The tone is laced with concern.

"My past isn't exactly a happy one. Before ya ask, no I won't tell ya!" I growl. I look up at the sky. "Now, come on! If we don't hurry, we'll end up spending another night down 'ere!" I continue leading the herd away.

In a couple of hours, as I said before, we reach the cave where the herd came from. I almost wish I wasn't leading them back. It has been lonely down here, with no one to talk do. The dinos aren't very good conversationalists.

"Well, 'ere we are. Back ta where ya started. This was fun! We should make 't a regular thing!" I suggest, keeping the hope out of my voice.

"Huh! I don't know about that!" Ellie laughs.

"Right! 'cause of all th' mortal peril. Well, th' Buck stops 'ere!" I turn to the herd.

The herd is grateful, to say the least. "We couldn't have done it without you," Manny thanks me, which surprises me, considering I didn't think Manny liked me. I guess he's finally warming up to me. I can dream.

"Well, obviously. But, good times all th' sa…" I break off when I feel a breeze at my back. A warm breeze, like someone breathing. "We're not alone, are we?" I ask rhetorically.

I turn around and stand in front of the herd. I see it now. I see the red eyes of my mortal enemy. One name passes by my lips. "Rudy!" The beast emerges from the cave. He roars. I wince slightly before turning to the herd. "Run!" I yell to them. It's an order and they know it.

They run away from the beast. Unfortunately, though, they are trapped by the trees. Rudy corners them. "Over 'ere, ya colossal fossil!" I shout. When Rudy turns, I yell, "Lookin' fer something?" Rudy licks the spot where his tooth once sat. "Why don't ya come an' get 't? Ta th' cave! Go!" I yell to the herd as I run, leading Rudy away.

I run, dodge, and swing through the trees. Rudy is close behind me, trying to eat me with each passing second. As I run, Rudy puts one of his front claws on top of me. My knife is knocked away. I let a few seconds of suspense pass before I pop up. "Pop goes th' weasel!" I sing. I run and grab my knife. As I try to run away, Rudy smacks his tail on the ground. I fly into the air. I scream as I begin to fall towards Rudy's open mouth.

Suddenly, I am shoved out of the way of the open jaws. I look to see that it was Diego that saved me. There's no time to process that, though. I look around for a way to stop Rudy. I see giant white moths on some plants nearby. "Shoo! Shoo! Go on! Move!" I swipe them away. The moths fly into the air and swarm around Rudy, effectively distracting him.

The herd and I start tying Rudy up. Once he is sufficiently tied, we pull on the vines. Rudy topples to the ground, knocking himself out. I place a paw on Rudy's snout. "Betta luck next time, Snowflake. This isn't gonna 'old 'im long! Let's go!" I shout to the herd.

We almost get away, when Sid trips over the vine. The vine snaps. Rudy wakes up and breaks the rest of the vines holding him. Sid screams out of panic and fear. Rudy is about to eat him when, out of nowhere, momma dinosaur appears. She shoves Rudy off a cliff to his certain death admidst my shocked gasp. Momma dinosaur, her three kids, and even Sid roar in triumph.

Sid is saying goodbye to the momma dinosaur and her kids. While the herd talk, I just stare at the spot where Rudy fell. "He's gone. Wot am I suppose ta do, now?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Well, that's easy! Come with us!" Ellie offers.

"Ya mean, up there? I nevah thought of goin' back. There's a reason as ta why I left, one that I'd rathah not tell ya. I don't think I'd fit in up there anymore. I don't 'ave a family…" I tell them.

"Then, let this herd be your family. That's what a herd is. It's a family, not necessarily of blood relations," Ellie explains.

I smile my first real smile in years. "Alright," I agree. We start heading off for the upper world.


	11. Chapter 10: Above the Ice

I blink as I become accustomed to the light from above the ice. Most of my new herd are watching baby Peaches as she plays in the snow. What they don't realize, though, is just how nervous I am. It has been years since I was last above the ice. I don't know what will happen, now.

I look around more. One of the things that I really hate about the upper world is the cold. It's freezing! I'm no longer used to the snow and ice. To make it even worse, I don't have my winter coat anymore. I haven't had it for years, ever since I left the frozen tundra. I can't stop shivering from the cold.

Ellie turns to me. "Are you alright? You're freezing and you seem tense."

I jump slightly. "'m fine. I just 'aven't been 'ere fer a while. I 'aven't 'ad a winter coat fer a while either," I explain.

"I see. Come with me. I'll show you our cave. It's nice and warm in there." Ellie takes me away, while the others watch Peaches.

When we get there, I look around. The cave is quite large. Ellie was also right about it being warm. "Does everyone sleep 'ere?" I ask, referring to the rest of the herd.

"Yup! We sure do! You can sleep wherever you want. There's plenty of room," Ellie tells me.

"O...okay…thanks," I smile, despite my extreme nervousness.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ellie asks. It's obvious that she's concerned about me.

I decide not to lie this time. "No, but I will be."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ellie asks.

"No, not really. It's…complicated," I answer.

"I understand. Just let me know if you ever want to talk. I'll be right here to listen," Ellie offers.

"I'll keep that in mind," I reply. I sniff around the cave. "I'll go out an' see if I can find some good bedding. I know there's some even in winter. I'll be back shortly," I dart out of the cave. I'm not really keen on going out into the cold, but I don't really have much of a choice.

I return about ten minutes later, with an armful of moss. I make it into a suitable nest. "Hey, Buck," Ellie greets me.

"Hi," I reply.

"Are you settled in?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah. I sure am!" I answer her.

"That's good. I sent Crash and Eddie to go get some fruit. Are you hungry?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah, now that ya mention 't," I answer. I hear my stomach growl at the mere thought of food.

Just then, Crash and Eddie return with a makeshift bag full of a variety of fruit. There are berries thrown into the mix. Ellie starts dividing the food between us. I start eating my portion. "Thanks, boys," I say around a mouthful of fruit.

"You're welcome, Buck!" They reply, while digging in.

All is well, until I start on the berries. I am the first and only one to eat the berries. They don't taste bad, but once I eat a good few pawfuls, I start feeling sick. "Uh guys? I think th' berries are bad…" I groan.

"Why do you say tha…" Ellie breaks off when she sees my face.

I start to feel hot and cold. My stomach seizes with cramps. I shiver violently. I clamp a paw over my mouth in a feeble attempt to keep down the contents of my stomach. I try to run to the cave opening, knowing that I'm about to lose my lunch. I don't quite make it, though. I fall to my knees and begin to retch onto the cave floor. Ellie comes up behind me and wraps her trunk over my shoulders as I heave and retch. When I finish vomiting, Ellie picks me up and places me on my nest. Crash and Eddie come over to me. "We're sorry, Buck," they speak in unison.

"It's alright, boys," I rasp out. I still feel somewhat sick and weak.

"Get some rest, Buck. I'll clean up the vomit," Ellie says.

"'m sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean ta vomit in th' cave," I whisper.

"Buck, it isn't your fault. Just get some rest. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow," Ellie suggests.

"'kay…" I close my eye. I'm asleep before too long.

I squirm as I begin to wake up a few hours later. I open my eye. I look around. I see that everyone is still asleep. I gasp when I feel the same pain torment my stomach. I whimper and squirm some more. I feel something touch my forehead. I look. I see Ellie standing over me. She has a worried look in her eyes. "Are you alright, Buck?" Ellie asks.

I groan. I shake my head, wincing at the headache that has started to form. "I…I don't feel so good…" I whimper. I wrap my arm over my stomach, groaning.

Ellie strokes my fur with her trunk in a soothing gesture. "Shhh. It'll be alright," she whispers in my ear.

"I don't think 't will…I feel…sick…'t…'t 'urts…so much…!" I wail. My stomach seizes up again. I turn over to my side, one arm still wrapped around my stomach. I whimper. "I…I think 'm gonna…throw up…" I gasp. I push myself up from my nest. I feel my stomach twisting into knots. I clamp my paw over my mouth, trying to keep myself from vomiting. I look up at Ellie, a sorrowful look in my eye.

Ellie looks back at me, understanding clear in her eyes. "It's alright, Buck. Go ahead." She strokes my back with her trunk.

I don't need to hear another word. I lean forward and begin vomiting. I cough and choke on the vomit. Ellie pats my back with her trunk, trying to stop my choking. I heave and retch as I continue to vomit. After a couple of minutes, I finish vomiting. I wipe the vomit off of my face with an arm. Tears are rolling down my left cheek.

Ellie wraps her trunk around me. I shiver slightly. I lean into Ellie's fur, seeking some much-needed comfort. Ellie strokes my forehead with the tip of her trunk. I nuzzle my face into Ellie's fur. I whimper as I continue to cry softly.

When my tears subside, I look up at Ellie. "Thanks," I whisper.

"You're welcome," Ellie smiles.

At that moment, Manny starts to wake up. He comes over, grimacing when he sees the vomit. "What happened?" Manny asks.

"You know that Crash and Eddie brought some bad berries and that Buck ate them, right? Well, Buck is still sick. He just threw up," Ellie explains.

I blush a little when Ellie explains. "Tell th' whole world, why don't ya!" I growl bad temperedly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," Ellie apologizes.

"It's fine," I reply. I yawn, rubbing my eye tiredly.

"Buck, get some more sleep. I'll clean up the vomit," Ellie smiles.

"'m sorry 'bout that…" I mumble.

"No, Buck. Don't be sorry," Ellie soothes me. I nod my head groggily. I lay back down on my nest. I close my eye and manage to fall asleep.

I wake again maybe two hours later, still suffering from stomach pains. I groan and wrap my right arm over my stomach. I breathe deeply as I try to fight the nausea back. I win temporarily. I use that lull to stagger to my paws. I sway a bit from the nausea. I stumble quietly out of the cave and towards the surrounding forest. I have to get away from the cave for a bit, just in case I throw up again. I really don't want the herd to see me vomit. It's embarrassing!

I make my way to the nearby clearing, the one where I used to play with my friends when I was little. It's out of sight and earshot of the cave, making this place perfect. Seclusion is what I need right now. Seclusion will protect me from any potential embarrassment.

My stomach cramps up with more nausea. I collapse onto the grass, my right arm still wrapped tightly around my stomach. I swallow hard, trying not to vomit. It is no use, though. The nausea, the pain, it's too much. In the end, I just give up. I hunch over as I begin throwing up all over the grass. Once I start, I can't stop. I'm forced to allow my stomach to empty all of its contents.

"Buck…" I hear a voice whisper from somewhere to my left. I glance out my eye between bouts of vomiting to see Ellie standing there, looking worried. I turn back as the vomit continues to come.

When I finish throwing up, I turn back to Ellie (who by now is standing right next to me). "Why're ya 'ere?" I ask hoarsely.

"I…I was worried about you…are you okay?" Ellie asks.

"Well…I just threw up…so no…" I answer obviously.

Ellie wraps her trunk around my shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Buck, I know it hurts, but you're not alone. Just let us help you," Ellie whispers to me.

I slowly nod my head. "I just wanna sleep this off…" I mumble.

"Okay, Buck. I'll carry you to your nest, then," Ellie replies.

I just nod my head again in response. I allow Ellie to lift me up with her trunk and carry back to the cave. She gently lays me back on my nest. I cough, looking up at Ellie with a single unfocussed eye. "Thanks, Ellie," I rasp.

"You're welcome, Buck. Now, just get some sleep, alright?" Ellie suggests. I close my eye and drift off on the waves of sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmares

I'm asleep, now, trying to get over my illness. Those berries did torment me. I woke up twice before. I was still feeling nauseous. At that time, I hadn't been able to leave the cave. I was forced to vomit inside of it. Ellie was awake at that time. She helped me. The second time that I woke up, I had been feeling nauseous again. I managed, at that time, to run outside of the cave to vomit. Ellie found me there and helped me, just as she had last time. Despite being sick, I haven't a doubt that it won't last long.

This time, as I sleep, I see all of the things that I'd rather forget. I see my adoptive parents. I try to go to them, only to see them disappear. I see my sister. The same thing hsppens when I try to reach her. Then, I see Taisley, whom I still miss so much. Taisley's image begins to fade before my very eyes. I reach out a paw to try to stop her from leaving. She disappears. I cry out for her with tears rolling down my left cheek…

I wake to someone nudging me. "Buck! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Ellie's voice penetrates my dream state.

I bolt upward with a shriek. I sit there, gasping for breath, one paw over my chest. "'t was…a dream…" I gasp, somewhat unaware of Ellie's presence.

"It looked like a bad one. Do you want to talk about it?" Ellie asks.

"No! I…I just…I want ta get back ta sleep," I whisper.

"Okay. Goodnight, then," Ellie settles herself back in her nest. She falls back to sleep.

I lie awake a while, still terrified over my dream. I miss Taisley. I wish that I just forgave my adoptive parents. I wish I just stayed with them instead of leaving towards the dino world. I shift around in my nest for a while, shivering from the fear brought on by my nightmare. I stay awake all night, afraid that if I sleep, I'll dream again.

It has been a few days. I've tried my best to just stay awake, so I don't have any more nightmares. Every time that I fall asleep for even a moment, I dream some more. I don't want to have any more nightmares. Ellie has, of course, noticed how exhausted I am. She doesn't mention it, though. She knows that I'd rather not talk about it.

Even when I'm awake, I can remember everything that's happened. I regret a lot in my life. All of my regrets come to the forefront of my mind to haunt me. I wish it would stop. I just can't take this any more. It's driving me crazy! Well…crazier, anyway. I didn't even think that was possible.

I head over towards the river, hoping that the fresh waterside air will do me some good. I let out a big yawn, rubbing at my eye. I lower my head a bit. I feel so heavy from my many sleepless nights. I shake my head, trying to stay awake. I know that it's inevitable, though. I have to sleep. I go over towards the forest. I find a hollow tree. I curl up inside of it. I figure that, as long as no one witnesses any nightmares, I'll be fine. I close my eye and fall asleep.

 _I find myself in the forest. The one that I fell asleep in. I see Taisley staring at me. "Tais…" I begin._

 _"Shut up, Buck! You left me!" Taisley shouts._

 _"I…I didn't mean ta…please…please forgive me!" I plead._

 _"I'll never forgive you! Just shut up and go away!" Taisley shouts. Her form begins to fade away._

 _"Taisley! No!" I wail. I watch her fade and disappear, tears rolling down my cheek._

I shoot upward with a scream. I'm gasping for breath. I'm trying to recover from my nightmare. My eye is wide with fear. I'm shaking from the same emotion as I feel the fear coursing through me. I am startled a moment later when I begin to feel a wetness coming from my pelt. I know what has happened. I wet myself. I feel heat rush to my cheeks from embarrassment. "Are you okay, Buck?" I jump at the sound of the voice. I look to see that it's Ellie. She must've been looking for me after I snuck away.

"Um…I…uh…" I stutter nervously.

Ellie steps closer. Her eyes widen. "You wet yourself," Ellie speaks, surprised.

I flinch. "Ya…ya won't…tell anyone…will ya?" I ask. I'm beyond embarrassed that this has happened.

"No, of course I won't. Buck, can you at least tell me what it was that made you wet yourself?" Ellie asks.

"'t was a…a nightmare…" I answer.

"Why didn't you go to the cave to sleep?" Ellie asks.

"I…I didn't want anyone ta see me like this. It's a good thing, too, considerin'…" I trail off.

"I understand," Ellie says.

"I've been tryin' ta stay awake. If I stay awake, I won't 'ave ta deal wi' anymore nightmares. That's kinda why I fell asleep 'ere. I just couldn't keep myself awake," I explain.

"Then, sleep some more," Ellie suggests.

"No. I've 'ad enough sleep fer now," I argue. I get up from the hollow tree. "If you'll excuse me, I, uh…I 'ave somethin' important ta take care of," I gesture down at myself, to my wet fur.

"Alright. I'll make sure that no one bothers you," Ellie assures me.

"Thanks," I smile a little. I make to leave the location.

"Buck, remember my previous promise to you? If you ever want to talk, I'll be here to listen," Ellie smiles at me.

"I'll remember," I reply. I head off to find a shallow pool to clean myself in.

I go through a few more sleepless nights. I fell asleep only once in that time. Of course, that one time brings another nightmare forward. Thankfully, though, I didn't wet myself that time. After that nightmare, I no longer want to sleep. I head outside of the cave, hoping that the cold air will keep me awake.

I see Ellie in the distance, watching Peaches. I remember Ellie's previous offer. As much as it pains me, she's right. I should talk about it. It might actually help. I go over to her. "Ellie, can I talk ta ya?" I ask nervously, fidgeting with my paws.

Ellie can pretty much guess what I want to talk to her about. "Alright. Diego, watch Peaches for a minute, please. I'll be right back," Ellie calls to the Saber, who nods in response.

Ellie follows me to the pond, a fair distance away from everyone. "What's on your mind?" Ellie asks.

"My…my dreams. My…my past…" I trail off. I'm still nervous about delving into the past that I'd rather forget.

"Take your time," Ellie speaks softly, not pressing the issue as I know she is tempted to do.

"I…before I found my way ta th' dino world, I found out that I was adopted. Apparently, I was abandoned by my birth parents. I dunno. I guess they just didn't want me. I got mad at my foster parents. They lied ta me. I felt betrayed. I ran off. Th' thing is, I met a girl just before I left. 'er name's Taisley. We were gonna go ta a party that night, until I found out 'bout my birth. I miss 'er, so much…" I trail off.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that, Buck," Ellie says.

I look away. "I left 'er. When I left my foster parents, I left 'er. I'll probably nevah see 'er again…" A high-pitched whine forces itself past my lips.

Ellie wraps her trunk around me. I look up at her. Tears are gathered in the corner of my left eye. "Go ahead and cry, Buck. It's alright," Ellie says.

"No! I…I don't wanna cry! Cryin' is fer th' weak! 'm not weak!" I yell, my voice strained despite the fact that I'm refusing to cry.

"Buck, I won't tell anyone. This'll remain between us," Ellie replies.

"Ya…ya promise?" I whimper, knowing that I won't be able to keep myself from crying for long.

"I promise," Ellie confirms with her voice still soft. I look into Ellie's eyes, hoping to find the glimmer of truth in them. Thankfully, I see that light. Ellie is for sure telling the truth. I know then that I can trust her.

I look down as the tears begin to fall from my eye. I bury my face in Ellie's fur as I begin sobbing. Ellie whispers soothing words to me as I release all of my pent-up emotions. After a short time, my sobs turn into whimpers. My tears slow down.

I pull myself away from Ellie. I wipe my left eye free of the tears. I look up at Ellie. "Thanks, fer listenin' ta me," I smile, some genuine happiness beginning to reveal itself to her.

"You're welcome. And Buck, if you want, I can help you find Taisley. I'm sure the rest of the herd will be willing to help as well. But first, you need to sleep. You've stayed up too long because of those nightmares and you'd do Taisley no good if you collapse from exhaustion," Ellie mentions.

I nod my head a little reluctantly, as I still fear the ongoing nightmares. "Alright." I follow Ellie inside of the cave. I climb into my nest and curl up into a tight ball of fur. I fall asleep within seconds. Hopefully, I won't have any more nightmares.


	13. Chapter 12: Taisley

It has been a few days since I talked with Ellie. She's been very helpful to me. Unfortunately, I've still been having nightmares. Every time I wake up, screaming and gasping for breath, Ellie soothes me. She knows what the dreams are about. She understands. Tonight, the dreams are no different:

 _I'm in a clearing, far from anyone. I see Taisley in the distance. I go over to her. "Taisley! I've missed ya so much!" I call to her._

 _"Well, I didn't miss you! You left me waiting there! I hate you!" Taisley shouts._

 _"But Taisley…I…" I try._

 _"Just go away and leave me alone!" Taisley screams at me before running off._

 _I'm left standing there, alone, with tears streaming freely from my left eye._

I wake up with a scream. I sit in my nest, gasping, with one paw on my chest. I start whimpering. Fear is evident in my single eye.

I feel something touch my right shoulder. I look over to see Ellie standing there. "Are you alright, Buck? Did you have another nightmare?" She asks.

"I…I did…an' 'm not alright. If…if I evah see Taisley again, she'll 'ate me," I whimper.

"No she won't, Buck. I'm sure she'd like to see you again," Ellie places her trunk over my shoulders.

"No. She'll 'ate me after I left 'er like that. She'll nevah forgive me," I let out a high-pitched whine. Tears gather in the corner of my eye. I sniffle and whimper.

Ellie pulls me closer. "Go ahead. Let it out. Cry," she whispers.

"N…no. I…I'll wake th' others. They'd see me cry. I don't want them ta know 'm weak…" I mumble, while holding back the tears.

"You're not weak, Buck. Even if they wake up, they'll understand. They wouldn't think any less of you," Ellie strokes my back with her trunk.

My bottom lip starts quivering. The tears that I've been holding back start to fall. I sniffle and whimper even more. I bury my face into Ellie's fur as I begin sobbing loudly. I faintly hear the others waking to my crying. I don't pay much attention to them, though. I no longer care if they see me. I just feel so hurt.

When, finally, I stop crying, I start to notice the rest of the herd sitting by me. Crash and Eddie look especially worried. "What's wrong, Buck? Why were you crying?" Crash asks.

"I…uh…Ellie, could…could ya tell 'em? I just…I couldn't…" I lower my head.

"I understand." Ellie whispers into my ear. She turns to the others. "Buck left this world for the dino world a good few years ago because he found out that he was adopted. He was angry with his adoptive parents for lying to him, so he ran off. The reason Buck was crying is, before he stumbled upon the dino world, he met a girl named Taisley. When he left this world, he also left her behind. He's afraid that she'll never forgive him," Ellie explains.

"I…is that true?" Eddie asks, turning to me.

"Yeah. That 'bout sums 't up…" I mumble.

"I'm sorry, Buck. It must be hard," Crash says, placing a paw on my shoulder.

"'t is…" I whisper.

"Maybe you should get back to sleep," Ellie suggests.

"No…I don't feel much like sleepin' anymore…" I speak, my tone laced with sorrow.

"Buck, you need to sleep. You'll feel better," Ellie tries to persuade me.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna sleep! I just wanna be alone!" I snap. I look away from the herd, my ears pressed against my head.

Ellie isn't deterred by my tone. "You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid of having more dreams. You're afraid of feeling that loss in your heart," Ellie states.

I nod my head. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't make a sound. "Yes…I…I am afraid…" I finally manage. I hate admitting it, but I can't get around the question any other way.

"It's alright, Buck. It's alright to be afraid. Just remember, though. You have all of us to help you. You're not alone in this. What hurts one of us hurts us all. We'll help you get through this. I promise. Right now, though, you need to sleep. It's not healthy to stay awake too long," Ellie strokes my back with her trunk. Both Crash and Eddie nuzzle me on either side.

I look down. "Thank you. 'm…'m sorry I…yelled at ya…" I apologize.

"I understand. Just get some sleep. We'll be right here if you need us," Ellie smiles.

I nod my head. I curl up on my nest. I fall asleep there, with Crash and Eddie curled up on either side of me. That night, I sleep peacefully. Unbeknownst to me, the next day, the possum brothers would put their plan in motion.

The next day, I wake up feeling a little better. I still miss Taisley, though. I wish I could see her again, if only to apologize. I go through half the day missing her, wishing she were by my side right now. I skipped breakfast. Ellie came by with lunch, but I refused to eat any of it. I just don't feel much like eating. I know the herd is worried, but I just feel so hurt and broken.

I noticed earlier that Crash and Eddie aren't around. I can only wonder where they went. I suppose, as long as they're not getting into mischief, they're fine. I know. Sounds funny coming from me, right? Well, I may be crazy, but I know when to stop. Those two possums don't.

Suddenly, as I'm sitting in the cave, Crash and Eddie bowl me over. I get up and dust myself off. "Alright, boys! Wot was that 'bout?" I ask.

"We have a surprise for you! Come on outside!" Crash and Eddie both beckon me towards the cave opening.

Before I can leave the cave, though, Ellie comes in. "Buck, Crash and Eddie found Taisley. She's waiting outside. Crash and Eddie told her why you never met her then. She seems to understand," Ellie tells me.

My remaining eye widens. I lower my head. "But…last time I saw 'er…I 'ad two eyes…would she think of me any different now that I 'ave only one eye?" I ask nervously.

"No, Buck. She won't care that you have one eye, now. She'll care about you for you. Trust me," Ellie smiles.

I raise my head, more confident than I was before. I exit the cave. I see Taisley standing outside, just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. The only difference is that she's wearing a leaf dress. She also has a fur scarf around her neck, presumably pawmade using borrowed fur. Taisley, at first, looks shocked by my appearance. The shock leaves her face quickly. She smiles. "Buck, it has been so long," Taisley starts.

"Taisley, I…I've missed ya. 'm…'m sorry I left ya…can…can ya evah forgive me?" I ask, my ears flat against my head out of nervousness.

"I already have, Buck. At first, when you never showed up, I was mad. however, when I never saw you again, I was worried about you. I knew you would've come by to apologize, unless something had happened. I knew you had a good reason. When the possums came by, I knew I was right," Taisley says in an understanding tone.

"I…I…thank you…" I whisper, my eye holding a happier look.

"Maybe…maybe we should try dating again? I never so much as looked at another weasel since you left," Taisley suggests.

"Ya…ya still like me…even…even though…I only 'ave…one eye?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Buck, I couldn't care less about what you look like. It's the weasel in here that maters," Taisley says, while placing her paw over my heart.

Tears of happiness gather in the corner of my eye. I lift my arms hesitantly to hug Taisley. She closes the distance between us with her own arms. She breaks our hug to capture my lips in a kiss. I close my eye as I reciprocate her affections. Right now, I am happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Nothing could be sweeter than this moment.

That is, until this moment is ruined by two very mischievous possums whose names are irrelevant. I suddenly find myself bombarded by a whole catapult full of berries. Taisley and I are covered head-to-toe in the gooey berry juices. "Crash! Eddie! Yer in fer 't now!" I growl as I lunge at the duo, who squeal from fear and run in the opposite direction.

"Buck! Wait!" Taisley calls, halting my pursuit of the possums. I turn back towards Taisley, who is looking at me with a kind, yet serious, expression. "It's okay. Just let them go," Taisley speaks again.

"Wot? But why? They hit us wi' berries!" I protest.

"Then how about we just prank them back, you know, instead of beating them up," Taisley suggests.

"Okay, but one more thing. Before we get those two back, I want ta take ya on a real date. 'ow does that sound?" I ask.

Taisley's smile widens. "That sounds great! Where are we going?" Taisley asks.

"'ow 'bout we 'ave a picnic at th' river," I suggest.

"Okay! When will we go?" Taisley asks.

"We'll 'ave 't as a dinner an' watch th' sunset after. Th' sun will make ya look even more beautiful than ya already do," I smile in a flirtatious way.

Taisley playfully pushes me. "Oh, stop! Well, shall we get ready?" Taisley asks.

"We shall," I answer. I take Taisley's paws in mine and lead her away in a gentlemanly fashion. Things are now great, for Taisley and I are reunited at last.


	14. Chapter 13: Old Friends, New Sorrows

Taisley and I are enjoying ourselves with each passing day. We love each other. That much is clear. We love to spend time together. Right now, we are heading to the river. It's a nice day to swim.

When we get there, though, I see some familiar faces. Shale, Raven, and Splash are sitting on a stone in the middle of the river. "Shale! Raven! Splash! It's me!" I call out to them.

They turn to face me, surprised. "Buck? Is that you?" Shale asks.

"Yes. It's me. 't 'as been a long time, 'asn't 't?" I mention.

"It has. Buck, where have you been all this time?" Raven asks.

"Yeah! We missed you!" Splash adds.

"Didn't mum an' dad tell ya? They told me that I was adopted. I got mad at 'em an' ran off. They lied ta me, so I felt betrayed," I explain.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. Ummm…you should still see them, though. I mean, your foster parents," Shale suggests.

"Wot? Why?" I ask.

"Your foster mother is dying. Your foster dad hasn't left her side even once since she came down sick," Shale explains.

"Are…are they still livin'…where they were…before…?" I ask.

"Yes. Amy is also staying there. She's sad about her mum. She refuses to leave," Shale continues.

"I'll go. Taisley, could…could ya…come wi' me?" I ask, hope in my single eye. I don't want to do this alone.

"Course I'll come, Buck. You don't even have to ask. I'll stick with you through anything," Taisley places her paw on my shoulder. I smile. With that, we begin heading towards my former home.

When we get there, I pause. I'm afraid to enter. The last time I was here, things didn't exactly go well. Taisley is on to my nervousness. "Buck, it's alright. I'm here to help you. I'll be by your side," Taisley smiles softly to me.

I nod my head once. I lead the way inside. I see my foster father next to a nest of leaves. I see my foster mother laying there, looking frail. I open my mouth. "Dad?" I speak.

My foster father jumps at the sound of my voice. He turns around and stares, open-mouthed, at me. "Buck?" He asks tentatively.

"It's me. 'm…'m sorry 'bout wot I said ta ya back then…" I apologize, my ears folded against my skull.

My foster father gets up. He takes me into his arms. I stiffen at first, before I return the hug. "I…I thought you were dead. We looked for so long…" Dad trails off.

"Wot 'bout mum? Is she still…ya know…" I pause, looking up into dad's eyes.

"She is, for now. I'm not sure how long she has, though," dad answers.

I move over to where mom is sleeping. I place my paw on her shoulder. She stirs. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. "Buck? You came back…" Mom smiles.

"Yes, mom. 'm sorry. 'm so sorry I left and 'urt ya. I…I don't 'ate ya. I nevah 'ave. I…I was 'urt…I couldn't deal wi' 't…Please! Please don't die on me!" I whimper, tears flowing from my single eye.

Taisley comes up to me. She wraps her arms around me while I cry. Mom looks at us. "So, this is the girlfriend you mentioned before. I'm happy for you. You will be alright once…once I die…" Mom smiles.

"No! No, mom! Please!" I'm shaking now, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Buck, listen. I stayed alive so I could see you one more time. My time in this world is done. Don't be sad. Death is not a sad thing. It is a new beginning. Don't be afraid. I'm not," mom raises her paw to my cheek. Her eyes flutter and close. Her paw drops to her side. My mom is dead.

I throw myself onto mom's body. I'm sobbing and screaming for her. Taisley wraps her arms around me to try to offer some form of comfort. "Buck, it'll be alright. Just let it out…" Taisley strokes my back in soothing circles as I sob.

Slowly, my sobs turn into whimpers. My tears slow down. I look up at Taisley. "How will I go on? She's dead," a high-pitched whine forces itself past my lips.

Taisley places a paw on my shoulder. "You can go on, because you still have me. I won't leave you. I promise," Taisley nuzzles my face with hers. I bury my face into her shoulder as I let some more tears fall. Taisley strokes my back with a paw.

I sniffle and pull myself away from Taisley's shoulder. Taisley wipes my remaining tears away. "You will be okay. I told you. I won't ever leave you. Come on, Buck. Let's go back home. We'll tell the others what has happened. They'll want to come with to the funeral," Taisley suggests.

"'kay. Dad?" I start, turning to my adoptive father.

"Yes, Buck?" He asks. There're tears in his eyes as well.

"When will we bury 'er?" I ask.

"As soon as you come back," dad answers.

I nod my head. Taisley and I start heading back to the cave to share this dreadfully depressing news.

When we get to the cave, the herd is sitting outside together. I clear my throat. "Ummm…I…today, I saw some old friends of mine. They…they told me that my foster mothah was dyin'. I…I returned ta my former home. 't was true. When I got over there, she was on 'er deathbed. She stayed alive so she could see me again. She…she died not long after. Dad said she'll be buried as soon as I return. Could…could all of ya come? I…I want everyone there. I…" I trail off. I can no longer speak through the tears that have begun to fall.

The herd moves closer to me. "We're sorry to hear that, Buck. Of course we'll come," Ellie speaks for them. The whole herd agrees. Taisley and I begin to lead them to my former home.

We get there just as father is bringing mom's body out. I flinch against Taisley. I look into her eyes. "I…I don't think I can do this…" I whimper.

"I won't leave you, Buck. I'm here for you," Taisley brings me closer, while gently stroking my head fur.

I look up as father begins the funeral. I hardly notice the words being said out of my sorrow. I feel tears well up behind my left eye. I don't try to hold them back. I bury my face against Taisley as I start sobbing again. Taisley does her best to comfort me. The herd surrounds me, also trying to comfort me.

When father finishes the words, I step forward. I grab a pawful of dirt and sprinkle it over mom's body. After that, I basically run back to Taisley. I need her comfort most of all.

Father finishes burying mom. I look around for the first real time since I came here. I see Shale, Raven, and Splash. They come up to me to give their sympathies. Then, I see Amy for the first time. She comes up to me. "Buck, I'm so glad you are back. I missed you. Now that mom is…gone…I need you more than ever," Amy hugs me. I see tears in her eyes. Amy pulls away from me. She goes back to father.

I turn to look at Taisley. "Let's go home. I…I don't wanna be 'ere anymore…" I whimper.

Taisley nods her head. "Yeah. Let's go home," she agrees. We, and the rest of the herd, start heading back to the cave.

By the time we get there, it is already late. Taisley pulls me towards my nest. "Come on, Buck. You should get some sleep," Taisley suggests.

"I…I don't think I can. 't…'t hurts…so much…" I start whimpering. I look down to hide my tears.

Taisley places a paw on my shoulder. "I told you before. You won't be alone. I'll move my nest to be next to you," Taisley smiles. She moves the moss and leaves that is her nest and remakes it next to mine. She lies down. "Come on, Buck. It's okay, now."

I lie down next to her. I curl up and bury my face into Taisley's fur. I whimper. I feel Taisley stroke my head fur. I start to calm down, soothed by her touch. I close my eye. I fall asleep, comforted by Taisley's gentle presence.

As I sleep, though, nightmares start to torment my mind:

 _I am walking through the forest that I have called home for most of my life. The trees sway in the gentle nighttime breeze. The land is dark. The only light available is that from the moon and stars. Despite the dark, the world is peaceful._

 _Suddenly, a shape approaches from out of the dark. The figure is that of a weasel. I recognize the face immedietly as it draws closer. "Mom?" I whisper in a hushed voice._

 _Mom glares maliciously at me. "Shut up, Buck! You're no son of mine!" Mom growls._

 _"_ _Mom, please! I…I love ya!" I whimper._

 _"_ _Really? If you loved me, then why did you leave and let me die? My death is all your fault!" Mom snarls._

 _"_ _No, mom! I…I wanted ya ta live! I wanted ta save ya! Please…please forgive me!" I plead tearfully._

 _"_ _Never! You should've thought of that before you left! Now, get lost you worthless runt!" Mom growls before turning around and disappearing into the surrounding shadows. I am left there, alone, with tears streaming down my left cheek…_

"Buck! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" A nearby voice calls. I wake with a start and bolt upright in my nest. I'm breathing heavily as my body tries to recover from that nightmare. Taisley startles me by resting her paw on my left shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asks, concern etched on her features.

"'t…'t was just a nightmare…" I whisper.

"It looked like a bad one. Was it about your mother?" Taisley asks.

I nod my head. "Y…yes…she blames me fer 'er death…" I whimper.

"Oh, Buck, no she doesn't. What you were dreaming was just that. A dream, and nothing more. Now, I know you probably don't want to go back to sleep, but you really should. I promise I'll sleep next to you, alright?" Taisley suggests.

I hesitantly nod my head. "Alright," I answer hoarsely. Taisley and I lay back down next to each other. Taisley strokes my headfur in an effort to soothe me back to sleep. It works as I am finally able to get to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14: Depression

The next day after mom's death, I am still upset. I miss mom. I still feel guilty over how I treated her when I left. I don't know how I can go on like this. Taisley knows how I'm feeling. That's why she hasn't left my side even once. The only times she left were to get us food. She tries to get me to eat, but I refuse. I feel too broken hearted to eat anything.

I haven't left my nest all day. I've just been so depressed. I haven't even stopped crying for long since I woke up this morning. Taisley is here for me, but now, I don't even really have a family anymore. Mom is dead. Dad and Amy still live, but I'd rather not bother them with my grief. They have enough to deal with already.

Shale, Raven, and Splash, my kit-hood friends, came over earlier today. They wanted to see how I was coping after mom's death. The answer? Not well. I never even spoke to them once when they visited. I just stayed quiet, save for the whimpering that has been accompanying my crying. Even considering my apathetic behavior, they stayed for a good hour before leaving.

The rest of the herd, for the most part, leave me alone. Ellie is the only one that even tried to get through to me. She tried to explain to me that mom wouldn't want this. You know what I told her? I told her to shut up. I never really had a family. Mom, dad, and Amy were the only family that I knew. Now that mom's dead, I feel like everyone is leaving me alone. Everyone around me is dying.

The hours pass one by one, with me still in my despondent state. Right now, it's dinner time. The herd is already eating. They chose to eat outside of the cave to give Taisley and I some space. Taisley hands me a couple of peaches. I turn my face away, an indication that I don't want to eat. At this point, I'd rather starve. Taisley glares at me. "Buck, I know you are upset, but you need to eat something!" She speaks sternly.

I shake my head. "No. I don't wanna eat. I just want mom back…" I whimper. I try to turn my face farther away from Taisley.

Taisley's eyes soften a bit. "Buck, she's dead. You can't have her back. I'm so sorry. I'd bring her back if I could. Buck, listen to me. She wouldn't want you to starve. She'd want you to live. Please, Buck, eat something," Taisley holds the fruit out to me.

I sniff it a bit before I take a bite. Taisley watches me until I eat both peaches. I turn my face back against my nest. Tears prick the corner of my left eye. Taisley looks at me with concern. "Are you going to be alright?" She asks.

"No. I…I just wanna be alone…" I mumble.

"Alright. If that is what you want. I'll be outside if you need me," Taisley goes outside. She knows that I need my space right now.

I let the tears fall. I start sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. I just can't take it anymore. I miss mom so much. I need her. I can't live without her. That's just it…I can't live without her. Maybe…it'd be best if I didn't live at all.

That night, I take my knife. I creep, stealthily, from the cave. Everyone is asleep. They won't be able to stop me. I head down to the river. There is no one in sight. I take my knife. I look at it carefully. I know what I want to use it for. One final purpose. I grip the handle. With one thrust, I stab myself in my stomach. The blood gushes out. I collapse on the sand, one paw still on the knife handle. I hear someone scream nearby. Then, I pass out.

I wake up, much to my surprise, back in my nest. I look to my left. Taisley is sitting next to me with a look in between worry and anger plastered on her face. "Buck, you tried to kill yourself! What were you thinking?! Didn't you think we would miss you if you succeeded?" Taisley asks. I see tears in her eyes.

I try to raise myself, only to fall back with a cry of pain. "Taisley, I…I just can't deal wi' this! I miss 'er so much!" I wail.

"Buck, you don't have to deal with it! Let us help you! Talk to us!" Taisley strokes my forehead soothingly.

I open my mouth to speak, only to gasp at the pain in my stomach. I wait for the pain to subside before I try again. "'m sorry I put ya through this. I shoulda nevah tried ta kill myself. 'm sorry…" I trail off. Tears of guilt and shame are gathered in my eye.

"Buck, I forgive you. I just…I don't want you to ever try that again," Taisley says.

"I won't. I promise," I reply.

"Buck, please, tell me what's on your mind. Talk about your mom. It will help," Taisley pleads with me.

"I…I miss 'er…I…I just…'m not used ta feelin' this! I…I want 'er back! I miss 'er…so much!" I whimper. Tears begin to fall. Taisley raises me up and holds me in her arms as I start sobbing. Taisley strokes my head fur as I whimper and yowl out my grief. I start coughing as I choke on my sobs. Taisley pats my back in an attempt to help ease my choking. After a while, my sobbing starts to quiet down. I'm still whimpering. Taisley keeps stroking my fur until my whimpers, too, begin to subside.

I pull myself away from Taisley. She swipes her thumb over my cheek, wiping my remaining tears away. "Are you okay, now?" Taisley asks.

I begin to nod my head, when stabbing pain shoots through my stomach. I yelp and place my arms over the stab wound. "'t…'t 'urts!" I yowl. Shockwaves of pain are shooting through my stab wound, making me regret, even more, my stupidity to almost commit suicide. I groan and begin yowling again.

"I can imagine…I'll get you something that will help with the pain," Taisley offers. She leaves the cave.

I lay within in the cave, whimpering and crying out with every stab of pain. I wish Taisley would hurry. She has no idea how much this hurts. To be fair, though, I deserve this. I tried to kill myself. I deserve to suffer right now. That thought, though, doesn't make this any easier. I may deserve it, but that doesn't mean that I _want_ this kind of punishment. Anything but this!

Taisley returns with some poppy seeds. I eat them. "Thanks, Taisley. 'm…'m sorry I scared ya. I probably deserve this pain after wot 'm puttin' ya through," I mumble under my breath.

Taisley puts her paw on my shoulder. "Buck, you don't deserve this kind of pain as a punishment. You are welcome for the herbs. Now, get some sleep," Taisley helps me lay back down. I close my eye. I fall asleep, comforted by the fact that I'm not alone.

My sleep doesn't last long, though. Due to the amount of pain that I'm in, getting a restful sleep is proving impossible. I am only asleep for around an hour before my subconscious mind becomes aware of the pain. I groan as I start to wake up. I crack my eye open a little, hesitant to wake up in this world of pain. I whimper softly as I feel the waves of pain coming from my stab wound. I bite my lip, feeling hot tears trickling from my single eye.

I sniffle a bit, gazing around the cave. Taisley is nowhere to be seen. "Tais! Tais, where are ya?" I call softly, mindful of my pain.

I hear a slight sound coming from the entrance to the cave. Taisley appears shortly thereafter. "Buck! You're awake! How are you?" Taisley asks, concerned.

I look away from Taisley, biting my lip to try to hold the tears back from her view. "I…'t 'urts, Tais…" I whisper pitifully.

Taisley sits down beside me. She places a paw on my shoulder. "I know, Buck. Don't worry. The pain will go away soon," Taisley promises me.

"I…I know, but 't still 'urts…" I whimper.

Taisley pats my shoulder. She can obviously see the tears in my eye. "You can cry, Buck. There's no shame in shedding tears," Taisley smiles softly at me.

"But I…I don't wanna cry! I…I 'ave ta be strong!" I argue with a whimper.

"Crying doesn't make you weak. I care about you no matter what. I just don't want you to hold your feelings in all the time. It's not healthy. Go ahead and cry. I won't laugh at you," Taisley strokes my forehead.

I whimper as I feel the tears begin to fall. Using what strength I have, I push myself up from my nest and embrace Taisley as I begin sobbing. Taisley holds onto me, stroking my back as I cry. She rocks me slightly, trying to soothe me. I sniffle and whimper as I try to stop crying. Finally, the tears slow down. I manage to calm down. I stay in Taisley's embrace a while longer as she continues to comfort me. When I am able, I pull myself away from Taisley. I wipe the tears away from my eye.

I look up at Taisley, a little happier than before. "Thanks, Tais," I whisper with a small smile on my face.

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you get some more sleep, alright?" Taisley suggests.

"Um…only if ya stay wi' me," I reply.

"Alright," Taisley agrees. She helps me lay back down. I close my eye and fall back to sleep, happy now that I know Taisley won't leave me.


	16. Chapter 15: Illness

I'm now basically confined to my nest. That is because of the wound in my stomach. I can barely even move without pain. Although Taisley wants me to stay in my nest, I still find a way to sneak out. That is, of course, when Taisley is asleep. I make my way to the nearby forest. I want to get as far away from the cave as possible. I want to enjoy all the fresh air that I can get.

I sit below a tall tree. The branches are overhanging, casting a shadow over me. I'm enjoying the freedom of the outside. I can feel the calm winter breeze ruffling my fur. I look up, seeing the moon and stars lighting everything up. I smile happily at my surroundings.

"Buck!" I hear a voice shout.

I wince. I turn around to see Taisley running towards me. When she gets here, she stops in front of me. Her paws are on her hips. Her eyes hold a stern look. I know what that look means. "Yes, Tais?" I ask hesitantly.

"Buck, you shouldn't be up! You're still injured! You need to rest!" She yells.

I look down, my ears pressed flat against my head. "I…I know…It's just…I wanted ta…ta get some fresh air…" I mumble. Taisley's glare deepens. I shrink back, a whimper forcing itself from my throat due to her anger.

Taisley's glare softens after seeing me cower. She sighs. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just worry about you. I want you to get better. I know you hate to rest, Buck, but you'll get better quicker if you do," Taisley puts her paw on my shoulder.

"I know…'m sorry I snuck out. Do ya forgive me? I don't like 't when yer mad," I mumble.

"Oh, I forgive you, Buck. I can never stay mad at you. Now, come on! Let's get back to the cave. You should be getting more rest," Taisley suggests.

I don't bother arguing. I allow Taisley to help me up. I follow her to the cave. When we get there, Taisley helps me onto my nest. I curl up there. Taisley strokes my forehead. I smile up at her. "Good night, Tais," I whisper, my eyelid drooping.

"Good night, Buck," Taisley replies. I close my eye and fall fast asleep.

It has been a couple of days since I snuck out of the cave. Taisley is still caring for me. She is hardly leaving my side for anything other than to get food. I don't feel much like eating, though. This isn't because I miss mom. I feel sick.

I look around. Taisley isn't in the cave. I pull myself up into a sitting position. I stumble to my paws. I shuffle out of the cave, while biting back the whimpers of pain. I see Taisley there, as well as the rest of the herd. Taisley turns to me. She looks surprised to see me. "Buck! You shouldn't be up!" Taisley rushes to hold me.

"Taisley?" I gasp. A whimper forces itself past my lips.

Taisley frowns with worry. "What's wrong, Buck?" She asks.

"I…I don't feel so good…" I groan.

Taisley places a paw on my forehead. She gasps. "You're burning up!" Taisley helps me back inside the cave. She lays me back on my nest. Taisley grabs some water and brings it to me. She wets a leaf in the water and places it on my forehead.

I groan. "Can…can I 'ave some water?" I rasp out. My throat feels dry and gritty like sand.

Taisley feeds me the water. I drink it greedily. "Slow down or you will make yourself even more sick!" Taisley chides.

I finish drinking the water. I cough into my paw. I turn to my side. I curl up, trying to give myself some extra warmth. "Thank you…" I mumble.

"You're welcome, Buck. Try to get some sleep," Taisley strokes my forehead.

I close my eye. Almost immediately, though, my eye snaps open. Horror is written in my eye. "Taisley, I…I think 'm gonna…throw up…" I whimper.

Taisley's eyes widen. "It's okay, Buck. Go ahead. I won't be ashamed of you…" Taisley soothes me.

I turn hot and cold. I shiver violently. My stomach lurches. I begin vomiting, some of it landing on myself. Taisley is stroking my back, trying to soothe me as I heave and retch. When I finish vomiting, Taisley takes a wet leaf and cleans my fur free of the vomit. I look up at her. "'m sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean ta vomit 'ere. 'm sorry ya 'ad ta see that…" I whimper.

"No, Buck. Don't be sorry. It's alright," Taisley smiles reassuringly. She strokes my forehead again. She turns her attention to the puddle of vomit on the cave floor. "You should get to sleep. I'll clean that vomit up," Taisley says.

"'m sorry…" I mumble.

"I told you before. It isn't your fault. Just try to sleep. You will feel better after you get some rest," Taisley soothes me.

I close my eye. It isn't long before I fall asleep.

The next time that I wake up, I'm still nauseous. I look around. I start to get a little scared when I don't see Taisley next to me. I groan, the pain intensifying. I manage to push myself up in a sitting position, one arm wrapped around my stomach. I let out a whine. I turn my face towards the entrance to the cave. I stumble to my paws. The pain shooting through my stomach is pure agony. I whimper.

I start shuffling towards the cave entrance, swaying slightly. I exit the cave. I'm made a little more afraid when I still don't see Taisley anywhere. I look around. There is no one nearby. "Taisley?" I call out.

I hear a rustling in some nearby bushes. Taisley steps out from behind them. "Buck? What are you doing up?" She asks, while rushing to my side.

"I…I wanted ta find ya…I…I was scared when I didn't see ya next ta me…" I confess.

"Oh…I'm sorry I scared you…Come back inside. You need to rest," Taisley tries to lead me inside.

I pull away. "No, Tais! I…I feel like…'m gonna…throw up…again…" I moan.

Taisley's eyes widen. "Are you sure?" She asks.

I slowly nod my head, mindful of my headache. My stomach twists into knots. It lurches. I clamp a paw over my mouth, trying to keep myself from vomiting. I dart away from Taisley and towards the bushes. I hunch over the bushes and begin vomiting. I hear Taisley come over to me. I feel her stroke a paw over my back as I continue to heave and retch. I cough and choke on the vomit. Taisley pats my back in an effort to stop my choking. After a while, I finish vomiting.

Taisley takes a wet leaf and wipes my face clean of the vomit. I collapse against Taisley, exhausted after vomiting. I nuzzle my head under her chin. Taisley wraps her arms around me. "It's alright, Buck. Don't worry. Just go to sleep. I can carry you to your nest," Taisley strokes my forehead. I turn and bury my face in her fur. I close my eye. I fall asleep, comforted by Taisley's soothing gesture. I'm content in knowing that Taisley will always be by my side. At least, I'll be content until I wake up again.

I squirm a bit when I begin to wake up again. I blink my eye and look around the cave, still feeling sick to my stomach. Taisley isn't in the cave anymore. I whimper softly. "Tais! Tais, where are ya?" I call hoarsely.

There's no answer. I roll on my side and try to push myself up off of my nest. The pains in my stomach halt my progress. I collapse back on my nest. I roll over on my back. My stomach is still cramping up. When the lurch comes, I'm not able to resist it. I only have enough time to sit up before I begin vomiting. Unfortunately, every bit of the vomit lands all over me. I can't stop, though. All I can do is allow myself to finish vomiting. When I finish, I feel so weak I can't even think about getting up. Instead, I just collapse back on my nest. I'm not all that tired, so I just lie awake, eagerly awaiting Taisley's arrival.

Luckily, I don't have to wait for very long. Taisley appears inside the cave maybe five minutes later. She's shocked when she sees me, still covered with vomit. "Buck! What happened?" She asks.

"I…Um…I kinda…threw up…" I mumble, a blush coating my cheeks.

"Oh…let's get you cleaned up, alright?" Taisley suggests.

"'kay, Tais. But…I can't get up…," I reply.

"Don't worry, Buck. I'll go get a bucket of water and a rag and bring them here," Taisley continues. She leaves the cave momentarily to retrieve the necessary items.

When Taisley returns, she cleans the vomit from my fur with a water-soaked rag. She then dries my fur with the extra rag she brought. I feel better now that I'm not covered with vomit anymore.

"How are you feeling, Buck?" Taisley asks.

"I…my belly still hurts, but I do feel a little better. Um…Tais, can ya stay wi' me?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, of course I'll stay with you, Buck. Now, get some more sleep. Everything will be better in the morning," Taisley strokes my forehead.

I smile a little before letting my eye slide shut. I let Taisley's gentle touch lull me to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16: Decision

It isn't too long before I get over my illness. My wound is healing up nicely. Taisley has been a big help to me. She's helping me get over mom's death and this blasted fever.

Right now, I'm kind of sneaking out again. Taisley doesn't really want me leaving my nest yet, but I'm finding it difficult being cooped up like that. I decide to head down to the river for some fresh air.

I dangle my paws in the water, the cool breeze ruffling my fur. "Buckminster!" I cringe at the voice. Taisley only uses my full name to scold me. I may be an adult, but Taisley does hold that power over me.

"Yeah, Tais?" I call back, my ears folding down slightly in anticipation of Taisley's lecture.

I'm not disappointed. "Don't Tais me! You should be resting!" Taisley comes up next to me.

"But Tais, I am restin'! 'm restin' by th' river!" I point out.

"That doesn't count, Buck! You should be back in your nest!" Taisley argues.

"Come on, Tais! I don't wanna be stuck in a nest fer who knows 'ow long! I wanna be outside. I wanna get some fresh air!" I argue back.

"Honestly, Buck! Sometimes, you act like a kit!" Taisley shoves me playfully.

"Ha! Yer one ta talk!" I laugh. I feel a twinge of pain and can't keep the small gasp from escaping my mouth.

"Alright, Buck. I think you had enough fresh air. You should get more rest," Taisley begins leading me away.

"Awww! C'mon, Tais! I don't need any more rest!" I whine.

"Will you rest if I stay next to you?" Taisley asks.

"Oh, fine!" I groan. I love Taisley, but I'm getting sick of my nest. _Wait…did I just say…that I love Taisley…in my mind?! Okay…_

I lay down in my nest, albeit reluctantly. Taisley lays down next to me. "I guess I can always reason with you, Buck," Taisley chuckles when I send a pout her way.

After a moment, my own face brightens up. "Yeah. I guess ya can…" I laugh. I frown again a moment later. "But I wish I didn't 'ave ta stay in my nest," I grumble.

"Oh, Buck, I know you hate it, but you're not completely better yet. You need rest so that your wound can heal properly," Taisley tries to explain.

I nod after a moment, seeing the sense in what Taisley said. "'kay, Tais," I reply, though I know that Taisley knows that I'm still not too thrilled by the fact that I have to keep resting all of the time.

Taisley places her paw on my right cheek, just under my eyepatch. "Just get some sleep, Buck. Tomorrow, you can go out for a while. I promise," Taisley smiles at the excited look on my face.

I nod my head. I close my eye. I'm asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Taisley and I walk over by the river. Like she promised, I am allowed out of my nest. I pick up a shiny flat stone and skip it over the river. It skips five times before sinking.

Taisley copies me. Her stone skips six times. "Ha! I beat you!" Taisley laughs.

"Awww!" I fake whine.

"Hey, Buck, I'm gonna stay here for a while longer. Why don't you go and see the herd? Spend some time with them!" Taisley suggests.

"'kay," I head off towards the herd.

On the way, I start to think about some things. I think about Taisley. Rather, I think about her and myself. I love Taisley. I just don't know where our relationship stands. I decide that I'll ask Ellie. She might have some good advice.

When I get to the cave, I find Ellie there, alone. "Where are th' others?" I ask.

"They're at the playground with Peaches," Ellie answers.

"Ellie, can I talk ta ya?" I ask.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Ellie asks.

"Um…well…I…ya know I love Taisley, right? 'm just wonderin' wot I should do ta, ya know, ask 'er ta be my mate. 'm no' used ta lovin' anyone…" I trail off nervously, rubbing the back of my neck with one paw.

Ellie places her trunk over my shoulders. "I get what you're saying. Just trust yourself. Do you think that Taisley wants to be your mate?" Ellie asks.

"I…I think so…I just…I don't…" I shake slightly.

"You're afraid that she won't accept you, right?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah…" I admit after a short hesitation.

"Don't be. Just go out there and tell her how you feel," Ellie nudges me. "And trust me. She _will_ accept you."

"Alright. Thanks, Ellie," I smile.

"You're welcome, Buck," Ellie smiles back.

I turn around and head back towards the river. Hopefully, when I get there, Taisley will still be there. Then, we can talk.

Before I can even see the river, I hear the screams. I rush out in the open to see two Sabers attacking Taisley. I snarl and leap onto the back of the closest one. "Leave 'er alone!" I yowl in midair.

"Buck! Be careful!" Taisley calls.

I sink my teeth into the right side of the Saber's neck. The Saber roars in pain. He begins twisting, hoping to throw me off. I cling to him like a limpet, biting deeper into his neck. My teeth reach the artery. The Saber collapses to the ground. He stops breathing.

I hear yowling. I turn to see Taisley get knocked out against a tree. She has claw marks all over her. Her leaf dress is torn off completely. I barely notice her underlying scars as I snarl and lunge at the remaining Saber. I bite down in the same location as the first. The Saber roars in pain. This one manages to twist his neck around. He bites down into my shoulder. I wince from the pain. Despite the pain, I allow my teeth to sink in deeper. I reach the artery.

When the final Saber takes his last breath, I rush over to Taisley. I shake her. "Taisley! Please! Wake up!" I cry out. Tears of fear are standing in my left eye.

Taisley moans a bit before she opens her eyes. "Buck? You killed them both?" She asks.

"Yeah. I did. Taisley, I…I was afraid that I was gonna lose ya. I…I love ya!" The tears begin to fall from my left eye.

Taisley raises a paw and wipes the tears away from my left eye. "It's okay, Buck. I'm here. I won't leave you," She smiles.

I smile back, before frowning as I remember why I came back in the first place. "Taisley, I came back ta ask ya somethin' important…" I start nervously. I'm fidgeting with my paws.

"What is it, Buck?" Taisley asks.

"I…well…we've been datin' fer a while, an'…I…I want ta ask ya if…if ya want ta be…be my mate…" I finish. I'm shaking like a leaf, looking into Taisley's eyes hopefully.

After the astonished look leaves Taisley's face, she smiles. "Buck, don't be nervous. I love you! Of course I want to be your mate!" Taisley gets up. She wraps her arms around me in a tight, loving embrace. "You could've picked a more romantic setting, though," Taisley jokes.

"Well, the river was s'posed ta be romantic. 't woulda been if these Sabers weren't 'ere." I laugh. I take Taisley's face into my paws. I bring my face closer to hers. I capture her lips in a passionate kiss, my single eye closed in pleasure. Taisley's lips move against mine as she returns my affections.

When we break the kiss, Taisley puts her left paw over my right shoulder. I can't help it. I yowl from the pain. "Buck! What's wrong?" Taisley asks worriedly.

"Th'…th' Saber bit me on that shoulder. 't…'t really 'urts…" I groan.

"Oh!" Taisley exclaims in surprise. She goes around me to take a look at my shoulder. She gasps. "That bite looks nasty! Come on. We need to get back to the cave! You need to rest!" Taisley starts helping me away from the river.

"I'll rest if ya rest, Tais. You were also scratched up," I point out.

"Okay, Buck," Taisley agrees. We continue heading back.

When we get back to the cave, the whole herd is gathered outside. Ellie is the first one to notice us. "Oh! Buck! Taisley! What happened?" She asks.

"A couple of Sabers were attackin' Taisley. I killed 'em, but we were both injured. It's no' that bad, though. I barely feel 't! And besides, I do 'ave some _good_ news ta brighten things up a bit," I begin.

"Oh? What is it?" The herd asks altogether.

"Well…Taisley agreed ta be my mate!" I smile.

The whole herd erupts into cheers as they congratulate us. Diego punches me in the shoulder, forgetting about it being injured. "Ouch! Watch 't!" I yowl.

"Sorry. I take it one of the Sabers bit it?" Diego inquires.

"Yeah…" I gasp.

"Well, let's get you both inside. We'll get your injuries taken care of," Ellie says.

Taisley and I enter the cave. We basically collapse on our nest from exhaustion. Ellie brings us water. We use it to clean our wounds. Then, Ellie crushes some herbs. We put it on our injuries and bind them. The herd leaves us alone.

Taisley and I lay down on the nest. I flinch and groan from the pain. Taisley strokes my head. "Thank you, Buck, for saving me today," Taisley whispers into my ear.

I glance back at the exhausted form of Taisley. "Yer welcome, Tais," I reply as I curl up next to her. I place my arm over Taisley. She snuggles closer to me. We fall asleep like that, wrapped in a loving embrace.


	18. Chapter 17: Taisley's Secret

Taisley and I have been spending our first days as mates cooped up inside the cave. The injuries that we've both sustained need to heal up. When the Saber attack occurred, Taisley's leaf dress was torn to shreds. That's when I saw her scars. I'm sure that the rest of the herd also saw them. They probably just don't want to say anything that could upset her. That's the reason that I'm reluctant to say anything. However, I need to know. I just want to help her.

The rest of the herd are outside right now. At last, I can speak to Taisley alone. "Taisley?" I begin.

"Yeah, Buck?" She replies.

"Well, when those Sabers attacked, yer leaf dress was torn apart. I saw yer scars. I just want ta know…who 'urt ya?" I ask.

Taisley seems reluctant to answer. "Um…" She trails off. It's as if her throat is too dry to produce sound.

"It's 'kay! Ya don't 'ave ta answer!" I put in quickly.

"No…it's okay. You should know the truth. My dad believed in arranged marriages. Since my mom was no longer around, there wasn't anyone to stop him from marrying me off. When I told him about you, he wasn't happy. He was still going to let me be with you, though, since he hadn't found any potential suitors. After you left, dad tried to pair me up with a bunch of males. One of them was a male named Zorro. He was abusive, always hurting me when dad wasn't around. That's where the scars came from," Taisley explains.

"Wot 'bout th' burn scar on yer chest?" I ask.

"That happened when I had enough. I fought him off. He grabbed an ignited torch and hit me in the chest with it. I grabbed a knife and stabbed him. I…I killed him…At least, I think I did…I never checked for a pulse. When dad found out, he was angry. Not at Zorro for hurting me, but at me for killing him. Dad went crazy and tried to kill me as well. I…I was forced to kill him. I had to in order to survive," Taisley finishes her tale.

I'm surprised by Taisley's past. "'m…'m sorry ta hear that. I wish I was 'ere so that I could stop 'em from causin' ya pain," I sigh heavily.

"Buck, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should've been able to stop them," Taisley speaks up.

I place my paw on the side of her face. "Taisley, this wasn't yer fault. 't may no' 'ave been my fault, but 't isn't yer fault either. 't was yer dad an' Zorro that caused all of this," I explain.

Taisley's eyes well up with tears. She turns her face away from me. She's trying to hide her tears from me. I place my paw under her chin. I tilt her head upward to look at me. Her tears have already begun to fall. "Taisley, it's 'kay ta cry. 'm 'ere fer ya," I stroke her cheek. I see Taisley's face begin to crumble. I take her into my arms as she begins to cry. I hear her sobs and heavy breathing. I stroke the fur on her head, hoping to soothe her. I hate it when she cries. I don't like seeing her sad. I only want her to be happy. I want to be the one to make her happy.

Slowly, Taisley begins to stop crying. She sniffles a bit before pulling her face away from my shoulder. She wipes her eyes free of the tears. "Thank you, Buck. I needed that," Taisley gives me a loving smile.

I smile back. I nuzzle Taisley with my face. She nuzzles me back. We lay back on our nest. Taisley moves closer to me. She places her lips on mine. I kiss her back, moaning with pleasure. I stroke Taisley's cheek. She scratches the back of my ear playfully. Our 'activities' increase throughout the night, a night of romance and alluring possibilities.

The next day, despite our night spent of romance, I know that Taisley is depressed. I can see it in her eyes. She isn't even speaking to me. She must be hurting. I can understand, in a way, how she's feeling. I've been hurt by my own family. Abandoned by my birth parents. Lied to by my foster parents. I never knew who to believe. I wish that I could take the pain away from Taisley. I rather deal with it myself than have Taisley deal with it.

I see Taisley go off alone again. I look down, my ears pressed against my head. "Hey, are you alright, Buck?" Ellie asks from beside me.

I jump slightly at the sound of her voice. "'m fine. It's Taisley that 'm worried 'bout. She's been thinkin' 'bout 'er past. It's no' exactly a good one. It's makin' 'er depressed," I explain with a sigh.

"I see…" Ellie trails off with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know wot ta do. I want ta make 'er happy. I just don't know 'ow…" I continue.

"Well, I suggest that you just talk to her. She probably needs you right now," Ellie offers her advice.

I nod my head. I look up at Ellie, a small smile spreading across my face. "Thanks, Ellie. I think I'll do that," I reply. I turn away from Ellie and begin heading towards the direction where Taisley was heading.

I find Taisley a short distance away. She's sitting by the river, looking forlornly into the crystal-clear water. I walk closer to her. Taisley jumps, obviously hearing me coming up behind her.

She turns around. I can see tears standing in her eyes. Taisley turns her face away from me. "Please, Buck, go away. I don't want to be around anyone. I just want to be alone," she whimpers.

"Taisley, please. We're mates, now. I want ta be there fer ya, but ya 'ave ta let me. C'mon, Tais. I love ya. Please, open up ta me," I plead.

Taisley looks at me. Her ears are pressed firmly to her head. "I'm sorry…it's just…I don't want to burden you with my pain. I'd rather deal with it myself," Taisley tries to explain to me.

"Oh, Tais, nothing that ya tell me could evah be a burden. I love ya. I just want ta 'elp ya. I promise ya that, fer as long as I live, I will be 'ere fer ya," I smile softly, trying to reassure my mate.

Taisley looks up at me. "Thanks. I…I love you, Buck." Taisley embraces me.

I wrap my own arms around Taisley. "I love ya, too. Tais, are ya worried that Zorro is alive? Is that why you're so upset?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's also the fact that I killed father," Taisley admits.

"Wot evah ya do, don't feel bad fer killin' yer fathah. 'e 'urt ya. Ya 'ad th' right ta defend yerself. As fer Zorro, even if 'e is alive, I will always protect ya. 'e wouldn't stand a chance," I try to put Taisley's mind at ease.

Taisley looks up at me. "Thanks, Buck. I love you," she kisses me on the cheek.

"I love ya, too, Tais," I smile.

"Let's go back to the cave," Taisley suggests.

"'kay, Tais," I reply. We start to head back. I can already tell that Taisley is much happier. I'm hopeful that, soon, Taisley will be able to move on.


	19. Chapter 18: The Quest

It has been about a week since Taisley revealed her past to me. She has begun to heal emotionally from the abuse. I'm glad for her. She may've suffered, but at least she's healing. If I didn't know better, I'd say we became even closer since Taisley told me of her past. We are both even more trusting of each other. I love her. I'd trust her anyway. Now, at least, we know that we can trust each other with our deepest secrets.

After those events passed, things have been great. My injuries have healed well. No infections (luckily). I've been sick enough to last a lifetime. In any case, I really wouldn't want Taisley to worry about me. Of course. I love her and don't want to worry her.

Ever since Taisley told me about her past, I've been thinking even more about my own birth. I have started to think about who my birth parents are and what they may be like, if they still live. That's exactly why I begin having dreams. I dream about the birth parents that I have never known. Most of the dreams are more like nightmares. I never even knew them. I'm afraid that, if I ever try to find them, I'll find them dead. Even worse than that, I fear that if I find them alive, they'll turn their backs on me. I fear being abandoned. I never told Taisley about the dreams, even though they've begun to get worse. This next dream is no different. Wait, I lied. The dream is different. It's much worse than the others:

 _I'm in a forest surrounded by mist. It's so thick that not even the sun can cut through it. I look around, trying to find something familiar in this desolate place. I find it much too dark to succeed. Out of that dark and misty forest, two shadows begin to appear. They start to move forward. "Who are ya?!" I call out to them, fear lacing my voice. Heck, I'm usually ready for anything! This, though, seems different._

 _The beings move closer into my line of sight. They are two weasels, male and female. "Buck…ya shouldn't 'ave been born…we were right ta abandon ya! Ya shoulda died!" Their voices shout as one. I now know them to be my parents._

 _"No! I…If I did anything…'m sorry!" I yowl._

 _My mother comes forward. She slaps me across the face. "We shoulda just killed ya!" She shouts. I put my paw to the forming red mark. I feel the prickling sensation of tears in the corner of my left eye. I watch my parents move away from me. I watch them disappear in the misty surroundings. The tears are now flowing freely from my left eye. I can hear myself sobbing at the realization that my parents never cared about me..._

I wake up with a scream. I'm breathing heavily, one paw placed over my chest. My eye is wide open. I can feel myself trembling from fear. I feel tears pricking my left eye as I look around. Taisley is still asleep. I ease myself up out of our nest. I sneak outside of the cave so that Taisley won't wake up and see my tears. I wander down to the river. I feel the cool winter breeze ruffling my fur. I shiver slightly. I'm still not too used to the cold. I'm not too fond of it either. It doesn't help, the fact that my winter coat hasn't fully grown in. I sit down on a smooth rock and look out at the river. I watch the reflection of the moon on the water's surface. I see the ripples being caused by the breeze. I feel tears welling up in the corner of my left eye. I blink my eye rapidly to rid myself of the tears.

I jump when I feel a paw on my left shoulder. I look over to see Taisley staring at me, worry clear in her eyes. "What's wrong, Buck?" She asks, sitting down beside me on the rock.

"Nothin' is wrong. I just…I 'ad a nightmare, is all. 't was nothin'…" I gasp out unconvincingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taisley asks.

"No' really…" I flinch.

"Buck, it will help to talk about it. I just want to help you," Taisley smiles at me.

My ears are pressed against my head out of fear. I nod my head. "I dreamt 'bout my birth parents. I dreamt that they hated me an' were glad fer abandoning me," I explain. My left eye fills with tears again. I bite my lip and turn my face away from Taisley, while trying not to cry.

Taisley uses a paw to turn my head to face her. "It's okay to cry, Buck. Just let it out," she smiles softly.

My bottom lip starts quivering. My tears begin to fall. Taisley takes me into her arms as I start sobbing. I'm shaking from my sobs. Taisley strokes my back, trying to offer me some comfort. Soon, my sobs turn into whimpers. My tears slow down.

I pull myself away from Taisley. Embarrassment is clear on my face. "'m sorry, Tais…" I mumble.

"Oh, Buck, it's fine to cry and show your feelings. It just shows that you're normal," Taisley strokes my face. She wipes my remaining tears away from my left eye.

"Thanks, Tais," I smile.

"Tell you what, Buck. I'll help you find your birth family. How does that sound?" Taisley asks.

"Yeah. I'd like that!" My smile widens into one of pure happiness and excitement.

"Alright. Now, let's get back to sleep. We'll start searching tomorrow," Taisley suggests. I nod my head. We turn back towards the cave. We enter it. We curl back up on our nest next to each other and fall asleep.

The next day, Taisley and I start going around the village. We're trying to find someone that might know about my birth parents. We see a female weasel in the distance with a kit. Taisley and I approach her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I 'ave a question fer ya," I begin.

She looks taken aback. "Well, alright then," she acknowledges us.

"A while back, I found out that I was adopted. I started ta want ta try ta find my birth parents. I was wonderin' if ya might 'ave known 'em?" I ask.

"Well, first, please tell me your name," she requests.

"My name's Buck, short fer Buckminster," I introduce myself.

The female's eyes widen. "Buck! Yeah! At one time, I did know your parents. My name is Springlily. I was good friends with your mother. This is my young son, Jacob. Your parents, when you were born, were afraid. They wanted to raise you well, but they were a part of a large weasel clan. The clan elders foretold that a kit would be born that would destroy the clan. They thought that the kit was you. The clan was calling for your death. Your parents ran off to hide you away. They had to abandon you in order to save you. Otherwise, you would've been killed," Springlily explains.

After my initial surprise wears off, I speak. "'ow do ya know this? I ask.

"Your mother told me before she left you. If I was able to, I would've taken you in myself. However, I didn't know much about caring for kits back then. Instead, I stayed near to make sure you would be found. When that nice couple came by and picked you up, I knew you would be fine," Springlily continues.

"So, my birth parents did love me," I whisper.

"Of course they did! Why would you think anything different?" Springlily asks in shock.

"I…I was havin' some nightmares lately 'bout 'em an' I was afraid that they nevah loved me," I answer.

"Well, they did, and since they're most likely alive, I'm sure they still do," Springlily replies.

"Do ya know where th' weasel clan was or is?" I ask.

"I'll take you there. Let me go get Jacob's father. He can take care of Jacob so I can lead you there," Springlily leads Jacob away.

Springlily returns a moment later. "Okay. Now, we can go." She starts to lead Taisley and I away. We are so close to my family. I can feel it.

As we start to travel, though, some old doubts start to resurface. All of my fears that my birth parents don't love me come back to the fore. I look down as my mind is being tormented by my worries and fears. I bite my lip out of nervousness.

Taisley is the first one to notice the change. "Buck? What's wrong?" She asks, stopping beside me. Springlily stops as well. They are both waiting for my answer.

"I…um…I…'m afraid that they won't love me…" I mumble. I shiver slightly from the fear.

Taisley smiles softly and places her paw on my right shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Oh, Buck, they'll love you! They're your parents!" Taisley does her best to reassure me.

"I second that! I knew your mother and I know how much they love you! Their love for you is why they had to leave you. To protect their son," Springlily adds helpfully.

I smile at them. "Thanks. Now, let's keep movin'! I can't wait ta meet 'em!" I laugh a bit. We scurry through the dense underbrush towards where my parents live. Soon, I will be reunited with my family. Soon, I will have a family to care about me. Soon, I will no longer be alone.


	20. Chapter 19: Reunion

Springlily leads us north, towards a glade of tall, dark trees. The trees are surrounding a clear river. Taisley and I follow Springlily to the tallest, thickest tree. It has gnarled roots on the bottom, with a hole in between them. We enter through the hole.

Taisley and I see a gathering of weasels. There are young and old alike. The oldest of the old, whom we presume to be the clan elders, are seated on some rocks higher up than the rest. We hear the clan's murmuring their surprise. Springlily steps closer to the clan elders. "Old ones, this is Buck and his mate, Taisley. They come trying to find his parents, Johnathan and Roseline. They left him as a newborn kit because of the prophecy that you gave back then," Springlily explains.

The elders seem surprised. "We wanted ya dead because we believed that ya would get us all killed. However, we found out that 't was someone else entirely. Please, forgive us fer our misdeeds," the elders bow their heads in shame.

"Oh! I forgive ya. But…where's mom an' dad?" I ask.

"Come wi' us. Yer parents are in their cavern wi' yer older siblings an' younger siblings," the elders explain.

"I 'ave siblings?" I gasp, surprised.

"That ya do," the elders answer. Springlily stays in the main cave while the elders lead Taisley and I towards my family.

When we get to the cavern, the elders enter it. They have us wait outside. Soon, though, the elders summon us inside. Taisley and I see six weasels total. The two oldest step up. "Buck, my son, is 't really you?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, mom. It's me…" I answer. My mother comes forward. She takes me into her arms and holds me tight. I feel tears escaping my left eye. I bury my face into mom's fur to hide my tears.

"Oh, Buck, don't cry," mom strokes my head fur.

"I…I can't 'elp 't…I…I missed ya…I didn't know wot 'appened ta ya…" I whimper.

"I know an' 'm sorry. We just wanted ta keep ya safe," mom whispers into my ear.

"I know, mom. I know," I say as I pull myself away from mom. I wipe the tears away from my left eye.

"Buck, this is yer fathah, Johnathan. Over there are your older sistah an' brothah, Marie an' Thomas. There's also yer younger sistah an' brothah, Lily an' Timothy." Mom introduces the rest of my family, pointing to each in turn.

My father comes forward. "Buck, I can't even begin ta express 'ow much we missed ya," he begins.

"I…I missed ya too, from th' moment I was told I was adopted," I reply.

"I only 'ave one question. 'ow is 't that ya 'ave th' same accent as us if ya weren't around us very long? Did yer foster parents speak like us?" Father asks.

"No. I guess I speak like this because I was around ya just long enough fer my brain ta remembah th' accent subconsciously," I try to answer.

"Well, no matter. We love ya all the same," father continues. Both mother and father hug me. I hug them back, smiling and burying my face in their fur as I take in the feeling of being a part of a family again.

The rest of my family come up to embrace me. My smile widens at the realization that I now have a complete family of my own. Taisley clears her throat. "Oh! Sorry! Mom, dad, everyone, this is Taisley. She's my…um…my mate," I introduce Taisley.

"Well…congratulations, son!" Dad claps me on the back.

"Hey! Are ya expectin' any kits, yet?" Mom asks. She has a sly smile on her face as if she expects the answer to be yes.

I blush at her question. "Mom! No, not yet!" I answer. It's clear that I'm embarrassed. My face is beet red. I've even started to fidget, my fingers twitching with unease.

"Awww! Is li'l bro embarrassed?" Thomas teases me with a laugh. He has a different kind of look, a smirk that I don't quite like.

"Quit that!" I glare at him. "'m no' some li'l kit! 'm as big as ya! Mebbe bigga!" I growl slightly.

"Hey! 'kay! I was only teasin'! Sheesh! No wonder mom an' dad gave ya away!" Thomas whispers the last part under his breath.

Even so, my sensitive hearing picks it up. I lower my ears, pain clear in my single eye. Soon anger takes the place of that pain. "That does 't!" I yowl. I lunge at my brother, surprising him, as I tackle him to the ground. He hurt me! I intend to hurt him back! I'm rolling around on the ground, clawing and biting Thomas. I feel his claws rake down my side. I yelp slightly, before continuing to bite him.

I feel strong paws pulling me off Thomas. "Stop this at once!" I hear my father's stern voice.

I stop fighting. I look to see that Marie is holding tightly onto Thomas. I look at my parents, my ears pressed against my head again. "'m sorry 'bout that," I mumble the apology to my parents.

"No, we're sorry. 't wasn't all yer fault. After all, wot Thomas said was quite 'urtful. Thomas, apologize, now," my parents order my older sibling.

"'m sorry," Thomas mumbles. At the sight of my father's nod, he turns around and scurries off.

I turn to my parents. "I kinda came from a place where if somethin' 'urts ya, ya 'ave ta 'urt 't back. Otherwise, I woulda died before," I explain, pointing to my eye patch.

"Oh! Wot was that place?" Mom asks.

"Well…after th' ones that took me in told me that I was adopted, I ran off. I…I was angry wi' them because they lied ta me an' nevah told me that I was adopted before then. After I ran off, I found my way ta an underground world full of dinosaurs. Ya would nevah believe this, but 't was a dino that took me eye! 't was a 'uge white dino that I called Rudy! 'e slashed 'is claw across my eye. I ran up a tree an' tied a leaf patch over 't. Rudy came an' closed 'is mouth around me. I was in 'is throat! I climbed up an' grabbed onto that dangly pink thing in 'is throat. I used 't ta swing outta 'is mouth! I knocked one of 'is teeth out. I used that tooth ta make this knife, 'ere," I show my family my knife.

My parents seem amazed by my tale. "Did 't 'urt a lot?" Mom asks.

"Well…I'd be lyin' if I didn't say 't did. I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't spend some time cryin' after that. 'm only glad that my right eye socket can't make tears anymore, or that woulda 'urt quite a bit more!" I answer.

"Will ya stay 'ere wi' us?" Mom asks.

"I…I can't…I already 'ave a home wi' an odd li'l herd. I say odd because th' herd is made up of two mammoths an' their baby, two possums, a sloth, an' a Saber. They're my greatest friends. I can't leave 'em…" I trail off, my head lowered.

"Then…we'll go wi' ya…if that's alright…" Dad says, before looking at me.

I nod my head. "Of course! I'd love that!" I smile.

"'kay, then. Marie, do ya want ta come wi'?" Mom asks.

"Of course I'll come!" Marie nods her head.

"I'll ask Thomas. He's old enough ta make 'is own decisions," Dad goes inside to find Thomas.

Dad reappears with Thomas behind him. "That's settled, then. We'll all go as a family," dad announces. Taisley smiles at my eager expression.

We head back to the main cave to find Springlily still there. "Hello! I just stayed long enough to see you again, Roseline. It's been so long! But now, I must return to my own mate and kit. Maybe, we will see each other around," Springlily smiles.

"Maybe we will. Goodbye, Springlily!" My family, Taisley, and I call our farewells as we watch Springlily disappear over the hills. Taisley and I begin to lead my family on the journey home.

As we are travelling, I decide to walk right beside my parents. I hadn't seen them since I was a baby and I missed them a lot. They know, of course. I already told them. Mom can clearly see all of my emotions by how I'm glancing at them. She puts her left arm around my shoulders and hugs me tightly. "I know ya missed us. We missed ya, too, each an' every day. We love ya, Buck," mom kisses my forehead.

"I love ya, too. 'ey! We're almost there! I can't wait ta introduce ya ta th' others!" I squeal almost like a kit, causing my parents to laugh, as we scramble through the snow towards the cave.

When we get inside, the whole herd is playing with Peaches. They turn at the sound of our approach. "Buck! Taisley! You're back! Who're they?" Ellie asks.

"Guys, these are my parents, Johnathan an' Roseline. Those are also my older sistah and brothah, Marie an' Thomas, as well as my younger sistah an' brothah, Lily an' Timothy. Mom, dad, this is th' herd. Manny an' Ellie an' their baby, Peaches, are th' mammoths. Sid th' sloth, Crash an' Eddie th' possums, an' Diego th' Saber," I introduce everyone.

"'e won't eat us, right?" Lily asks in a scared little voice.

"No, of course no'. 'e only eats gazelle an' such. We're too small ta make a good meal," I answer while ruffling Lily's headfur.

My siblings get closer to my herd members and start conversing with them. I sit beside Taisley and watch the display. My parents come over to us. "So, this is yer herd," dad begins.

"Yup! They're my closest friends! So, do ya like 'em?" I ask.

"That we do, Buck. We love ya," mom replies while hugging me.

"I love ya, too, mom," I hug mom back while saying these words.

A moment later, though, a frown takes the place of a smile on my face. Mom notices, naturally. "Wot's wrong?" Mom asks, her voice full of concern.

"I…I just…I missed ya, an'…" I mumble, feeling tears begin to form. I bite my lip and look down.

Mom and dad both embrace me. I sniffle and bury my face in mom's fur as my tears begin to fall. Mom strokes my headfur in an attempt to soothe me as I cry. When my tears slow down, I pull myself away from my parents. Before I can even wipe the tears away, mom takes my face between her paws. "Oh, Buck, we missed ya too! I can't even tell ya 'ow heartbroken we were that we 'ad ta give ya up. We thought 'bout ya each an' every day!" Mom kisses the remaining tears from my face.

Dad hands me a tissue. I dry my eye and blow my nose in it before disposing of it outside. "Thanks. I…I love ya," I whisper as I hug my parents again.

"We love ya too, Buck," mom and dad both reply as they hold me in another loving embrace. There, we remain, reunited after so many years. Now, I know that I finally have a family. Things couldn't be better!


	21. Chapter 20: Gonna Be A Father?

My family has been living with us for a week, now, in the herd's cave. When Taisley and I first led them here, the rest of the herd was very welcoming. Ellie was the first to tell me how glad she was for me (of course, that was after my little crying episode. I was a little embarrassed about it). My family has been settling in well. Except for Thomas, that is. He still tries to cause fights. Whenever our parents aren't looking, Thomas will pull my tail, tweak my ears, and act generally immature. He says all sorts of hurtful things as well. I try to ignore it, but he doesn't really make it easy.

Marie is much nicer to me. She's sweet. She would, without a doubt, be the kind of big sister that I can look up to. She helps me out where Thomas is concerned. Marie watches my back. She also helps me whenever Thomas says the hurtful things he has been saying.

Lily and Timothy are about twelve years old. They are young and playful. Lily loves to look at the flowers that are scattered everywhere. Timothy kind of watches me more, especially when I'm practicing my knife tricks. I'm guessing that Timothy also wants to learn how to use a knife. Maybe I'll get him one when he's old enough.

Mom and dad are trying to get to know me. I may be their son, but we don't actually know each other. We want that to change. I tell mom and dad everything about me. I tell them of all of my favorites, about all the events of my life, and then some. In turn, mom and dad tell me everything about themselves.

Yesterday, I had introduced my parents and siblings to Shale, Raven, and Splash. I also introduced my family to my foster father and sister. My foster family are extremely happy for me. After that, my family and I know that we are fully at home.

Right now, though, I have a lot of other things running around my mind. Things like Thomas, unfortunately. He's making my life miserable. He upsets me all of the time. I try to hide my pain from my family. I manage to hide it from Taisley, but Marie notices my changing mood. That's why she drags me through the woods, far away from our family.

When we stop, Marie turns to me, paws at her hips. "Alright, now. Out wi' 't! I know something's botherin' ya! Is 't Thomas?" Marie asks.

I flinch at our brother's name. "Yes," I admit after a moment.

"Wot did 'e do?" Marie asks.

"It's no' wot 'e did. It's wot 'e said. 'e keeps sayin' things like mom an' dad were both glad ta be rid of me. 'e says I shoulda just dropped dead instead of comin' ta find ya," I whisper in a somewhat choked voice. I can feel tears pricking my left eye.

Marie places her paw on my shoulder. "Ya know, it's 'kay ta cry. I won't laugh. I promise," Marie smiles at me.

I shake my head, wiping the stray tears from my left eye. "No. 'm fine. I can't let 'im make me cry," I argue.

"Listen, cryin' isn't weakness. Now, go ahead. 'm no' takin' no fer an answer," Marie jokes while still holding a serious tone.

I look down, allowing the tears to flow from my left eye. Marie wraps her arms around me. I bury my face in her chest, my tears dampening her fur. She strokes my back, soothing me as I cry. After a while, I manage to stop crying.

I pull myself away from Marie, wiping the tears away from my eye. "Thanks. I…'m sorry…" I mumble.

"Don't be sorry. It's 'kay ta cry. Don't worry, though. I'll talk wi' Thomas an' make 'im stop hurting ya," Marie replies. I just nod my head in response. Together, we start heading back home.

A few days later, Thomas is the farthest thing from my mind. That's because I'm worried about Taisley. She has been getting sick recently. I don't know why. All I know is that she has been vomiting on and off. She just did this morning. Though Taisley insists that she'll be fine. I'm not so sure.

I see Taisley go off not long into my speculations. She isn't hurrying like she normally does when she's going to be sick. I decide not to worry about it. This time, I'm sure she'll be fine.

When Taisley returns, she takes me by the paw. "Follow me. I have something to tell you," she leads me away.

We arrive in a secluded clearing. "Wot is 't?" I ask.

"Well…you know how I've been getting sick recently? I went to the healer today. She told me something important. I…we…we're going to have kits!" Taisley announces.

My single eye widens. My mouth drops open in surprise. "Wot? We're gonna…'ave kits? 'm gonna…gonna be a fathah?" I gasp.

"Yes, Buck!" Taisley smiles and nods her head.

When the surprise drops from my face, I give off a wide smile. I take Taisley and swing her around, whooping and laughing all the while. "Taisley, I love ya!" I laugh some more before I kiss her. "We 'ave ta tell everyone!" I laugh.

"Yeah!" Taisley and I start heading back.

When we get there, we see my family and the rest of the herd standing outside. I go up to them. "Guess wot?" I begin.

"What?" Some of the herd asks.

"Taisley…she's gonna 'ave my kits!" I smile as I look back at Taisley.

I'm nearly blown away by the cheers of my family and fellow herd members. My dad comes up next to me. "Congratulations, son!" He puts a paw on my shoulder.

"Thanks, dad," I smile slightly. I look away, though, some nervousness showing on my face.

"Wot is 't?" Dad asks.

"Well, I…I just don't know if I'll be a good fathah…" I admit nervously.

"Buck, that's a normal feeling fer a new parent. I felt 't. 'm sure Manny 'as. Don't worry, though. Ya will be a great fathah," dad smiles at me. I smile back. Dad knows just what to say to help ease my nervousness.

"Thanks, dad," I say.

"Yer welcome. Now, Buck, why don't we celebrate! Yer mothah can make a cake! We can 'ave a party!" Dad suggests.

"Good idea! Wot do ya think of that, Tais?" I ask, turning to my mate.

"That sounds great! When should we have it?" Taisley asks.

"Probably tomorrow so we can get everythin' together, an' so we can invite some old friends of mine," I suggest.

"Sounds great! Let's get started!" Taisley goes off to help my mom get everything ready. I leave to gather some supplies and invite my friends. Tomorrow, the party will begin.

The next day, we are all gathered in the same clearing where Taisley told me about the kits. It's decorated with vines, leaves, and flowers of all different colors. In the middle is an overturned tree set up to act as a table. Food is piled on top of it. In the middle is the cake that mom and Taisley worked so hard to make. This party setting is perfect.

Shale, Raven, and Splash have made it here. They were thrilled to hear the news. They wanted to come to celebrate with us. They come towards us, their paws clutching a few presents. "Here! We wanted to get you something!" Shale says, handing us the presents.

Taisley and I open the presents. The gifts are little kit clothes of different colors. There is also a necklace for Taisley and a knife sheath and belt for me. The necklace is made of shiny blue gemstones with a red teardrop gemstone in the middle. My knife sheath is made of red snakeskin. It is a perfect fit! "Thanks, guys!" I hug them happily, thrilled by the gifts. I told them before that they didn't need to get us anything, but I'm glad to have such great friends.

"You're welcome, Buck!" They embrace both Taisley and I in turn. Taisley and I cut the cake and divide the pieces evenly among all of us. We party long into the night, singing and dancing, thrilled for the new editions that'll come in due time.

When the party ends, my family, the herd, and I return to the cave. The herd and my family decide to give Taisley and I some space. They head off to the far side of the cave. Taisley and I start heading towards our nest, exhausted from the party. We curl up beside each other. I look at Taisley. "Do ya really think that I'll make a good fathah?" I whisper, nervously, into her ear.

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. You will be a good father, just like I'll be a good mother. Our kits will be the best ever born," Taisley whispers back to me.

"But…will they like me, do ya think?" I ask. I'm still nervous about me becoming a father. I don't know if I will be able to be a good father. I'm afraid that I could cause our kits pain.

"Oh, Buck they'll love you! You'll be the best father that they could ever ask for," Taisley puts her paw on my shoulder. She smiles reassuringly at me.

I smile. I nuzzle the side of Taisley's face with my head. "Good night, Tais," I kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night, Buck," Taisley kisses me back. I hold her as she falls asleep. I close my eye. I soon follow Taisley in sleep.


	22. Chapter 21: The Kits Are Born

Taisley and I have been awaiting the birth of our kits for a good few weeks, now. In fact, the rest of the herd and my family can't wait for the new arrivals either. Little kit paws pattering around. We just can't wait. Taisley and I have been trying to come up with names. In the end,

though, we decide to wait for them to be born.

As the days pass and the due date gets closer, I've been getting worried about everything. I worry that the kits won't be alright. I worry that Taisley could get injured or worse before the kits are even born. I admit the fact that I'm a jittering mess. Taisley keeps complaining that I'm overprotective. I agree with her on that. I'm just afraid that something could happen to her or the kits. I want to do everything in my power to protect her and our kits. Dad is trying to keep my mind off of the kits.

That is why, at this very moment, dad and I are sitting by the river. He had the idea that we should go on a fishing trip to bring something back for Taisley and the rest of the family. My dad caught more than me due to my mind being elsewhere (obviously). Dad notices it quickly. "Buck, listen ta me. Yer worryin' 'bout nothin'. Taisley will be fine. Th' kits will be fine. Ya just need ta calm down," dad says.

"I…I know. It's just…I don't want anythin' ta 'appen ta 'er an' th' kits. I can't 'elp worryin' 'bout anythin' that could 'appen…" I trail off. I shiver slightly from anxiety. I clench my paws into fists, nervousness crossing my features.

"Buck, it's fine. I understand. As I said before, I felt th' same way. It's a normal feelin'. I just want ya ta know that Taisley an' yer kits will be fine. There are so many of us that will protect 'em," dad tries to calm me.

I look into my father's eyes. "Thanks, dad. I…I'll try ta stop bein' so nervous," I speak.

"I know ya will, Buck," dad replies. We pick up our catches of fish. We both head back inside the cave.

I see that Taisley isn't there. I place the fish on a raised stone for us. I go over to Manny and climb onto his left tusk. "'ey, did ya get worried like this when Ellie was Preggers?" I ask.

"Oh, you have no idea," Ellie interrupts from across the cave.

"Yeah, what Ellie said. I was jittery. I can't tell you how many false alarms I called, thinking that Ellie would go into labor at any minute," Manny explains.

"I see…do ya think that Taisley an' th' kits will be alright?" I ask.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Taisley's healthy. She and the kits will be alright," Ellie answers instead of Manny.

"Thanks, guys. 'ey! Where's Taisley?" I ask.

Right after I ask that, Taisley comes in. "Hi, Buck. I was just out behind the cave, getting a drink of water," Taisley explains.

"'kay, Tais. Dad an' I caught some fish," I tell her.

"Great! Let's eat!" Taisley laughs. We both dig into our shares of the fish. When the fish is gone, I look outside. I notice just how dark it's getting. "It's getting late. Why don't we get some sleep?" I suggest.

"Okay," Taisley nods her head.

We curl up on our nest. I nuzzle Taisley with my head. She nuzzles me back. "I love ya, Tais," I whisper into her ear.

"I love you, too, Buck," Taisley whispers back. I watch Taisley fall asleep in my arms. I close my own eye and fall asleep.

I wake early the next morning to the feel of someone shaking me. I open my eye. I find that Taisley is the one shaking me. "Buck! The kits! The kits are coming!" Taisley gasps.

I'm wide awake instantly. "Wot? Are ya sure?" I ask. I can feel the anxiety seeping back into me.

"Yes, Buck." Taisley yowls with pain.

"Everyone! Wake up! Taisley's gonna 'ave th' kits!" I shout.

The herd and my family begin to wake up. My mother rushes to Taisley's side. Mom feels Taisley's stomach. "'t won't be long," she says.

Dad tries to pull me away. "No! I wanna stay wi' 'er! I won't leave 'er!" I try to get out of my dad's grip.

"No, Buck. Ya need ta leave. She needs quiet in order ta give birth," dad tries to persuade me.

"No! Wot if somethin' 'appens? I won't be 'ere fer 'er!" I argue. Tears of frustration and fear threaten to fall from my left eye.

"Buck, nothin' will 'appen. Just come wi' me outside. Yer mothah knows wot she's doin'. She'll 'elp Taisley. Don't worry," dad tries. I finally follow dad outside.

I'm pacing just outside the cave. I can't seem to calm my nerves. I flinch every time I hear Taisley scream. "I can't stand hearin' Taisley in pain…" I mumble.

"I know. 't won't be long, though," dad places an arm around my shoulders.

I find it hard, almost impossible to relax. I keep pacing back and forth, fidgeting nervously. My breathing is erratic as panic starts to set in. Finally, I just let myself collapse onto a rock, the panic having exhausted me. Dad settles next to me and rests his paw on my shoulder. Tears of fear pool in my eye. This time, I don't try to fight them. I raise both my paws to my face as I begin to cry softly. Dad strokes my back in a comforting manner. "Buck, ya 'ave ta stop worryin' so much. Taisley an' yer kits will be fine," dad whispers.

"'ow…'ow can ya be sure?" I whimper the question.

"Because 'm yer fathah! I know everythin'!" Dad teases.

I arch an eyebrow at him. "Dad! Seriously! Ge' real!" I reply sarcastically, only somewhat annoyed.

"'kay, so I don't know everythin', but I do know that Taisley is strong enough ta birth healthy kits an' come away from it fine. Nothin' bad will happen ta 'er, I promise," dad smiles at me.

I wipe the tears from my eye. I smile at dad. "Thanks, dad. 'm sorry fer worryin' so much," I whisper.

"Buck, it's no' yer fault. I understand wot yer feelin'. I was a nervous wreck when yer mothah was givin' birth th' first time. Heck, I was a nervous wreck every time! It's completely natural!" Dad pats me on my shoulder.

My smile widens as my nervousness begins to dissipate. I'm about to thanks him again when I hear the screams stop and the sounds of kits crying take their place. I stand up and look eagerly at the cave entrance. Mom comes out. "Congratulations, Buck. Ya 'ave five healthy kits," mom announces.

"'ow is Taisley?" I ask.

"She's exhausted, but other than that, she's fine," mom replies.

I walk inside the cave. I see Taisley laying in the nest, curled around five little bundles of fur. I stop a little ways away. Taisley looks at me. "Come closer, Buck. It's fine," she says.

I go to sit beside Taisley. I look at the kits. I have two sons and three daughters. My sons both have brown fur and green eyes. Two of our daughters have light brown fur and blue eyes. I am surprised by my remaining daughter. She is the spitting image of the girl in my dream all those years ago. She is white with blue eyes.

"They're beautiful…" I whisper.

"Yeah, they are. What do you want to name them?" She asks.

"Well, 'ow 'bout Silver and Talo fer our sons. I want ya ta name our daughters," I speak.

"Well, Raska and Frost sound like good names for our brown furred daughters. Whisper is a good name for our little white furred daughter," Taisley names our daughters.

"Ya know, this might seem crazy ta ya, but I feel like I saw Whisper before. A good few years ago, when I lost my eye, I was very sick. I saw a female weasel in a dream when I was close ta dyin'. She said that I'd see 'er someday," I explain.

"I don't think you're crazy, Buck. Stuff like that really does happen. Do you want to hold her?" Taisley asks, holding Whisper out to me.

My eye widens a bit. "I...I don't know...wot if I hurt her?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, you won't, Buck. Kits are stronger than you think. Go ahead," Taisley smiles at me.

I take Whisper into my arms. She yawns and wiggles a bit. Without thinking, I hold her closer to my chest. She snuggles up to me and falls deeper to sleep. I smile at her sleeping form. "Tais, we did well makin' these lovely kits of ours," I whisper in awe.

"We sure did. Now, let's get some sleep. Giving birth is exhausting," Taisley smiles.

I smile back. "Alright, Tais." I curl up on the side of Taisley that isn't occupied by kits. "Good night, m'love," I whisper into her ear.

"Good night…" Taisley trails off as sleep claims her. I close my eye. I fall asleep, thrilled that I now have kits to care for. I swear, then, that I will never let anything happen to my family.


	23. Chapter 22: Parenthood

The kits were born only a couple of days ago. Those couple of days have been trying. For inexperienced parents such as us, five kits to care for have been a pawful. The moment one falls asleep, the others cry and wake the one up. We have been staying up most of the time caring for our kits.

Right now, I am rocking Raska and Whisper to sleep. I'm nearly ready to collapse from exhaustion. I haven't had much sleep at all. I yawn. I'm nearly in tears from exhaustion and frustration. I jump at the feel of a paw on my shoulder. I turn to see dad standing there. "Are ya alright?" He asks.

"Define alright…'m exhausted," I sigh. Raska and Whisper squirm and cry louder.

"Yeah…I remember that feelin'. Newborn kits nevah want ta get ta sleep. Here…I'll get them ta sleep. Why don't ya get some rest yerself," dad suggests.

"Are ya sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, Buck. 'm sure. Ya look 'bout ready ta collapse," dad mentions.

I let out a big yawn as if to prove him right. I hand Raska and Whisper to dad. I go back over to the nest. I see that Taisley got Frost, Silver, and Talo to sleep and is also asleep herself. I lay down next to Taisley. I'm asleep within seconds.

I am startled awake maybe an hour later when the kits start to cry again. Taisley wakes up right after I do. I tell her to just go back to sleep. I want her to rest up. I sigh, picking up Raska and Whisper. I rock them in my arms. They won't stop crying. I feel that I might join them. I'm just so tired. I've had less sleep than Taisley has. "Buck, are ya alright?" I jump at the sound of my mother's voice.

I turn to see both mom and dad standing near us. "They woke up again…" I groan, yawning. I feel the tears of frustration pricking my eyes.

"Are ya goin' ta be alright?" Dad asks. I know that he has seen the tears forming in my eye.

"I…I just…I don't…" I break off. I feel the tears start falling.

My parents wrap their arms around me. "I understand. Buck, it's normal ta feel like this. I can't tell ya 'ow hard 't was when I first became a fathah," dad says.

"Buck, let us kit-sit fer a while. Ya both need yer sleep," mom places her paw on my shoulder.

"But mom, dad…I…I don't wanna bother ya wi' our kits. I want us ta be able ta care fer them ourselves," I argue.

"Buck, ya both need 'elp. 'ow do ya think you'll care fer yer kits if ya collapse?" Dad asks.

"Alright," I sigh. I hand Raska and Whisper to mom and dad. I curl up back next to Taisley. I close my eye and fall asleep, hoping to catch up on some much-needed rest.

I wake the next day to the sound of crying. This isn't the normal crying that I'm slowly getting used to. This cry is one of pain. I look to see that it's coming from Frost. I pick her up. "What's wrong?" Taisley asks from beside me.

"I don't know…" I reply. I feel Frost's forehead. My eye widens. "She's burnin' up!" I gasp. I look at Taisley with worry clear in my single eye.

"Wot is 't?" Mom and dad come over to us.

"Frost 'as a fever…" I explain.

"Don't worry too much, Buck. Li'l kits get fevers. All ya 'ave ta do is get a very small portion of Feverfew. It'll get rid of th' fever. I'll get 't an' bring 't 'ere," mom offers. She scurries off.

Mom returns a minute later with Feverfew in her right paw. She gives a small bit of it to Frost. Within a short time, Frost's fever does go down. Her temperature isn't normal, yet, but the fever is down. I look at mom. "Thanks. I…I didn't mean ta worry too much, but neither of th' kits 'ave been sick, before. I…I wasn't sure wot ta do…" I whisper.

"I know, son. Just remember, that's 'ow I reacted when I 'ad ta deal wi' a sick kit fer th' first time," dad explains.

I hear Frost cough. I stroke Frost's chest. Frost's coughing subsides as she falls asleep. "See? Ya already know wot ta do wi' a coughing kit!" Mom smiles.

"Yeah, I guess so," I smile back. Taisley stays with Raska, Talo, Whisper, and Silver. I decide to stick closer to Frost to care for her. I sit by her, watching her breathing as she sleeps.

A few hours pass. Taisley, my family, and the herd took our healthy kits outside for some fresh air. I'm still watching over Frost. I want to try to help her with her fever. I just want her to get well.

Frost's breathing speeds up as she begins to wake up. She begins crying as she feels the pain from her fever. I pick her up and hold her close to me. She whimpers and cuddles up to me. She continues crying. Her mouth opens wide with her sobs. Frost begins coughing roughly. She starts to gag and retch, throwing up all over me. She cries louder in between her bouts of vomiting. I rub her back soothingly as she continues to heave and retch.

When she stops vomiting, I stroke her forehead, trying to soothe her. Frost whimpers and continues to cry. I continue to try to soothe her. Frost stops crying as she falls asleep. I use a damp leaf to clean her fur off. I then get up and exit the cave. I see Taisley, my family, and the herd just outside. Taisley looks up and gasps at my appearance. "What happened?" She asks.

"Frost threw up on me. Do ya think ya can watch 'er so I can get cleaned up?" I ask.

"Sure," Taisley smiles. She heads inside the cave.

I scurry off towards the river. I start to clean myself up in it. I hear a branch snap from nearby. I turn to see that dad has followed me. "Are ya alright?" Dad asks.

"'m fine. 'm more worried 'bout Frost than my own fur," I answer.

"'ow is she?" Dad asks.

"Well, when I left 'er, she was asleep," I answer. I pause. "Did any of my siblings ever throw up on ya?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah, actually. Once, when Lily and Timothy were born, they were quite sick. They were so sick that they threw up on me more than once," dad explains.

I finish cleaning my fur up. I exit the river, reveling in my not so vomit-covered fur. Then, we both return to the cave.

I go inside. Taisley is sitting by Frost. "Well, there is some good news. Frost's fever is almost gone!" Taisley tells me. She's smiling.

I look at Taisley. "That's great! Maybe we will make good parents," I speak.

"Yeah, maybe we will," Taisley agrees. We sit by our kits. There, we watch over them until the sky grows dark and we settle down for the night.

The next morning, when I wake up, it isn't to the sound of crying. I am not immediately aware of what it is that caused me to wake up. That is, not until I look over to our kits. Raska, Talo, Silver, and Whisper are fine, but Frost...her fever has spiked drastically! I take her into my arms and feel her forehead. It's so hot it nearly burns my paw. "Taisley! Wake up!" I speak in a low, panicked whisper.

Taisley stretches and yawns. "What is it?" She asks.

"Frost…'er fever is much too high!" I answer, worried. At that moment, Frost's body begins to seize. She's convulsing in my arms. I'm trying to hold onto her so she won't hurt herself.

Mom and dad run inside, obviously wondering what the commotion is. When they see Frost, everything enters full panic mode. "Quick! Put 'er down on th' nest an' make sure she doesn't bite 'er own tongue! I'll get somethin' ta lower th' fever quickly!" Mom shouts before racing off. Her shout, loud as it was, surprising doesn't wake our other four kits. They continue sleeping soundly.

Dad stays by us, trying to keep us calm as we try to keep Frost as still as possible (not easy to do with a convulsing kit). "Don't worry, Buck. Yer mothah knows a lot of herbs that'll 'elp 'er," dad tries to soothe my fears.

"But dad, she...she might…" I whisper, unable to finish.

"She won't," dad replies, stroking my head soothingly with his paw.

At that moment, mom returns with a bundle of herbs in her paws. "This is an assortment of herbs: Juniper berries, Feverfew, an' others that I can't recall th' names of," mom explains before feeding the herbs to Frost. A few minutes later, Frost stops convulsing and starts to breathe normally again as she falls into a normal kind of sleep.

I look at my parents with a relieved smile on my face. "Thanks. I...I was afraid I'd lose 'er. She's only li'l, ya know?" I whisper.

"We know. Now, since she's fine, Taisley an' yerself should get some sleep. We'll watch over th' kits," my parents offer.

I yawn, not bothering to argue. Taisley and I curl up next to each other on the nest and fall fast asleep content in the knowledge that through anything, we will be able to keep our kits alive. No matter what, we will always be good parents.


	24. Chapter 23: Murder?

A good few weeks after our kits are born, they're already able to walk around the cave. They usually end up stumbling, though. They still have to get used to walking. Only yesterday, we saw Frost fall into the wall. She only fell into it because she tripped over something. That something being Talo's foot.

The kits' personalities are developing really well. Raska and Talo are at the top of the litter. They usually fight a bit more than the other kits. Though, at this point, there is little that they can do to fight. Whisper is shy. If anyone other than Taisley, mom, dad, and I pick her up, she never stops crying. If either of the kits could even speak, she would definitely be the quiet one. Frost and Silver are hyper and playful. They are also the more curious kits. We have more trouble keeping them in the cave.

Today, Taisley and I are trying to keep Raska and Talo from killing each other. Life at the top is rough. Whisper comes up to me. She tugs on my fur and points behind her. Taisley and I both turn back towards where Whisper is pointing. We see Frost, but we find that Silver is missing. "Silver!" I call. There's no answer. I turn to Taisley. "I'll look fer 'im. Stay wi' th' other kits," I speak. I race out of the cave, intent on finding Silver.

I'm sniffing around outside, trying to pick up Silver's scent. Once I find the trail, I race off to follow it. I find it strange, though. I should've found Silver by now. I didn't think he could travel this far, especially since neither of the kits could even walk well quite yet.

I follow the scent trail into the nearby forest area. That's where I find him. Silver is in a pool of his own blood. I give a cry of alarm, before I rush to his side. I feel for a pulse. There is none. My kit is dead. I can tell from the slashes and stab wounds that he was murdered. I stagger to my paws. I'm shaking all over from anxiety. My stomach is flipping. I run off to the nearby bushes. I begin to retch into that bush. This is too much. The anxiety is too much. I can't take it. I breathe raggedly. I heave and retch as I continue to vomit. Finally, after a few minutes, I finish vomiting. I take a leaf and use it to clean my face. I return to Silver's side. The scent of my son's blood is bringing my nausea back. I'm still in shock as I pick Silver up from the cold, dusty earth and start heading back.

When I get there, mom and dad are outside, waiting for me. They're shocked when they see Silver lying lifeless in my arms. "He's…he's dead…" I speak for the first time since finding my son. I can feel myself shaking. My legs feel weak.

Mom and dad catch me as I collapse. They embrace me as I begin sobbing. I feel mom stroking my back. I bury my face into their fur as I continue to cry. I sniffle and whimper. I cough and choke on my sobs. Mom pats my back to try to stop my choking. Mom and dad nuzzle my face. "Hush, son. It's 'kay…" Dad tries to comfort me.

"He's dead! My son is dead an' ya think it's alright?! No it's no'! 't nevah will be again! I…I let this 'appen! 'e was my son! I was s'posed ta protect 'im an' I failed! This is all my fault!" I yowl.

"No! It's no' yer fault! Don't evah doubt yerself! Ya couldn't 'ave known that this would 'appen!" Dad yells.

"It's my fault…It's my…" I whisper. I break it off when I feel mom's paw across my face. Mom slapped me? I look up at mom, one paw on my burning cheek. Even more tears are falling from my eye.

"'m sorry I slapped ya, but I needed ta snap ya out of 't. It's no' yer fault that this 'appened, Buck. Ya 'ave ta believe that," mom tries to soothe me.

I nod my head, despite the fact that I'm not sure that I believe it. "'kay, mom," I move closer to mom. I bury my face into her fur as I let more of my tears fall. "Wot's gonna 'appen now? He's dead…" I whimper.

Before either of my parents can say anything else, Taisley runs out of the cave. She must've heard the commotion… She screams when she sees Silver. "What happened?" She gasps through her tears.

"I…I found 'im in th' forest. 'e was murdered," I sniffle and look away. Tears are still streaming from my left eye.

"Who…who did it?" Taisley asks.

"I don't know, but when I find th' murderer…I'll kill 'im!" I growl. I clench my paws into fists, anger taking the place of sorrow.

"How do you know it's a male that killed him?" Taisley asks. She kneels down closer to me. I see the tears in her eyes.

I embrace my lovely mate and allow her to cry into my shoulder. "We don't 'ave any female enemies," I point out. I look down at our dead son. "We…we should bury 'im…" I whimper. I get up with Silver still in my arms. Taisley, my family, and the herd (Who walk out of the cave at that moment) follow me. Diego stays behind to watch Peaches and the rest of the kits. We go to the clearing. Dad can see how broken-hearted I am. He decides to dig the grave for me.

When the hole is dug, I place Silver in it. I kick the dirt back over Silver's body. I look down. Tears gather in the corner of my eye. I sniffle and whimper. I bite my lip, trying to keep myself from crying. I shake with suppressed sobs. Mom, dad, and Taisley embrace me. "It's alright, Buck. Go ahead an' cry," dad says. So I do. I let the tears fall from my left eye. I begin to cry, softly at first. My cries turn into sobs. I bury my face into my parents' fur as I cry. "This wasn't s'posed ta 'appen. Parents are s'posed ta die before their children. 'e was only a few weeks old…" I let out a high-pitched whine.

"I know, Buck. Just let yer feelings out. Ya will feel betta after that," dad strokes my forehead.

After awhile, my cries die down to whimpers. My tears slow down. I look up at my parents. "Thanks," I mumble. I look over to Taisley. She also has tears in her eyes. "Let's get back ta th' cave," I suggest.

"Alright," Taisley nods her head. We start heading back to the cave.

When we get there, mom and dad turn to me. "Buck, we'll watch th' kits. You and Taisley, go get some sleep," dad suggests.

"I doubt I can sleep…" I whimper.

"I can understand that, but at least try. Please, fer th' other kits," mom presses. I nod my head. Taisley and I curl up on our nest. Taisley falls asleep first. I wrap my arm over her. I close my eye. After much trying, I manage to get to sleep. I can't help but think, as I drift off, how suspicious it is that Thomas never appeared at the funeral.

 _Nightmares are what greet me. As much as I try to sleep comfortably, my mind is tormented by visions of Silver's lifeless form. Eyes, once innocent, are now tainted by blood. His own blood. Such a sweet little kit was turned into a lifeless form with one cruel act. I wonder if he knew what was happening, if he felt any pain, or if it was so quick he knew nothing about it. I hope it was the latter. That my precious son was killed senselessly and violently is too much for me to even imagine. In my dream state is where I imagine everything. I hear Silver's screams of pain as he is stabbed. I see Silver writhing as he takes his final breath. I cry out to him, tears of helplessness and grief rolling down my left cheek…_

I bolt upright in the nest with a shriek. I breathe heavily, trying to recover from my nightmare. I look around, relieved to see that everyone is still asleep. My shriek didn't even cause them to stir. Careful so I wouldn't wake anyone, I get up from the nest and quietly exit the cave. Looking around warily, I head down towards the river. The river has become a sort of escape for me whenever I feel sad or depressed. It soothes me whenever I'm angry about something as well. At the river is where I'll feel at peace.

Upon reaching the river, I find a flat rock and sit on it, looking down. I think about Silver, my nightmare, and all of my sadness surrounding it. Tears gather in the corner of my single eye. I allow the tears to drip off my cheek and into the water. I look up at the moon as it watches my crying form.

I jump when I feel a paw on my shoulder. I look to my left to see Taisley beginning to sit beside me. "Buck, are you alright?" She asks.

I decide against lying. "No, not really. 'M…'m thinkin' 'bout Silver…" I whisper while looking back down.

Taisley turns my face towards her with a paw. "I know, Buck. That's why I'm up. I was dreaming about him. Is that why you're up?" She asks.

I nod my head. "Yes...I...I was havin' nightmares 'bout 'im…" I confess with an embarrassed smile on my face.

"Buck, I love you. Don't be afraid to admit the pain. I'm dealing with the same thing right now. I understand. Why don't we just sit here awhile and talk through the pain? Talking might help," Taisley suggests.

I nod my head. "Alright. Tais, I...I miss 'im. 'e was our son an' I feel like I failed 'im. I should've been able ta save 'im," I confide in Taisley for the first time since Silver died.

"Buck, you didn't know that this would happen. Neither of us did. I know you're upset. I am, too. We will recover, though. For the sake of our kits. But Buck, it's okay to cry. I won't leave you," Taisley promises, her own eyes beginning to tear up.

I look down, my single eye watering. Taisley takes me into her arms, whispering soothing words as I begin crying out my grief. I feel Taisley's tears drip into my fur as she cries with me for the son we lost. There, we sit, crying long into the cold, dark night.


	25. Chapter 24: The Culprit

It has been three days since Silver was murdered. Mom and dad have been helping with the kits. Ever since I found him, I have been depressed. I'm not eating. The only times that I sleep are when Taisley and my parents force me to. I really rather not sleep, though. What I never told anyone is just how traumatic Silver's death was. I keep having nightmares about it. I feel that I should've been able to stop it somehow. This is why, every time someone tries to get me to sleep, I resist. I hate the nightmares.

This time, though, I have no choice but to sleep. That is basically because I have overexerted myself by staying awake. I collapse outside when I am talking to dad. Thankfully, he catches me. "Alright. I think you've stayed up long enough. Let's get ya ta yer nest," dad helps me up.

"No! I don't wanna sleep!" I shout.

"Why no'? Yer exhausted, so I don't think it's because ya _can't_ sleep. Please tell me," dad pries.

"I…I just…I've been havin' nightmares, alright!" I growl.

"I see. Wot are they 'bout?" Dad asks.

"I…I don't wanna talk 'bout 't…" I mumble.

"I understand. Just please, get some rest. Ya need 't. I'll stay near ya so ya won't be alone if ya 'ave another nightmare," dad puts a paw on my shoulder.

I nod my head. "Alright," I sigh. Dad leads me over to the nest. I curl up next to the sleeping forms of Taisley and the kits. I close my eye. I fall asleep to the feel of dad's paw on my head. As I sleep, I dream yet again.

 _I find myself in a forest. Not just any forest. I find myself in the same forest where Silver was murdered. I see his lifeless body there. I sit by his side. I feel tears rolling down from my left eye. I see something strange happen. I see his spirit rise up from his body. His spirit turns to me. "Yer th' one that let me die, dad! Why'd ya let me die?" My son growls._

 _"No, Silver! I…I didn't mean ta let ya die! Please forgive me!" I yowl._

 _"Nevah! Ya don't deserve forgiveness! Yer no' my fathah anymore!" Silver yells. He fades away. I am left alone, sitting there, with tears streaming freely from my left eye._

I bolt up out of my nest with a shriek. I'm shaking and breathing heavily. I know from their breathing that my nightmare didn't wake Taisley or the kits. I jump when I feel a paw on my right shoulder. I look to see dad sitting next to me with worry in his eyes. "Wot's wrong? Was 't a nightmare?" Dad asks.

I slowly nod my head. "Y…yes…" I mumble.

"Now do ya want ta talk 'bout 't?" Dad asks.

I sigh in defeat. "I…I saw Silver. 'e…'e was blamin' me fer 'is death…" I shiver slightly. Tears are pooling in my left eye.

Dad takes me into his arms. "Go ahead an' cry. Ya don't 'ave ta keep yer feelings inside like ya 'ave been. Just let 't out," dad tries to soothe me.

I bury my face into his fur as I begin sobbing. I feel dad's paw stroking my head fur as I continue to cry. Thankfully, my sobs are muffled by his fur. Taisley and the kits remain asleep. After awhile, my sobs turn into whimpers. Dad keeps stroking my head fur until my whimpers, too, subside.

I break away from dad. I wipe my eye free of the tears. "Thanks. 'm…'m sorry…I should be stronger than this…" I mumble. 

_"_ Buck, crying doesn't make ya weak. Th' strong are those that don't 'ide their feelings," dad pats my shoulder.

I nod my head. I curl back up. I decide to try to get more sleep, even though I fear those nightmares. I close my eye and fall asleep, confident that I'm never alone. However, this time, I dream again. Unlike last time, the dream is much different:

 _I find myself in the clearing where Taisley told me of her pregnancy. A branch snaps behind me. I turn around. I'm surprised to see the same girl that appeared to me when I first lost my eye. "Wot are ya doin' here?" I ask._

 _"I came to warn you. You are right about your son's death. It was no accident. The one that killed him is tied to your family. Watch your siblings extra close. I assure you, it is one of them. Be careful. Protect your mate and your children. As for Whisper, there's a reason I appeared to you all those years ago. She has a special gift that she will reveal in time. Go, now. Stay safe." The girl says. She and our surroundings begin to fade away._

I groan as I wake up. I see dad sitting across the cave from me. "Dad, I…I 'ave somethin' ta tell ya," I start.

"Wot is 't?" Dad asks.

"Some years ago, when I first lost my eye, I saw a girl in a dream. I just saw 'er again. She told me that one of my siblings killed Silver. I think 't was Thomas, since 'e nevah liked me, but I need proof. Do ya know where 'e was at that time?" I ask.

"No. All I know is that 'e wasn't in th' cave. Do ya really think that 'e killed Silver?" Dad asks.

"I 'ave no doubt. Where is 'e?" I ask.

"He's in th' village right now wi' Marie. I'll go wi' ya ta bring 'im here. We'll question 'im an' find th' truth," dad suggests. 

I nod my head. "Alright." I agree. We head off to the village to confront my brother and find the truth.

We don't find Thomas in the village, so we head off towards the clearing. That's where we find him When I see Thomas there, I growl. Thomas looks up. When he sees my face, he knows that I know. "I see ya figured 't out. Well, it's too late now. Yer son is dead!" Thomas begins to laugh.

I snarl at him. "Silver's no' th' only one who's dead. When 'm through wi' ya, you'll wish ya were dead!" I flex my claws.

However, I'm not the first one to move. Thomas lunges at me. I feel his claws rake down my side. I growl. I roll him over and begin biting and scratching him. Thomas bites down, hard, into my right shoulder. I yowl from the pain. I bite Thomas' right ear. I tear half of it off in my rage. Thomas yowls and jumps away from me. He darts off. I get up and chase after him on all fours. I see him off. "An' stay away from my family, murderer!" I shout. I turn around and head back to the clearing.

When I get there, I see dad waiting for me. Mom is also there. "So…wot 'appened?" Mom asks.

"I beat 'im an' chased 'im off. 'e shouldn't be botherin' us again," I answer. I wince at the pain coming from my scratches and bite marks. I can feel the blood oozing from my wounds.

"Are ya alright? You were injured, after all," dad inquires.

"'m fine. I just need ta take care of my scratches an' bite marks. I'll be 'kay, though. Don't worry. Um…can ya 'elp me? I can do 't myself, but I need ta do 't before I go back. I don' want Tais ta worry 'bout me," I explain.

"It's no problem, Buck. I'll get some herbs," mom replies. She heads off.

Mom returns with a bundle of herbs in her paws. She crushes some dock leaves. Mom puts the leaf juice over my scratches and bite marks. I yelp when I feel the stinging sensation of the herbs. "Sorry," mom whispers.

"It's fine," I groan. Mom crushes some Marigold and rubs the juice from that into my wounds. I flinch away with the pain. "Are ya done yet?" I whimper and groan from the pain.

"Yes. 'm sorry I 'urt ya when I put th' herbs on yer injuries," mom apologizes.

"No. It's no' yer fault," I assure her.

"Maybe we should start heading back," dad suggests.

"'kay," I agree. We turn away from the bloodstained clearing and begin heading back.

When we get there, Taisley is waiting for me outside. She's surprised by my disheveled appearance. "What happened?" Taisley gasps.

"Tais…I found out who th' murderer was. Dad came wi' ta confront 'im. Th' murderer was Thomas. I fought 'im an' drove 'im off. That's why 'm injured. Mom showed up after I was done givin' Thomas a beating," I explain.

"Oh! Well…you should get some sleep, then. The kits are asleep. You were injured. Plus…I can give you a little incentive…" Taisley playfully tweaks my ear.

"Tais, please! Th' kits are inside!" I laugh.

"Oh all right! You never let me have any fun!" Taisley whines.

I laugh again. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." We head into the cave. We lay down on our nest next to the kits. I lean over towards Taisley's ear. "As soon as th' kits are old enough, we'll need ta get them their own nests. Then, maybe, we'll get some alone time." I whisper. I flick her ear.

"Yeah. Maybe…" Taisley giggles before she drifts off. I close my own eye. I fall asleep, confident that we won't have to deal with Thomas anymore.


	26. Chapter 25: Four Years Later

It has been four years, now. Four years since the kits were born. Four years since we lost Silver. Four years since the foul murderer was driven away. Four years since true peace and happiness began.

Our four remaining kits have grown a bit in those four years. Raska and Talo are about six inches tall. Frost and Whisper are both around five inches tall. Raska and Talo both speak with an accent like mine while Frost and Whisper speak without an accent like Taisley. Considering that Raska and Talo are still at the top of the litter, Frost and Whisper being smaller isn't a good thing. Taisley and I always have a hard time keeping the kits in line.

I'm interrupted in my thoughts by a shrill scream coming from outside. I run out there to see Whisper on the ground, crying. Raska, Talo, and Frost are standing a little ways away, watching with worry. Taisley is with them. I run to Whisper's side. "Wot's wrong, sweetie?" I ask.

Whisper sniffles through her tears. "I was running. I tripped on a root. When I started to run again, I stepped on a vine with brambles!" Whisper wails.

I look under her hind paw. Sure enough, there is a vine full of brambles entangled under it. "Don't worry. I'll get them out," I smile reassuringly in Whisper's direction.

"Will it hurt?" Whisper asks, her voice laced with fear.

"Yes, but it'll 'urt a lot more ta keep th'' brambles in. I'll try ta be as quick as possible, 'kay?" I swipe Whisper's tears away.

At Whisper's hesitant nod, I begin removing the brambles. Whisper yowls and tears leak out of her eyes. When I get done with removing the brambles, I take the dock juice that Taisley had just handed me. I gently put it on the bramble puncture marks. I wrap her injury with a fair-sized leaf. When Whisper continues crying, I take her into my arms. I rock her slowly as I try to soothe her. I can still hear Whisper whimpering with pain.

After a while, Whisper stops crying. She looks into my eye, a forlorn look in her own eyes. "It hurts, daddy," she whimpers.

"I know. Don't worry, though. I'll get ya somethin' that'll 'elp wi' th' pain," I stroke Whisper's forehead. She nods her head. I carry Whisper inside and lay her down on her nest. "I'll be right back," I tell her before I leave the cave.

I return a short time later with some poppy seeds. I feed Whisper a few. She yawns as one of the effects takes hold of her. Whisper is asleep within mere minutes after eating them.

I head back outside. I go over to Taisley. "Whisper will be fine, but could ya stay wi' 'er so she won't be alone? I can watch th' other kits," I suggest.

"'kay, Buck," Taisley kisses me on the cheek, before heading inside the cave.

"Ewww!" I turn at the sound of Raska, Talo, and Frost being grossed out by the little kiss that Taisley gave me.

"Wot? Ya say it's gross now, but wait until ya grow up! Once ya meet yer future mates, ya will learn ta like givin' an' gettin' kisses!" I point out.

"Yeah right! 'm nevah gonna get a mate!" Talo yells.

"Us neither!" Raska and Frost agree together.

I laugh. "Just wait until ya grow up! Now, come on! Do ya want ta see grandma an' grandpa?" I ask.

"Yeah! Where are they?" Raska asks.

"They told me that they 'ad a surprise fer ya in a nearby clearing. Come on. It's 'bout time ta meet 'em!" I take the three kits by the paws.

"But what about Whisper? Won't she miss out?" Frost asks, concerned. She is always worried about her other siblings, especially if any of them are hurt or sick. Her personality most reflects Taisley.

"Nope! Th' surprise will still be there later. I'll take 'er when 'er paw heals," I explain.

"Okay," Frost nods her head. We continue on our way.

When we get to the clearing, I pull some weeds out of the way. "Here 't is!" I announce.

The kits run inside the clearing. "Oh, wow!" Raska, Talo, and Frost shriek in excitement.

Inside the clearing is a playground made specifically for weasel kits. There are things to climb, hide in, and explore. All of the things are made of wood. There is even a rope bridge between two climbing structures and rope swings hanging from the nearby tree branches. The kits are excited by all the things the playground has to offer. I see Raska and Talo immediately begin climbing. "Wait! Wot do ya say ta yer grandma an' grandpa?" I ask, reminding the kits of their manners.

"Thanks, grandma an' grandpa!" The kits shout out.

My parents laugh. I go over to them. "Th' kits seem ta enjoy th' surprise." I laugh at my kits' antics.

"That they do. 'ey, where's Whisper?" Mom asks.

"Whisper stepped on a vine wi' some brambles on 't. She needs ta rest fer th' moment," I explain.

"Oh. How's she doin'?" Dad asks.

"She's 'urtin' from 't, but I took care of th' injury well enough. 't won't be long until 't heals," I answer. I turn back towards the playground to keep watching my kits. I see Raska and Talo start to fight over some blueberries that they found in a bush. "'ey, you two. Ya betta share, or no one get's 'em!" I shout.

Raska and Talo look over my way. "Yes, dad," they groan as they begin to divide the blueberries.

"Kits!" I sigh under my breath.

Mom and dad chuckle at my expression. "I bet ya were like that, once!" Dad points out.

"Huh! If I was, then I don't remember 't," I reply.

"Well, if ya don't remembah 't, we could always go ask yer foster dad," dad threatens.

"No, dad, anythin' but that!" I plead, allowing a pleading look to show in my single eye.

"Fine, we won't ask 'im," dad relents.

"Thanks. Th' last thing I need is embarrassment," I sigh in relief. I look up at the sky. I notice, for the first time, that it's getting late. "Alright, kits! It's time ta go!" I announce.

"Awww…But why….?" Raska and Talo both whine with pouts on their faces.

"Because yer mothah's probably wonderin' where we are. She probably already 'as dinner ready, too! Aren't ya hungry?" I ask. All three of the kits giggle and nod their heads. Mom, dad, and I bring the kits back to the cave.

When we get there, it turns out that both of my predictions came true. Taisley was wondering where we were and she has dinner ready. It is roasted fish with fruit on the side. Whisper is awake and already eating. I give Raska, Talo, and Frost their portions. I grab mine and sit next to Taisley. "So, how've things been 'ere?" I ask.

"Oh, everything is good. Especially this fish I made. Do you like it?" Taisley asks.

"I like it enough, but Tais, I love ya more than any fish," I smile. I give Taisley a peck on the cheek. I hear the kits ewww-ing again. This time, I don't respond. I don't want to begin that losing conversation again.

I look outside, noticing how dark it has gotten. "Alright, kits! It's time ta go ta sleep! Come on! We'll tuck ya in!" I take Raska and Talo. I get them situated in their nests. Taisley does the same with Frost. We don't need to do anything with Whisper since she is already in her nest. In fact, she just fell asleep. We kiss each of the kits good night.

Just as I'm about to leave Frost, she grabs a hold of my fur. "Can you tell us a story?" She asks. Whisper wakes back up at the word 'story'. I guess she wants to hear as well.

"Alright. Wot one do ya want ta hear?" I ask.

"I want to know more about our brother, Silver. I want to know how he died!" Frost looks up at me.

I flinch. I look over at Taisley. She gives me a look that says 'whatever you decide, I don't mind' I sigh. "Alright. 't 'appened a few weeks after ya were born. I 'ad my back turned, preoccupied wi' you two," I point to Raska and Talo. "Whisper tugged on my fur an' let me know that Silver wasn't in th' cave. I left an' followed 'is scent trail. I found 'im in th' forest. 'e was already dead. I knew then that 'e was murdered," I pause.

"What is 'murdered'?" Frost asks.

"Murdered is when someone is killed fer no reason. No' fer food or protection. Anyway, I brought 'im back an' we buried 'im in a clearing. No' long after 'is death, I found out who th' murderer was. 't was my older brothah, Thomas. When I found out, I confronted 'im. I drove 'im as far away from 'ere as I could. 'e won't be comin' back, so don't worry 'bout 'im," I finish the tale.

All four of the kits yawn. "I'm glad uncle is gone…" Frost whispers before all four kits fall asleep.

"Yeah…me too…" I whisper into the night. Taisley and I curl up next to each other, preparing for yet another night of slumber.


	27. Chapter 26: Fire!

A few days after I took Raska, Talo, and Frost to the playground, Whisper's paw is fully healed. I just took the bandage off of it. She is glad that she can finally walk around without it hurting. I decide that Taisley and I can take all four of the kits to the playground. When I tell Whisper, she squeals with her excitement. "Yeah! Let's go!" Whisper laughs.

"No' yet! We 'ave ta eat our breakfast first!" I laugh at our daughter's enthusiasm. We eat our breakfast of fish and fruit. Then, Taisley and I start to lead the kits to the playground.

When we get there, Taisley and I sit on a log while the kits start playing. I watch Whisper climbing up the tree towards the slide. She slides down, laughing all the while. Raska, Talo, and Frost run around the place, laughing and having fun in general. I smile at our kits' antics.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!" Frost squeals.

I look to see her hanging upside down on a tree branch. "Be careful, sweetheart!" I call. The branch breaks. It sends Frost screaming towards the ground. I rush forward and catch her just in time.

Frost looks up at me. "Sorry, daddy. I guess the branch wasn't strong enough," Frost whispers the apology.

"Oh, it's alright. 'm no' mad. Accidents 'appen. Th' important thing is that you're safe," I stroke Frost's cheek.

Frost nods her head. "Thanks, daddy, for not being mad. I promise I'll be more careful," Frost promises.

"I know ya will. Go on an' play," I let her join the other kits.

I go back to Taisley. "Well, no one said that raising kits was easy," I joke.

"You said it…" Taisley hugs me.

I hear a sudden noise from above. I look up. I'm startled to see storm clouds darkening the sky. Before I can even call to the kits, lightning flashes. The bolt touches down on the tree next to us. The tree catches fire. It falls into the clearing, allowing fire to spread towards the other trees.

I share a horrified look with Taisley, before we both begin rounding up the kits. I have Talo hold onto my back. I carry Whisper in my mouth by the scruff of her neck. Taisley comes up beside me. She has Raska on her back and Frost in her mouth. We begin running, trying to escape the fire.

As we run, the fire is still spreading behind us. I'd be coughing by now if Whisper wasn't in my mouth. The smoke is just so thick. I can't see the ground in front of me. We continue to run, the fire trailing our tails.

Suddenly, I hear a sound above me. I look up to see a burning branch begin to fall. I try to run faster, hoping to escape it. My efforts are to no avail. The branch falls and lands on my legs. I yowl from the pain, Whisper falling from my mouth. Thankfully, neither Whisper nor Talo are injured.

Taisley comes over to me. All four of the kits have tears in their eyes. "Daddy! Are you okay?" Whisper asks.

"Don't worry, kits. I'll be fine," I gasp. I'm not completely sure. I hurt too much to think. My legs are crushed. I'm almost certain that they're broken.

Taisley pushes at the branch. I feel it shift and roll off of my legs. The feeling is far from pleasant as it hurts when it comes off. I twist my neck around. My legs are bloody and burnt. The sight doesn't compare to the pain I'm feeling. "Buck, there's a cave nearby that we can hide in. I'll carry you there," Taisley whispers while stroking my forehead.

"Wot 'bout th' kits?" I gasp before breaking off with a cough.

"We can walk, daddy," Frost replies instead of Taisley.

At my nod, Taisley lifts me up into her arms. I clench my teeth together, fighting the scream of agony that threatens to rise from my throat. My vision swims slightly, becoming unfocused. I don't have time to register what's happening before I pass out.

When I come to, I find that I am situated in a moss nest in the cave. Taisley is beside me. The kits are asleep by the far wall, the smoke in their fur the only sign of what has transpired. I swallow before I speak to Taisley. "Tais, 'ow bad is 't?" I ask.

Taisley knows right away what I'm talking about. "Your legs are broken and badly burned. It'll be a few weeks at least before they heal. When the smoke clears, I'll look for the herd. They'll help us," Taisley replies.

"But wot if…" I am cut off by a sudden rumbling sound. Tremors begin to shake us. Those tremors become a full-blown earthquake. Rocks begin to shift and fall into the cave. A giant rock falls in front of the entrance, almost completely covering it. There is only a hole slightly smaller than my head in the entrance. My kits, now awake, are terrified and screaming out in fear. As quick as it came, the earthquake subsides and everything is stilled.

I raise myself up into a seated position, careful not to jar my legs. Despite the cave-in, I am still able to see Taisley and our kits. That is because of the green glowing slime that coats the walls. I reach out towards my mate. "Tais, are ya an' th' kits all right?" I ask.

"We're not hurt, but how will we get out of here?" Taisley asks.

"I don't know. Wot I do know is this. Diego is a good tracker. When th' smoke clears, he'll find us," I reply.

"But how long will it take?" Taisley asks.

"A few days maybe. Th' important thing is, though we'll be hungry, we'll live," I reply. Taisley nods her head before turning to the kits and explaining the situation to them. They seems to understand well enough, though they don't seem happy. They curl up around each other and manage to get back to sleep.

Taisley settles herself beside me. "How're you feeling?" She asks.

"Well, my legs are killin' me, but 'm fine. We should get some sleep, though. It'll help us forget 'bout this situation," I suggest.

Taisley nods her head in agreement. After giving me a kiss on the cheek, she curls up beside me and falls asleep. I am so tired that even the pain in my legs doesn't faze me. I close my single eye and follow Taisley to the world of dreams.

A few days pass. The kits have long since ceased in their whines for food. We're all hungry and they know there's nothing that can be done. My own stomach is growling, begging for food. I'm achy and I even feel nauseous for some odd reason. I chock it up to the hunger, but the fact it isn't going away is worrisome. After a bit, I call out. "Taisley, come 'ere," I whisper.

She settles down beside me. "What is it, Buck?" Taisley asks.

"Tais, I...I don't feel good…" I moan, feeling my stomach begin to seize. When the lurch comes, I lean off to the side as I try to vomit. However, there is nothing in my stomach to vomit up. Instead, I cough up mouthfuls of stomach acid, which burns my throat and causes me to yelp. When my stomach settles, I lay back down. A soft whimper forces itself from my throat.

Taisley strokes my forehead. "Don't worry. It'll be alright," she tries to soothe me.

I'm about to reply when the rocks at the entrance suddenly begin to shift out of the way. Ellie appears at the entrance. Diego, Manny, Sid, and my family are also there. They look both relieved to see us and startled at my appearance. I mean, let's face it: I'm a disheveled mess.

"Buck, when you didn't come back and this fire broke out, we got worried. When the smoke cleared, that's when Diego led us here to you," Ellie explains. She looks at my legs before speaking again. "I'll carry you to where we're staying," Ellie offers. She lifts me up as gently as possible and places me on her back. Despite Ellie's gentleness, it still causes me a great deal of pain.

My family gather around me, hoping to grant me some form of comfort. I squirm around a bit. The pain is intensifying. Before I can stop them, the tears begin to fall. Tears of both relief because of us being rescued and the pain of my injuries. I try to turn my face away from everyone. I don't want them to see my tears. I can't hide the tears, though. Especially once a sob forces itself from my throat. Mom and dad stroke my back. I curl in on myself, trying to stop crying. Taisley scoots closer to me. She tries to soothe my tears as well.

After a while, I stop crying. I sniffle and wipe the tears away from my left eye. "Daddy, are you okay?" Frost asks.

I look at my kits. "'m fine. 'm sorry if I scared ya…" I apologize.

"It's not your fault, daddy. I don't care as long as you're fine," Frost argues.

I smile at my young kits. "Frost, yer pretty smart fer yer age, ya know that?" I smile. At last I'm finally able to ignore my pain, for a short time, at least. Having the kits by my side, as well as the rest of my family, really helps.

"Daddy, I only know these things because I listen to you. I wouldn't be smart at all if you weren't my daddy," Frost giggles.

"'m wi' Frost on this one!" Raska and Talo agree at the same time while Whisper just nods.

I look over to Taisley. I smile at her. "Ya look no worse fer wear, considerin' th' cave-in we just escaped. Speakin' of which, where's th' food? We hadn't eaten in days!" I speak up.

"Oh, right! Here, Buck, take these," dad hands me two peaches and a few berries. I look over, seeing mom giving Taisley and my kits some food as well.

I smile and lick my lips in anticipation. "Thanks, dad." I say before digging into my food. I finish it in only a few mouthfuls.

Dad smiles at my relaxed expression that comes from finally having a bite to eat. "Yer welcome, Buck. Now, why don't ya get some rest. 't won't be long before we make 't ta a safer place," dad pushes me down more, clearly wanting me to sleep some. I give in. I close my eye and, ignoring my pain, manage to fall to sleep.


	28. Chapter 27: Troubling News

I wake up when I feel Ellie skid to a stop. The bumpy stop jars my legs. I let out a moan when I feel more of the pain spreading through my legs.

Ellie looks over her shoulder at me. "I'm sorry, Buck," she apologizes.

"It's fine, Ellie. My legs just 'urt is all. I'll be fine," I mumble.

Ellie gently picks me up and places me on the ground. I look around. I notice that we're in a cave farther from our old one. This cave is smaller than the other. The herd are there already, as well as my siblings. I also see that Shale, Raven, Splash, my foster father, and Amy are there. They must've escaped the fire, too. They're lucky, despite the fact that they are all covered in ash.

Mom and dad come over to me. "'ow are ya feelin', Buck?" Mom asks.

I look up at my parents. "I'll be fine. At least, I will be once my legs are taken care of," I answer with a slight groan.

"We'll wrap yer legs up. Just stay still," Dad orders.

I nod my head. I lay my head down on the cave floor. I watch my dad grab some leaves, sticks, and vines and bring them over. He places the sticks on either side of both of my legs. Dad puts the leaves on top of my legs. He uses the vines to tie the sticks and leaves to my legs. When I feel the vines being tied, pain shoots up my legs. I yowl from the pain.

Mom strokes the fur of my forehead. "I know 't 'urts. Don't worry, Buck. It'll be alright," she smiles.

"Mom, dad, I love ya," I give off a small smile despite my pain.

"We love ya, too, Buck," dad replies.

Just then, my four kits bound towards me. "Daddy, are ya 'kay?" Talo asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Now, why don't ya go play. Don't leave th' cave," I tell my kits. They giggle and run towards the other side of the cave. I smile at my little kits.

My smile fades as I start coughing. My throat is burning. I squirm a little. I keep coughing. The fact is, I can't stop coughing. My throat really hurts. I take a deep, raspy breath. "My throat 'urts…I…I can't breathe very well…" I groan. I can feel my breath being trapped in my chest. My lungs hurt from trying to breathe. I whimper and give off a raspy cry.

Dad places his head on my chest. He listens to my breathing. "Ya breathed in too much smoke. You'll be alright. I'll give ya somethin' ta clean yer lungs out," dad says. He leaves the cave.

Mom stays right here with me. She tries to help me as I keep coughing. I look up into mom's face. My throat is screaming for some form of moisture. "Mom, can I 'ave some water?" I ask.

Mom smiles at me. She grabs a nut bowl and fills it with water. She brings it to me. I drink the water greedily, my throat parched. "Slow down, Buck. You'll make yerself sick," mom warns me.

I try to slow down, at least a little. I just have a hard time with it. I finish up the water much too quickly for my liking. My throat is killing me. I need more water. The amount that mom gave me doesn't seem to be nearly enough. I cough some more, clutching my throat with both paws. "'t…'t 'urts…" I moan. I can feel the burning of my throat.

"I know 't does. I wish I could take th' pain away from ya. I would if I could. Don't worry, though. Yer fathah will be back wi' th' herbs in no time at all. Ya just 'ave ta be patient fer a li'l while longer," mom tries to comfort me. I nod my head and look towards the cave entrance, waiting for dad to return.

Dad returns with some strange herbs in his paws. I look at the herbs suspiciously. "Dad, wot will they do? 'ow will they 'elp?" I rasp the question.

"Well, th' only way ta clean yer lungs out is ta make ya vomit. These herbs will do th' job," dad explains.

My eye widens slightly. I close my eye tightly. "Do ya 'ave ta? I almost prefer havin' trouble breathing ta th' idea of vomiting," I whine.

"'m afraid so, Buck. Don't worry. We just want ta 'elp ya," dad tries to soothe me. He holds the herbs out to me.

I eat the herbs reluctantly. I feel my insides begin to clench, starting in my chest. I know what is about to happen. I look at my parents pleadingly. I can feel my lungs begin to release all of the damage that I sustained during the fire. I gag and begin to vomit up nasty black stuff. I heave and retch, my gag reflex causing my stomach to release its contents as well. My parents stroke my back, trying to soothe me as I continue to vomit.

After a few minutes, I stop vomiting. I have tears rolling down my left cheek. I sniffle and bury my face in my dad's fur. They both embrace me tighter. "Son, you'll be alright. 'm sorry I 'ad ta make ya vomit. 't was th' only way," dad strokes my head fur.

"It's no' yer fault, dad. At least it's over now," I stop crying and begin to smile.

"Yeah. It's over. Buck, please, get some rest. Ya need ta sleep off th' effects of th' smoke," dad suggests. I nod my head. I close my eye and fall asleep.

The next time I wake up, I'm feeling much better. The effects of the smoke are almost completely gone. My throat is a little sore, but I am confident that it will be alright.

I sit up and look around the cave. I see the herd, my family, and all the others sitting nearby. I speak up from my position on the floor. "Wot are we gonna do now?" I ask them.

"We're not really sure. Our home is completely destroyed. Most, if not all of the other herds are leaving. We should probably do the same," Manny says.

"Where will we go?" I ask.

"Well, I heard of a place down south. It was said to be a paradise. However, the journey there is dangerous. Not many have survived the journey. We can still try to risk it. We don't have anything to lose," Diego says.

"Well, 'm fer 't, on one condition," I begin.

"Condition?" The herd asks altogether.

"I want all of ya ta 'elp us protect th' kits. On a journey like this, I don't want anythin' ta 'appen ta 'em," I explain.

"Don't worry. We won't let them get hurt," Ellie promises.

I nod my head in acceptance, smiling. "Alright. Then, let's go," I speak.

"It's decided, then. Tomorrow morning, we will leave for the new paradise. Now, get some sleep everybody. We all need more rest," Ellie suggests.

Everyone starts to settle down. I curl back up on the ground. Taisley and my kits curl up beside me. I watch them fall asleep first. Then, I close my single eye. I join my family in sleep.


	29. Chapter 28: Start to the Long Journey

The next day, mom, dad, and Taisley shake me awake. The kits also help to wake me up. I blink my eye open. The sunlight comes in from outside and hits my eye. I blink at the unexpected light. I rub my eye tiredly, sitting up. "'ey. Are we gonna leave soon? Is that why ya woke me up?" I ask.

"Yeah. We're just getting ready to go. Ellie says that you can ride on her," Taisley says.

"Normally, I'd say that I'll just walk. But…I'd just slow everyone down. Besides, I could nevah walk wi' two broken legs," I laugh a little. "At least th' pain level is somewhat down."

"Well, that's good. We'll be leaving in a little while," Taisley kisses my cheek, amid the sounds of our kits acting grossed out.

Ellie comes over towards us. "Alright, Buck. Up you come," Ellie picks me up and places me on her head. She turns to my kits. "Come on, kits. You can ride on me, too." My kits squeal and clamber on top of Ellie. They sit next to me.

"Hi, daddy!" Raska squeals.

"'ey, li'l ones. 'ow are ya doin'?" I ask.

"We're fine! Are your legs hurting a lot?" Frost asks.

"No. They'll be fine. They 'urt a lot less than when they were first broken," I smile lovingly at my kits.

"That's good, daddy," Whisper smiles. All four of my kits yawn, their mouths opening wide, with their tiny teeth showing.

"Why don't ya four get some sleep," I suggest.

"Awww…But we're no' tired!" Talo whines, with the others joining in.

"If ya go ta sleep, I'll sleep next ta ya," I promise.

My kits yawn again. "Okay, daddy…" Frost whispers while yawning. They curl up next to me and fall asleep. Frost and Whisper both fall asleep with their heads resting on my chest. I smile down at them. I yawn. I close my eye. It isn't long before I fall asleep, snoring softly beside my kits.

I wake up again when mom and dad shake me awake. I crack my single eye open. I look at them groggily. "Wot is 't this time?" I groan. I sit up, rubbing the tiredness from my eye.

"Well, we're stopping fer a li'l break. We 'ave food ta enjoy fer lunch," dad explains. He hands me some fruit.

I take the offered food. "Are th' kits bein' fed?" I ask around a mouthful of fresh fruit. This has been the only time that I ate today, after all.

"Don't worry. They're eating even as we speak," mom assures me. I look over to see Taisley and our kits digging in to the grub.

I squirm a little. Thankfully, my parents don't notice. I look down at Ellie. "Can ya put me down fer a while. I want ta speak ta Taisley alone. Can ya leave us alone fer at least ten minutes?" I ask, speaking the last parts to everybody.

Ellie grabs me with her trunk and places me on the ground. Everyone around leaves our sight so that I can talk to Taisley without them seeing or hearing. "What is it, Buck?" Taisley asks.

I look up at her. "It's…sorta embarrassing…um…Tais, I…I 'ave ta go, an'…well…wi' two broken legs…can ya 'elp me?" I ask. My cheeks turn a bright shade of red. I'm embarrassed and Taisley knows it.

Taisley understands exactly what I'm trying to ask of her. "Of course I'll help you. Don't be embarrassed. You don't have to be. Come on," Taisley lifts me up. I'm astonished by that. I know that I can't be a lightweight. She takes me further in the woods.

Taisley places me under a tree. She helps me to stand, supporting the majority of my weight. My legs hurt from the small amount of pressure being put on them. Still, I manage to get into the 'proper' position. I let myself go. A puddle forms. I look towards Taisley. I'm grateful that she's looking away, or this would really be embarrassing. My bladder empties after a short time.

I open my mouth. However, I can't fine the words to speak. Thankfully, I don't need to. Taisley speaks first. "Buck, don't be embarrassed. Your legs are broken. I kind of expected that you'd need this kind of help," Taisley kisses my cheek. She carries me back to the place where the herd left us.

We wait there for only a couple of minutes before my family and the herd returns. "Hey, Buck. Are you okay?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah. Of course I am," I assure her. I look around the area. "We should probably head out again," I suggest.

"Alright," Ellie replies. She picks me up and places me back on her head where my kits are resting.

Frost giggles at the sight of me. "Hi, daddy!" She hugs me.

"Hi, kits. How're ya doin'?" I ask, addressing all four of the kits.

"We're fine, daddy. We love you!" Whisper squeals. She, Raska, and Talo join Frost in hugging me.

"I love ya, too," I smile. We lay back into Ellie's fur and enjoy our nice, warm ride.

A few hours later, we stop at a cave. We'll stay at the cave for the night. Manny and Ellie bring some fruit here. We eat up. Mom and dad go fishing. They bring all us weasels some fish. We dig in, grateful for our buffet.

When we finish eating, my family starts forming their nests. Taisley works on my nest alone, considering I have a limited range of motion. The only reason that I have my own nest is because of my broken legs. I need more room in order to heal well.

I curl up on the nest. I look up at Taisley. "Thanks. I wish my legs were healed. I miss sleepin' wi' ya," I whine.

"I know, Buck. Don't worry. Your legs will heal in no time," Taisley strokes my forehead. I smile up at Taisley. I close my eye and fall asleep.

I wake up maybe a couple of hours later. Everyone else is still asleep. I squirm a little, finding that I have to go. I am afraid of waking Taisley up because the others might wake up, too. I don't want to crawl out for the same exact reason. In the end, I just close my eye. I barely manage to drift off to sleep, ignoring my own discomfort.

I wake up about an hour later. I still have to go. I feel like I'm bursting! I squirm uncomfortably. I only hope that I can wait until Taisley wakes up. As it is, though, I doubt it. I squirm some more, my face tight with discomfort. My eye waters a little with the strain. I know that I can't hold it for long. Without warning, all the contents of my bladder gush out. A puddle forms in my nest. After that, my bowels decide that they can't hold their contents either. I end up with a messier accident than I would've originally guessed. My face turns beet red from the humiliation. My single eye is wide with horror.

I look around the cave. Everyone is still asleep, thank goodness. I see that Taisley is also asleep. "Tais! Tais, wake up!" I call in a hoarse whisper.

Taisley stirs as she wakes up. She gets up from her nest and comes over towards me. "Buck? What is…oh…" Taisley can clearly see what has happened.

I look away. "Please…don't say anythin'…Just…can ya 'elp me without waking th' others?" I ask.

"Of course I will, Buck. Just hold tight. No need to be embarrassed. It happens to everyone," Taisley tries to soothe me.

I nod my head. "'kay…" I mumble. Taisley carries me outside and places me on a flat rock. She goes back inside. Taisley comes out a moment later with an armful of soiled leaves. After she disposes of the leaves in the forest somewhere, she returns with a pawful of new leaves.

Taisley looks at me. "I'll go clean up the place where your old nest was. I'll make your new nest. Then, I'll come back and help you get cleaned up." She heads inside.

Taisley comes back out a minute later. She lifts me up and carries me to the nearby pond. She uses wet leaves and helps me clean myself up. When that task is finished, Taisley carries me back to my nest. Thankfully, everyone else is still asleep.

I curl back up in my new nest. I look at Taisley, my single eye gleaming. "Thanks, Tais," I whisper while smiling.

Taisley smiles back. "Your welcome. Now, get some more rest."

I nod my head. I lay my head back down on my nest. I close my one eye. I'm soon asleep, snoring softly in this temporary home.


	30. Chapter 29: The Valley of Mists

At the suggestion of the herd and my family, we stick around the cave until my legs heal. At first, I complain. Of course I'd complain about staying near some cave! In the end, though, I comply. I understand that we may come up against dangers on the journey. I need to be able to assist them with any trouble.

When, finally, my legs heal, I become maybe overly excited. I'm just glad that I can walk again! I am so sick of staying in that cave! I'm not joking! Besides, I really hated having Taisley help me to 'relieve myself'. I should be able to do that alone! Anyway…

Now, I'm testing out my legs by doing something fun. I'm sneaking up behind Taisley. She has no idea that I am even there! I creep up behind her. I place my paws over her eyes. "Guess who!" I shout.

Taisley jumps and whirls around to face me. "Buck! You scared me!" She gasps.

"'ey! I just wanted ta do somethin' fun ta test out my legs!" I try to defend myself.

Taisley tries hard to look stern for a while longer. She fails miserably. Taisley starts laughing. Soon, she is rolling on the ground from all of her laughing. "I've got to admit, that was good, the way you snuck up on me," Taisley says when she can finally speak.

"I guess ya get a chance ta get back at me. I'll 'ave ta watch my back," I joke.

"Yeah. You sure do, Buckminster. You better watch it!" Taisley smiles as she playfully threatens me.

I smile. Taisley and I go back to the others. "So, where do we 'ave ta go ta get ta that paradise?" I ask.

"Well, we have to pass a number of dangerous places. These are the places we have to pass in order: The Valley of Mists, The Cavern of Lost Memories, The Fire Passage, Broken Mountain, Dark Forest, and Crystal Waters. The Crystal Waters aren't really all that dangerous. That's a river that we'll have to follow to get to the paradise," Diego explains.

"When are we leaving?" I ask. I'm excited and it shows.

"Now, if you're up to it," Ellie answers my question.

"My legs are healed! Of course 'm up ta 't!" I put in. Taisley and I gather the kits together. Then, we start heading on our way.

A few hours later, we arrive at what I believe to be The Valley of Mists. Mostly because there are mists everywhere. "So…Wot's so dangerous 'bout this place?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well…most get lost in the mists. They never make it out. I heard about it from the few that managed to make it through," Diego explains.

"'kay, then. Kits, I want ya ta stay close. I don't want ya ta get lost," I reach out for the kits.

They take Taisley and my paws. "'kay daddy," they speak together.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" I smile with excitement. We start off, disappearing in the Valley of Mists.

Basically, we end up having to follow Diego. He's the one with the best sense of smell. He can lead us out of these mists without as much chance of us getting lost, for too long at least.

As we keep traveling through the mists, I start up a conversation with Diego. I just hate this silence. "So, did ya know th' one that escaped these mists personally?" I ask curiously.

"Um…sorta…he was a friend of mine when I was a cub," Diego answers.

"Wot was 'is name?" I ask.

"Oh…his name was Darren. He was always a daredevil. I dared him to enter this valley. Not only did he enter, but he actually managed to find his way back. That was actually pretty awesome," Diego continues.

"I can see why ya say that. That does sound pretty cool!" I laugh, before looking around. I'm really looking at nothing, since I can't see anything except for mist. "Are we almost out? I know I sounded excited before, but I 'ate feelin' completely blind. I still 'ave one eye," I throw in there. I hate not being able to see.

"Don't worry, Buck. We're almost out," Diego replies.

"'ey! Who say's 'm worried? 'm just…no' 'appy wi' this place…" I try to explain in a way that will divert his attention from me.

"It's fine ta be afraid of this place," dad says.

"Afraid? Pft…'m no' afraid!" I argue.

"Buck…" Taisley starts. She always knows exactly when I'm lying.

"Fine! 'm terrified…Evah since I lost my eye, I've tried ta avoid situations that I couldn't see as well in. I am…a li'l more insecure when I can't see," I explain nervously. I hate it when I have to admit when I'm afraid. I shouldn't fear anything.

"At least you admitted it! Come on, Buck. Everyone is afraid of something! You don't need to be ashamed of anything," Taisley places her paw on my shoulder.

I let the fear show in my eye. I shiver slightly. "Let's just…get outta this place," I speak shakily.

Taisley nods her head. She wraps her arm around my shoulders. I feel protected and comforted by Taisley's presence. We follow Diego on our way. It won't be long before we can see again!

About an hour later, we step out of the Valley of Mists. I swear! One more minute in that valley and I'd start hyperventilating! The moment that we are out, I basically collapse on a log. "Are ya alright, Buck?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. 'm just…glad ta be outta there!" I answer.

"You must have been really afraid…" Taisley says.

"Well…kinda…At least I know 'ow someone who's completely blind feels…" I mumble. I'm breathing kind of heavily, more terrified than what I've told them.

"Buck, it's fine, now. We're out of that valley. We won't go back in there," Taisley promises. She pulls me into a hug.

I wrap my own arms around her. "Thanks, Tais. I needed that…" We pull away from each other. I turn to the kits. "Alright, kits! It's time ta get moving!" All four of the kits squeal in excitement.

Talo comes over to me. "Were ya really scared, daddy?" He asks.

"Um…well…I only 'ave one eye, ya know. I don't like those kind of places where I see even less," I explain.

"'kay, daddy," Talo replies. He rejoins our three little daughters.

I look at Taisley. "Tais, can I talk ta ya?" I ask.

Taisley sees the look in my eye. "Okay, Buck." We go off together after explaining our reason to the others. When we reach a place a short distance away, Taisley addresses me. "What is it, Buck?"

"Can I tell ya 'bout wot 'appened when I lost my eye, as in, why I 'ate places like that valley?" I ask.

"You don't have to!" Taisley tries.

"No. I want ta. When I lost my eye, 't took time ta get used ta 't. I was worried 'bout everything. I was afraid that I'd get killed because I couldn't get around well at first. In th' beginning, I'd always bump into things. After that, I stopped liking th' dark. When th' herd came down ta th' dino world, I told them that 't wasn't safe ta travel in th' dark. That wasn't really true. Most of th' dinos travel in th' daylight hours. I told them that because I 'ate th' dark," I explain.

"I see…Buck, it's fine to be afraid, you know. Everybody is afraid of something," Taisley hugs me.

My ears lower. "But…'m s'posed ta be stronger. I can't be strong if 'm afraid of somethin'…" I mumble.

"Buck, you are the big, brave, strong weasel that I fell in love with! I love you, Buck! You may be afraid of something, but I don't care! I love you, fear or no fear!" Taisley kisses me flat on the lips. I have enough presence of mind to kiss her back.

When we break the kiss off, I take Taisley by the paw. "Thanks, Tais. I really am glad that yer wi' me," I smile.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go back," Taisley suggests.

"Yeah. Let's go," I agree. We head back paw in paw. It's getting late by the time we get back. Turns out, we'll have to camp out there tonight. That's good. As I said before, I really hate the dark. I curl up next to Taisley. I watch as she falls asleep. I close my eye. I feel myself drift off after Taisley in the realm of sleep. Tomorrow, we will continue on the long journey.


	31. Chapter 30: The Cavern of Lost Memories

The next day, we are preparing to depart. Our kits are already on Ellie, waiting to go. I head over to Diego. "Where are we goin' next?" I ask.

"Well, we're going to the Cavern of Lost Memories," Diego answers.

"Is that place one of th' dangerous ones?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, in a way. It causes anyone that enters to remember everything bad about their past. In a way, the cavern haunts them with memories of past events that they'd rather forget," Diego answers.

"Oh…So…we actually 'ave ta go there?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah. Sorry. I take it you don't want to go there because you have a lot of things that you'd rather forget?" Diego inquires.

"Yes. That 'bout sums 't up," I mumble. I shiver slightly out of nervousness. There are a lot of things that I don't want to remember.

Taisley places her paw on my shoulder. "It's alright, Buck. We all have things that we'd rather forget. Remember my own past? It's not exactly a happy one," She points out to me.

"I know…'m sorry 'm botherin' ya…I didn't mean ta…" I trail off. My eye holds a slightly sorrowful look.

"Oh, you're not bothering me, Buck. I love you. I always want you to be happy," Taisley smiles at me.

"Thanks, Tais. Let's just go an' get this over wi'," I reply. We start heading off, following Diego on our way.

When we get to the entrance to the cavern, I am a little hesitant to enter. I try to keep most of my hesitance hidden from Taisley. However, I know that she can tell that I'm a little scared. Okay…maybe a lot scared…But that doesn't mean I want Taisley to know that! So, as to divert her attention, I enter anyway.

We have only been in the cavern for a couple of minutes before the first memory begins to appear. It is the memory of when I lost my eye. As I see the beast tear it out again, all my fear begins rushing back. I find that I'm shaking from my fear.

I feel three pairs of arms being wrapped around me. I look to see that the arms belong to Taisley, mom, and dad. I look at their faces, fear clear in my single eye. I clamp my eye shut, hoping to avoid the visions being played before my eye. I bury my face into Taisley's shoulder, shaking from both fear and suppressed sobs.

"It's okay, Buck. Don't be afraid," Taisley whispers into my ear.

"S…some things are betta off forgotten…" I mumble shakily. I sniffle and wipe at my eye. I look back at the cavern to see that the vision has shifted. I see myself in my old cave back in the dino world. It is while I am sick with an infection in my eye. That vision causes me to shake even more. I remember how much I suffered when I had to deal with that illness.

I shrink back against Taisley. "Let's…Let's get outta 'ere…" I whisper nervously.

Taisley nods her head. She hugs me tighter. "Don't worry. We'll be out of here in no time at all," she promises me.

I look at Taisley with tears in my eye. "I hope yer right, Tais, 'cause this place freaks me out. It's bad enough that I 'ad ta live through 't once…" I shiver slightly. We continue through the cavern in each other's arms.

About an hour later, much to my pleasure, we exit the cavern. I smile at the sight of grass and snow-covered hilltops. I watch as our kits bound forward and roll around in the grass. I begin to frown, though, when I catch the questioning glance from Taisley. "Wot is 't?" I ask.

"I…I just want to know what happened to you when you lost your eye. Please, tell me what happened," Taisley requests.

I flinch. "I…um…well…ya know that 't was a giant white dino that took my eye, right? Well…after 'e did, an' I took 'is tooth, I found a cave 'bout a mile away from 'im. I stayed there fer a while. I used herbs ta try ta heal my eye, er…lack of. However, 't got infected. I was sick fer quite a few days. I was vomiting on an' off an'…can I tell ya a secret?" I ask, whispering into Taisley's ear. The herd and the rest of my family are a fair distance away. They aren't within earshot.

"Sure. Go ahead. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Taisley places a paw on my shoulder.

"Well, when 't was infected, I couldn't move. Th' pain was too much. I…uh…I kinda…wet myself…once…I…I didn't 'ave a choice…I tried ta get up, but I was too weak," I mumble, a deep red tint beginning to coat my cheeks.

"Oh, Buck. I told you before. You don't have to be embarrassed. I love you," Taisley smiles softly at me.

"'t…'t 'urt…so much…when I 'ad that infection…" I whisper. I have tears in my single eye. I can't get rid of the memory of pain and weakness.

"Don't worry, my love. Everything will be fine. Now, why don't we go talk to your parents. Maybe you should tell them about everything that happened when your eye was infected," Taisley suggests.

"No way! At least, no' th' part 'bout me wetting myself," I mumble.

"You don't have to tell them that. Just tell them about everything else," Taisley puts in.

I nod my head. "Alright." I agree. Taisley and I head off towards my parents.

"Mom, dad, Taisley talked me into telling ya wot 'appened when my eye was infected," I start.

"'kay, Buck," dad says.

"Well, when my eye was first torn out, I made my way ta a cave away from th' beast. I stayed there fer a good long while, waiting fer th' socket ta heal. I 'ad used herbs on 't. When 't became infected, I wasn't able ta leave th' cave. I was much too sick. I stayed there, confined ta my nest. I was forced ta suffer there, alone," I explain.

"Ya were there alone. I take 't ya wanted ta be wi' someone, an' 't 'urt ya ta be alone. Is that right?" Dad asks.

I nod my head. "Yes, dad. That's right," I answer.

"Well, son, you're no' alone anymore. We're 'ere wi' ya. We won't leave ya. I promise." Dad places his paw on my shoulder.

I smile. "Thanks, dad. I love ya both," I hug my parents tightly.

"We love ya too, Buck," mom says.

"I do 'ave one question, though. If ya were confined ta yer nest, then wot 'appened when ya must 'ave 'ad ta go. Ya know…" Dad gives me a knowing glance.

I wince. "I'd rather no' tell ya…" I mumble.

"Ya wet yerself, didn't ya," dad puts in.

I tense up. I glare at dad. "Well, maybe I did an' maybe I didn't! 'm no' telling ya!" I growl slightly.

"Buck, it's fine. We understand," dad says. He strokes my forehead.

I loosen up my tensed shoulders. "Thanks. Um…'m sorry I yelled at ya…I didn't mean 't…" I apologize, my ears pressed against my head.

"Don't worry 'bout 't, Buck. 'm no' mad at ya. I know that ya were only upset," dad smiles at me while continuing to stroke my forehead comfortingly.

"Thanks. Let's get moving," I suggest, heading off to gather the kits.

"Alright, Buck," mom, dad, and Taisley agree. Once the kits are ready, we continue to follow Diego.


	32. Chapter 31: The Fire Passage

That night, after we passed through the Cavern of Lost Memories, we stop in a cave for the night. My parents and siblings leave to catch some fish. Sid, Crash, and Eddie gather the fruit. I start the fire. Taisley is trying to get the kits to wash up. That alone is normally a two-weasel job. However, we're all kind of occupied at the moment with other tasks.

When everyone returns from their separate tasks, I begin cooking the fish over the fire. I smell the fish, trying to cook it to perfection. When the fish is thoroughly cooked, I pass it out to my family and Diego. Ellie passes the fruit around to everyone except for Diego (obviously). We sit down to eat.

Diego looks at me. "Before you ask, our next stop is the Fire Passage. It is the passage that leads to Broken Mountain," Diego starts.

"Wot is Broken Mountain?" I ask, confused.

"Broken Mountain is a volcano that is supposedly dead," Diego answers.

"Supposedly?!" Manny yells.

"Well, it hasn't erupted in so many years. Everyone has assumed that it's dead," Diego explains.

"'kay…if 't isn't dead, remind me ta kill ya…" I glare at Diego.

Diego rolls his eyes. "Fine. Anyway…the Fire Passage holds flame geysers that shoot up to block the perfectly round passage opening. That's why it's dangerous. It takes proper timing to get through it. There is a very small space in between each one that I believe a weasel could pass through. It shouldn't be as dangerous to you guys," Diego finishes.

"Wow…sounds fun!" I deadpan with fake cheerfulness. Of course, I'm joking. I'd rather Taisley and our kits not be involved in these dangerous situations.

"Well, if we're gonna be goin' anywhere tomorrow, let's go get some shuteye," dad suggests. He starts building his own nest.

"Good idea, dad," I agree. We all start building our nests.

I lay next to Taisley in our nest. "I love ya, Tais," I mumble tiredly.

"I love you, too, Buck," Taisley smiles at me. I lean forward and kiss Taisley on the cheek. She nuzzles me. I nuzzle her back. I open my mouth in a big yawn. I close my eye. I begin to fall asleep next to my beautiful mate. I fall asleep feeling loved.

The next day, we start off towards the Fire Passage. We have no idea whether there will be another type of danger besides the fire or not. That's why I'm having the kits ride on Ellie for this trip. I want to make sure that they are out of harms way on this journey.

On the way to the Fire Passage, we have been talking to Diego about Broken Mountain. None of us like the fact that it's only 'supposedly' dead. Especially me. With four kits to care for and a decidedly large family, any of us could get hurt or killed. I don't want that to happen.

Those two possum twins are excited for the possible dangers of the Fire Passage. They are just so stupid that they don't know when to feel fear over something. They'll probably end up getting killed.

A couple of hours into the day, we finally reach the Fire Passage. I can see the flames shooting up. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was a little scared. Maybe a lot scared. I don't know, yet.

There is a little squabble over who would go first. In the end, the order goes a little like this: Manny, Ellie (With the kits, Crash, Eddie, and Sid on her back), Diego, and all us weasels.

The weasel order is irrelevant, considering that we're not like the others. We don't need to argue about anything. As soon as the others go, mom and dad are the first weasels to go through. My siblings pass next. Then, it's just Taisley and I. Taisley starts to pass through the Passage. The geysers start smoking. My eye grows wide with horror. I push Taisley through just as the flames shoot out. Taisley is unharmed but, unfortunately, I'm not. The flames severely burn my right arm and the right side of my chest. I scream from the pain, collapsing on the other side.

Taisley, mom, and dad rush over to my side. Dad rolls me over, gasping when he sees the extent of the burn on my chest. He, no doubt, had already seen my arm. Through my blurry vision, I see dad turn to mom. "Quick! Find some aloe!" At dad's insistence, mom darts away.

While she is gone, dad and Taisley try to keep me still. It isn't too simple, though. I have a hard time staying still because of the pain. The burning of my arm and chest is too much. I cry out sharply. Tears are flowing openly down my cheek.

I feel a paw being placed on my left cheek. I turn my face to see Taisley looking at me with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, Buck. You'll be alright," Taisley strokes my cheek.

I blink my eye a few times. "Tais…'t 'urts…so much…!" I wail. I can no longer stop crying because of the pain.

"I know, Buck. Your mother is going to get some herbs to help you heal, though. Don't worry," Taisley tries to soothe me.

I merely nod my head. I hurt too much to talk anymore. I just lay there, whimpering and crying, waiting for mom to return. I really hope that the herbs will help me heal.

A few minutes later, mom returns with some herbs in her paws. She darts over to my side. Mom breaks open the aloe plant. "Stay still, Buck. I need ta put this aloe on yer burns. 't will sting, but 't will 'elp yer burns ta heal," mom explains.

I nod my head once, bracing myself for the added pain. Mom starts to apply the aloe. I yelp and squirm from the burning sensation. Mom places her arms on me. "Hold still, Buck. 'm almost done," mom tries to stop me from moving.

"I can't 'elp 't! 't 'urts!" I wail loudly, the pain becoming unbearable. At this point, I almost prefer death.

"I know 't 'urts, Buck. Just try ta stay still. Everything will be alright in a li'l while," mom whispers soothingly. She finishes applying the aloe. After that, mom applies some Marigold to stop any possible infection.

Soon, all the herbs are used on the burns and they are bandages. Mom, dad, and Taisley hold me in their arms and try to comfort me. I haven't really stopped crying ever since I was injured. I can barely breathe through the pain. My tears start to slow down. I keep whimpering, though, from the pain. I bury my face into dad's fur, a high-pitched whine forcing itself past my lips.

Dad strokes my back. "It's 'kay, Buck. Please, don't cry anymore. It's fine ta cry, but 't 'urts me ta see ya like this," dad whispers into my ear.

I sniffle and wipe my eye free of the tears. "I love ya all," I address Taisley and my parents.

"We love ya, too, Buck. Just…close yer eye an' get some sleep. We'll get ya on Ellie an' keep moving. Everything will be fine," dad says.

Taisley comes closer to me. "Buck, why did you save me? You could have died!" Taisley begins.

"I love ya, Tais. I'd save ya again in an instant," I reply. I close my eye. I manage to ignore the pain long enough to fall asleep.


	33. Chapter 32: Broken Mountain

The next day, after I am injured, I am still resting. My burns are really hurting. At Taisley, mom, and dad's suggestion, we stay in a cave in the rocks. I'm in so much pain. I can't even move! When I first woke up this morning, almost instantly, I started crying again for the pain. I'm glad that my family is here to comfort me. I may not like it when they see me cry, but I don't want to be alone.

This time is no different. I was asleep again for a few hours. When I wake from that nap, I am in shock over the amount of pain that I have to endure. I whimper and squirm. I feel a paw stroke my forehead. I turn my head slightly. I see Taisley and my parents next to me. It is my father's paw on my forehead. I try to speak, only to gasp when the pain intensifies. "Don't worry, Buck. Yer no' alone. Th' pain will go away. I promise," dad tries to soothe me.

"But dad, 't 'urts…so much…" I wail when I'm finally able to speak. I'm thankful that the kits are asleep. I don't want them to see me as weak. I want them to always picture me as a strong father.

"I know 't 'urts. Just hush an' at least try ta get some more sleep," dad strokes my forehead.

I keep whimpering and squirming from the pain. I can feel the tears pricking my eye. I clench my eye shut, trying to keep myself from crying. I open my eye when I feel dad brush a paw on my cheek near my eye. I look into dad's face. I can see a worried look in his eyes. "Go ahead an' cry, Buck. It's fine. We won't laugh at ya," dad tries to soothe me.

I don't need a second invitation. I begin to cry, whimpering at first. My whimpers turn into yowls as I begin sobbing. Dad raises me up and holds me in his arms. I bury my face into dad's fur as I continue to cry. I feel dad stroking my back, pulling me closer when I begin to sob louder.

After a while, I stop crying. I sniffle and wipe my eye free of the tears. I look up at my family, my ears pressed against my head. "Thanks," I mumble. I look down, my cheeks turning red. I'm embarrassed over crying in front of my family.

Dad can clearly see the meaning of the look on my face. "Don't get upset, Buck. We're yer family an' we're 'ere fer ya," dad leans down and gently kisses my cheek. I feel his paw wiping my stray tears away.

I turn my head towards dad's paw. I move my head into his paw, seeking his comfort. Dad keeps stroking my forehead. I open my eye and look up at dad blearily. "Thanks fer stayin' wi' me…" I smile a little.

Dad smiles back. "Yer welcome. Now, get some more sleep. We'll be right 'ere ta watch over ya," dad replies.

"But dad, I…I don't think I can sleep…" I mumble.

"I know 't 'urts, but everything will be alright. Th' pain will go away when ya fall asleep," dad soothes me. I slowly nod my head. I try to curl up, only to gasp from the pain. Dad stops me with a paw. "Don't move," dad whispers into my ear.

I nod my head again. I close my eye. After much trying, I am finally able to fall asleep.

The next day, I wake up still in pain. However, I'm pleased to find that it is less severe. At least, I don't hurt nearly as much. I yawn, my teeth showing. I feel a paw on my left shoulder. I turn my head to see that Taisley and my parents are still next to me. "How are you doing, Buck?" Taisley asks.

"'m fine. I still 'urt, but I feel betta today," I whisper, surprised by how hoarse my voice is. I swallow painfully. "Can I 'ave some water?" I rasp out. Mom smiles. She places her paw under my head and raises my head up. Mom brings a nut cup full of water to my lips. She holds it as I drink greedily at the water. When the cup is empty, mom lowers me back on the floor.

I wince slightly. "So, when are we leaving?" I ask.

"We're no' goin' anywhere until ya heal," mom tells me.

"Mom, we 'ave ta get away from this place! I'll be fine. 'm sure Ellie won't mind if I ride on 'er fer a while," I point out.

"He's right. I won't mind. We can leave soon, if you really think you're up to it," Ellie replies.

"'m up ta 't," I confirm. I wince when Ellie picks me up with her trunk and places me on her back. My kits are there, asleep in Ellie's fur. I smile a bit, before frowning. I can't help but think that I haven't been a very good father. With all my strokes of bad luck, I haven't been able to give my kit's the attention that they deserve. I shake those thoughts from my head. I yawn at the sudden drowsiness that I have begun to feel. I close my eye and fall back to sleep.

I wake up about an hour later to the sounds of explosions. I jerk upward, gasping from both pain and surprise. "Wot's 'appening?" I ask.

"Turns out that the volcano isn't dead!" Manny shouts while glaring at Diego.

"Hey! I told you that everyone _assumed_ that it was dead!" Diego yells.

"Sure!" Manny rolls his eyes.

"Guys! Stop fighting! We have to get out of here!" Ellie shouts. She runs with the kits and I on her back.

The jolting causes pain to shoot through my body. I yelp. My parents and Taisley climb up onto Ellie's back. "Buck, are ya alright?" Dad asks.

"I will be once we can slow down," I break off with a whimper. I curl up on myself, gasping from the pain.

Taisley and my parents hug me, mindful of my injuries. "I'm sure we'll stop soon, Buck. Don't worry," Taisley strokes my forehead and kisses it.

I smile at her. "I love ya, Tais," I whisper.

"I love you, too, Buck," Taisley whispers back. We stay on Ellie's back like that, my arms wrapped around her and vise versa, waiting for us to reach someplace safe.

After a while, we reach the other side of the volcano, narrowly escaping the lava. We find a cave a safe distance from the volcano. Taisley jumps off of Ellie's back. Taisley gathers up some moss and leaves and begins making our nest. When that is done, Ellie picks me up and gently places me on the nest.

I curl up on the nest, wincing at the pain. Taisley lays down next to me. She places a paw on my cheek, stroking the place where my eye patch rests. "Go to sleep, Buck. We're safe here. Everything will be alright," Taisley whispers.

I smile, though I don't know if Taisley can see it. "Thanks, Tais. I love ya," I speak lovingly.

"I love you, too, Buck," Taisley replies. She yawns. I hear her breath even out as she falls asleep. I yawn, exhausted after these recent events. I close my eye. It isn't long before I fall asleep.


	34. Chapter 33: The Poison Barbs

A few days pass. I am healed enough that I can start to walk around more. I stop riding on Ellie in favor of walking. Taisley and my parents walk beside me, just in case I trip or something. I understand their worry. I've been very weak over these most recent days. I could barely move up until yesterday.

As we keep walking, we reach a nearby forest. That forest is called Dark Forest. I can see why. There are shadows everywhere. I am confused at first. When we are walking in this unknown forest, it just seems strange. This forest has plants that I've never seen before. That's why it's strange. I've lived in a world of dinosaurs for years. I've seen just about every plant known to mammal kind. These plants are strange even to me!

Even so, we keep walking. I look to my left, where dad is. "Dad, there's somethin' 'bout this forest that I don't like. I can't put my paw on 't, but 't can't be good. These plants…they're stranger than even th' ones below!" I voice my concerns.

Dad places his paw on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Buck. 'm sure it'll be fine," dad replies.

"But I…" I break off when I hear a noise from my far right, where Taisley is walking. I twitch my ears so that I may hear it better. It sounds more like a swishing and crunching sound like something is moving. I look to the right. I see a plant beginning to open up. From beneath the red and yellow striped petals of the flower, I can see dart-like thorns. My eye widens. I propel myself forward with a shout. I knock myself into Taisley just as the flower releases its darts. I cry out in pain when I feel one pierce my back. Even so, I remain standing.

I look up at Taisley, who is staring at me with worry in her eyes. "What happened?" She asks.

"I dunno. Th' plant 'ad some dart-like thorns on 't," I try to explain. I begin swaying from weakness and dizziness as the effects of the poison begin to take hold. I feel nauseous.

Taisley catches me as I collapse. She feels my forehead, only to pull her paw back with a gasp. "You're burning up!" Taisley cries out in shock.

I cough into my paw, pain rippling through me. "Th' plant…must 'ave been…poison…" I groan. I can feel heat spreading through me. I feel like I'm literally roasting alive. I cough some more, feeling the nausea rising within me. "I…I don't feel so good," I moan. My stomach lurches. I clamp a paw over my mouth, hoping to keep myself from vomiting.

I feel a paw on my shoulder. I look out the corner of my eye to see dad kneeling beside me. "Go ahead. It's 'kay," dad smiles soothingly at me.

I know that I don't have a choice. I remove my paw from my mouth. I lean forward and begin vomiting in the grass. I heave and retch as I release the contents of my stomach. Taisley strokes my forehead in an effort to soothe me. I cough as I begin to choke on the vomit. I feel my father's paw patting my back in an effort to stop my choking.

After a while, I stop vomiting. I feel my father's arms wrap around me. I lean into his embrace, exhausted after vomiting. Dad places his paw on my face, where my eye patch sits. "Don't worry, son. Everything will be alright," dad whispers into my ear.

"But 'ow? We don't know wot th' antidote is," I point out.

"No' yet, but we will. We'll find 't an' get 't ta ya," dad promises.

I nod my aching head slowly. I put both of my paws to my head with a groan. "If you're planning ta get th' antidote, can ya hurry?" I moan. My head hurts, my throat hurts, and my stomach hurts. I can think of no pain that's worse than this.

Dad strokes my forehead. "I'll find th' antidote as fast as I can. Don't worry. Ya will be just fine," dad whispers comfortingly.

He turns to mom. "I thought I saw a cave just north of 'ere. Go there an' wait fer me. 't should be safer than 'ere," dad explains. Mom nods to him. Dad smiles, before he leaves on the quest for the antidote.

Ellie picks me up gently and places me on her back. Taisley and mom jump on to Ellie's back beside me. Together, we start heading towards the cave.

We make it to the cave about an hour after I was poisoned. We already had to stop once so that I could vomit. I let Ellie know in enough time so that I wouldn't risk vomiting on her. I'm glad for Taisley and mom's support through this illness. I am in so much pain right now that I think even death could be better.

When we stop inside the entrance, Ellie lays me on the stone floor. There's no time to look for any bedding. Taisley and mom sit by me. The kits are standing by Ellie across the cave. I can tell that they are worried about me. They keep pestering Ellie with questions about how I'm doing and what's wrong with me.

As for Manny, Diego, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and my siblings, they, too, look worried. Though they're not saying anything, I know that they wonder if I'll pull through or not. The truth is, I'm wondering the same thing myself.

I look up at both Taisley and my mother. I can see the worry in their eyes as well. I try to smile, if only to set their minds at ease. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," I gasp, my breathing raspy from my sore throat.

"I hope ya will be, Buck. It's just…ya were poisoned! I want ya ta no' be in pain. Yer my son! I nevah want ta see ya like this! Yer fathah may be calm, cool, an' collected, but 'e worries, too," mom tells me.

"I know, mom. I just…I don't want ya ta worry so much 'bout me. Worry takes too much 'appiness away," I reply.

"Listen, Buck. I want ya ta rest. Yer fathah will be back wi' th' antidote. Then you'll be able ta heal," mom strokes my forehead. I slowly nod my head in acceptance. I close my single eye. I am asleep within seconds.

I wake to the feel of gentle nudging. I crack my eye open to see my father hovering over me. "Listen, Buck! I got th' antidote! I asked someone nearby who knew wot 't is. I already prepared 't. 'ere. Drink this," dad holds a nut cup to my lips. It is filled with a nasty smelling liquid. I move my face away from it in disgust. "C'mon, Buck. Drink 't. It's th' antidote," dad tries to persuade me.

I sigh through my nose before I open my mouth. Dad pours the contents of the cup down my throat. I cough and splutter a bit at the foul-tasting liquid. I down the contents of the cup in around a minute. I look at dad with a peeved look on my face. "Do ya by any chance 'ave somethin' that can get rid of that taste? That's nasty!" I complain.

"Yes. Yer mothah made up this fruit drink." Dad helps me drink the much nicer tasting fruit drink. I lick my lips, much more pleased than before.

I lay my head down on the cave floor. I look at my family all gathered around me. "Thanks," I whisper. I yawn. Exhausted, I close my eye. I fall asleep, content in knowing that my family will always be here for me.


	35. Chapter 34: The Time of Suffering

Only a day passes from the time that I am poisoned. Not much has changed in that day. Despite having received the antidote, I am still very much sick. My rest has been uneasy due to the fever that has continued to hold me. I've been fighting the nausea and headaches that my fever is giving me.

This morning, when I wake up, I am swept away instantly by both the nausea and migraine. I whimper softly. I feel a paw on my shoulder. I see dad sitting beside me. "Where's Taisley an' mom?" I ask out of curiosity.

"They are outside wi' th' kits. Are ya feelin' 'kay?" Dad asks.

"Do I look 'kay? My head is killin' me an' I just feel sick…" I moan.

"I know, Buck. Is there anything that I can get fer ya?" Dad asks.

"I wouldn't mind something ta 'elp my stomach. I really don't wanna throw up again," I mumble.

"Alright. I'll be right back," dad says. He darts out of the cave, intent on finding something that can help me.

Dad returns a short while later with some berries in his paws. He places the berries next to me. "These are Juniper berries. They'll 'elp wi' th' nausea," dad explains.

I pick the berries up and put them in my mouth. I eat them within seconds, hoping that they will indeed help. I just lay back. All I have to do is wait for the berries to take effect.

However, the berries don't stay in my system for long. I feel my stomach beginning to twist into knots. I squirm, whimpering from the pain. "Dad, I…I think 'm gonna…throw up…" I wail. My stomach seizes up. I try to raise myself from the cave floor, only to fall back. I can't even turn on my side. Dad knows that. He places his arm under me and lifts me up just as I lean forward and begin to retch. I'm vomiting on myself, basically. I know that. However, I can't stop. I just heave and retch as I continue to vomit. I start coughing, choking on the vomit that's rising from my throat. I feel dad's paw patting my back in an effort to stop my choking.

After a few minutes, I stop vomiting. I look up to dad, my face reddening at the realization that I just vomited on myself. "'m sorry…" I mumble. I look away, my ears folded down.

"Buck, 't isn't yer fault. Don't worry 'bout 't. Now, let's get ya cleaned up," dad smiles softly at me, trying to comfort me. I nod my head. Dad picks me up and brings me outside.

Everyone looks up, worried when they see me all covered with vomit. "Wot 'appened?" Mom asks.

"Buck threw up. 'm gonna take 'im ta th' rivah ta get 'im cleaned up," dad explains.

Mom merely nods her head as dad carries me away. In all honesty, I don't pay much attention to anyone. I just feel so out of it. I'm not really interested in anything other than getting better.

When dad brings me to the river, he lays me on the sand near the water. Dad takes some of the water and begins to wash the vomit out of my fur. I shiver slightly and shrink back from the cold feeling of the water. A few minutes later, my fur is clean. I look over to dad. "Thanks, um…ya mean wot ya said before, right? That 't isn't my fault?" I ask, my vision blurry.

"Yes, Buck. I mean wot I said. Just get some sleep. I'll carry ya back. I love ya, son," dad strokes my fur.

"I love ya, too, dad," I reply. I close my eye. The last thing I feel before I fall asleep is dad lifting me up into his strong arms.

As I sleep (which I am doing a lot of), I keep having dreams. I don't really care for the events of my dreams. Those dreams are what keeps me asleep. I am deeper in sleep because of the nightmares. The good news is that I haven't woken from the nightmares. I don't think that my family really knows the extent of my suffering.

When I start to wake up, though, after a few days of sleeping, I hear background whispering. My father's voice is among them. "'ow will…react…wot 'appened?" Dad seems to ask, though I don't know who he's asking. I am very much confused in my half-asleep state.

When I fully wake up, though, everything is made perfectly clear. My eye begins to widen when I feel a wetness coming from my pelt. I know exactly what happened. I wet myself. My cheeks turn red from humiliation. Come to think of it, though, I shouldn't be all that surprised. I must've been asleep for days. It stands to reason that I would wet myself.

I look to my left. I see Taisley, mom, and dad sitting beside me. They look worried. I look away, the red on my cheeks deepening. "Please…don't look at me…" I mumble, obviously embarrassed.

I feel a paw touch my shoulder. I look to see my dad looking at me. "Don't be embarrassed, son. Ya couldn't 'elp 't. We'll get ya cleaned up. It'll be like this nevah 'appened," dad assures me. Instead of getting me up, dad leaves to bring the water here.

When dad returns, he places the water a short distance from me. He cleans my fur and the area that I was sleeping in with the water. I look away the entire time, still embarrassed over this.

When dad finishes cleaning away the 'evidence', he places his paw on my shoulder again. "Buck, get back ta sleep. I know yer embarrassed, but ya don't 'ave ta be," dad smiles at me.

I nod my head, unconvinced but too tired to argue. I close my single eye. I fall asleep with my family sitting beside me.

When I wake up again, I am pleased to find that I didn't have a repeat of what happened before. The bad news is that I have to go again. Unlike the other times that I woke up, no one is sitting beside me. Everyone must be outside or something. An hour passes. At that point, I start to feel like I'm bursting. I don't know how long I can hold it in.

Dad comes in at the moment that I feel I may wet myself again. Dad can see the strain on my face. "Wot's wrong?" Dad asks.

"Um…I…uh…I kinda…'ave ta go…again…" I try to explain.

Dad's eyes widen with realization. "Alright. I'll 'elp ya," dad makes to help me up.

"No, I…I don't think I can make 't…I…" I look up at dad, panic clear in my single eye. I know that, by the time I can get up, I would wet myself.

Dad looks at me, his eyes softening. "It's fine. Just go. Don't worry. Everyone is a mile away from 'ere. I won't tell them 'bout this," dad tries to soothe me.

"Are ya sure?" I ask, my eye wide.

"Yes. Just go ahead," dad strokes my forehead.

So I do. Whimpering, I let the contents of my bladder gush out. A large puddle forms below me. Dad keeps stroking my forehead as I keep going. After a little while, my bladder finally empties. I keep whimpering, my face reddening from embarrassment. I sniffle, tears gathering in the corner of my eye.

"Buck, it's 'kay. I told ya before that I won't tell them. They will nevah know," dad assures me.

"But dad, I…I wet myself like some li'l kit!" I argue.

"Buck, kits aren't th' only ones that wet themselves. Even adults, especially those that are sick, 'ave accidents. It's quite common," dad points out.

I nod my head. Dad leaves the cave to get some stuff to clean my mess up with.

When dad returns, he takes the water to my side. He soaks up the wetness with some leaves and brings the soiled leaves outside to dispose of. Dad uses the water to clean my fur and the place where I sleep.

When everything is clean, dad looks at me. "I want ya ta get more sleep. I promise that I won't leave ya alone again fer more than a few minutes. Just sleep," dad strokes my forehead. I yawn, my teeth showing. I close my eye. I fall asleep to the feel of my dad stroking my forehead.


	36. Chapter 35: The Crystal Waters

A few days pass from when I finally get the antidote to the poison. I'm feeling much better than I did before. I'm still very weak, but at least I know that I will get better. I just have to wait a little before I can be one-hundred percent. I am grateful to have my family surrounding me, giving me their support.

On this day, despite my weakness, I am finally strong enough that we can continue on our journey. However, I'm not at full health yet. So, until I am stronger, Ellie has me ride on her back for the duration of the journey. Taisley, mom, dad, and the kits ride with me. The kits sleep for the majority of the time.

I look up at the sky, watching the clouds float by. I smile, while feeling the cool breeze ruffling my fur. I look to my left, where Taisley and my parents are sitting. "'ey, 'ow are ya?" I ask them while sitting up.

"We should be asking ya that," dad points out.

"'m fine. 'm still a li'l weak, but I'll be fine," I reply.

"Ya should get some more rest. Ya need ta recover from that poisoning," dad suggests.

"'m fine, dad. I don't need any more sleep," I argue.

Dad's face takes on a sterner look. "Buck, get some sleep. 'm no' taking no fer an answer," dad tells me.

"'m no' some li'l kit, dad. I don't 'ave ta sleep if 'm no' tired," I glare at dad, annoyed.

"No, but ya are actin' like one! Just sleep," dad pushes me back down for emphases.

I sigh through my nose. "Fine," I relent. I curl up in the warmth of Ellie's fur. I yawn, disregarding my previous claim to not be too tired. I close my eye. I fall asleep within a few seconds.

Maybe a couple of hours later, I begin to wake up. My eyelid twitches and flickers open. It takes a little while before my vision clears up. I yawn, sitting up from my position. I rub at my eye tiredly, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. I see my family to my left. They are looking at me. I smile. "'ey, wot's up?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much. 'ow was yer sleep?" Dad asks.

"I slept well enough. Please, before ya say anything, I don't need any more sleep. I got enough," I start, knowing that dad might try to 'persuade' me to sleep again.

"I know, Buck. Don't worry 'bout 't," dad replies.

I nod my head while looking around. "Dad, where are we goin' next?" I ask.

"Well, Diego said that we're goin' ta th' Crystal Waters next," dad answers.

"Finally! A place that won't bring th' risk of getting killed!" I sigh, relieved at finally getting a break from taking dangerous risks. I know that I used to be crazy, but I have gained some sanity over the years that I've spent aboveground.

Taisley laughs at me. "Oh, Buck, I though you like danger," she says.

"I do, but I've 'ad ta deal wi' enough pain fer a while. I need a break," I reply, sighing.

"I see what you mean. Well, we're almost there. When we arrive, we can go fishing," Taisley suggests.

"Yeah. I bet that I'll catch more fish than ya!" I smile with excitement.

"Is that a challenge?" Taisley asks.

"Yep! Sure is!" I confirm.

"Then, yer on!" Taisley and I shake paws on it. We lay back in Ellie's fur, our arms wrapped around each other. I don't know this for sure, but I believe that we will get to the Crystal Waters in no time at all.

When we finally reach the Crystal Waters, we stop. I slide myself off of Ellie's back. I watch as our kits leap down and start running around. "'ey! Don't wander too far!" I call out to the kits.

"'kay, daddy!" Raska, Talo, Frost, and Whisper answer back to me at the same time. I watch as they go to play in the shallow water, splashing each other, laughing all the while.

I go to Taisley, who is standing beside a large rock in the water. "C'mon, Tais. Remember our bet? Let's catch that fish!" I laugh. We go off at separate points of the water, watching out for the fish swimming under the surface.

I stand on a flat stone, crouched forward, waiting for the fish to swim to me. One comes up beside my stone. With one swift move, I grab the fish. I string a needle through the top of its mouth and tie the string around the stone. I leave it trailing in the water. I go back to watching for more fish to come.

After about an hour, I have a catch of five large fish. I make my way to the others. Taisley is waiting for me, four fish beside her. When she sees my catch, she frowns. "You beat me! Nice job. Now, what should your prize be?" Taisley asks.

I sit beside her. I lower my face to whisper into her ear. "Well, maybe tonight, I can get my prize," I wink, which is kind of hard to do with one eye.

Taisley blushes. "Buck, how will we even get away from everyone?" She asks.

"We can find an excuse. Don't worry 'bout that," I smile. We go over to the fire that Sid built. We begin to prepare the fish. I can't wait for the romantic possibilities that tonight will bring.

Later that night, when everyone is getting ready for bed, I go to my parents. I have a request for them. "Mom, dad, I 'ave somethin' ta ask ya," I begin.

"Wot is 't?" Dad asks.

"Well, Taisley an' I want ta go off fer some 'alone time', if ya get wot I mean. I was wonderin' if ya would make sure that no one follows us," I request.

"Sure, Buck. No problem. Just…don't stay up too late. Be careful," dad replies.

I nod my head. Thanking my parents, I leave to get to Taisley's side. After I reach Taisley, we head off into the forest area nearby. I can't wait for us to finally be alone.

When we get a fair distance away from the others, Taisley and I get down on the ground. I roll Taisley over, myself resting above her. I kiss Taisley on the lips, massaging her behind her left ear. Taisley moves her paws behind my head, pulling me closer. We move like that, kissing all the while. Taisley breaks away briefly. "Do you want to, you know…?" Taisley asks.

I know what she's saying. "Do ya even 'ave ta ask? I love ya so much," I moan with pleasure as we continue on with our activities. We keep moving in a rhythmic motion, Taisley still under me. We continue kissing.

After an hour of these romantic activities, we lay, side by side, gasping for breath. I wrap my right arm over Taisley. There is blood on the ground, but it's the good type. This blood is shed from pleasure.

Taisley snuggles into my embrace. She smiles. "That was fun," Taisley whispers into my ear.

"Yeah. 't sure was, Tais," I whisper back. We make our way to the water and clean ourselves up in it. Then, we make our way back.

When we get there, we're startled to see my parents waiting for us. "So, 'ow was 't?" Dad asks.

I gulp a little, embarrassed. "Um…uh…'t…'t was nice…." I stutter.

"Yeah, I bet 't was. Now, it's time fer you lovebirds ta get some sleep," dad smiles at the embarrassed look on my face.

"Um…yeah…c'mon, Tais. Let's go," I pull Taisley away. We lay down on our nest together. We curl around each other. I wrap my arm around Taisley. I watch as she falls asleep. I close my eye. It isn't long before I fall asleep as well.


	37. Chapter 36: New Home

A few days after Taisley and my 'night of romance', we arrive at the new paradise that Diego spoke of. He was very much correct. This new home is a paradise. I can see that quite clearly. This place will be a safe haven to my mate, kits, and every single member of my family. That's why I can't wait to explore. Considering how large my family is, I think it's time to finally find a cave of our own.

I go to Taisley and my parents. "I think it's time ta get a cave fer just us weasels, a li'l ways away from th' herd. It's getting too crowded in there. Besides, our kits are growing. Sharing a cave wi' th' herd won't work fer long," I explain.

"Well, we'll 'elp th' two of ya ta find a new cave, but don't ya want ta live by yerselves? I mean, you're mates. Ya might want ta be alone," dad points out.

I look down, my ears lowered. "I know, but…I just…I don't really want ta be alone…I didn't know ya fer most of my life. Now, ya don't want ta come wi' us?" I ask nervously. I feel the old feeling of betrayal start to seep into me.

Dad's eyes widen. "No, Buck! That's no' 't! I just thought that you'd want ta 'ave more time alone wi' Taisley an' th' kits," dad tries to explain.

I turn away from my parents, tears threatening to spill from my eye. "'t doesn't matter…" I trail off. I run away, with my parents calling at me to stop.

I find my way to the nearby river. I collapse on my knees, tears flowing freely from my left eye. I raise my paws to my face as I just break down. I begin sobbing, whimpering all the while.

I jump when I feel a paw touch my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to see Taisley and my parents kneeling beside me. It is my father's paw on my shoulder. I turn away quickly, wiping the tears from my eye. "Are ya alright, son?" Dad asks, worry clear in his voice.

I nod my head. "'m fine. I just…I don't want ya ta leave me. I've been left by so many that…I don't want ta be left by anyone else…" I sniffle, turning my face farther away from them.

"Buck, we won't leave ya, ever! We love ya!" Dad insists.

I look down. "Thanks. 'm sorry fer believing that ya would leave me. It's just…'m used ta bein' left alone. I 'ad no one fer so long," I whisper.

"I know, son. Just listen ta me. We won't leave ya alone. I promise," dad strokes my back with his paw.

I can feel tears gathering in the corner of my eye. "I…I can't tell ya 'ow 'urt I was when…when I was left alone…I…" I break off. I bite my lip and look away, holding back the tears that are close to falling.

Dad pulls me into a hug, one paw on my head and the other on my back. I try to struggle out of his grip. Dad refuses to let me go. "Go ahead, son. We won't laugh. It's 'kay ta cry. Just go ahead an' let 't out," dad whispers into my ear.

The tears that I've been holding back begin to fall. I bury my face into dad's chest as I begin sobbing. I feel dad stroking my back in soothing circles. I cling to dad tighter, crying louder. I'm whimpering, trying to stop crying. I hear dad's voice in my ear, trying to soothe me.

After a few minutes, the tears begin to slow down. I'm breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Once my breathing slows down to a normal rhythm, I pull away from dad. I swipe a paw across my face, wiping the tears away from my eye. I look up. I see dad, mom, and Taisley looking at me, worry in their eyes. I look down again. "'m sorry," I whisper, embarrassed.

"I told ya before, it's alright ta cry. There is nothing ta be ashamed of. Now, if ya really want us ta, we can stay wi' ya, fer a while, at least," dad replies.

"Ya would really do that?" I ask, hope shining in my single eye.

"Of course, son. But first, we'll need ta find a cave that can accommodate us an' give us plenty of space," dad suggests.

"Yer right 'bout that. Let's go an' look fer one, then," I get up from my position on the ground. Then, we go off in search of a new cave.

An hour into our search, we spot caves in the nearby rock wall. On closer inspection, we find that the caves are indeed empty. They look like the perfect home for all of us. Taisley and I choose the larger cave. This cave has plenty of room for both of us and the kits.

Mom and dad decide to stay in the cave to the left with my siblings. The cave on the right will be the home of my foster father, sister, and my three friends. Their caves, though slightly smaller, are still pretty large. This home is perfect.

Mom and dad watch the kits while Taisley and I go off in search of bedding. We return a short while with some moss and leaves. We lay the moss and leaves out to make five separate nests. One for each of the kits and one for Taisley and I. We carry a fair-sized block of wood to make a table in the center of the cave. It is just big enough for the six of us.

We bring the kits inside of our new home. All four of the kits are excited. They love the caves already. They start running around with Talo in the lead. Taisley and I will have our paws full.

I look outside, noticing for the first time how late it's getting. I turn to the kits. "Alright. It's getting late. We'll get yer dinner ready. After ya eat, it'll be time fer bed," I tell them.

"'kay, daddy," the kits reply at the same time.

I smile. Taisley and I put dinner on the table. As soon as the kits finish eating, we tuck them in. It isn't too long before their eyelids begin drooping. They are asleep within minutes.

Taisley and I curl up on our own nest. I wrap my arm around Taisley and nuzzle her. "Goodnight, Tais," I whisper.

"Goodnight, Buck," Taisley whispers back before she falls asleep. Yawning, I close my own eye. I am asleep in seconds.

The next day, I am the first one to wake up. I turn to look at Taisley. I see her stirring as she begins to wake up as well. I am worried, though, when I see a look of discomfort cross her face. "Wot's wrong, Tais?" I ask, worried.

"I…I don't…feel so good…" Taisley moans, one arm wrapped over her stomach.

I feel Taisley's forehead. "Ya don't 'ave a fever…" I trail off, confused.

Taisley suddenly bolts up and runs out of the cave. I get up and run after her, while trying not to wake anyone else. I find Taisley out of sight of the cave, hunched over a bush, vomiting. I come up behind her. I place my paw on her back. I stroke her back in soothing circles as she continues to heave and retch.

When she finishes vomiting, I hand Taisley a nut cup filled with water. She drinks it to wash the nasty taste away. I turn her face towards me. "Do ya know wot's wrong? Th' last time that ya got sick without a fever was when ya were pregnant. Wait…yer no' pregnant, are ya?" I ask.

"No! Well, I don't really know. I could be, considering our little 'thing' a few nights ago," Taisley replies.

"Let's talk ta mom 'bout this. She might know," I suggest. Taisley nods her head. We start heading back to the caves to find mom.

Luckily for us, my parents are both awake when we return. We go over to them. "Mom, dad, um…I kinda think that Taisley's pregnant. She just threw up, but she doesn't 'ave a fever an' she didn't eat anything bad, so…" I explain.

Mom nods her head in understanding. "Yer wonderin' if I can see if she's pregnant, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, mom," I reply.

Mom goes to Taisley and begins to examine her. Dad and I wait outside for that to be done. In there is no place for males. A few minutes later, Taisley comes out. She has a new sparkle to her eye. "How do you feel about becoming a father again?" Taisley asks.

My eye widens. A smile begins to spread across my face. I take Taisley by her paws and begin to swing her around. "'ow do I feel? I feel great! I can't wait!" I laugh, excitement clear in my voice.

"Congratulations, son!" Dad claps me on the back.

"Thanks, dad. C'mon, Tais. Let's tell th' kits this news," I suggest.

"How do you think they'll take it?" Taisley asks, clearly worried.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out fine. It's betta ta tell them now rather than wait," I point out.

"Okay, then," Taisley replies. Paw in paw, we begin to head inside.

We find the kits just waking up. They come over to us. "Hi, mommy an' daddy!" They call at the same time.

"Kits, we 'ave something ta tell ya," I begin.

"Wot is 't?" Talo asks. All four kits look curious.

"Well, 'ow would ya feel 'bout having some younger siblings?" I ask.

Talo, Raska, and Frost are immediately excited. "Yay! I've always wanted little siblings!" Frost squeals.

Only Whisper looks nervous. I pick up on that quickly. "Wot are ya worried 'bout, Whisper?" I ask.

"Daddy, mommy's going to have kits, so…does that mean that you'll forget about us?" Whisper asks, eyes glistening with tears.

I kneel down beside Whisper. I take her into my arms. "Listen, Whisper, I'll nevah forget 'bout ya. I promise. Th' same goes wi' yer mothah. New kits will take a lot of our attention, but we will always love ya just th' same. Tell ya wot, when th' kits are born, do ya want ta 'elp us? We'd really appreciate it. Ya can be our li'l helper," I offer.

Whisper's face brightens. "Sure! Thanks, daddy!" Whisper hugs me.

"Yer welcome. Now, why don't ya go play wi' yer siblings. Run along, now," I watch as Whisper joins the other kits. Taisley and I sit and watch our kits, awaiting our near future with an enlarged family.


	38. Chapter 37: An Old Enemy Returns?

It has been about a week since we found out that Taisley is pregnant again. We are overjoyed. Right now, all of us are making preparations. We are making some baby toys for the kits' arrival. I hope that they'll like them.

When I told the herd about the pregnancy, they all cheered. They are thrilled that I'm going to be a father again. Ellie is talking about hosting an all girl baby shower. Unfortunately, that means that I'm not invited. When Ellie first mentioned it, I protested. I want to be a part of it! All of my protests fall on deaf ears.

That's why, when Taisley is off with the girls and Timothy is kit-sitting, I spend some time with dad. We are off by the river, trying to catch fish. However, I'm not much in the mood for fishing. I'm still annoyed by the fact that I'm being left out of the baby shower. Dad can sense my annoyance. "Son, I know ya wanted ta be a part of th' baby shower. Ya 'ate bein' left out," dad says.

"Huh! Ya got that right! I don't see why there can't be a male only thing! Th' females get all of th' fun!" I growl out, looking away angrily.

"Well, it's no' too late. C'mon. Let's get all th' males together. We can still 'ave a party of our own," dad suggests.

I smile. "Now yer talkin'!" I laugh. Dad and I leave to get Jake (my foster father), Shale, Splash, Manny, Diego, Sid, Crash, and Eddie. Once I tell them our plans, they agree. Us males will have a party of our own. I talk to Shale and Splash. They will rotate with Timothy so that they can all join in.

Dad and I clear off an overturned log to use as a table. We all gather food and cover the table with it. Sid, Crash, and Eddie set up some fun guy games. I keep a close eye on everything to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I know the possum brothers' penchant for pranks.

When everything is ready, I add one last touch. I hang a sign on a tree. The sign, written in red, reads: No Females Allowed. I want everyone to know that, since the females have baby showers, we have our own male parties.

The games that Sid and the possums set up look quite enjoyable. One of them is a flag race. Of course, Diego wins that. Then, we have a climbing contest between the possums and all the weasels, myself included. Surprisingly enough, dad wins that one. The final game is a rock throwing contest. We throw rocks over the water to see how far we can toss them. I win that one, having gained some practice from previous sources. All in all, we have a lot of fun.

After we are done enjoying the games, we sit at the table and enjoy the food. We laugh and talk about everything that's going on. I talk about Taisley and our future kits. I can't wait to be a father again. My family and friends are on my side with this. They would love to see the kits once they're born.

When the food is gone, we begin to clean up. Dad looks at me. "So, 'ow was 't?" He asks.

"'t was great! I can't wait ta tell Taisley 'bout 't!" I smile. As soon as everything is cleaned up, we start heading back to our respective homes. Hopefully, Taisley will be there so that I can speak to her.

When we get to the caves, I go inside the one that I share with Taisley and the kits. I find Taisley and the kits all inside the cave. Taisley turns to me. "So, how was your male party?" She asks.

"So, Splash told ya?" I reply somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, he did. He told me about how bummed you were that we weren't letting you come to the baby shower, so you decided to have your own party. I have to say, that was a very good idea," Taisley hugs me, planting a kiss on my lips.

"I love ya, Tais. I…I just didn't like being left out of 't…" I try to explain my reason for the all male party.

"I know. I'm not mad. I really am sorry for banning you from the baby shower. It's just that it's tradition for a baby shower to be just females," Taisley replies.

I kiss Taisley and nuzzle her. "It's fine, Tais. I just can't wait fer th' kits ta be born," I whisper into Taisley's ear.

"Me neither," Taisley whispers back.

I look outside of the cave to see that it's getting dark. I turn to the kits, who are covering their eyes at watching us kiss. "Alright, kits! It's time fer bed!" I announce.

"Awww! Do we 'ave ta? We're no' sleepy!" Talo complains for the rest of them.

I put my paws on my hips and try to look stern. "Yes ya do, mister! That is, if ya want th' energy ta play tomorrow," I point out.

Talo yawns and nods his head. Taisley and I herd our four kits to their nests. After their nightly story, the kits are fast asleep. Taisley and I kiss them goodnight. We leave them once their gentle snoring starts up.

Taisley and I go to our own nest. We curl up on it. I cover Taisley with my right arm. I nuzzle her with my face. "Goodnight, Tais. I love ya," I whisper softly into Taisley's ear.

Taisley nuzzles me back. "I love you, too, Buck. Goodnight," Taisley yawns. She closes her eyes. Her breathing evens out as she falls asleep. I smile while watching her sleep. I close my own eye. I am asleep within seconds.

The next day, I wake to the sunlight blasting in from the entrance and landing on my eye. I blink my eye open. I sit up and look around. Taisley isn't beside me anymore. I see her a little ways away, giving the kits their breakfast. I get up and walk over to them.

Taisley turns to face me. "Good morning, Buck! Did you sleep well?" Taisley asks.

"Yeah. I sure did, Tais. How're ya feelin'?" I ask, gesturing to Taisley's growing stomach.

"Oh, I'm fine. I can feel the kits moving around a bit," Taisley tells me.

"That's good. 'ey, let's see if mom an' dad will kit-sit fer a while. We need ta make plans on wot ta do when our newest kits are born," I begin.

Taisley nods her head. "Alright, Buck." With Taisley's agreement, we take our kits next-door to mom and dad.

After Taisley and I leave mom and dad's cave, we go off to the river. We sit on a stone at the waters edge. We begin talking through our future plans. Suddenly, a soft whistling sound pierces through the air. Taisley and I duck to the side just in time to avoid the arrow that thuds down in the sand. The arrow has a note tied to it. I take the note and open it up. My eye widens as I begin to read:

 _Dearest brother_

 _If ya hadn't guessed by now, I am back. Be wary, fer I 'ave no' forgotten wot 'appened between us. I will come ta ya an' kill wot ya 'old most dear. Beware!_

 _Thomas, otherwise known as yer worst nightmare!_

I growl deeply, crinkling the note up in my paws. I suddenly notice Taisley shaking me. "Buck! What is it? What does it say?" She asks.

I look into Taisley's eyes. "It's a message from Thomas. He's back. He's threatening harm ta us," I explain. Taisley looks scared. I place my paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I will protect ya an' th' kits, born or otherwise. I promise," I embrace Taisley. She nods her head in acceptance. Together, we start heading back. Thomas will never lay his filthy claws on us! I will make sure of that.


	39. Chapter 38: The Trap

When we get back from the place where we received Thomas' message, we go straight to my parents. Shale watches the kits when we pull my mom and dad aside. I show them the message. "Thomas is back. He wants ta kill everyone that I love. 'm guessing that 'e means Taisley an' th' kits," I explain.

My parents both appear to be surprised. Dad is the first to snap out of it. "Buck, I know that you're afraid fer yer mate an' kits. I can see 't in yer eye. Don't worry, son. We won't let anything 'appen ta them," dad promises me.

I look down, my ears lowered. "I know ya will try, but anything could 'appen. I…I don't want anything ta 'appen ta Taisley an' th' kits. Especially wi' new li'l ones on th' way. 'e…'e already killed Silver…I…" I break off, my voice choked. Tears have begun to fall from my left eye.

Dad wraps his arms around me. I bury my face into his fur as I begin sobbing. Dad holds me to him tightly as I cry. I'm shaking with my sobs. Dad strokes my back with a paw. He's whispering soothing words into my ear as I cry. I whimper and choke on my sobs.

After a while, I stop crying. I'm still whimpering, though, as I try to calm down. Dad continues to stroke my back until my whimpers, too, begin to subside. I look up at dad, the tears still on my face. Dad swipes a paw under my eye, wiping my remaining tears away. "Don't worry, Buck. Yer mate an' kits will be just fine. We will make sure of that," dad strokes my forehead with a paw.

I look down. "Thanks. I…'m sorry 'bout cryin'…" I mumble.

"Buck, there's no shame in cryin'. Even th' strongest of us cry at times. It's alright," dad smiles softly at me.

I look over at Taisley. She's standing off to the side with a worried look on her face. "Are ya alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about what he could do to us. I'm pregnant. I'm worried about our unborn kits," Taisley explains.

I wrap my arms around Taisley and hug her. "I love ya, Tais. I won't let anything 'appen ta ya. I promise," I whisper into Taisley's ear.

Taisley hugs me back just as tight, if not tighter. "I know you will protect me. I trust you," she replies.

When we pull apart, I look at my parents. "We should get back ta th' kits," I start.

Mom and dad both nod their heads. "Alright, son. Just be safe," dad replies.

"We both will," I call back as we start heading back towards our cave.

When we get there, I have Shale leave. Taisley and I need to speak to our kits alone. When the kits are sitting and able to pay attention, I begin. "Kits, we 'ave some news. Remember when I told ya 'bout Silver's death? Thomas, th' one that did 't, he's back. We got a note from 'im. Because of that, I want all of ya ta stay in th' cave fer a while. We 'ave ta take care of th' threat. It'd be easier if ya were all safe an' sound," I explain.

"We understand, daddy. Can I ask ya something, though?" Talo asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Can ya maybe plant some flowers inside th' cave? If we're gonna be stuck inside, I want something ta brighten th' cave," Talo finishes.

"Well, that seems do-able. We'll plant some soon," I smile at our kits.

"Yeah!" All four kits squeal.

Then, suddenly, Whisper gasps. She clutches the spot where her heart is located. "Wot's wrong?" I ask my daughter.

Whisper finally looks at me, gasping for breath. "You're right! He is coming! I…I see him behind my eyes! Brown fur…light crème underbelly…blue eyes…he's coming!" Whisper gasps.

"We…we nevah told ya wot 'e looks like…" I'm completely shocked by how Whisper knows so much.

"I saw him in my mind!" Whisper wails. I see tears of fear standing in her eyes.

I pull Whisper into a hug. I feel her tears begin to dampen my fur. I stroke Whisper's back soothingly. "Don't worry 'bout 't. We'll handle 'im. Ya won't 'ave ta be afraid," I whisper into my daughter's ear.

Whisper calms down. She looks up at me. "I'm sorry, daddy. I don't want you to worry about anything," she speaks up.

"Whisper, we love ya. 'm no' mad at ya," I soothe her. Whisper sniffles and wipes her eyes. She nods her head.

I smile. I look outside, noticing just how dark it's getting. I look back to the kits. "Come on. It's time fer bed," I tell them. Taisley and I bring the kits to their nests. We tuck them in. We kiss them goodnight. It isn't long before they fall asleep.

Taisley and I curl up on our nest. I squirm closer to Taisley. I nuzzle her face. "Goodnight, Tais," I whisper into her ear.

Taisley yawns. "Goodnight, Buck," Taisley whispers back. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. I watch Taisley sleep for a while. I close my own eye. I am also asleep within seconds.

The next day, I am off by myself, catching some fish. Taisley said that she was going to have a girls' day out with my mom. We decided to leave the kits with Dad, Shale, Raven, and Splash. The only reason that we have that many to kit-sit is for protection. That way, there won't be as much danger towards the kits.

When I return, my catch of five fish hung over my shoulder, Taisley isn't there. I put the fish down and look around. It doesn't look like Taisley has been here at all since this morning. It's already in the afternoon. She should've been here by now.

I go to my parents' cave. Mom and dad are both there. Now, I am very worried. If mom is here, then where's Taisley? I go up to them. "Where's Taisley?" I ask.

"She should be in th' cave. Wait…she's no' there?" Mom asks. I can tell that she's starting to get worried, too.

"No…" I answer. I'm starting to shake from fear. I can only imagine what could've happened to my mate. With her being pregnant, I am especially worried. Before my parents can say anything else, I dart out of the cave. I need to find Taisley, and fast!

I begin to track her scent. I dart around the bushes until I finally pick up her scent trail. I run off in the direction that I know Taisley went. I hear a sound of a branch breaking behind me. I turn to see that my parents have followed me. I turn away from them and concentrate on searching for Taisley.

A mile away from the cave, I see a strange sight. It is a cage collapsed on the ground. I look around. I can clearly see that the cage was once suspended. It is a cage that was meant to fall and capture whoever tripped the trap.

I go into the cage. I sniff around it. I catch two scents. One is Taisley's scent. The other, I know, belongs to Thomas. That's when I know and understand. Thomas has my mate. She is in the sort of danger that I was hoping to keep away from her.

I look down, tears falling from my eye. I look at my parents, who are standing behind me. "She's gone…Thomas 'as 'er…" I whisper. I swallow, trying to stop more tears from falling. I dart out of the cage and begin sniffing around the area. I can feel panic rising within me. I'm breathing heavily.

Mom and dad run towards me. They grab me into their arms. I try to pull away. My mom and dad's grip tightens. "Calm down, son. We will find 'er," dad tries to comfort me.

"Calm down?! 'ow do ya expect me ta calm down?! Taisley is missing! I may nevah get 'er back alive!" I wail. I bite my lip, trying to stop crying. I let out a high-pitched whine.

Dad strokes my head. "Go ahead an' cry. It's alright," dad whispers into my ear.

I don't need anymore invitation. I begin crying, softly at first. My cries turn into sobs. I bury my face into dad's fur as I cry. I'm shaking with my sobs. I begin whimpering. Dad hugs me tighter. I cling to dad, seeking some much needed comfort.

When, finally, I stop crying, I pull away from dad. I wipe the tears away from my eye. I sniffle and look up at dad. My eye is filled with distress. Dad can see it clearly. "Don't worry, Buck. We'll find 'er," dad claps a paw on my shoulder.

I nod my head. "Thanks," I whisper. We get up from our position on the ground. Then, we continue to follow the scent trail. Soon, we'll find Taisley. I will do everything in my power to save her, even if it costs me my life.


	40. Chapter 39: Final Battle

We are racing through the forest, tracking Taisley's scent. We have left hours ago, yet we haven't found anything. I refuse to give up hope, though. I have to find her. Even though it seems hopeless. Even though I'm starting to think that I'll never find her. Even… _oh, stop it, Buck! Pull yourself together!_

We keep on running, following the scent. I don't notice anything else, even my own hunger, until my stomach growls. I'd rather ignore the hunger and keep on searching. Unfortunately, dad hears my stomach. "Buck, stop an' eat somethin'," dad suggests.

"No! We 'ave ta keep searching!" I argue.

"Buck, ya should eat. Yer mothah, too. I'll scout ahead an' see if I can find 'er. I'll come back ta get ya. I promise," dad replies.

I lower my head in defeat. "Fine," I sigh. Dad smiles before he runs off.

I go and gather some fruit. I set it out on a log. Mom starts to eat first. I try to eat, but the truth is, I'm a nervous wreck. My nervousness is making me feel sick, certainly too sick to eat. I place my half-eaten fruit down. Mom notices my lack of food intake. "Are ya alright? Ya didn't eat much," mom inquires.

I feel hot and cold. I'm literally shaking from anxiety. "I…I don't know…I…I don't really…feel so good…" I groan.

My stomach seizes up. When the lurch comes, I dart off into the forest. A little ways away, I stop. I collapse onto my knees and begin vomiting in the grass. I feel a paw touch my shoulder. I know that it's my mother. She must've followed me. I disregard her for the moment. I heave and retch as I continue to bring up the contents of my stomach. I cough as I begin to choke on the vomit that's rising in my throat. I feel mom begin to pat my back to help stop my choking.

When I finish vomiting, I wipe my arm over my face. I'm breathing heavily. I look over to mom. She has worry in her eyes. "Are ya alright, now?" Mom asks.

I slowly nod my head. "'m fine, mom. I just…It's too much. Th' stress…It's too much…" I mumble.

"I understand, Buck," mom replies. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

"If…if anything 'appens ta 'er…I'll nevah forgive myself…" I let out a whimper, while wrapping my own arms around mom to return her hug.

"I know…I know…" Mom pats my back soothingly.

I bury my face into her fur as I begin to cry. My cries soon turn into sobs. I sniffle and whimper, the tears running down my cheek. Mom strokes my back, trying to soothe me. "Shhh…don't cry. It'll be alright…It'll be alright…" Mom whispers into my ear.

I choke on my sobs. "Please…don't leave me…mom…" I whimper. I bury myself deeper into mom's arms.

"I won't leave ya. I promise," mom assures me.

After a few minutes, I stop crying. I sniffle and wipe the tears away from my face. I look up at mom, my face reddening from embarrassment. "'m sorry ya 'ad ta see me vomit…" I whisper.

"Buck, it's 'kay. There's nothing ta be ashamed of. An' before ya say anything, there's no reason ta be ashamed of cryin' either," mom argues.

I nod my head. I finally let a smile come across my face. "Thanks, mom. Um…maybe we should get back," I suggest, referring to the place that I just ran from when I had to vomit.

Mom smiles when she sees my own smile. "Alright," mom agrees. We get up and start heading back. Hopefully, dad will return with some good news.

When we return, dad isn't back yet. Thankfully, we only have to wait for a very short time before dad reappears. He has a somewhat happier look. I can only assume that he does have some good news. "I found out where Taisley is bein' held. She's tied up in a cave 'bout a mile away. I'll show ya where 't is," dad finishes.

"Did ya see Thomas there?" I ask. I can barely say his name without growling. I hate him. It doesn't matter that he was my brother. I hate him so much.

"No. I didn't see 'im," dad answers me.

"Alright. Please, show me where that cave is," I request. Dad nods his head. He runs off, with mom and I following. Soon, we will find Taisley and free her from my brother's evil clutches.

After a while of running, we make our way just outside of the cave that dad told us about. I turn to mom and dad. "Stay 'ere. I'll go inside an' get Tais out of there," I speak up in a low whisper. If Thomas is in there, I don't want him to hear me.

"But Buck…" Mom begins.

"Just think of 't this way. If ya stay 'ere, then, if I get into trouble, ya can be my backup," I point out.

"True," dad agrees.

I smile a little. I dart off into the cave, my ears twitching in all directions. I'm listening for any nearby danger. When I get inside the cave, I immediately see Taisley. Her front and hind paws are tied up behind her. Her mouth is taped shut.

I run towards her. I cut through the ropes. I take the tape off of her face. "Get out! It's a trap!" Taisley gasps.

My eye widens. Before I can say or do anything, I hear the sound of falling stones. I turn around. Standing there, with a smirk on his face, is Thomas. "Ah…so ya actually showed up…I thought ya might, considering ya 'ave a pregnant mate ta look after…" Thomas gives a cruel laugh.

I growl. I get into a fighting crouch, preparing myself to do battle with my brother. Thomas growls and lunges at me. I dodge him. When Thomas crashes into the rock wall (caused by me dodging him), I throw myself at him. I bite him in the shoulder, my teeth hitting the bone. Thomas yowls.

He reaches forward towards something that I can't see. I don't have the time to react before I feel a sharp pain in the right side of my chest. I yowl, releasing Thomas in the process. Thomas flips me over. He stabs me in the arms and stomach repeatedly. I keep yowling, screaming from the pain.

Suddenly, Thomas' weight is lifted from me. Through my blurry vision, I see dad fighting Thomas. I hear footsteps rushing towards me. I look to see both mom and Taisley coming up to me. I open my mouth and try to speak, only to yowl as more pain shoots through me.

"Buck, ya will be alright. We'll 'elp ya," mom strokes my forehead.

"'t…'t 'urts…so much…" I whimper. Tears are gathering in the corner of my eye.

"I know, Buck. Don't worry. We'll get you back home," Taisley is the one speaking now. My tears begin to fall. Taisley wipes them away with her paw. I try to stay awake, but the blood loss becomes too much. My vision starts to become blurry, before it turns dark.


	41. Chapter 40: Recuperation

I groan as I begin to wake up. I blink my eye open, immediately blown away by waves of pain. I close my eye again, wincing from the pain. I cry out sharply, the pain intensifying. I feel a paw touch my left shoulder. I look to see Taisley sitting beside me. I open my mouth to speak, only to gasp. I whimper and squirm. Taisley strokes my forehead. "Don't worry, Buck. Everything will be alright," she whispers into my ear.

I look up at Taisley. "I don't feel fine, Tais. 't 'urts…I…I can't…can't…take 't…" I break off with a whimper. Tears are streaming from my left eye.

"I know it hurts, Buck. Hush, now. Just get some more sleep," Taisley kisses me lightly on my lips.

I close my eye. I try to get back to sleep. However, I can still feel the pain. It's shooting through my whole body. I whimper, before finally letting out a scream from the agonizing pains. Taisley strokes my forehead, trying to calm me down. It works. Taisley's touch does soothe me. I relax. After a little while, I finally manage to fall asleep.

The next time that I wake up, Taisley is no longer by my side. Instead, both of my parents are sitting by me. I squirm, gasping slightly from the pain. "Mom, dad, where's Taisley?" I ask.

Dad puts his paw on my forehead. "She's in our cave, watching over th' kits. She didn't want them ta bother ya," dad explains.

"Dad…wot 'appened wi' Thomas?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"'e…'m afraid that 'e escaped…" Dad explains.

I groan, this time from annoyance rather than pain. I really hate him. If he did escape, then he could come after us again. I don't want anything to happen to Taisley and our kits. "Do ya think that he'll come back?" I ask.

Dad pauses, before answering, "I don't know, but if 'e does, 't won't be fer a while. I beat 'im up quite a bit."

"But…'e was yer son…" I am completely confused.

"Yes, an' 'e tried ta kill ya. Don't forget, yer also my son," dad smiles down at me.

I smile back. My smile disappears as pain continues to shoot through me. I look up at dad. My throat is burning. I reach out and grab dad's paw. "Can…can I 'ave some water?" I ask.

Dad nods his head. "I'll be right back," dad strokes my cheek. He gets up and leaves the cave.

Mom continues to sit beside me, shushing my frequent whimpers as the pain continues to strike me. "Hush, son. Th' pain will go away. I promise," mom strokes my forehead. I lean my head into her paw, seeking the comfort that only a mother could give.

"Mom…I…I love ya…" I whisper. I squirm a little more. This time, I'm not squirming just because of the pain. I'm squirming because I have to go. I'd rather not, though, considering that I'd need someone's help. That is one thing that I don't want to have anyone help me do.

Mom obviously sees me squirming. "Are ya alright?" She asks.

"'m fine…" I lie. I try to ignore my growing discomfort. I can't ignore it, though. I look up at mom, knowing that I won't be able to hide it from her. "I…I kinda…'ave ta go…um…" I trail off, embarrassed.

Mom's eyes widen. She knows what I'm getting at. "Don't worry, Buck. I'll 'elp ya," mom strokes my forehead. She can see the look of growing discomfort on my face. Mom helps me stumble to my paws. We take a few paces from my nest.

I stop, causing mom to stop with me. "Mom, I…'m no' gonna make 't…" I whimper. I know that I'm about to wet myself. I look at mom, a pleading look on my face.

Mom puts her paw on my shoulder. "It's alright, Buck. Just go. I won't tell anyone."

I look at mom. "Are ya sure?" I whimper the question. I am almost literally bursting.

"Yes, Buck. 'm sure. Just go," mom replies.

I know that I don't have a choice. Whimpering, with my ears pressed against my head, I let myself go. I begin to wet myself. A puddle forms beneath me. I continue to go until my bladder fully empties. My face reddens. I bury my face into mom's fur, trying to hide from my embarrassment.

Mom strokes my forehead. "It's alright, Buck. Don't be embarrassed. 't 'appens ta everyone," she tries to soothe me.

I look up at mom. Tears are gathered in the corner of my left eye. "But mom, I…I wet myself…I…I acted like a kit!" I wail softly, making sure that no one outside would hear me.

"Buck, kits aren't th' only ones that wet themselves. Everyone does at some point, even when they grow up. I'm sure yer fathah already told ya this," mom points out while trying to soothe my embarrassment.

"Yeah, 'e did," I reply.

"Good, 'cause he's right." Mom smiles at me. She helps me lay back down on my nest. "Get some sleep. I'll clean up th' cave," mom kisses my forehead.

"'m sorry, mom," I whisper.

"Don't be sorry. It's alright," mom smiles. I smile back. I close my eye. I am asleep within seconds.

I wake up maybe a few hours later. I can see that, not only is the cave clean from what happened before, but I am also clean. That must be mom's doing. I wonder if she told dad, yet. Despite her promise, there would've been no way to hide it from him.

I look around the cave. I see dad a few steps away from the nest, talking to mom. "Dad?" I call out.

Dad turns around and comes up to my side. He kneels down next to me. "Yer mothah told me that ya wet yerself. She mostly told me because I walked in before she could clean 't up. Don't worry 'bout 't. We didn't tell Taisley or yer kits," dad assures me.

"Thanks. Um…where are Taisley an' our kits?" I ask.

"I don't…" Dad begins. He doesn't have the time to finish when Taisley and our kits come in.

Taisley starts to make her way towards me. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"'m fine," I smile at my mate. Her stomach is quite large. The kits could be born at any time, now.

Right on queue, Taisley gives a sudden gasp. She clutches her stomach, wincing with pain. "I…I think…the kits are coming…" Taisley gasps. Her eyes widen. I can see a liquid trickling from her. "My water broke…" Taisley continues. She falls to her knees, crying out from pain.

Mom rushes to Taisley's side. She helps Taisley lay down. "Alright, Taisley, 't won't be long. Just keep breathing," mom orders her. Thankfully, Taisley listens to mom.

Dad steps forward and brings our kits outside. This is nothing that they should be seeing.

I sit up and look towards my mate. I can see her nervousness. "Don't worry, Tais. Everything will be just fine," I whisper, smiling.

I am relieved to see Taisley return my smile. Mom examines Taisley. "Alright! Th' first kit is on its way! Now, push!" Mom orders.

Taisley pushes out our first kit. I can already see that it's a boy. Two more boy kits follow in quick succession. Finally, after a few more minutes, a little girl kit is born. All four of our newborn kits are beautiful. Mom helps Taisley clean the goop off of our kits, seeing as Taisley is exhausted after giving birth.

I sit over by Taisley, careful of my injuries. "They're beautiful," I whisper.

"Yeah, they are. What should we name them?" Taisley asks.

"Hm…well, 'ow 'bout Darren an' Samuel for our first two kits. Do ya wanna name th' others?" I ask.

"Sure. Well, we could name our youngest boy kit Jasper. Our little daughter I'd like to name Laurel," Taisley finishes.

"Those sound perfect. Now, let's get our oldest kits in 'ere. I bet they'd like ta meet their younger siblings," I suggest.

Taisley nods her head in agreement. Dad brings Raska, Talo, Frost, and Whisper inside. They come over to us. Their little faces peek out at our four newest kits. "Awww…" Our oldest four kits all whisper with awe.

"Yeah. Meet yer new younger brothahs an' sistah. We named them Darren, Samuel, Jasper, an' Laurel," I introduce the kits, pointing to each of them in turn. We watch as our older kits become acquainted with our younger kits. We look at each other and smile. Our kits are here. Thomas is gone. We may never see him again. Things can never be better.


	42. Summary of the Following Weeks

It has been a couple of weeks since Thomas attacked and at least a week since the kits were born. They are quickly turning into cute little fur-balls. Like our first litter, they also cry a lot. But…we love them just the same.

I am not quite healed from my injuries, though most of the pain is gone. I still have to rest in our nest, though, since my injuries are still sore. I hate that. I would rather be helping Taisley to care for our newest kits. Every time I tell Taisley that, though, she just tells me to stop acting so silly. She doesn't mind caring for the kits by herself until I heal.

My mother and father are helping Taisley with our kits. They are being very supportive of me since I was injured. Shale, Raven, and Splash are also offering up their assistance. Marie, Lily, and Timothy stay closer to me. They are doing what they can to help me heal. They apologize nearly every minute for the actions of our brother. Every time they do, I tell them to stop. It's not their fault that Thomas is like that.

As for the herd, they are visiting me in our cave. Ellie is concerned for my wellbeing, considering that I am still injured. I tell the herd, especially Ellie, that I don't need them to worry. I'm healing well and most of the pain is gone. I am fine, as far as I know. I will be perfectly fine.

All in all, everything is working out well. Taisley is fine. The kits are fine. My mother and father are fine. They love me. Of that, I am sure. My siblings and my friends are all fine. Ellie and the rest of the herd are also perfectly unharmed. I am grateful to all of them. Everything is fine. I have my family. I need nothing more. I am happy, now. Things are as they should be. This is where we belong.


	43. Chapter 41: Fourteen Candles

Ten years. It has been ten years since the last battle against Thomas the Murderer. After said battle, Thomas disappeared, never to be heard from again. At least, neither Taisley, me or our family have heard from him. Since it has been so long, Thomas is officially presumed dead. My family and I are fine with that. We all want to forget the mere existence of that vile murderer.

Oh! Forgive me! I know it has been a while into my tale so let me refresh your memory. My name is Buckminster, Buck for short. I should hope you hadn't forgotten about me! It hasn't been that long, but oh well! Anyway, I have been doing quite well since Thomas' disappearance. At least, as well as I possibly can, considering I was almost stabbed to death. Ever since that day, even ten years later, I still have nightmares where I feel the pain and fear that I felt back then. They may've faded somewhat over the years, but the nightmares are very much present. Only the soothing presence of Taisley can comfort me after one of my nightmares. Whenever my own scream wakes me, Taisley is always there. The distractions that raising kits offers helps as well.

Talo, Raska, Frost, and Whisper have grown into teenagers. Talo is smart, but cocky. He has two friends, Ray and Jake. Ray has dark brown spotted fur and golden yellow eyes, while Jake has dark brown spotted fur and green eyes. They get into all kinds of mischief together.

Raska and Frost are both strong and smart. They have two friends, Zara and Tamera. Zara and Tamera are twins with light brown spotted fur and blue eyes. The four of them hang out all of the time.

Whisper is still shy, but smart. She still sees things in her dreams or when she's awake. She sees the things that are going to happen and does her best to warn everyone. Sometimes she succeeds, sometimes she doesn't. It all depends on the hand that fate deals. Most tend to stay away from her due to her strange abilities. She has only one friend who believes in her. That friend happens to be a boy named Dale. He has dark brown fur and green eyes. He happens to have the same gift as her: the ability to see into the future. They are very fond of each other because of that.

The younger foursome are now ten years of age. Darren and Samuel are active. They chase each other all day without even getting tired. Jasper and Laurel are more into learning. What they lack in strength, they make up for with the intelligence gained through watching and learning from their surroundings. While Darren and Samuel are off playing, Jasper and Laurel often team up to gain more knowledge of the world around them. Laurel usually checks things out and does the experiments while Jasper writes down notes. Together, they make a great team.

My parents and siblings are all doing great. Marie, Lily, and Timothy all have mates of their own. Marie is mated to a young, handsome weasel by the name of Caleb. He has dark brown spotted fur and green eyes. They have two daughters and a son. The eldest daughter is Jade. She has light brown spotted fur and green eyes. The younger daughter is named Feather. She has light brown spotted fur and blue eyes. The son's name is Jay. He has dark brown spotted fur and blue eyes. All three kits are now five years of age.

Lily is mated to a handsome weasel named Raven. He has black fur with silver spots and blue eyes. They have two sons and a daughter. The older son is named Dark. He has black fur with silver spots and blue eyes, the spitting image of his dad. The younger son is named Gavin. He has dark brown, almost black, fur and green eyes. The daughter is named Lark. She has light brown spotted fur and blue eyes. They are four years of age and quite the pawful.

Timothy landed himself a pretty mate by the name of Kaitlyn. She has light brown spotted fur and blue eyes. They have two sons and two daughters. The older son is named Moss. He has dark brown spotted fur and green eyes. The younger son is named Michael. He has dark brown spotted fur and green eyes. The older daughter is named Mira. She has light brown spotted fur and blue eyes. The younger daughter is named Sarah. She has light brown spotted fur and blue eyes. They are eight years old. Since they only have a two-year age difference with my and Taisley's younger foursome, and being cousins, they are quite close. They play together all of the time.

The other herd members are also doing well. Peaches has got herself a boyfriend, much to Manny's dismay. He fears the idea of losing his little girl to a boy. He's becoming even more over-protective than he normally is, much to Peaches' annoyance. She has to work harder to escape her over-bearing dad. Though, Louis helps Peaches a lot by covering for her, despite his timid nature.

The opposite can be said for my family as, right at this moment, things couldn't be better. Taisley, my parents, friends, and I are all preparing for Talo, Raska, Frost, and Whisper's surprise birthday party. They are turning fourteen. All their friends are invited. That means five guests to stuff with cake, and then send them home to their parents. They're a lot more hyper as teenagers than they were as kits. Right now, I'm trying hard not to laugh at the thought of sending five kits on a sugar high back home. I'll probably have to spend the following days hiding from angry parents. Not really. I'm sure Taisley will smooth-talk our way out of any potential trouble.

Anyway, I am just about done hanging up the vine-woven party streamers. There are roses and shells placed delicately among the vines. That was Taisley's idea and I love it. I carved a fish out of wood for the centerpiece and placed moss and shells around it for our son, since the flowers are a little too girly for his liking. Anyway…

The setting is almost perfect. My little kits are growing up so fast! It won't be long until they start dating and…Oooh I shudder at the thought. I still remember when I held them not long after their birth, when they were mere infants. I'm not sure I'd be ready to let them go when the time comes. Enough about that, now. That is then and this is now. It's almost time for the biggest surprise birthday party my kits have ever seen. That is, it'll be a surprise if Crash and Eddie haven't given it away. I knew I shouldn't have told them, but what was I to do?! They hung me upside down over a nest of fire ants and threatened that they'd drop me in it if I didn't tell them my secret. Well, I'll get them back good and hard for that.

Just as the last streamer is put into place and the last bit of food is placed atop the wooden table, I begin to hear the voices of my four older kits coming almost upon the clearing where the party is being held. "Everybody hide!" I shout. We all hide among the surrounding bushes and trees, some choosing to hide under the table.

Talo, Raska, Frost, and Whisper all make their way into the clearing. They don't even have time to gasp in surprise before we all leap out of our hiding places. "Surprise!" We shout in unison. My four young teenagers squeal in both surprise and delight.

Talo is the first to speak. "Dad, ya did all of this? Thanks!"

"Yeah! Thanks, dad!" Raska, Frost, and Whisper exclaim.

"Yer welcome! Now, who wants cake?" I ask.

My four teenagers laugh and nod their heads while raising their paws. All of their friends are doing the same. Taisley and I head over to the cake, knives in our paws to cut it. The cake is chocolate with white frosting on one side and chocolate on the other. Different candies are placed on the cake to make trees. A river made from leftover frosting has been tinted with food coloring to make a clear blue river cutting between the chocolate side and white side. In big letters smack in the middle of the cake are the words Happy Birthday written with black licorice. The cake, made and decorated by Taisley and mum's own paws, is magnificent.

We grab our respective slices of cake and begin stuffing our faces. I find that the cake tastes just as great as it looks, if not better. All of our faces are covered in frosting. We are soon so full that we couldn't fit another piece in if we tried. Taisley takes the last piece and, with a devious smile, smashes it into my face. I wipe the cake away amidst the laughter of my family. "Don't go ta bed tonight, Tais. Yer gonna get yours. Don't ya worry 'bout that…" I give my mate a fake glare.

"Oh, Buckminster! You know you'd never lay a paw on me!" Taisley counters.

"Who says it'll be me that does 't? I know two possums who just love pranks!" I return the counter.

Tais only rolls her eyes before locking her lips with mine. Our four teenagers roll their own eyes while giggling. "Oh, mom, dad, get a room!" Frost laughs.

I laugh at Frost. "Someday, yer gonna meet th' perfect guy. Course, ya can't date until ya turn thirty," I reply.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us!" Frost counters.

"Sure I do! Yer our first litter," I reply, while returning my attention to my slice of cake.

After we are done eating our cake, Tais and I grab the presents and present them for our teenagers. For Talo, a knife, similar to mine, only double-edged with a bone handle. For Raska, a set of bow and arrows with green arrowheads. For Frost, a necklace strung with pearls and a ruby at the center. Lastly, for Whisper, a bracelet made of emeralds. All four teenagers love their gifts.

"Thanks, mum an' dad! Yer th' best!" Our kits hug both Tais and I in turn. We continue to have fun long into the night with our teenagers hanging around with their friends. As midnight draws near, I announce the end of the party as many of the guests appear dead on their paws. Everyone nod while yawning. The guests depart towards their homes while Tais and I lead our four exhausted teenagers home. This day has been full of fun and joyous laughter. We've yet to see what the next day has in store for us.


	44. Chapter 42: The Boy

**Whisper's POV:**

The next morning following the party, I wake to the usual noise of the birds chirping. Dawn is here. I rise from my nest, stretching to ease the stiffness. I must've slept wrong. I exit my family's cave and behold the fresh spring grass swaying in the breeze. I sniff the air, pleased with the freshness in it. "Mornin', Whisper." I turn to see dad fully awake with a smile on his face.

"Morning, dad. Sleep well?" I ask.

"Yup! 'ow 'bout ya?" Dad asks back.

"My night was pretty good. No dreams," I answer.

"That's good. 'ey, if ya want ta, ya can go out an' 'ave some fun," dad suggests.

"With who? Dale can't come out today. He's grounded, remember?" I point out.

"Well, why don't ya try ta make some more friends?" Dad presses.

I sigh, a bit unwilling. "Okay…" I finally reply in compliance. I begin to head off in the nearby woods towards where the other teens hang out. I really don't want to do this. I'm not so great with others. Dad knows that, of course. He only wants the best for me. That's why I'll brave heading near others. I hope I can find some more friends who see things like I do.

After a few minutes, I make it to the hangout place. It's a waterfall that runs into a large pond. All the stones of this place are of a bright red and purple shades. I haven't really been here too much as I am normally too shy to be around others. I have reason as I am usually shunned by others because of my strange gift.

I already see the other teens hanging around. One in particular catches my eyes and makes me stop in my tracks. A tall, handsome weasel is there surrounded by the other teens. His fur is black as night with silver spots that shine like stars. His eyes are a bright, piercing blue. The teens by him are three other boys and two girls. At first, I am afraid to come closer to the group. It is his kind smile, directed at the others, that encourages me.

I brush past the bushes and slowly make my way towards them. The group looks up at my appearance. Most of them glare at me. They know and fear my strange gift. They're the ones who hate me because of it. The only one to keep his kind smile is the boy I first saw. I take a deep breath before I speak. "H…hello. My…my name's Whisper. Um…do you mind if I hang out with you?" I ask nervously.

"Go away, freak! We don't want you here!" One of the girls yells at me. The mysterious boy glares at her.

I look down, tears pooling in my eyes. "Never mind," I whisper. I turn around and begin running off.

While I am still within earshot, I overhear the boy's voice. He sounds angry. "Why did you have to say that to her?! What did she ever do to you?!" He shouts. I just keep running.

After a few minutes of running, I make it to a tree that's hollow at the bottom. I crawl inside of it and curl up in a ball. I cover my face as I let my tears fall. I begin sobbing, my heart hurting from all the torment at the paws of the other teens.

I jump at the feel of a paw on my back. I look up to see the boy from before looking back at me with a look of compassion on his face. "I'm sorry about them. Believe it or not, I know about your gift of dreams. I have the same gift. It's hard. I have to keep it from my friends so they won't leave me. I understand," the boy tries to soothe me.

I swipe a paw across my eyes, wiping my tears away. I sit up and look at the boy. "You have the same gift as me?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, I do. And, if you want, I wouldn't mind being your friend," the boy suggests.

"R…really? I…I'd like that!" I smile.

The boy helps me up. "First things first, my name is Shade. You said your name is Whisper, right?" The boy, Shade, asks.

I nod my head. "Yes, I did," I reply softly, still a little shy around my new friend.

"Well, Whisper, I think we'll be great friends. Oh, shoot, I forgot! Mum wants me home for lunch! I really have to get going, but I'll find you later, alright?" Shade asks.

"Alright. I live in the caves near the river," I explain.

"Okay. I'll find you there after lunch. Bye, Whisper," Shade waves as he begins to leave.

"Bye, Shade," I reply, also beginning to head home. I have a large smile on my face. I'm thrilled to have found a new friend.

When I return home, I find mom and dad preparing lunch. I go up to them. "Mom, dad, guess what?" I begin in an excited tone.

"Wot?" Dad asks.

"I made a new friend, a boy named Shade! He sees things like me and he defended me from the other teens when they were insulting me!" I explain.

"Well, 'm glad ya made a new friend. Just don't start datin' 'im yet, alright?" Dad requests.

"Oh, dad, don't worry. I just met him. He had to go home for lunch. he will come by after to see me. We might go hang out for a while," I reply.

"Alright. That's fine. Just don't stay up too late," dad continues.

"I won't," I promise.

Dad smiles at me before turning his attention back to the food. He's cutting up some fish and bird meat and setting it out on plates while mom slices some apples as a side dish. I set the table. My brothers and sisters are quick to sit down at the table. I sit down beside them while mom and dad set the food down. We fold our paws in our laps and bow our heads, eyes closed, as dad says grace.

After dad is done saying grace, we begin eating our most delicious lunch. Of course, I am the first one to thank our parents. My siblings, especially my younger ones, tend to forget their manners.

After our lunch, I go by the cave opening to wait for Shade. I can't wait to see him again. I feel my face flame a bit at the thought of seeing his dark fur and piercing blue eyes…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the bushes nearby rustle. Shade appears from those bushes and strolls towards me. I go over to him and meet him half way. "Shade, hi. Um…what should we do?" I ask nervously. I'm not used to having many friends.

"How about we go down to the river? It's nice out and the river is so beautiful when the sunlight hits it just right," Shade suggests.

"Okay, but I want you to meet my dad first, if you don't mind. He'd like to meet you, seeing as he can be a bit overprotective at times," I give a fake sigh.

Shade laughs. "Sure. I'd like to meet your parents."

"Great! Come on!" I lead Shade inside. My parents and siblings are finishing the dishes. "Mom, dad, this is Shade, my new friend," I introduce him.

Dad comes over and stretches his paw out. "'ello, Shade. My name's Buck. I see ya decided ta be friends with my daughter. That's fine. Just no datin' 'er yet, got that?" Dad points his finger at Shade with a stern look on his face.

"Hey, don't worry! We just met! We are thinking of going down to the river, though. You know, just to talk," Shade replies.

"'kay, then. 'ave fun you two," dad smiles at us.

"We will. Love you, dad!" I call as Shade and I begin to walk away.

"Love ya too!" Dad calls back. Though I don't turn to look at him, I know dad is watching us until we're fully out of his sight.

Shade and I make it to the river after a few minutes of walking. He's right. The sunlight on the water gives off a beauty that's hard to imagine anywhere else. We sit down beside the water. I sigh in contentment at the breathtaking view. "What do you think?" Shade asks.

"It's beautiful, just like you said," I answer.

"That you are," Shade whispers to me.

"Shade, that's corny," I giggle.

"I know. I tried," Shade laughs a bit.

There, we just sit and talk about ourselves in turn. I tell Shade about my family and he listens to every word. It is when I ask about his own family that things take a turn. Shade frowns at the question, his ears lowered. "I…I don't have a family. T…they died when I was six. It was a pack of Sabers that killed them. A couple of other weasels took me in, but they were horrible to me. They'd whip me for not doing my chores right and…well…when I was six I was still a bit of a nest-wetter. They'd whip me for that. Heck, they'd take the belt to me for no reason at all! Just to make themselves happy! Then, when I was twelve, I ran away. I found my way to the village here. A female weasel saw me in the village, alone, with the still fresh welts from the beatings. She brought me into her home. She fed me and gave me a bed to sleep in. When my injuries healed, she gave me the one offer I couldn't refuse. She asked if she could adopt me. I said yes and I've been living with her as my foster mom ever since," Shade tells me his tale.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry about that…" I whisper, looking down.

"It's alright. I've moved on. I have a mother who cares for me now. And friends," Shade looks at me as he says this.

"Yeah," I reply, looking back at him. We continue talking until the sun starts to touch the horizon.

Shade is the first to notice. "Hey, it's getting late. I should probably be getting home. Do you want me to walk you back?" Shade asks.

"No. I can manage. Thanks anyway," I reply, getting up from my spot on the sand.

"You're welcome. Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow," Shade says.

"See you then!" I call as I begin heading back. This day has been the best that I've ever known. I couldn't be happier. Too bad things have to change…


	45. Chapter 43: Meanwhile

Down, deep into the jungle realm below, where the dinosaurs thrive, shadows appear in the trees. Three shadows that obviously belong to weasels. The second biggest one has scars all over his body and a chip taken out of each ear. He is whispering to two males beside him. "Zorro, Lars, this is th' plan. My younger brothah 'as four older teenagers as well as kits 'bout ten years of age. I'll sneak up above and kidnap 'is female kits. You two, I want ya ta prepare th' torture chamber. Those teens will learn th' meanin' of pain when 'm through wi' 'em," the weasel laughs.

"Thomas, what about your brother?" Zorro asks.

"He'll come fer 'is daughters, no doubt. That's when I'll kill 'im," Thomas growls.

"What about that good for nothing daughter of mine?" Lars snarls.

"Don't worry. That li'l fool will get hers. After I kill Buck, I'll bring 'er ta ya alive. Ya can do wot ya see fit ta 'er," Thomas smirks. Lars is obviously happy with that answer.

"I'll help you with that. She deserves it for stabbing me," Zorro offers his services to Lars.

"Do as ya will. Just remembah, I'll handle Buck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I 'ave ta check up on my mate an' those kits of mine," Thomas replies. The three of them scurry off.

They arrive at the tunnel system where they live. The tunnels are coarse with ridges in the walls. Chalk is streaked in the wall at the entrance in the form of an arrow. There is a crossroad up ahead. The walls have words, also written in chalk, labeling the tunnels well. Lars and Zorro go left towards the torture chambers. Thomas heads right towards the main living chambers. That is where his mate is, along with his kits.

When he arrives, his mate steps forward. She has soft, light brown fur with a crème and spotted underbelly and emerald green eyes. She greets her mate warmly. "Thomas, you're back. You'll be pleased to know that our kits have been behaving," she smiles.

"That's good, Iris. Otherwise, I'd 'ave ta punish 'em," Thomas smirks, making his kits wince. The four young kits stay back, fearful of what kind of mood their father is in. The kits are of the ages ten, eight, six, and four. The ten-year-old is a boy by the name of Colby. The eight-year-old is also a boy by the name of Jayden. The six-year-old is a girl named Lacey. The four-year-old is also a girl named Kay. Colby, Lacey, and Kay speak without an accent like their mother, while Jayden speaks like their father. The four of them, especially Colby, know of their father's explosive temper. They do their best to be good kits and stay out of the way. Colby does his best to protect his younger siblings, often putting himself in his father's path. He is the one to get beaten the most.

Colby goes over to their father. "Father, what do you want us to do?" Colby offers, willing to placate their father in any way to protect his siblings.

"I want ya ta gather th' weapons together. Give them ta Lars an' Zorro. Jayden will 'elp ya. Lacey an' Kay will stay 'ere, out of th' way. Is that clear?" Thomas asks.

"Crystal," the foursome answer warily.

"Good. Now, get going!" Thomas orders.

"Yes, father," Colby replies as he and Jayden turn to do their father's bidding.

After watching them go, Thomas turns back to his mate. "Iris, I will be leavin' tomorrow ta get those nieces of mine. I want us ta spend one last night together before I do," Thomas smirks.

Iris blushes at the comment. "Yes, my love," she smiles softly. Thomas brings her into their room and pulls her into their nest. They begin making out with Thomas caressing Iris' neck and shoulders. They begin moving in a rhythmic motion while letting the blood splatter the nest.

A few hours later, their romantic activities cease. Iris is left panting, but happy, as her mate lays beside her. "I love ya, Iris," Thomas whispers into Iris' ear.

"I love you, too, Thomas," Iris whispers back. They fall asleep like that, their bodies entwined around each other. Tomorrow is when Thomas' diabolical plans will begin to form.


	46. Chapter 44: Abduction

**Whisper's POV:**

I wake to another glorious morning. Surprisingly enough, I am the first one to rise. Usually, my dad wakes up first. I remember a time where Raska didn't want to get up so dad dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her. Ever since then, Raska is quick to rise whenever dad wakes her. She sure learned her lesson.

I wait awhile until my family also begins to rise. Dad wakes my siblings while mom prepares breakfast. I remember last night as we sit down to eat. I remember Shade. I have to fight the blush rising to my cheeks at the mere thought of him. If dad saw that, he'd get the wrong idea.

It is while we are eating that dad speaks. "So, 'ow was yer night last night?" Dad asks, obviously talking about Shade.

"Oh, it was great! We talked a lot. I told him about myself, then he told me about his past and…oh…dad, Shade was actually adopted. His parents were killed by a pack of Sabers when he was six. After that, two weasels took him in. They beat him, though. When he turned twelve, he ran away. He found his way to the village. A kind female weasel saw him and helped him. She later adopted him," I explain.

"Oh, I see. Well, tell 'im 'm sorry 'bout 'is loss," dad replies.

"I will. He said he got over it, but I'm not too sure," I whisper. I look at dad. "Can I go out and see him after breakfast?" I ask.

"Sure. Just be back fer lunch, alright?" Dad states.

"Alright," I reply. I hurry and finish my breakfast. After I finish, I exit the cave and begin heading towards the village. I can't wait to see Shade again.

When I make it to the village, I find Shade where I saw him the last time. This time, though, there is no one around. I come closer and realize that he's crying. "Shade?" I whisper.

Shade jumps. He quickly wipes his eyes before turning to look at me. "Yes?" Shade whispers back.

"Why were you crying?" I ask.

"I…I wasn't crying," Shade lies.

"Don't lie to me. I just want to know what's wrong," I whisper while placing a paw on Shade's left cheek.

"I…today is the ten-year anniversary since…since my parents…" Shade trails off. He looks away. Even so, I catch a glimpse of a tear rolling down his cheek.

I wrap my arms around Shade. I hold him, feeling his tears begin to dampen my fur. "Shhh…Shade, it's okay. You're not alone. I'm here with you and I won't leave you. I know you miss them. I'd bring them back if I could. I'd do anything to make you happy again. Just cry, Shade. You'll feel better after you do," I speak softly to Shade as I rock him as a mother would her child. I stroke his back as Shade continues to cry. I hear Shade whimpering as if he's trying hard to stop crying.

After what seems like an eternity, Shade's tears stop falling. He pulls away from me and wipes his eyes. Shade looks at me, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His face begins to redden from embarrassment. "I…I'm sorry…" Shade whispers.

"Shade, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with crying. It just shows that you have feelings. Any time you want to talk about your parents, I'm here to listen," I offer.

"Thanks, I…I would like to talk about them…now, if you don't mind…it's been a long time since I really got to talk about them…" Shade whispers.

"Go ahead. I told you, I'm here to listen," I reply.

"Well, my mom's name was Aspen and my dad's name was Pine. They were good to me. Played with me all the time. Made sure I was fed and well taken care of. I…when the Sabers killed them, I was angry and upset. I didn't understand how they could just be dead. I didn't know why they left me with those monsters I was with for another six years. I still don't understand and I…I still…still…miss them…" Shade whispers the last part. More tears squeeze past Shade's now tightly-clenched eyelids and down his cheeks.

I swipe the tears away with my thumb. I turn Shade's face to look at me. "I know you miss them. You'll always miss them. Just know that your'e not alone. I'll stick by you and help you through this," I whisper, hoping to comfort Shade in his time of grief.

"I…I…thank you. What would I do without a friend like you?" Shade asks.

"I don't know, maybe spend more time grieving instead of moving on?" I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe. Um…I want to tell you something important…" Shade begins. He's nervous. I can tell.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I…I love you…" Shade whispers, finally gaining the courage to look up at me.

I'm struck speechless for a second, but only a second. "I…I love you, too…" I smile at Shade.

"R…really?" Shade asks.

"Yeah," I answer. Shade's face gravitates towards mine and, before I know it, Shade plants his lips on top of mine. I have just enough sense in my love-struck mind to kiss him back.

When, finally, we pull apart, both of us have large, goofy smiles on our faces. "So, how was it?" Shade asks.

"It was…" Before I can answer, I am startled by the sound of a branch snapping behind me. I turn around to see an unusual male weasel standing there. He has what looks like battle scars all over his body. I take a step backward, suddenly afraid of this new stranger.

Shade steps in front of me, aiming to protect me. "Who are you!" He growls.

"My name is Thomas an' I 'ave business wi' 'er!" Thomas growls while pointing a claw at me.

My eyes widen. I remember Thomas…from all of my kit-hood stories. "You're the one who killed my brother, Silver!" I gasp in realization.

"That I am. Now, yer comin' wi' me!" Thomas snarls.

"Over my dead body!" Shade shouts, flexing his claws in preparation for a fight.

"That can be arranged!" Thomas growls. He lunges at Shade and begins biting and scratching him. Shade tries to fight, but he is no matched. Thomas knocks him out.

Just as he is about to kill Shade, I scream out. "Don't! I'll go with you, just don't kill him!" I plead.

"Very well, then, but he's comin' as well," Thomas growls. He comes towards me. I don't have the time to react before I am also sent into the blissful world of darkness.


	47. Chapter 45: Waking To A Nightmare

I begin waking to a major headache. I groan, shifting slightly to the right. I open my eyes to almost complete darkness. There is only a little light filtering in through steel bars. I am in a metallic cage in what appears to be an earthen chamber. There are no doubt other tunnels in this place, wherever 'this place' is. I sit up, clutching my head in pain.

I look around. I spot Shade laying a few feet away, still unconscious. I crawl over to him and begin shaking him. "Shade, wake up!" I whisper.

Shade groans. He opens his eyes, wincing with pain. Shade looks at me. "Whisper, are you alright?" He asks.

"Well, my head hurts, but I'm fine. What about you?" I ask.

"Well, I…" Shade breaks off with a gasp. He clenches his eyes shut and curls up tightly, obviously in pain.

I place my paw on Shade's shoulder. "It's okay. Thank you, for saving me," I smile softly while trying to comfort him.

"You're welcome, Whisper," Shade replies. He tries to get up only to fall back with a gasp. A whimper forces itself from Shade's throat. "It hurts…" Shade moans. From how tightly Shade's eyes are closed, I can tell that he's trying hard not to cry.

"Shade, you'll be alright. I love you and I won't leave you. If you want to cry, go ahead. It's alright," I whisper into his ear.

"No. I'm okay. I'm used to pain. I'm not weak," Shade argues while trying to compose himself.

"I know you're not, but you don't have to hold your feelings in. It's okay to cry," I stroke Shade's forehead.

Shade turns his head against the ground as he begins crying from the pain. Shade covers his face with his paws as his cries soon turn into sobs. I stroke his back, trying to soothe him as Shade whimpers and cries.

After a while, Shade finally stops crying. He wipes at his eyes, still whimpering slightly. He looks up at me, a light blush coating his cheeks. "I…I'm sorry for crying…" Shade mumbles, looking away.

I place my paw on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with crying. Everybody does sometimes," I smile softly at Shade.

Shade smiles. "Thank you."

I smile back. "You're welcome," I reply.

Just then, the door at the end of this chamber opens to reveal Thomas. He has the same evil smirk I saw on his face when he abducted us. He comes to the front of the cage and presses his ugly face up to the bars. "'ello, ya fools! Sleep well?" Thomas asks.

"I slept fine, until I saw your ugly face!" I snarl the insult, hoping to goad him into a fight.

"Shut up ya li'l runt! Now, listen 'ere! Yer no' th' only ones I caught. I also got Raska, Frost, an' that li'l sistah of yers!" Thomas laughs at my horrified look. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I 'ave torture ta prepare! I'll let ya enjoy yer last night together. After all, I 'ave big plans fer yer new boyfriend," Thomas smiles wickedly at me before leaving.

Tears begin falling from my eyes. I collapse against Shade as I begin sobbing. Shade wraps his arms around me, trying to comfort me as I cry. I keep crying until I have no more tears to shed. I feel Shade stroking my back. I rest my head against Shade's chest, exhausted from all of my crying. I close my eyes. I fall into the peaceful bliss of sleep.


	48. Chapter 46: Don't Shoot The Messenger

**Shade's POV:**

At dawn the next morning (or what we can perceive as dawn), we are rudely awakened by kicks in the sides. I crack my eyes open to see that demon, Thomas, looming over us. He still has that twisted smirk on his face. "Wakey wakey, you two! Rise an' shine! Yer gonna do a li'l 'favor' fer me!" Thomas sneers.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll cooperate?" I ask.

"'cause if ya don't, I'll kill all of ya, startin' wi' Whisper!" Whisper whimpers at the threat.

I glare at Thomas, furious with him for scaring Whisper. "Fine! I'll do what you want! Just…don't hurt her…" I whisper the last part.

"Don't worry. I won't. Now, as fer wot I want ya ta do, yer gonna make yer way back ta Whisper's 'ome. Tell Buck where I am. Bring 'im 'ere. Then, you'll get Whisper back," Thomas smirks.

I nod my head, a sign of my compliance. Thomas pulls me up by the ears and drags me out of the cage, slaming the door behind us. He drags me out of the chamber while I am being forced to bite back the sounds of pain.

When we reach the exit of the tunnels, Thomas throws me out onto the ground. I cough as I rise from the dusty earth. I look around, noticing two things. One, I am in the famed world of dinosaurs, and two, Whisper is still very much in danger.

I am startled by another kick in the side. "Get goin' or ya will nevah get Whisper back alive!" Thomas snarls.

I stumble to my paws and dart off into the surrounding jungle, fearful for Whisper's safety. I am also fearful of my reception when I can find Buck. I let this happen. I'm the one who put his daughters in danger. He'll kill me for it. Of that, I'm certain. I push those thoughts as I keep running, hopeful that I can find my way out of this world without getting myself killed.

Of course, a couple of hours into my sprinting, I am very nearly killed. A pterodactyl flying above spots me and goes into a kill spiral to try to make me its meal. Luckily, I see it just in time to dart under the cover of some bushes. After a while of circling, the pterodactyl leaves me alone.

I keep moving under the bushes, using them as protection from potential enemies. I don't exactly want to be a dinosaur's snack anytime soon. I can't save Whisper if I die, now can I?

I am startled a moment later by nearby screeches. I don't have the time to react when a clawed foot comes out of nowhere and holds me down. I look up to see a raptor looking back at me. I squirm, trying to get away.

As the raptor's mouth reaches down towards me, I notice how close my mouth is to its foot. I reach over quickly and, as hard as I can, bite down on its foot. The raptor snarls out of pain and moves away a bit. I take the chance to leap to my paws. I dart away. I almost make it unharmed. However, at the last minute, the raptor reaches both claws and teeth towards me. His teeth take a chunk of skin from my right hip bone while his claws cut over the right side of my face and ear. I scream from the pain. Even so, I manage to get away.

I keep running for three hours straight, despite the bloodloss. I don't have the choice. The raptor could easily follow the scent of my blood. I find my way to a cave. On closer inspection, I see that the cave is actually a tunnel. I sniff around and catch a scent. It's old, but still clear. The scent belongs to Buck.

I run inside the tunnel, hoping to get to Buck before I can pass out. Unfortunately for me, it doesn't look like that'll happen. The room is spinning. I stumble and trip over my paws. I am unconscious before my head can even hit the ground.

I groan as I begin to wake up. I am surprised that I am even alive. From my injuries, I should be dead. I stumble to my paws, fighting back whimpers as well as the sudden wave of weakness. I take a deep breath before sprinting further into the cave. I run until I see a pinprick of light up ahead. I enter into that light and find myself back above the ice.

I look around, finding that I am back near our homes. I hear voices nearby. They sound panicked and saddened. I catch Buck's voice among those. I run out into the open. Buck looks up at me. I can tell from the wet patch under his left eye that he was crying. His expression changes from sorrow to shock to anger. "You! Ya were wi' Whisper! Where is she an' my other daughters!" Buck growls.

"Please! Let me explain! It was Thomas! He captured us!" I shout out.

"Then, why are ya 'ere?! Why aren't ya wi' 'er?!" Buck growls.

"I wanted to stay with her! He said he'd kill them all, starting with Whisper, if I didn't do what he wanted! That's why I'm here and not there with her!" I yell, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Taisley puts her paw on Buck's shoulder. "Please, listen to him. He obviously loves Whisper. He'd never do anything to hurt her," Taisley whispers into Buck's ear.

"Fine. 'ey, are ya alright?" Buck asks me suddenly.

He must've noticed my swaying. My injuries are killing me and my stomach is already starting to seize up. "I…I don't…feel so good…" I moan, wrapping one arm around my stomach. I can feel myself shaking. I fall to my knees, breathing raggedly through clenched teeth. My stomach lurches. Before I can stop myself, I lean forward and begin to retch. I cough roughly on the vomit that's rising from my throat. I feel a paw stroking my back soothingly as I heave and retch. After a while, I stop vomiting.

I turn to look at the owner of the paw on my back. I'm surprised to see that it belongs to Buck. Surprised because of how angry he was just a moment before. "Are ya alright now?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's mom?" I ask in a hoarse whisper.

Buck closes his eye before opening it again. "She…around th' time that ya were taken, she was murdered," Buck whispers the last part.

My eyes widen in both shock and horror. "S…she was murdered?" I gasp, fighting against tears that are threatening to spill from my eyes. I look down at my footpaws. I clench my paws at my sides as I breathe raggedly, still fighting the sobs. I jump at the feel of a paw on my shoulder. I look up to see Buck staring back at me. "Ya know, it's alright ta cry," Buck speaks softly to me.

I shake my head. After a few deep breaths, I manage to pull myself together. "No. I won't cry. Not until Whisper is safe," I argue.

"Alright, but I still think ya should. It's no' good ta keep yer feelings inside," Buck continues.

"I know, but saving Whisper and the others is more important. Nothing else matters," I reply. I wince as the pain in my scratches and bite mark resurfaces. Buck catches me as I collapse. My breath is ragged again, this time from pain. "It hurts…" I groan.

"I know. Just stay still. We'll get yer injuries taken care of," Buck promises me.

"But…what about Whisper?" I ask.

"Ya really care 'bout my daughter, don't ya?" Buck asks.

I nod my head. "Yes. More than anything," I answer.

"She an' all th' others will be alright. Ya won't be, though, if ya don't let me bandage yer wounds," Buck presses.

"Fine. Just…be careful…please…they really hurt…" I whisper, kind of embarrassed to admit my pain.

Buck can clearly see that. "It's goin' ta be alright. Ya don't need ta be embarrassed ta say 'ow much pain you're in. You're injured. It stands ta reason you'd reach yer limits. Now, I'll bandage up yer injuries, alright?" Buck speaks soothingly to me.

I nod my head. "Alright."

Buck grabs a leaf and wets it. He uses it to clean my injuries. I bite back my whimpers of pain. Buck uses a needle and thread and stitches up my bite mark and scratches. I can't even try to stop the yelp that passes by my lips. Buck grabs some bandages and wraps them around my injuries. He then grabs some nearby seeds. At my questioning stare, Buck elaborates. "These are poppy seeds. They'll 'elp wi' th' pain."

At that, I take the seeds and swallow them whole. I just want the pain to stop. After the seeds are in my system, I start to feel numb and drowsy. I accidently rest my head against Buck's shoulder. I look up at him, a little afraid of his possible reaction. Buck merely smiles and strokes my forehead. I close my eyes. The last thing I think about is an old phrase, one very much for the predicament that I was in: Don't shoot the messenger.


	49. Chapter 47: Aim To Rescue

**Shade's POV:**

The sunlight filtering through wherever I am hits my face, effectively waking me up. I blink my eyes open, squinting at the offending sunlight. I try to push myself up only to fall back with a gasp. The pain is still raging from my injuries. I glance around to see that I am in Buck's cave. There is no one else around. I keep trying to get up, but it hurts too much. That's why I just lay back down. I need to rest. The pain keeps telling me the same thing.

I hear some rocks shift outside. I look to see Buck entering the cave. "Hey, Buck," I whisper hoarsly.

"Shade, are ya alright?" Buck asks while sitting beside me.

"I…I'll be fine. Still hurts, though. Quite a bit, actually. Enough about that, though. I'd rather forget about the pain. Can…can I ask you something important?" I start.

"Sure. Anythin'," Buck replies.

"Did…did my mom die quickly? She…she didn't feel any pain when she died…did she?" I ask, looking down at my lap.

"No…she didn't. Looked like a clean cut…oh, sorry…" Buck apologizes, obviously seeing me wince at the 'clean cut' comment he made.

"It's…it's fine…" I reply. I bite my lip and look away from Buck, trying to keep my tears from falling. Buck puts his paw on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I take deep breaths and manage to compose myself.

I look up at Buck. He has a look of sorrow on his face. "'m sorry 'bout yer loss. Ya still won't cry, even though you're obviously upset?" Buck asks.

"No. I won't cry until Whisper is safe. I can't let my feelings get in the way of saving her!" I growl.

"We'll bring her back," Buck replies.

"It's my fault. If I had stopped him, she'd never have been in danger…" I look down, an expression of guilt on my face.

"Listen, it's no' yer fault. Ya couldn't 'ave stopped 'im no matter 'ow 'ard ya tried. It's no' yer fault," Buck lays his paw on my forehead.

I slowly nod my head. "O…okay…" I mumble.

"Good. Now, if you're up ta 't, we can leave now ta get my daughters back," Buck suggests.

"Yes. Let's go," I agree. I try to get up again. This time, despite the pain, I succeed. Though, I can still barely stand upright. Buck takes my left arm and wraps it over his shoulders while he holds me up using his right arm. He helps me walk outside. There, I see Whisper's mother, her extended family, and all of their friends. They all look worried out of their fur for the sake of the girls. I get that. I'm beyond worried for Whisper's safety. I love her.

Taisley comes over to us. "When will we leave?" She asks.

"Taisley, ya should stay wi' Talo an' th' kits," Buck argues.

"No, Buck! Not when our daughters are in danger somewhere! I'm going and you won't persuade me otherwise!" Taisley argues back.

Buck sighs. "Alright, but I don't like 't. I just want ya ta be safe."

"I know you do, Buck. Don't worry. I'll be careful," Taisley promises.

"I know ya will. Now, let's start makin' plans. Shade, wot did ya see when Thomas 'ad ya?" Buck asks me.

"We…we were in a cage in a chamber. It was a tunnel system. Thomas chased me out of there so fast, but I might be able to recognize it from the outside," I try to explain.

"Alright, then. We'll set out immediately. Mom, dad, Marie, an' Timothy, come wi' us. Lily, Caleb, Raven, an' Kaitlyn, take th' kits ta th' herd an' protect them there. Now, then, let's go!" Buck speaks.

We all begin to follow him. In my case, I am holding onto Buck. I can't stand on my own just yet due to the pain. I'm limping beside Buck instead. We come up to a hill. Despite the small size of it, the hill looks more like a mountain when all my pain is taken into account. As we walk, I happen to step onto a rock with my right footpaw. My footpaw turns inward and I fall to the ground with a yelp.

Buck kneels beside me. "Are ya alright?" He asks.

I can't answer right away. My ankle is killing me. I take a look at it. My ankle is bleeding heavily. I can see the bone protruding from my ankle. It's obviously broken. The sight nearly makes me sick. I look up at Buck. "It…it's broken…I…ahhh!" I scream as waves of pain torment my ankle. I curl up on the ground, whimpering from the pain. It took a while, but I've reached my limits.

Buck strokes my forehead. "Don't worry. I'll 'elp ya," Buck whispers softly to me.

I nod my head. "O…okay…" I whimper. Buck takes some water from a nearby pond and washes my ankle with it. He then bandages it up.

After my ankle is wrapped, Buck places his paw on my forehead. "We haven't been travellin' far. I'll see if Diego can come along ta carry ya," Buck offers.

I nod my head. Buck races off towards the herd's home. He returns a moment later atop Diego's back. Diego stops beside me. Buck hops off Diego's back. Buck then picks me up, mindful of my injuries, and places me on Diego's back. Buck hops up beside me. "It'll be alright. Sleep, now. We can make our way ta th' dino world without ya bein' awake," Buck whispers.

"But…I want to do more!" I argue.

"You'll get yer chance, but ya need ta rest in order ta heal. Please, just get some sleep," Buck places a paw on my forehead.

I sigh and nod my head while yawning. "Fine. I'll try to sleep," I reply. I close my eyes while trying to ignore the pain. After a while of trying, I manage to fall into the blissful realm of sleep.


	50. Chapter 48: Torture in the 3rd Degree

**Whisper's POV (after Shade leaves):**

Later the same morning as Shade's departure, I am still locked up alone in that one cell. I am surprisingly grateful for the lonesome. It means being as far away from Thomas as possible. Danger walks beside him. That's why I've chosen the corner farthest from the entrance. That way, I can keep an eye of the door. Thomas won't be able to hurt me as easily that way.

Don't get me wrong. I am still very much afraid. I can't stop shaking. I hope Shade and my family are looking for me. I can't give up hope on them. I know they'll save us all. Speaking of 'us', I haven't seen my sisters since our capture. I hope they're alright and not being hurt in any way.

My thoughts are interrupted by footsteps coming towards the chamber. There is a clanging sound as the door opens, revealing Thomas. I cower against the wall, afraid for my life and what else the foul murderer could do to me. He laughs at my scared expression. "Stay still, my li'l rose. You'll give me some excitement…" Thomas smirks.

I whimper as Thomas comes closer. He enters the cage, slamming the door behind him. Thomas places his filthy paw over my mouth. "Be quiet or 't will get a whole lot worse fer ya!" Thomas growls.

At my frightened nod, Thomas pulls me down so I'm laying down. He places himself over me. At the look in his eyes, I can tell what his plans are. I don't need to be a genius to figure it out. Thomas is going to rape me. My eyes fill with tears. I close my eyes, not wanting to witness this heinous act. That's when I feel the pain, over and over again, as Thomas continues to force sex on me. He rubs a paw over my stomach and other areas inappropriately.

When he is finished with the sexual abuse, he pulls me up by the scruff of my neck. "Now, I'll get ya cleaned up. Then, I'll show ya wot I want ya ta do fer me!" Thomas growls in my face.

He doesn't wait for a reply. Thomas drags me out of the chamber and into another tunnel. We follow it to yet another chamber. We enter it. I am surprised to see a female weasel and four young kits. One of them looks to be the same age as my younger siblings.

Thomas doesn't give me much chance to look at who I perceive to be his family. He drags me into a small chamber with a basin already filled with water. Thomas makes me sit in the ice-cold water. He hands me soap and makes me wash all traces of the rape from my fur and skin. Then, Thomas pulls me from the water and dries me off. "Now, ya 'ave a new purpose in life: ta be th' servant of my mate an' kits. Be nice ta them an' ya won't get 'urt. Now, c'mon!" Thomas growls while dragging me back to the main room.

The older boy kit is the first to speak about my appearance. "Dad, who is she?" He asks.

"Shut up, Colby! This isn't yer business!" Thomas snarls, slapping Colby across the face.

I wince at the sight of the abuse. I look up at Thomas. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"First things first, 'elp Iris make th' kits lunch. I'll think of yer next task momentarily," Thomas smirks. I merely nod my head and begin the life Thomas is forcing me into. As I am making the lunch (ignoring my own hunger. After all, Thomas hasn't fed me), I can't help but imagine how much pain Thomas' kits are having to go through. I feel sorry for the pain they have to deal with. It is then that I swear to get them out of this hellhole once and for all.


	51. Chapter 49: Wretched Existance

**Colby's POV:**

I watch with a sore cheek as the teenager is forced by father to help mum make lunch. I feel sorry for her. She has a mother and father who loves her. She has siblings who care for her, some of whom I know father has locked up somewhere. She was taken from them against her will. It's not fair! Why does evil have to exist in this world? Is there any way out? Any escape from the pain? I still don't know. My siblings cry themselves to sleep every night, afraid that father will make the next day their last. I used to be like that as well, until I learned to submit to him. I do what I can to protect my siblings from father's wrath. I may not always succeed, but I do try.

Our mother isn't a bad weasel. She's a victim, much like us. Father beats her, too. She is afraid of him and I don't blame her. When father isn't around, though, mum acts more like our mother. She does more with us. Even when my younger sibling are being naughty, she doesn't tell father. She knows what would happen to them if she tells. She is very protective over us. After all, we're her kits. Mum is like me, though. She can't be everywhere at once. There's only so much she can do.

Father leaves the chamber after instructing the girl to clean up after we're done eating. For her sake, I try to be careful as I eat so I don't spill anything. This time, it wouldn't be me to get beaten. It'd be the teenager.

After we finish eating, mum and the teenager begin cleaning up. I tentatively approach the teenager. "Hello. My name's Colby. Um…what's your name?" I ask.

"My…my name's Whisper…" She mumbles.

"I…I'm sorry father did this to you. Listen, no matter what, I'll help you get out of here," I promise her.

"I was planning to help you!" Whisper speaks out of shock.

"Then, let's help each other. You help my siblings and I escape, and I'll help your family and friends to find you. Deal?" I inquire, holding my paw out.

Whisper shakes it. "Deal!" She accepts.

"So, ya wanna make a deal wi' th' enemy, don't ya?" Father's voice growls behind me. I turn, only for a fist to connect with my face. I am knocked flat against the cool chamber ground.

Mum comes up to us. "Please! Don't hurt him!" She pleads.

"Shut up!" Father snarls. He takes a knife and, before I can scream, he stabs mum multiple times in the throat and chest. She is dead long before her body hits the ground.

Father turns to me, blood still oozing from his knife. "Ya want freedom? Then, take those pathetic siblings of yers an' get th' hell out of 'ere!" Father growls.

I race off and gather my siblings. We run as fast as we can, father still on our heels. He only stops giving chase when we are way out of sight and hearing distance. My siblings are crying. I know it's because of mum. I want to join with the tears, but there're more important things to do. I have to find Whisper's family and friends, as well as get us away from father's clutches.

I kneel beside my crying siblings. "Jayden, Lacey, Kay, please stop crying. We have to keep moving. We have to find Buck," I speak up.

"But…mum…she's dead…" Lacey whimpers.

"I…I know, but we'll be alright. From what I've heard, Buck is nice. He'll help us and we'll return the favor," I explain.

"But 'ow?" Jayden asks.

"We'll help them find Whisper and the other teenagers. I'm sure they'll keep us safe from father in return," I answer.

"O…okay…" Lacey and Kay grab onto my and Jayden's paws. Despite their fear and sadness, they trust us. We head off deeper into the jungle, hoping that we may indeed find Buck and not become meals ourselves.

A few hours into travelling, Lacey and Kay begin complaining from tiredness. I opt to carry Lacey on my back so she can rest. Jayden does the same for Kay. We continue moving through the dense jungle a few more miles. That's when we start hearing the voices. I place Lacey down and have my siblings wait in the shelter of the bushes. I exit the bushes and follow the voices. I find myself in the prescence of six weasels and a Saber-tooth Tiger.

The one-eyed weasel, who I assume to be Buck, speaks first. "Who are ya?" He asks.

"I…my name is Colby. I'm, or at least I was, the oldest son of Thomas. We just got away from him," I explain.

"Who's 'we'?" Buck asks.

"My brother and two sisters," I answer.

"Can ya bring them 'ere?" Buck asks. I merely nod my head before turning and racing back to the bushes.

I return a moment later with my three siblings tailing me. Buck notes the obvious cuts and bruises lacing our bodies. "Thomas 'urt ya, didn't 'e?" Buck asks.

I nod my head. "Yes. All our lives. I did everything I could to protect my siblings. I got hit more often as a result. Well, father brought your daughter, Whisper, in to be a family slave. I made a deal with her that if she helped my siblings and I escape, I'll help you save them all. Unfortunately, father came in at that time. He heard everything. He hit me. Mom tried to protect me, but father…he…he killed her. He then chased us out, so here we are," I explain.

"I…'m sorry 'bout yer mothah…" Buck whispers.

I look down, a few tears escaping my eyes. I sniffle softly. I feel a paw touch my shoulder. I look up to see Buck staring down at me. "It's 'kay ta cry, Colby. It's alright…" Buck whispers as he takes me into his arms. I try to pull away from Buck. I'm whimpering, trying hard not to cry. It doesn't take long before my feelings overwhelm me. I begin sobbing as I cling to Buck. Buck rocks me gently and strokes my back as I cry out years of pain and grief.

A few minutes later, I stop crying. I pull away from Buck. I sniffle and wipe the tears away from my eyes. Buck strokes my forehead. "Are ya alright now?" He asks.

"I…I tried to be strong…for my younger siblings…I don't want them to get hurt…" I whisper.

"I know. Ya are strong. Ya did yer best fer yer siblings. Yer mothah would be proud of ya," Buck soothes me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," Buck answers.

"Thank you. Um…the deal still goes. I'll help you save your daughters," I promise.

"Alright, then, let's go. Oh, but first, let me introduce everyone. This is my mate, Taisley, my mom an' dad, my sistah an' brothah, Marie an' Timothy, as well as th' Saber, Diego, an' th' black weasel on top of 'im, Shade," Buck introduces everyone.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. Now, let's get going!" I state. Jayden, Lacey, and Kay clamber onto Diego and lay down beside Shade. I take the point position beside Buck. Together, we will rescue Buck's daughters. Together, we shall succeed.


	52. Chapter 50: Free Again

**Shade's POV:**

A day after we begin searching for Whisper and the others, we find ourselves a mile away from the tunnel system. My bite mark, scratches, and my ankle still burn like fire. It's pure agony. Even so, I insist that we don't stop. I will brave pain a thousand times over rather than risk Whisper getting hurt because we don't get to her fast enough. I refuse to let her get hurt. I love her! I just hope we can be together after all of this is over. I just need to trust that.

When we reach the very edge of the jungle, just before the tunnel system, we stop to make plans. I turn to Buck. "Buck, can you get me a lot of leaves, a slab of bark, and some water? Mud, too," I ask.

"Sure. Why?" Buck asks.

"I'm going to make a brace for my leg so I can walk. I'll get Whisper and your other daughters out while you deal with Thomas," I reply.

"Are ya sure? I mean, you're injured," Buck argues.

"I'm fine. I just want to save Whisper!" I argue back.

"Alright, then. I'll get th' stuff," Buck speaks as he heads over to the leaves. He pulls a bunch of leaves from the bushes and brings the leaves, bark, water, and mud over. I crush the leaves and spread the pulp over my ankle on both sides. I cover the pulp with the mud. I use a fire stick that Buck handed me and use it to dry the mud and cause it to harden.

I stumble to my paws, ignoring the slight twinge of pain in my ankle. I look up at Buck. "Let's get in there!" I speak.

"Wait. You need to follow me in there. I know the tunnels," Colby explains.

"Alright. Then, let's go in there!" Buck agrees.

Colby heads into the tunnels, us following close behind. We come up to a crossroad. "Left is the torture chambers. Right is the living chambers. The living chambers was where Whisper was the last time I saw her," Colby explains.

"Alright, then. Buck, you and I will go to the living chambers first, while the rest of you go to the torture chambers," I suggest.

"Sounds good ta me. Will Frost, Raska, an' Laurel be in th' torture chambers?" Buck asks Colby.

"I'm sure of it. I…I want to come with when you when you take care of my father. I want to be sure that he won't hurt us anymore," Colby states.

"Alright. Let's get that scumbag! Oh, no offence," Buck adds quickly, glancing at Colby.

"Non-taken," Colby replies. Buck's mother and father stay back with Jayden, Lacey, and Kay. The rest of us head off into the separate tunnels. Soon, we will save the girls (especially Whisper). We will be sure to come back alive.

A mere two minutes later, we come to the door to the living chambers. Buck slowly cracks the door open. We glance around the main room, noting the blood on the earthen floor. I spot the tears in Colby's eyes at the sight of the blood. I know it belongs to his mother. I put a paw on his shoulder, feeling his pain.

We soon become aware of muffled sounds coming from an adjoining room. Buck heads in that direction. We follow close behind. He opens the door. The first thing Buck sees is Thomas. The first thing I see is Whisper. Buck immediately tackles Thomas as I race over and untie Whisper. "Shade! You came back!" Whisper hugs me.

"Of course I came back! I love you!" I kiss Whisper full on the lips. All other sounds and events are completely blocked from my mind. Whisper is the only thing that matters in this life. She is my life, my entire world. No one will separate us ever again.

We break away, gasping for air. I become aware of a body lying on the floor. The body is that of Thomas. Buck is standing over him, his knife coated in Thomas' blood. Buck looks towards us. "He's dead. You're all safe, now," Buck speaks softly. His voice is shaking a little, I believe from the trauma of killing his older brother.

"It's okay now. We are all alive. That's what matters," I smile.

Buck smiles back. "You're right. Let's go ta th' others," Buck suggests. I help Whisper up. Then, we exit the chamber and begin searching for the rest of Buck and Whisper's family, as well as any other assaliants. We are breaking free as one.


	53. Chapter 51: Aftermath

**Whisper's POV:**

As we are making our way to the torture chambers, I contemplate on whether or not to tell Shade about what Thomas did to me. I decide against it for the time being. My siblings come first. We enter the torture chambers to find my family there. There are two weasels dead on the ground. Mom is shaking and staring at them. By the look on her face, I can tell she recognizes them. The look of terror in her eyes is overwhelming. I head over to mom and embrace her. "Mom, don't worry. It's over," I speak softly.

"Whisper! You're safe! You're all safe! Thank goodness!" Mom gasps in relief, hugging me back.

"Yes, we're safe, thanks to Shade," I reply.

"Oh, don't thank me. I didn't do anything special!" Shade argues modestly.

"No, Shade. You did everything! It was you who led us to freedom again. Your love for me is greater than the evil that had me imprisoned. You saved my life!" I smile as I hug the love of my life.

Shade blushes, but has enough sense to hug me back. "I love you, Whisper," Shade speaks softly in my ear.

"I love you, too," I reply, hugging Shade a little tighter.

The sound of my father clearing his throat causes us to break away. "So, now that ya two lovebirds met again, let's get out of this hellhole," dad suggests.

"I'm with you on that one," Colby puts in. I notice his face droop a bit as he looks towards the living chambers, where his mother died.

"Colby, you and your siblings will be alright. We'll take care of you," I try to comfort him.

"You?" Dad asks.

"Yes, dad. I think it's time for me to spread my wings," I explain.

"Wot? But you're a teenager!" Dad protests.

That's when Shade steps forward. "She won't be alone. I…Buck, you know I love your daughter. If it's okay with you and, of course, Whisper, I would like nothing more than to marry her," Shade speaks softly, yet with the strength of his emotions that choke me up.

"Shade, I…I love you! If…if dad doesn't mind…Of course I'll marry you!" I throw my arms around Shade. We look over at dad nervously. I put on my best pleading look.

Dad doesn't look too happy about it but, at the sight of the look on my face, he seems to reconsider. "Normally, I wouldn't allow 't. However, I know 'ow much ya love my daughter. Ya risked yer life fer 'er. Ya 'ave my approval, soon-ta-be son-in-law," dad smiles and claps Shade on the shoulder.

"Thanks, daddy!" I laugh as I hug dad. I release him and return to my soon-to-be mate. Things are perfect (for now). If I have my way, things will never get bad again. All I can think about as we begin to return to my grandparents and the other three kits is how perfect our lives are slowly becoming.


	54. Chapter 52: Terrors of the Mind

**Whisper's POV:**

It has only been a few days since our return home. Dad and mom are with my siblings. Luckily, Thomas never hurt my sisters. Only me. I still haven't told Shade about that, though. I'm afraid about how he'd react. Especially since…since I'm…pregnant… I just found out this morning. That's the real reason I'm afraid. I know there's no real reason to fear my future mate, but I can't help feeling nervous.

Shade also has something on his mind. I can tell by his eyes, the way they seem to shift about, as if he's afraid of something. I can see a gray color in them. Something is upsetting Shade. Of that I'm sure. He won't tell me, though. He doesn't want to cry in front of me. He'll hold his feelings in until he bursts. That's just how he is. That doesn't matter to me, though. I love him no less than I did before. If anything, my love for Shade grows stronger with each passing day.

My mom and dad are still haunted by our capture. I keep telling them that it wasn't their fault. They couldn't have done anything to stop Thomas from capturing us. When they argue with that logic, I tell them how they saved us. That, even though we were captured, they came and got us. The outcome is all that matters. We are alive. That's what's important.

As it is, though, despite my logic, I am also haunted by my capture. I can't just ignore the fact that I was raped. I just can't. I spend the first few nights awake, too afraid to shut my eyes. However, on the fourth night, I decide I can stay awake no longer. I curl up on my nest beside Shade. After a moment's hesitation, I close my eyes and fall fast asleep.

I regret it almost immediately…

 _I find myself back in the tunnels. It's dark. The shadows are thick. I glance around, seeing no one. "Hello? Anybody there?" I call out, my voice shaking from fear._

 _"'_ _ello, Whisper," a voice replies in a sinister tone. That voice sends chills down my spine. Thomas steps out of the shadows._

 _"_ _Thomas, but you're…you're dead!" I gasp._

 _"_ _Now, Whisper, is that any way ta greet me? Did ya tell 'im yet? Ya know, 'bout 'ow I got ya pregnant?" Thomas sneers._

 _"_ _No…" I whimper, not understanding how he could know about that._

 _"_ _Well, why don't I handle those future kits fer ya then!" Thomas growls. He raises a claw and brings it down onto my stomach._

 _"_ _No! No!" I scream as the world fades to black._

I wake to someone shaking me. "Whisper! Whisper, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Shade yells loud enough to penetrate my nightmare-filled haze.

"Shade? It…it wasn't just a dream…you know Thomas? Well, when he had me captive, after he chased you out, he…he…raped me…" I whimper, tears glistening in my eyes.

Shade's eyes widen in both shock and horror. "What?!"

"There's more. Shade, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with his kits," I look down after saying this last part.

Shade raises a paw to my chin and lifts my face up to look at him. I see only sadness in his piercing blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shade asks in a hurt tone.

"I…I wasn't sure how to. I was afraid about how you'd react…" I mumble.

"Oh, Whisper, I love you no matter what. These kits will be ours. I will be their father. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Shade's tone is sincere.

I smile at Shade, all my fears washing away. "Thank you, Shade. You're right. These kits will be ours. I love you, Shade," I capture Shade's lips in a kiss.

When we break away, Shade places a loving paw on my right cheek. "I love you, too. Now, let's get back to sleep. I am certain that you will have no more nightmares because of him," Shade speaks calmly, with a certainty that I admire.

"Okay, then. I haven't been sleeping well recently, after all," I reply. We both curl up beside each other. We are both asleep in minutes.

 **Shade's POV:**

It is the next day after Whisper told me of her rape and pregnancy. I decided then to be with her every step of the way. As it is now, I can barely clear my head long enough to be of much use. I miss mom…so much. I haven't told Whisper, yet. I don't want to burden her with my pain. As it is, though, I won't be able to hide it for long.

I am sitting by the river, allowing myself to remember. I remember how mom took me in when everyone else shoved me aside. I remember how she loved me and cared for me in ways no one else could.

I jump at the feel of a paw on my shoulder. I glance to my right to see Whisper sitting there, looking worried. "Shade, what's wrong?" She asks.

"I…it's mom…she…she's dead…Thomas killed her…" I whimper, looking down.

I hear Whisper gasp. "Oh, Shade! I'm sorry to hear that!" She strokes my cheek, feeling the tears that have already begun to fall.

I look up at Whisper, more tears gathering in my eyes. My lip trembles. I throw my arms around Whisper as I begin sobbing out my grief. I hear Whisper speak words of comfort as I cry. I whimper and hiccup as I try to stop crying. Whisper strokes my back in an effort to soothe me. After a while, I manage to stop crying.

I pull away from Whisper. I sniffle and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Thank you, Whisper. I…I needed that…" I smile softly at Whisper.

"Shade, any time you want to talk about your mom, I'll be right here to listen," Whisper smiles back.

"Thank you. Let's…let's return home," I suggest.

"Alright," Whisper replies. Together, paw-in-paw, we return home.

 **Colby's POV:**

It has been a couple of days since Jayden, Lacey, Kay, and I travelled with the others to the world above the ice. They're all good to us. My siblings have already begun to thrive. I, however, am another story. I miss mom a lot. My siblings do, too, of course, but they didn't know her as long. I want her back.

That is why I'm sitting outside right now. I need to think. I…I need to grieve…alone… I look down, wiping at my eyes when they begin to blur. I sniffle and look around. Since I am still near the cave, the others would most likely hear me cry. I get up from the ground and begin running. I hear a shout that sounds like Whisper's as I run off.

I keep running for quite a while. I glance behind me. That one time is all I need. I trip over a stone and, with a yelp, start tumbling down a rocky slope. I hit the bottom with a sharp cry.

I whimper while I try to get up. My body is bleeding from various cuts. My right ankle is throbbing. I grab ahold of my ankle instinctively, trying to stem the pain. That does little to help.

I whimper louder, before letting out a full-fledged cry. I begin sobbing from the pain. All the pain from my cuts and ankle intensifies, causing me to cry louder.

I feel arms wrap around me. I look to see both Shade and Whisper holding me. "It's okay, Colby. You'll be alright. We'll patch you up," Whisper speaks soothingly to me.

I whimper as I try to stop crying. After a while, I manage to succeed. I wipe the tears from my eyes, wincing from the pain of my scratches. "It hurts…" I moan.

"I know it does. Don't worry. We'll help you." Whisper smiles.

I nod my head. I bite back my whimpers as Whisper binds my injuries. Then, she embraces me again. "Why did you run away before?" Whisper asks.

"I…I didn't want you to see me cry. I…I was thinking about…about mom…" I explain, my voice choked by tears.

"Oh, Colby, I know you miss her. I understand," Whisper strokes my forehead.

"What's goint to happen to us?" I ask, fear glistening in my eyes.

"Well, Shade and I were talking, and we want to adopt all four of you," Whisper speaks.

My eyes widen in shock. I look up at both Whisper and Shade. "R…really?" I ask.

"Yes, really. Colby, you and your siblings will be just fine," Whisper assures me.

I smile. "Thank you!" I go to hug Whisper only to cry out in pain. My scratches and ankle are killing me!

"Shhh. Don't move. I'll carry you home," Whisper soothes me. She picks me up and her and Shade bring me back home. We finally have a real family again. Nothing could be more perfect.


	55. Chapter 53: Wedding

**Whisper's POV:**

It has been a month since our return home. Shade and I are happy, beginning our lives with our newly adopted kits. Colby is beginning to move on from the loss of his mother. Though, he still cries from time to time. Mostly after he has a nightmare. Shade and I do our best to help him. I know I could never replace his mother, but I want to be the best foster mother I can be. His siblings are doing better, except Kay is a bit of a nest-wetter. She is only four, though. That's to be expected. Both Jayden and Lacey are a lot better off at the moment. They did their grieving in the beginning and have already moved on.

We are now getting ready for our wedding. As Shade heads over to grandma to get his tuxedo made, I go to mom for my wedding dress. She has been sewing it for a little over half a month. She is putting in the final touches today. When I arrive, mom shows me the dress. It is a standard white with lace rose patterns all over it. The veil is also lace. The top of that appears like a rose-patterned tiara. The dress is beautiful. Mom hands me a pair of white, high-heeled shoes and long white gloves. I try the ensamble on. They're perfect.

"Mom, this is beautiful! Thank you!" I laugh, hugging mom.

"You're welcome, darling," mom replies while hugging me back.

"Let's do this!" I smile at mom.

"Alright. Your father should be done with the decorations by now," mom replies. She leads me off to the room adjoining the wedding place. There, we wait for the music to start. That's when the wedding will begin.

I hear the music start playing. I begin walking down the aisle with dad walking beside me. I see only Shade waiting at the end of the aisle. Father walks me up to Shade and presents me to him. Shade takes my paw in his and walks me up to Father Joseph, the weasel priest of the village.

Father Joseph stands at the alter. He folds his paws together in front of his chest. "We gather here today to witness the union of this lovely couple: Shade and Whisper. Shade, do you take Whisper as your mate to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Shade answers while gazing deeply into my eyes.

"And Whisper, do you take Shade as your mate to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Father Joseph asks.

"I do," I answer while gazing right back at Shade.

"Then, I now pronounce you mates. You may now kiss your mate," Father Joseph continues.

Shade captures my lips with his admidst the cheers and applause of both family and friends. As soon as we break away, we start leading the way to the reception.

Once at the river, where the reception is to be held, Shade and I cut the cake. Shade feeds me the cake while smearing most of it on my nose among general laughter. I do the same to Shade as a form of payback. We both laugh.

After the cake, it's time for the wedding gifts. Mom and dad give us theirs first. From mom, a baby blue and white embroidered dress for me and a snazzy silver shirt and pants combo for Shade. From dad, a pearl necklace, bracelet, and earring set for me and a pearl-handled dagger for Shade. Grandma, grandpa, and all my uncles, aunts, and siblings also give us all sorts of gifts. Mom and dad are thoughtful enough to give us gifts for our adopted children as well as my kits on the way. Those gifts consist of: a handsome red and white velvet outfit for Colby as well as a wooden train, a wooden sword and shield, as well as a cape (what I guess might be his first toys), an outfit matching Colby's for Jayden, a cute red rose dress for Lacey, a weasel doll for Kay, and a bunch of neutral-colored baby clothes for my unborn kits.

Colby is choked up when I give him his gifts. "Thank you…" He gasps, letting a wide smile spread across his face. Similar expressions are on his siblings' faces. I can tell that they're thrilled.

I hug my whole family, as well as Shade and our foster kits. "I love you all!" I smile softly.

"We love ya, too," dad replies.

Shade and I formally end the party as our foster kits are falling asleep on their paws. Actually, Colby, Lacey, and Kay are already asleep under a pine tree. He looks so cute curled up like that. I look at Shade before bending down and picking Colby up. Shade takes Jayden, who is also falling asleep. Mom and dad help us with Lacey and Kay. Together, we carry them back towards home.

As we are walking, Colby stirs. He opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Whisper? Would…would mom be okay with us staying with you? She wouldn't be mad, would she?" Colby asks.

"Oh, Colby, your mom would never be mad at you. She'd be glad that you're moving on. She would only want you to be happy," I stroke Colby's cheek.

"Whisper, can…can I call you mom? I mean, you're gonna take care of us, so…" Colby asks nervously.

"Of course you can, Colby. I know I can't replace your mother, but I will take good care of you and your siblings," I reply. Colby buries his face in my fur, his eyes closed. I hear his breathing even out as he falls into a more peaceful slumber. One more thing is also certain. As we draw closer to home, much more becomes clear. I'll be able to rest easy tonight knowing that I have a mate and four beautiful foster children. Everything is perfect.


	56. Chapter 54: Hope for the Future

**Whisper's POV:**

It has been about a month since Shade and I were wed. In that month, Shade and I moved in to Shade's old home with our foster children a short distance away from my parents and siblings. We all did different things to spruce up the place. Shade gathered moss and built nests in the smaller chambers for the kits. Shade also built a bigger moss nest for the two of us to share. I put myself in charge of decorating the rooms. I painted Colby and Jayden's rooms blue, while Lacey and Kay's rooms I painted pink. Shade built toy chests and clothes chests with oak wood (dark wood for Colby and Jayden and light wood for Lacey and Kay) and put them in the corner of their rooms.

In the nursery, we have blue paint on one side with the sun and clouds and black paint on the other side with the crescent moon and stars. There is a clothes chest and toy chest in there as well. One of them is dark wood while the other is light. All of the baby clothes and toys are already in there.

In the main chamber, we have a moss and leaf couch with branches forming the outline of it against the back wall. There is a large round table in the middle with six chairs around it. It's big enough for all of us to eat together.

Shade is out hunting right now. We are all hoping for a decent meal tonight. I am in the main chamber, having a tea party with Lacey and Kay. Jayden is napping on the couch. Colby is in his room. Suddenly, my ears catch the sounds of sniffles and soft whimpers. I look down at both Lacey and Kay. "Wait here a moment. I'll be back in a little bit," I speak.

I get up from the floor and make my way towards Colby's room. I open the door a crack. I see Colby curled up on his nest, crying softly. I go over to sit beside him. I place my paw on Colby's left cheek, causing him to look up at me. "Mom, I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't…shouldn't…cry…" Colby whimpers, obviously trying to stop his tears.

"Oh, Colby, it's okay to cry. There's nothing wrong with crying. Please tell me, why are you crying? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I…I miss mom…" Colby whimpers, more tears escaping from his eyes.

I take Colby into my arms. He buries his face into my chest as he begins sobbing. I rock Colby back and forth, stroking his back in an effort to soothe him. "I know you miss her. I know. I promise you that it will get better with time. For now, just cry. Let your feelings out. You'll feel better afterwards," I kiss the top of Colby's head. Colby continues to cry until he has no tears left to shed.

When Colby stops crying, he lifts a paw and wipes the tears from his eyes. He looks up at me, his eyes red from the tears. "Will the pain ever go away?" Colby asks, his voice full of innocence.

"No, but it will lessen over time," I reply. Colby yawns, his needle-point teeth showing. I smile. "You should get some sleep," I suggest.

"No! I'm not tired!" Colby argues.

"How about if I tell you a story?" I suggest.

Colby nods his head. "Okay!" He squeals, curling back up on his nest.

"Alright. Well, once upon a time, there was a young boy named Hagen. He was happy with a mother and father who loved him. However, when he was ten, all of that changed. His parents were killed by his weasel clan. He, himself, was taken prisoner and forced to work by his clan. He lived like that for two years, until he had enough. He stole a sword and broke out of the clan, taking dozens of other orphans with him to freedom. They later return with more weapons and destroy the clan. They then manage to thrive in peace until they grow old and die, never to be harmed by another again. The end. There, now, how was that?" I ask.

"It was a good story. Good night…" Colby yawns, letting his eyes slide shut. He is asleep in seconds.

I chuckle, shaking my head. I resist the urge to say that it's still morning as I rise from my position by the nest. I exit Colby's room.

Shade is there with a bag slung over his shoulder. I can tell that his hunting trip was successful. "Hello, love," Shade greets me.

"Hello, Shade. I see your trip was successful. What'd you get?" I ask.

"Oh, a few birds. I also caught a couple fish. I'll go back out for some fruit after I take care of the meat," Shade replies.

"Alright. Come on, kits. Let's help Shade with the food," I suggest, turning to Lacey and Kay.

"Okay, mom!" The two kits giggle. Shade hands them the bag. They carry it to me, determined not to drop it. I take the bag and set it on the floor. I shoo the kits to their rooms to play as the meat obviously has more blood than the kits should see. Shade and I skin the birds and fillet the fish.

I turn to Shade. "I'll cook the meat if you get the fruit," I suggest.

"Alright. Only if I start the fire," Shade replies.

"Deal," I shake Shade's paw. After Shade starts the fire, he leaves for the fruit. I roast the meat over the fire. I then begin to bring the meat inside. I split it up on six plates, one for each of us. Shade returns with the fruit. He splits that up on all six plates. "Kits! Dinner!" I call. Lacey and Kay race out of their rooms. Colby comes out of his room, groggily rubbing his eyes. Jayden gets up from the couch and sits at the table with the rest of us. After we say grace, we begin eating.

As I am eating, I start feeling strange, almost sick. I place a paw on my stomach while taking deep breaths. "I…I don't feel so good. I'm gonna lay down," I speak hoarsely.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Shade asks.

"No. I'll be fine. I just need to lie down for a while," I reply.

I head off into our room and lie down in the moss bed. I try to relax, but I really don't feel well. The nausea is becoming a more sharp pain in my lower stomach. I gasp. I suddenly become aware of blood trickling past my legs. That's when I know. I'm about to give birth. "Shade! Shade, come quick!" I scream, panic taking over.

Shade races inside. "What is it?" He asks.

"I…I'm going to have the kits!" I gasp as another wave of pain hits me.

Shade's eyes widen. "I'll get your mom. She can help deliver the kits," Shade replies, sprinting out of the cave.

He returns a moment later with mom. She takes her place by my legs. She examines me. "It won't be long until your kits are born. Now, on the count of three, I want you to push. Ready? One…two…three…push!" Mom orders.

I push with all of my might. Mom delivers the kits while Shade holds my paw. Finally, after pushing for what seems like an eternity, the pain stops. I fall back on the nest, exhausted. Mom smiles at me. "You have four beautiful kits. Two sons and two daughters." Mom passes me the two daughters and passes Shade the two sons.

Shade turns to me. "What do you want to name them?" He asks.

"Well, I want to name our daughters Scarlet and Lily. You name our sons," I reply.

"Alright. I want to name them Moss and Thorn," Shade suggests.

"Those are perfect," I sigh, laying down further in the nest.

"Let's call our little ones," Shade continues.

"Okay. Colby, Jayden, Lacey, Kay! Come on and meet your new brothers and sisters!" I call.

They scramble in, curious to meet the new faces. Colby is the first to speak. "They're cute, but you…you'll still care about us…right? I mean…we're not yours…" Colby looks down with a worried frown on his face.

"Colby, I love you and your siblings very much. Nothing will ever change that, understand?" I ask.

Colby nods his head. He climbs up on the nest with me and looks closer at my new arrivals. He puts his paw out slowly and lets Lily grab a hold of it in her tiny paw. "Awww…They're so cute!" Colby smiles.

I nod my head. "They are. Now, why don't the four of you go to sleep. It's getting late," I reply. Colby and his siblings nod their heads while yawning. They head off towards their rooms. Mom heads back to her home. Shade lays beside me and our four new bundles of joy. We are finally at peace. Our four foster kits as well as our four newborn kits are the hopes for the future.


	57. Chapter 55: Colby's Secret

**Colby's POV:**

It has been only a year since our freedom was secured. A year since Whisper and Shade adopted us. Almost a year since Whisper had her four little ones (our half-siblings). We have been living happily with our new parents. I mean, I still miss mom. I'll never stop missing her. At least I know she'd be happy to see that we are safe and thriving in our home above the ice.

I have been helping my new mother and father with the kits ever since they were born. They are cute little bundles of fur. I love them so much. I see myself in them. I see a light shining brightly in them that I never knew existed before. I hope that I may someday have kits of my own. I am only eleven, though. There's plenty of time for that.

What I haven't been telling anyone, though, is that my mind has been haunted recently. A particular event that I haven't thought about in years, one that scarred me for life. I tried to block it from my mind. For years, I succeeded. However, truth is never buried forever. Sooner or later, that truth returns to the surface. I just wish I could have one full night of sleep without the memories coming back. Tonight, the dreams return with a vengeance…

 _I am back in the tunnels where I was born, back with my birth family. It is the time that father was away for a week. I'm having an old friend over. Her name is Sara. She and her twin brother, Max, are over. The only ones to know of my friends are my mom and my siblings. This is before Kay was born. I was five. The reason only mom and my siblings knew of my friends is because of dad. There's no telling what dad would do to them._

 _I'm playing with Sara and Max in my room. We're having all sorts of fun until, suddenly, dad bursts in. "Wot are ya doin'?! I didn't say ya could 'ave friends!" Dad snarls at me._

 _"Dad, please!" I whimper._

 _"Shut up! Now, it's time ta remedy this situation!" Dad growls. He grabs both Sara and Max and hits them over their heads. I cry out for dad to stop. Instead of replying, he shoves me into the wall. He then leaves, dragging Sara and Max behind him. I remember how dad returned a moment later. When I ask about my friends, father smirks at me. That dad is when I received the worst beating that I have ever known. That day is when my friends were lost…forever…_

I jerk upright with a shriek. I'm breathing heavily, sweat covering my entire body. I'm shaking, fear glistening in my eyes. After a while, I manage to calm my breathing down. I suddenly start to feel nauseous. I don't know why, but I just don't feel so good. I wrap an arm around my stomach. My breathing becomes ragged. My stomach gives a sudden lurch. I turn over the side of my nest and begin vomiting. I cough on the vomit, pain rippling through my stomach. After a while, I stop vomiting.

I climb out of my nest, making sure not to step in the vomit. I stumble over to mom and dad's room. I open the door, seeing them asleep on their nest. I stumble over to mom's side. I shake her. "Mom! Mom, wake up!" I cry.

She cracks her eyes open. She sits up and looks at me. "Colby, what's wrong?" She asks.

"I…I don't feel so good and…and I…I threw up…" I whimper, an arm still wrapped tightly around my stomach.

Mom's eyes widen. She takes me into my arms, stroking my back and soothing my whimpers. "Hush, Colby. It'll be alright. I'll find something to help stop the pain in your stomach," mom whispers into my ear.

"I…I'm sorry I threw up…I didn't mean to…" I apologize.

"Hey, I know you didn't. You did nothing wrong. Now, let's get you back to bed, alright?" Mom asks. I just nod my head. Mom wakes dad up and has him clean the vomit up and search for some medicine. Mom picks me up and carries me to my room. She places me back on my nest.

I look up at her through fevered eyes. "Mom, I…I'm scared…" I whimper.

Mom strokes my forehead. "I know you are. It's alright to admit when you're afraid. I'm proud of you that you admitted it. Just rest. Shade will be back soon with some medicine," mom tries to comfort me.

"No! I don't want medicine!" I argue.

"The medicine will help your stomach stop hurting. You want the pain to stop, don't you?" Mom asks.

I nod my head. "Okay…" I sigh, closing my eyes a little. No, I'm not asleep. I'm just resting my eyes…

I wake a few minutes later to mom's voice. I open my eyes. Mom is pouring a spoonful of nasty-smelling liquid. She puts it to my lips. I grimace, before opening my mouth just enough for the spoon to fit. I gag a little at the nasty taste. Even still, I manage to swallow it. "Gross!" I stick my toungue out for emphasis.

"I know, but you needed it to get better. Now, go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning," mom smiles at me. I yawn loudly, letting my eyes slide shut. I am asleep in seconds. Of course, the dreams never leave me alone…

 _This time, I am still in my room with Sara and Max. Everything happens as before. The only difference is that, when dad comes by, he doesn't drag them away. Instead, he grabs a long, serrated knife, and approaches them. I scream, telling him to stop. He pays me no heed as he stabs my friends over and over again. I am forced to watch as the blood of my friends coats the room…_

I wake abruptly with a cry. Again, I am shaking from my vivid dream. I breathe roughly, trying to calm myself down. It is only when I am calm that I notice that my nest is soaking wet. I sniff the air, smelling no sweat on myself. My nose does catch another scent, however. The smell of urine. The nightmare made me wet my nest. I feel my cheeks flame with the realization.

I look around. Mom isn't there. I get up off my nest, careful because of my fevered dizziness. I stumble out of my room. I see mom and dad asleep on the couch together. I go up to mom and shake her. "Mom, wake up!" I whisper.

Mom opens her eyes and looks at me. "What's wrong?" She asks. I know she can't see the urine because of the darkness. Dad is now also awake and waiting for my response.

"I…uh…mom, I…I had a nightmare and…and I…I wet my nest…" I whimper, rubbing my right arm and looking down.

"Colby, look at me." Mom puts her paw under my chin, forcing my eyes to meet hers. "You did nothing wrong. It was only an accident. Accidents happen to everybody," mom tries to calm me.

"But mom, I…I'm eleven! I shouldn't be wetting the nest!" I argue.

"Listen, I was a nest-wetter until I was twelve years old. Does that make me a baby? No. Now listen, Colby, you are no baby. You're sick and you had a nightmare. That kind of combination is what causes nest-wetting. It's normal. Now, why don't we get you cleaned up, alright?" Mom suggests.

I nod my head. Mom takes my paw and leads me towards the hot springs. She helps me clean away all evidence of my accident before we return to the cave. "Now, why don't you go back to sleep?" Mom suggests.

I flinch. "I…I'm scared…um…can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask hesitantly.

Mom smiles. "Of course you can," she answers. We head over to her and dad's nest and climb inside it. Mom strokes my forehead. "Good night, Colby," both mom and dad speak.

"Good night, mom. Good night, dad," I reply. I nuzzle into mom's fur, my eyes closed. It isn't long before I fall into my most peaceful sleep in days.

The next morning, I wake still in mom and dad's nest. I look around. Neither mom, nor dad, are around. I also have some very bad news. No, I didn't wet the nest again. The bad news is that I'm very close. I feel like I'm bursting. I slowly get up out of the nest, mindful of the dizziness. I take a few wobbling steps towards the door. I pause when I feel myself leak a little. I put both paws down there in an effort to hold it. More sneaks past. I start stumbling forward faster, trying so hard not to wet myself. My struggles are in vain. My bladder suddenly loses control. I fall to my knees as the urine begins gushing out. It isn't long before I am sitting in a puddle of my own urine. Tears start pouring down my cheeks from the embarrassment.

I stumble to my paws and hesitantly make my way to the door. I crack it open a bit. I see mom and dad over by the table, talking. "Mom…" I whisper.

She turns and looks at where my head is peaking out of the doorway. "What is it, Colby?" She asks.

"I…mom, I…I had an accident…" I whimper, looking down.

Mom's eyes widen. She comes over to where I'm standing and opens the door more. I step back a bit out of reflex. Mom can obviously see the urine all over me. "Oh, Colby, it's alright," mom smiles while taking me into her arms. She doesn't seem to care that my fur is soaked with urine. She's holding me anyway.

I whimper, letting tears stream down my cheeks. I look up at mom. "Is…is it really alright? I…I mean…I…I had an accident…in your room…I…I didn't mean to…I…I tried to hold it…I really did…I just…I couldn't hold it…" I cry.

Mom swipes my tears away. "Yes, it's alright. I know you tried. I know. Can you show me where you had the accident?" Mom asks.

I nod my head. I lead her over to the puddle of urine. I look up at mom. "I…I'm sorry…" I whimper.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll get you cleaned up. Then, I'll clean the floor. This is nothing to be ashamed of. Now, come on. Let's get you cleaned up," mom soothes me. She takes me over to the hot spring and helps me clean the urine off of myself. She then takes me back to her and dad's room. "Now, get back in the nest. I'll clean the floor," mom smiles at me.

I nod my head. I climb into the nest and curl up under the covers. I watch mom clean the floor up. She then returns to my side. "Listen, get to sleep. I'll bring a bucket in case you have to go again and can't make it outside," mom strokes my forehead. I slowly nod my head. I let my eyes slide shut. I am asleep in seconds. I wake only one very brief time. That is when both mom and dad slip into the nest. I fall back to sleep right away. As I sleep, I experience another memory dream. This one is a whole lot worse…

 _I see Sara and Max again. This time, I see them with their mouths taped shut. Ropes are binding their wrists and ankles together. Father is standing near them, a knife in his paws. I scream out at him to stop as begins stabbing my friends to death. He turns to me. I scream louder as I find myself the new victim…_

I wake abruptly with a cry. My eyes are wide and I'm breathing raggedly. Mom and dad both wake at the sound of my cry. Dad is the first to speak, though not with something I'd like to hear. "Hey, why's the nest all wet?" Dad asks groggily.

"I don't…" Mom trails off at the sight of the tears in my eyes. It's obvious to both of them that I'm the one who wet the nest.

I look down at the wet spot on the blanket. "I…I'm sorry…" I whimper.

"Colby, it's okay. Can you tell me what made you wet the nest? Was it a nightmare?" Mom asks.

I nod my head. "I…before, when I was five, I had two friends. They were Sara and her twin brother Max. We'd play a lot whenever father wasn't around. Then, when we were playing once, father came home. He got angry that I was playing with friends without his permission. He dragged Sara and Max away. When he came back, he never told me what he did to them. Instead, he beat me half to death. He'd never kill me, though. He always wanted me to suffer. Even now, I miss my friends. They were the first friends I have ever had," I explain, tears rolling down my cheeks. I sniffle and whimper. Mom and dad grab me into their arms and hold me as I cry.

After a few minutes, I stop crying. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I look up at my foster parents. "Thank you. Um…I'm sorry I wet the nest…" I whisper.

"Oh, it's alright. Now, let's get you cleaned up. Shade, can you take care of the nest?" Mom asks.

Dad nods his head while shooting a comforting smile my way. Mom helps me back over to the hot spring and helps me clean the urine off of myself. She then brings me back to the now clean nest. "Get back to sleep. If you want, we can talk about your friends more tomorrow," mom offers.

"Okay," I smile. I curl up on the nest in the middle. Mom and dad lay down on each side of me. Mom strokes my back. Her touch lulls me to sleep.


	58. Chapter 56: Sudden Arrival

**Colby's POV:**

I am now not so sick and pleased to have stopped wetting the nest. I'm now able to sleep in my own nest without being too scared. I hate getting scared. I want to be able to handle everything on my own, but I can't just forget my friends. I miss them…so much. A day doesn't go by where I don't think of them. At least my nightmares aren't so frequent anymore. That is definitely something to be thankful for.

At the moment, I am playing hide-and-seek with my siblings. I'm it, of course, as I am the best counter. Jayden is the only other one of us that can count without messing up sometimes. Lacey is pretty good, though sometimes still makes mistakes. Kay makes a lot more mistakes than Lacey, seeing as Kay is only five.

Jayden, Lacey, and Kay all hide in various places. Once I finish counting to ten, I start running around, trying to find my siblings. I find Kay first as she hasn't learned how to find the best hiding places yet (she was behind a bush with her tail sticking out). I find Lacey next in a hollow tree. I find Jayden last. He was actually submerged in the river. I find him only because he jumped out at the last minute and splashed me. We all start laughing.

Suddenly, we hear the roars of Saber-tooth Tigers. Then, an individual's screams penetrate the air. I look to our cave. "Mom! Someone's in trouble!" I yell.

Mom rushes out. "I know. I heard the screams. Stay here. Shade and I will help whoever is in danger," mom and dad race off towards the sounds. I tell my siblings to stay put. Then, against mom and dad's wishes, I follow at a distance. I need to find out who is in danger.

I make it there in time to see the Sabers running away, mom and dad chasing after them. I see a young girl, around my age, laying on the ground with blood seeping from multiple scratches. I run over to her and lay a paw on her. "Hey, are you alright? Wake up," I whisper, though she doesn't seem to hear me. She actually looks a bit familiar, though I can't quite place it.

"Colby! What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay home?" Mom puts her paws on her hips with a stern expression.

"Y…yes, but…" I begin.

"No buts! We'll discuss this when we get home!" Dad growls, making me flinch. Mom picks the injured girl up off the ground and we all start heading home.

When we return home, dad has me wait in my room for him. I opt to wait in the far corner of my room instead of on my nest. I jump slightly when the door opens and dad steps inside. "The girl is going to be fine. What I'd like to know is why you disobeyed your foster mother like that?" Dad asks sternly.

"I…I just wanted to help…" I whimper, looking down shamefully.

"Your intentions were good. Nevertheless, you still disobeyed your foster mother. You need to be punished. Now, come here," dad orders. I can tell by his gaze what he is going to do. I whimper, shaking my head out of fear. "Now, Colby. It'll only get worse if you don't," dad continues, his face even more stern.

I whimper some more, finally standing up. I walk slowly towards dad, still afraid. When I reach him, dad grabs a hold of me and pulls me over his knee. He raises his paw and begins spanking me hard on the butt. I yelp and cry out with each strike, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. I start squirming from the pain. Dad uses his left paw to hold me firmly on his knee while he spanks me with his right paw. "Dad! Dad, please stop! I'm sorry!" I yowl desperately.

"I can't. I need to know you understand what you did was wrong," dad replies. He keeps spanking me, each swat harder than the last, for a full five minutes until he's satisfied that I got the message. At that point, I can't even breathe through my sobs.

Dad let's me get up off of his knee. I can barely even stand because of the pain. All I can do is sob. "Colby, listen. I didn't want to do it, but I needed to punish you. You need to know that it isn't good to disobey your foster mother," dad explains.

"Then…then why didn't you stop? I told you I was sorry…" I whimper.

"I had to make sure that you got the messege. You can't be disobeying your foster mother like that," dad continues softly. His voice confirms what he said about not wanting to do it.

I sniffle and whimper as I try to compose myself. I am finally able to succeed. I look up at dad with my red, puffy eyes. "I'm sorry, dad," I whimper.

"I know you are. Stay in your room for a while. I doubt you'd want to do anything now anyway. I'll tell you when you can get up," dad orders. I nod my head. Dad turns and exits my room, closing the door behind him. I go over to my nest and lay down, wincing at the sting of pain on my butt. I let a few more tears fall. I cry myself into a sort of afternoon nap.

I wake to a knock at my door. "Come in!" I call, wiping the last traces of my tears from my face.

Dad enters my room. "You can get up, now," dad informs me.

"Is the girl…" I begin.

Dad cuts me off. "No, she's not awake yet. Do you want to see her?" Dad asks.

I nod my head eagerly. "Yes!"

"Okay, then. Come with me," dad replies.

I get up, yelping from the pain from my spanking. I follow dad over to the guest room. Mom is beside the nest where the girl is still asleep. I walk over to the girl's other side. I look at her, still knowing that something is very familiar. Suddenly, she groans. Her eyes flutter open. That's when I know. I know who she is. "Sara! Is it…is it you?" I gasp.

"How…how do you know my name?" Sara asks.

"Sara, it's me, Colby, remember? I was friends with you and your twin brother!" I reply.

"No, I…I don't remember you…" She says before slipping back into unconsciousness.

I step back a bit, tears escaping from my eyes. "She…she doesn't…remember me…" I whisper out of shock.

"That's Sara?" Mom asks.

I look up at her. "Yes, but she doesn't remember me," I whimper.

"She will. She might have amnesia," dad explains.

"What's amnesia?" I ask. That's the first time I have heard that word.

"Amnesia is where trauma, like a hit to the head or a scary event, causes someone to forget things," mom explains.

"Oh…will she be able to remember again?" I ask.

"Sure she will! It'll just take time," mom assures me.

I smile. "Thanks, mom. Um…I'm sorry I disobeyed you earlier," I apologize.

"It's okay," mom replies while placing her paw on my shoulder.

I look at Sara. "How can we help her?" I ask, worried.

"Well, we can be there for her and help her remember. You'd be able to do more in that aspect as you were friends with her. You knew her five-year-old self," mom explains.

"Okay. Um…Can I stay with her?" I ask.

"Well, we don't have a nest for you in here…" Mom starts.

"I can sleep on the floor," I insist.

"Alright, then. Just tell me if anything changes, like if she wakes up and/or complains of pain," mom relents.

"Okay, I will," I reply, still looking at Sara. I'm worried about her and I want her to get better more than anything else. I want her to be my friend again. As it is actually getting late right now, I put a blanket and pillow down on the floor. I curl up there, too tired to think of eating. I fall asleep quickly next to Sara, still afraid for her and idly wondering where Max is.

I wake to the sound of a groan. Sara is waking up. "Mom, dad, she's waking up!" I call.

Mom and dad enter the room just as Sara begins to open her eyes. "Who are you?" She asks, her voice hoarse.

"My name is Whisper. This is my mate, Shade," mom introduces themselves.

Sara turns to me. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I…I'm Colby. We were friends when we were five. Do you remember what happened to you?" I ask.

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything…except my name," Sara replies.

I look down. "I know you don't. I'll help you remember," I promise.

Sara smiles. "Thank you," she whispers before falling back to sleep.

Mom looks at me. "Go to your nest and sleep, Colby. You need rest," mom speaks.

I shake my head. "No, mom. I won't leave her," I argue.

Mom takes my paw. "Come on, Colby. You can't help her without sleep," mom replies.

"No!" I growl. I pull my paw away while slapping mom with my other paw.

Mom steps backward out of shock, her cheek turning red. Dad is the one who speaks. "Colby, go to your room! I'll deal with you later!" Dad growls.

I nod and leave the guest room. Instead of heading to my room, though, I run out of the cave. I know dad will spank me again. I can't let him get me. I run over to the river. I hide in the hollow tree next to the river.

I hear pawsteps coming towards the river. "Colby! Where are you!" Dad calls. I can't help it. I whimper. Dad's head peaks into the hollow portion of the tree. "Come out," he orders.

I whimper a little more. Dad steps back, allowing me to crawl out. "Why did you run off?" Dad asks.

"I…because I don't want you to spank me…" I whimper, looking down with tears in my eyes.

"Before I do anything, I want to know why you slapped your foster mother," dad inquires.

"I…I didn't mean to. I'm…I'm just upset…I…I want to help Sara…" I whimper.

"I know, but slapping your foster mother was out of line. I have to punish you. Come here, Colby," dad orders.

"Please don't," I whimper, taking a step back.

"I have to. Now, come here," dad orders again more sternly.

I turn and try to run out of fear. Dad grabs me and pulls me over his knee. He begins spanking me a lot harder than my last punishment. I yelp and begin sobbing from the pain. I squirm out of the pain. Dad puts his left paw on my back, holding me in place. Dad keeps spanking me, not seeming to care how much pain he's putting me in. "Dad! Dad, please stop!" I sob out frantically.

"No, Colby. You need to learn your lesson. Pain is the only way you'll learn," dad replies, still spanking me. I just sob with each strike. Dad spanks me for a full ten minutes, each strike a lot harder than the last. Finally, dad stops. He lets me stand.

I can only sob out of pain. I can't even hear dad, only my own sobs penetrating the air. Dad places his paw on my shoulder. "Colby, listen. I had to teach you that it's not okay to slap your foster mother," dad explains.

"Did you have to spank me to do it?" I wail in response.

"Yes, Colby. I had no other choice," dad replies.

"You…you could've grounded me or something! You didn't have to hurt me!" I cry.

"I'm sorry, Colby, but you gave me no choice," dad's voice softens a little.

"Yes you did! You don't understand! I suffered enough pain! Father hurt me every day!" I yowl.

"I know, but I had to punish you. You'll thank me when you're older. Now, go to your room and sleep," dad orders.

I slowly nod my head. I follow dad back home. When we get there, dad sends me to my room without supper. I don't even feel much like eating anyway. I curl up on my nest and fall asleep, still in pain from my recent spanking.


	59. Chapter 57: Therapy

**Colby's POV:**

The next morning when I wake up, I am still in pain from my spanking. I whimper. The doorknob turns slowly. The door opens, revealing dad. The mere sight of him causes me to cower against my nest. Dad comes over and sits down at the edge of my nest. "Colby, please don't fear me. I had to spank you yesterday. I had to punish you," dad explains softly.

I nod my head, finally looking up at dad. "Okay. Um…is Sara awake?" I ask.

"She just woke up. That's why I came here. She wants to see you," dad answers.

I nod my heads. I follow dad out of my room and into the guest room. Sara is sitting up in the nest, talking to mom. When she sees me, she adopts a wider smile. "Colby! I…I remember you!" She laughs.

"Really?" I gasp, happiness taking hold.

"Yeah. I had a dream that made me remember!" Sara smiles.

"That's great!" I hug Sara.

"Colby, I…I don't know where Max is. Something happened, but I can't really remember it so well," Sara whispers.

"Hey, remember what I told you before? I'll help you get your memory back," I promise her for the second time.

"Thank you. Why are you here and not with your parents?" Sara asks innocently.

I flinch. "You know my father was abusive. He…well, he kidnapped my cousins, including Whisper. Afterwards, he…he killed mom. My siblings and I ran off. Whisper and Shade took us in," I answer.

"I…I'm sorry…" Sara whispers.

"Hey, it's okay. All that happened a year ago after all," I reply.

Sara smiles before lookin at Whisper. "Um…Whisper, why can't I feel my legs?" Sara asks.

"Your spine was injured. You're lucky, though. It will heal," mom assures her.

"Okay, but…how will I be able to use the bathroom if I can't feel my legs?" Sara asks.

We don't have the time to answer when urine suddenly soaks the nest. Sara's eyes widen. "How did that happen? I didn't feel like I had to go…" Sara asks, perplexed.

"Well, when someone is paralyzed, they lose full control over their bladder and bowels. We'll have to start taking you into the forest every two hours. You won't be able to go naturally, so I'll have to put pressure to your bladder to help you go. As the same can't be said for your bowels, we'll give you a medicine that'll make you go within minutes, okay?" Mom whispers.

"Okay," Sara replies.

"Now, we'll get you cleaned up. Also, your bowels didn't get a chance to do their business, so we'll help you with that," mom tells her.

"Alright. Um…Colby, can you come with? I mean…this is embarrassing…but I want you close by…" Sara requests.

"Okay, Sara," I reply with a comforting smile. Mom and dad lift Sara and carry her out of the room with me following.

We reach a secluded part of the forest. Dad holds Sara up. Mom moves Sara's legs in a good position so she won't go on herself. Mom then gives Sara some strange-looking medicine. Two minutes later, Sara's bowels release every bit of their contents. When she finishes, mom hands her a bit of paper. Sara uses it to wipe her butt. Then, mom and dad carry her back.

When we return, dad holds Sara up while mom cleans the nest. Dad then lays Sara back down. "You should get some sleep," dad suggests.

Sara nods her head. "Okay. Um…You won't let me have an accident, will you?" Sara asks, worried.

"No, we won't. If you do have an accident, though, don't worry. It'll be fine," mom soothes her. Sara just nods her head again. She closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.

I get up from Sara's side. My stomach growls. "I'm hungry," I speak up.

"Well, you didn't really eat much yesterday. We'll get you some breakfast, alright?" Mom says.

"Okay!" I smile. Mom leaves the guest room to prepare my breakfast. Dad follows her. I follow dad.

Mom has a few slices of peach and apple on a plate. "Here. You can eat these for now. I'll cook up some fish," mom tells me.

I grab the plate. "Thank you," I smile before beginning to eat the fruit. By the time I finish the fruit, mom finishes cooking the fish. She gives me mine. I eat it, savoring the taste in every bite. When the fish is gone, I look up at mom. "That was delicious. Thanks!" I smile.

"You're welcome. Now, let's…" Mom's voice is broken off by the sound of Kay crying.

Kay runs out of her room. Her fur is soaking wet. "Mom, I…I had an accident…!" Kay sobs. Mom pulls Kay into her embrace and holds her as she cries.

When Kay stops crying, mom wipes the tears away from Kay's eyes. "It's okay. Accidents happen. What is it that caused you to have an accident?" Mom asks.

"I…I was playing. I knew I had to go, but I didn't want to stop playing," Kay whimpers.

"It's alright, Kay. Now, I'll help you get cleaned up," mom whispers soothingly. She takes Kay and cleans all traces of her accident. Mom also cleans the puddle of urine off the floor. "Okay, Kay. Why don't you go ahead and play some more. Next time you have to go, just get up and go. You can play just as much after," mom advises.

"Okay, mom. I will," Kay promises. She stays in her room to play while mom leaves the room. The only reason I knew what they were saying is because they left the door wide open.

"Well, it has been two hours. I'll wake Sara up," mom tells us. She enters the guest room, dad following her.

They return with Sara carried between them. Mom, dad, Sara, and I head off into the forest. When we make it to a secluded portion of the forest, we stop. Dad holds Sara up. Mom moves Sara's legs far enough from each other so she doesn't go on herself. Mom then presses on Sara's bladder. Urine gushes out onto the ground. Mom then gives Sara the medicine. Sara's bowels release their contents within minutes. Mom and dad carry Sara back home with me following close behind.

When we return home, I look over at Sara. "I did promise you that I'll help you. Let's start your therapy, that is, if you're not too tired," I suggest.

"I'm not too tired to try to learn how to walk again. Let's do this!" Sara laughs out of excitement.

"Okay. Dad, can you help me build two wooden railings side by side? That'll be good for the therapy," I ask.

"Will do," dad replies. Mom and dad lay Sara down in her nest. Then, both dad and I build the railing. We help Sara grab onto the rail. With our help, Sara manages to take her first steps in a couple of days.

Sara grips tighter onto the wooden rails. "Let me try to walk on my own. I think I can do it," Sara requests.

"Okay. We'll stay near the rail to help if you need it," mom replies. Both she and dad let go of Sara and step back a bit to let her practice walking. She actually does quite well for someone who is still weak from paralyasis. I am so proud of Sara. I watch as she uses the rails to regain her strength. When she gets tired, mom and dad lay her back on her nest. "Go to sleep. We'll begin again tomorrow," mom whispers to Sara.

Sara nods her head. "Okay. Um…Colby?" Sara begins, turning to me.

"Yes Sara?" I inquire.

"Well, since I'm starting to get feeling back in my legs, I'm gonna try to go to the bathroom normally. If…if I need help, could you help me?" Sara asks.

"Of course!" I answer.

Sara smiles. "Thank you, Colby. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Go to sleep, now," I whisper to Sara. She closes her eyes and falls asleep in seconds.

I lower my head a bit, exhaustion starting to take hold. I feel a paw on my back. I look up to see mom and dad staring at me. "You should go to bed. You're exhausted," mom suggests.

"Can't I sleep in here? I'm too tired to move…" I complain before opening my mouth in a yawn. My head droops even more as I start to fall asleep right there.

I feel arms lifting me up. I look to see that it's mom carrying me. "Just sleep. I'll bring you to your nest," mom smiles at me. I yawn again, closing my eyes. I fall asleep in seconds.


	60. Chapter 58: Family Dinner

**Colby's POV:**

It has been a couple of weeks since we found Sara. She has since recovered from the spinal injury. She's no longer too weak to walk. She still can't remember what happened to Max. I'm sure those memories will resurface with time. This is the first day since finding Sara that we can finally play together. Of course I'm glad about that. I haven't seen Sara in six years.

Sara, my siblings, and I are playing tag in the forest. I'm it since this is only the first day that Sara can play. I race after Sara and my siblings as I try to tag at least one of them. They run up a rocky hill. I try to follow them. I almost make it to the top. Unfortunately, I twist my ankle on one of the rocks. I fall back down the hill with a cry. I hit the bottom of the hill with a thump.

Sara and my siblings begin rushing back down the hill, trying to get to where I'm laying, bleeding from various injuries. "Colby! Are you okay?" Sara asks frantically.

"I…I think so…ah!" I scream from the pain. Scratches lace my body. My ankle is twisted in a strange angle. My lip is cut and bleeding. Each cheek is scratched up and my ears have new chips in them. Even my left eye has a cut. It hurts, but I know that it'll heal without lasting damage. I can hardly think about that, though. The pain is too much. I give a hiss of pain through clenched teeth. Tears begin trickling from my eyes.

"I'll get help!" Sara promises. She gets up and races off. I am left there, crying, with my siblings sitting beside me.

A very short time later, Sara returns with both mom and dad. At that point, I'm sobbing from the pain. I can do nothing else. Mom and dad pull me into their arms and hold me as I cry. I sniffle and whimper as I try to compose myself. When I finally stop crying, I look up at my foster parents, my eyes still watery and my bottom lip trembling. "It…it hurts…" I whimper. My scratches and ankle are on fire.

Mom strokes my back. "I know. We'll patch you up good as new," mom smiles comfortingly at me.

I sniffle and bury my face in mom's fur, seeking her comfort. "I…I love you…" I mumble, my voice muffled by her fur.

"I love you too. Now, Colby, let's take care of your injuries, alright?" Mom smiles at me.

"Okay, mom," I reply. I stifle a groan as mom lifts me up off the ground. She and dad take me back home. Sara and my siblings follow close behind.

When we make it back home, mom lays me on my nest. I yelp when my ankle touches my nest. Mom leaves my room, only to return a moment later with bandages and a bucket of water. She sits on the side of my nest. "Colby, I'm going to wash and bind your injuries, alright?" Mom asks while preparing the bandages.

"Okay, mom," I whimper. I look over to dad. I reach my paw over towards him. "Please stay with me?" I ask.

"Always," dad replies while taking my paw. Mom starts cleansing my injuries. I try to bite back my yelps of pain. Mom binds my ankle in a sturdy leaf cast. I scream at that, tears flowing freely from my pain. When mom finishes binding my injuries, she and dad take me into their arms. They soothe me as I cry. When I stop crying, mom swipes my tears away from my eyes. "Listen, I know it hurts. I know. Don't worry, though. The pain will go away. I promise. Now, your ankle was broken, so you won't be able to walk on it any time soon. We'll take care of you, so don't try to get up. Just call for one of us and either one or both of us will come running," mom instructs me.

"Okay, mom," I reply.

"I'll go get your lunch ready. You should get some rest," mom suggests. At my nod, both mom and dad leave my room. My siblings follow them.

Sara is the only one remaining with me. She comes over to my nest and sits beside me. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'll be fine. It hurts, though," I mumble.

Sara places her paw on my shoulder. "I know. It'll be okay, Colby. The pain will go away," Sara promises me.

"Thank you," I smile.

"You're welcome. Now, go to sleep. I'll have your mom wait until you wake up to make your lunch," Sara suggests.

"Okay," I yawn. I lay back on my nest. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

It has been only a couple of days since I got all scratched up and wound up with a broken ankle. The pain from my injuries has been making me depressed. I can't even get up on my own. I already wet the nest once as a result. I was awake, which made it a whole lot more embarrassing. Mom and dad helped me through it, though. Even Sara has been supportive of me, though I'd rather her not see me have an accident.

Mom and dad both notice how depressed I'm getting. That's why they're coming to me now. "Colby, we have a surprise for you," mom begins.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"We're all going to my parents' cave for dinner," mom finishes, waiting for my expression.

My ears prick up at the news. "Really?" I ask, my eyes starting to shine for the first time since breaking my ankle.

"Yes, Colby. Now, let's get ready!" Mom suggests with a smile.

I nod eagerly. Mom helps me get dressed. She gives me a brush so I can brush my fur. Mom then lifts me up and carries me out of my room. Everyone is there, ready to go. Together, we start heading towards mom's parents' cave. I can't wait.

When we reach the cave, Buck and Taisley are waiting outside. "'ello, Whisper, Shade. 'ello, kits," Buck greets us.

"Hi, Buck," I reply with a wave.

"Wot happened ta yer ankle?" Buck asks me.

"Mom and dad didn't tell you? I fell down a rocky hill when I was playing and I broke my ankle," I explain.

"I bet that hurt," Buck coments.

"It does. It hurts a little less, now," I reply.

"That's good. Ya hungry?" Buck asks.

"Yes!" I smile and lick my lips.

"That's good, because we just got dinner ready. Come in an' eat!" Buck and Taisley both invite us all inside.

Mom sets me down at my seat at the kit table. My siblings, my eleven-year-old step aunt and uncles, and Sara sit down next to me. We all say grace before we begin to eat. The meal consists of chicken and some slices of fruit. I eat around half of my plate of food. That's when I start to feel a sudden nausea grip my stomach. I groan, wrapping my right arm around my stomach. Sara notices, of course. "Colby, what's wrong?" She asks, worried.

"I…I don't feel so good…" I groan. I stand abruptly, leaning heavily on the table as my ankle is still broken. I turn my face towards where mom, dad, and the rest of the family are eating. "Mom…" I whimper.

Mom turns towards me. "Colby, what's wrong?" She asks, concern etched on her features.

"Mom, I…I don't feel good…" I moan. My stomach starts to seize with even more nausea. "I…I think I'm gonna throw up…" I whimper from the pain.

Mom comes a little closer. "I'll help you get ou…" Mom can't even finish her sentence when I fall to my knees and begin to retch, bringing up the contents of my stomach. I breathe raggedly as my stomach continues to expel everything in it. I feel mom stroke my back in soothing circles with her paw to grant me some form of comfort as I continue to vomit.

When I finally finish vomiting, I fall against mom, exhausted. I'm shivering from both the exhaustion from vomiting and the fever that I'm slowly developing. "Mom, I don't feel good," I moan.

"I know. Don't worry. We'll take care of you," mom promises.

"I…I'm sorry I threw up…I didn't mean to…" I apologize.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," mom strokes my forehead in hopes of granting me comfort.

"He can sleep in 'ere," Buck gestures towards their guest room.

Mom picks me up and gently carries me into the room. She lays me on the nest. "Get some sleep, Colby. You'll feel better after you get some rest," mom strokes my forehead.

"I…I can't…it hurts too much…" I whimper.

Mom takes me into her arms. "I know it does. Don't worry. The pain will go away soon. Would you like me to sing to you?" Mom asks.

I sniffle and slowly nod my head. Mom holds me and rocks me in her arms as she begins to sing. I look up at mom and smile as she sings. I allow her soft, gentle voice to lull me to sleep.

I wake the next morning, still experiencing stomach pains. I whimper. I feel a paw stroke my forehead. I look up to see mom looking back at me. "Mom, my belly hurts…" I groan.

"I know, Colby. Just rest. You'll be fine," mom kisses my forehead.

I try to follow mom's advice, but it hurts too much. I squirm a bit, whimpering. My stomach starts cramping up sharply. I sit up abruptly, one arm wrapped around my stomach. Mom tries to get me to lie back down. I stop her. "Mom, I…I'm gonna…gonna…throw up…" I gasp. I groan as I feel my insides clenching.

Mom's eyes widen. She helps me turn over the side of the nest just as I begin to retch. I begin vomiting the contents of my stomach, which isn't much. Mostly the meager leftovers of last night's dinner as well as a lot of stomach acid. The burn of the acid causes me to whimper as the vomit continues to come. After a while, I stop vomiting. I lay against mom, exhausted from vomiting.

Mom wipes my face with a damp cloth. "Don't worry. You'll be alright," mom whispers to me.

"Why…why don't I feel good?" I ask hoarsly.

"It's probably because of your ankle, or maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you. Whatever the reason, I'm sure you'll feel better soon. Why don't you rest. I'll clean up the floor," mom strokes my forehead.

"I…I'm sorry I threw up…" I sniffle, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Mom wipes my tears away. "Hey, it's not your fault. Now, get some sleep. Everything will be alright," mom soothes me. I smile at mom before closing my eyes. I fall asleep, soothed by mom's touch.

I wake again maybe three hours later. When I open my eyes, I notice two things. One: I feel just as sick as before and two: mom isn't here beside me. I look around the room, squirming a bit. I have to go, but mom isn't here. I whimper. It feels like I'm bursting! I try to get up, but my stomach hurts too much for me to move. I'm not sure how long I can hold it, though. I try the old trick of pressing my paws down there to keep it in, but that trick only goes so far. I shift around in the nest, eyes watering from the strain of holding it. Then, without warning, I lose full control of my bladder. I remove my paws as I start wetting the nest. Once it starts, I have no choice but to let it empty. I whimper a bit, my cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

Just then, the door opens. Mom enters the room, closing the door behind her. "Colby, how are you feeling?" Mom asks, not noticing the wetness of my nest.

"Mom, I…I had an accident…" I whisper with tears streaming from my eyes.

Mom's eyes widen a bit. "Oh, Colby, it's alright. Accidents happen to everyone, especially to those who are sick. Now, let's get you cleaned up, alright?" Mom soothes me. She moves me on to the floor so she can clean the nest. She then takes a damp cloth and helps me clean myself with it. Mom moves me back on the nest and covers me up.

I look up at mom. "I…I'm sorry I had an accident…" I whimper.

Mom strokes my forehead. "I told you, it's okay. Now, go to sleep. Things will be better when you wake up," mom kisses my forehead. I smile a bit before closing my eyes. It isn't long before I fall into a deep slumber.


	61. Chapter 59: Lost Memories Found

**Colby's POV:**

The next day when I wake up, I'm feeling a little better. I still feel a little sick, but at least I know I might not throw up again. At least, not if I don't move too much. I raise myself from the nest and look around. No one else is in the room. I crawl out of the nest and towards the door. I open the door while leaning heavily against it. Mom, dad, and everyone are there. Sara is the first one to notice me. "Colby! You're okay!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I still feel a little sick, but most of the pain is gone," I reply.

"Well, if you still feel sick, you should take it easy. Go lay back down," mom orders.

"No! I don't wanna sleep any more!" I argue while shaking my head.

"If you don't want to lay down, then at least sit and rest, don't move too fast, and drink plenty of water," mom replies. She helps me sit down at the table with them.

My stomach growls. "I'm hungry," I complain.

"I'm not sure you should eat yet," mom mentions.

"Please, mom…I'm hungry! I want food!" I whine. I widen my eyes and put my lip out in a puppy-dog pout.

"Oh, alright. I can't argue with that look. I'll get you some fruit. Just eat it slowly, alright?" Mom suggests.

"Okay!" I reply happily.

Mom grabs a plate and puts some slices of fruit on it before handing it to me. I start eating, trying to listen to mom's advice and eat slowly. When the fruit is done, I drink the cup of water that mom hands me. I lick my lips, pleased to finally have some food in my system.

I turn to Sara. "How've you been?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm good. I'm glad you're feeling better," Sara smiles at me.

"Same here. I hate being sick," I reply. Sara gives me a simple nod before going back to play with my siblings.

I turn to mom. "When are we going home?" I ask.

"Later today after lunch," mom answers.

"Okay. Um…can I play until then? I promise I'll be careful," I ask.

"Oh, alright. You can play," mom answers.

"Thanks!" I smile before going to join Sara and my siblings. We play until it's time for lunch. This time, though, I don't eat. I'm not hungry yet as I just ate a little bit ago. So, I just sit at the table and socialize while the family eats. My uncle Buck does all sorts of funny craziness impressions. All of which make us bust up laughing.

"You're so funny!" I gasp in between my laughs.

Buck smiles at me. "Yeah, I know," Buck replies matter-of-factly, making me laugh some more.

We finish lunch in a minute. Mom turns to us. "Alright. It's time to go," she tells us. We nod our heads, getting up. I lean on Sara as we begin heading towards home.

On the way, I start to notice dark clouds covering the sky. Lightning flashes and thunder sounds, causing me to jump in shock and fear. I look towards mom, fear shining in my eyes. I need to see confidence in mom to feel confident in myself. I jump as thunder sounds again. I really hate storms.

"Quickly! We need to get out of this storm!" Mom shouts. They and my siblings race ahead. Mom looks back and sees Sara and I struggling to walk against the wind. She races back to us. "Here! Grab my paw!" Mom reaches her paw to Sara, who grabs it. Mom lends her speed to us as we run to get out of the rain. Our cave is soon in sight. We quickly enter it.

We sit down by the table while mom and dad get the towels. They begin drying us off. I sneeze and rub water out of my eyes. I jump when yet more thunder sounds. I whimper softly, shrinking back into my seat. I look at mom, knowing that she can see the fear in my eyes. I hug mom, burying my face into her fur, my body trembling from fear. "I hate storms," I whimper.

Mom strokes my forehead. "Don't be afraid. It's alright," mom soothes me.

I wince a bit, not pleased with mom knowing that I'm afraid. I jump at the sound of more thunder and bury myself deeper into mom's fur, shaking. Mom just holds me until my trembling subsides. She then carries me to my nest. "Why don't you take a nap. The storm will pass faster that way," mom suggests.

I yawn. "Okay, mom," I reply. I snuggle under the covers. I close my eyes and fall fast asleep.

I wake with a start as a cry sounds from the guest room. The storm is still raging outside. I look towards my door. It opens, revealing a frightened-looking Sara. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I…I had a nightmare…about Max…I remember what happened, now," Sara whispers.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well, after your father took us, he locked us up for five years. Then, a year ago, he beat me. I managed to escape, but I couldn't bring Max with. I have to find him!" Sara yells tearfully.

I take Sara's paw. "Don't worry. We'll find him. I promise," I smile comfortingly at Sara.

"Thank you. Um…can I sleep with you tonight?" Sara asks. She's fidgeting, apparently a nervous habit of hers.

"Sure, Sara. Hop on," I smile while patting the empty space on my nest beside me. Sara clambers on my nest and curls up beside me. "Good night, Sara," I whisper to her.

"Good night, Colby," Sara whispers back while yawning. We close our eyes. It isn't long before we fall fast asleep.

"Wakey wakey you two!" Mom's voice calls, waking us up. I look at Sara, who looks back at me. We both blush before turning back to mom. "You look cute together!" Mom coos, making us both blush even more.

"Mom! Stop!" I whine.

"Okay! Okay!" Mom replies while holding her paws up in submission.

"Mom, Sara remembers what happened to Max. We have to find him," I tell mom.

"I…I don't know. I mean…it'll be dangerous. I don't think we should take the risk," mom replies.

"But mom, he's my friend! We have to save him!" I cry.

"No, Colby. Listen, I'll talk to Shade. He'll tell you the same thing," mom tells me before leaving.

Ten minutes later, dad enters my room. "Your mother told me about Max. I'm sorry, but we can't save him. It would only put yourselves in danger," dad points out.

"If you won't help us, then we'll do it on our own!" I yell with tears threatening to spill.

"No, Colby. You won't. This is the end of the discussion. Now, your mother is making breakfast, so I need to go help her with that," dad replies before leaving.

I turn to Sara, a look of defiance on my face. "I don't care what dad says. We will save Max. I promise. We'll leave tonight. Let's spend the day eating and resting. This journey of ours will be difficuly. We'll need all of our strength," I whisper to Sara, who in turn nods her head. We lay back and wait for our moment to leave.


	62. Chapter 60: Mission of Defiance

**Colby's POV:**

The moment it turns dark and my family is asleep, I limp out of my room and into Sara's. My leg is still healing, but at least I can walk a little now. "Okay. It's time to go," I announce in a whisper.

Sara nods her head. "Okay." She replies with a smile. I put on my cloak and grab my knife. I hand Sara my extra cloak. We then sneak out of the cave and disappear into the night.

As we begin the journey, I spend some time lost in my thoughts about Max. I do hope he's alright. "So, where was Max when you last saw him?" I ask.

"Well, we were kept in a cage in a valley of some sort down in the dinosaur world. I'll recognize it the moment I see it," Sara explains.

"Okay, then. Come on!" I grab Sara's paw and we race off together towards the entrance to the forbidden world below. I'm excited, not for the danger, but for the chance to be reunited with an old friend.

We reach the entrance while it is still dark outside. At this time, it is very nearly midnight. We enter the tunnel. It's a lot darker in the tunnel than it was outside of it. I can tell that Sara's scared. I keep holding Sara's paw as we stumble through the dark. I mildly curse when I stub my paw. Sara turns to me. "Colby, you shouldn't swear!" She scolds while wagging her finger at me.

"Sorry. It slipped," I apologize with a sheepish smile on my face.

A teasing glint enters Sara's eyes. "I know. I was just giving you a hard time," Sara smiles at me.

I pout, making Sara laugh. That pout is soon replaced by a genuine smile. "You are really something else. Now, let's find your twin!" I motion for Sara to keep following me as we make our way through the pitch-black tunnel.

An hour later, we behold a welcome sight. A pinprick of light at the end of the tunnel. I turn to Sara, smiling. "Come on! We're almost there!" I laugh while running with Sara out of the tunnel. We behold the dino world once again, this time to save a friend, Sara's twin Max.

Sara turns to me. "Colby, are you sure we can find my brother?" Sara asks with a nervous glint in her eyes.

"Of course we'll find him! Now, let's put as much distance between us and the ice age before bedding down for the night," I suggest. Sara nods her head, while following me into the jungle. We'll travel for maybe another hour. That'll give us some distance. Hopefully, we'll find Max before mom and dad find us.

An hour into travelling, I lead Sara to a cave with a small opening, one that no big dinosaurs will be able to get into. "We should be safe in here. I'll go collect some bedding. Stay here and rest," I whisper to Sara before leaving the cave. I scurry off into the jungle.

As I am gathering the stuff to make our nests, I get the feeling that I am being watched. I look around, seeing nothing but plants. I let myself relax a little while still trying to gather the nest materials. I suddenly hear a swishing sound. I look up, startled, yet I still see nothing out of the ordinary. I am calm, until I feel a sudden sharp pain in my back near my right shoulder blade. I whip around, seeing a snake coiled up and staring me down. I feel blood oozing from the snake

bite. The snake itself is a black cobra with bright scarlet spots. The hood of its neck has sharp scarlet spikes, each one only an inch apart. Its eyes are a piercing gold color. It hisses at me. I cower slightly, fearing for my life. A moment later, I decide that it'll kill me if I keep cowering. I turn tail and run through the jungle, ignoring the snake's angry hisses behind me. I need to escape and return to the cave before I feel the full effects of the poison.

I return to the cave only a few minutes later. My breathing is ragged and my body is on fire from the poison. Sara turns at the sound of me entering the cave. She gasps at my appearance. "Colby! What happened?" She asks.

"It was…a…snake…" I gasp out. I can feel myself swaying from the weakness. I collapse to the floor of the cave, shaking from the venom coursing through my body. Sara

leans forward to look at the bite mark on my shoulder. She puts her right paw on it, making me gasp from the pain. "Sara, I…I don't…feel so good…" I whimper, feeling sharp pains in my stomach. My stomach gives a sudden lurch. I lean forward and begin vomiting. I cough as I continue throwing up the contents of my stomach. After a while, I stop vomiting.

I feel a paw touch the right side of my head. I turn to see Sara looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright now?" She asks.

"No, not really. My belly still hurts…" I moan with one arm wrapped around my stomach.

"I know. Just lie still. I'll find something to get rid of the poison," Sara whispers soothingly to me. She lays me down on the floor of the cave.

I grab Sara's paw before she can leave. "I…I'm sorry I threw up…" I apologize with red tinting my cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry. It wasn't your fault," Sara smiles at me before leaving. I don't want her to go, but she's my only hope. Otherwise, this poison will surely kill me. I try to stay awake to raise my chances for survival, but I can feel the weakness slowly overcoming me. I pass out before I even realize what is happening.

I wake to the feel of someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see Sara standing over me with some strange herbs in her paws. "These will counteract the poison. Here. Eat them," Sara whispers while handing me the herbs.

I eat the herbs slowly so I don't end up throwing up again. When the herbs are gone, I can immediately feel their effects. I start to feel my strength coming back. I look up at Sara. "Thank you," I whisper out of gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now, get some rest. I'll bandage up your injury," Sara pats my head. She cleans the bite mark and ties a leaf over it. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I wake up feeling much better. My strength is back. I feel that I can finally continue the journey. At least, I can after I eat. I'm starving. Sara comes over to me. She holds fruit out to me as if she could hear my previous thoughts. I take the fruit and, after thanking Sara, I begin to eat.

Once the food is gone, I turn to Sara. "We should keep going," I suggest.

"But do you feel well enough to travel?" Sara asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Now, your brother may still be in danger. We have to find him," I reply. Together, we exit the cave and begin heading deeper into the jungle.

An hour later, we are still moving through the dense jungle. I keep hearing things that cause me to look around cautiously. I admit that I am afraid. I fear the risk of the dinosaurs hurting us. I fear that I won't be able to protect Sara.

To keep ourselves occupied, I decide to start up a conversation. "So, Sara, you doing okay?" I ask.

Sara smiles at me. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Max," Sara replies.

I put my paw on Sara's shoulder, smiling. "We'll find him. I promise."

We look at each other, accidently touching noses. We both blush a deep red. Our moment is soon interrupted by a blood-curdling roar. "Rudy…" I gasp.

"Who?" Sara asks, confused.

"Rudy. Both my birth father, as well as my foster mother's dad, spoke of him. He's a huge white Baryonyx with red eyes, capable of swallowing us up whole," I explain.

I don't have any more time to say anything before Rudy appears. He roars, scaring us both. I snap out of my fear. I grab Sara's paw and run with her into the jungle, Rudy chasing after us. I should've known better that we can't outrun him. I was so stupid. Rudy swipes his claw at us and knocks us both against a tree. Sara is knocked out instantly while I am left barely conscious. I hear shouts coming out of nowhere. The next thing I know, my foster dad, foster mom, and my foster mom's dad come out of nowhere and begin attacking Rudy. Then, I lose consciousness.

I wake again maybe an hour later. I groan, looking around. I see my foster mom, foster dad, and Uncle Buck sitting nearby. I see Sara, now conscious, sitting next to them. "Um…hi, everybody…" I wave nervously.

My family turns towards me. Dad glares at me. "What were you thinking, running off like that!?" Dad asks with his paws on his hips.

I lower my ears. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't let my friend die…" I whimper. I take a deep breath. "If you want, you can spank me later. I don't care! But right now, the only thing that matters is saving Max," I reply.

Dad seems to be thinking about what I said. "Fine. I will hold off on your punishment until after we save him." Dad replies.

"Thank you. So, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Well, we follow Sara towards where Max is being kept," dad answers.

"When will we go?" I ask.

"We'll leave in the morning, first light," Uncle Buck answers. With that, we set out to get a decent night's sleep. Soon, Max will be safe and everyone will be happy, except for me. I am still dreading the spanking that I am sure to receive.


	63. Chapter 61: Max

**Colby's POV:**

The next day, we are travelling towards the Chasm of Death. We have to pass through that to get to the place where Max is being held. I hope he's fine, but I can't help but worry about him. I haven't seen him in so long, it's a wonder that I haven't forgotten him after all of that time. My family can clearly see the worry in my eyes. They are doing their best to keep my mind off of the worry and focus instead on what's already here. My family and, of course, Sara. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I think I'm falling for her. I don't know. All I know is I get this tingly feeling whenever I look at her. I don't want to ask mom or dad about it because it's just to embarrassing. I decide that I'll ask Uncle Buck about it after we cross the Chasm of Death. I just hope that he doesn't laugh.

We reach the Chasm of Death. I am taken aback by thr color green surrounding the chasm. "Woah. This place is weird…" I gasp.

"Yep, that 't is! Now, let's get goin'!" Uncle Buck speaks.

I turn to Sara. "Stay close," I whisper while Uncle Buck readies the suspended bone bridge. Mom and dad are the first ones to be ferried across. Then, Sara and I climb onto the now-empty suspended bone bridge. Uncle Buck starts pulling us across. Our cheeks are puffed out with our air supply. I see Sara start to turn blue. She loses her breath and begins breathing in the gas. She starts laughing uncontrollably.

My eyes widen from fear. I want to yell at her to stop, but if I lose my breath, I may end up sharing the same fate. Sara suddenly slips and begins to fall off the bridge. I manage to grab her just in time. I hold on to her as tightly as I can until we reach the other side. Once there, Uncle Buck helps me pull Sara up. We get her out and away from the gas.

Sara starts gasping as she begins to come out of the effects of the gas. She looks up at me. "Colby…" She whispers before passing out.

"Sara!" I cry out of fear.

Uncle Buck puts his paw on my shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. She'll just need ta rest fer a while. Let's go. There's a cave nearby that'll keep us safe," he motions for us to follow him while holding Sara in his arms. As a family, we begin heading towards the cave.

As we walk, I keep thinking about Sara and Max. I know I love Sara, but now she's unconscious. It's my fault. I should've been able to stop her from breathing in that deadly gas. Before I can stop them, I feel the first tears beginning to flow down my cheeks. I bow my head, trying to hide my tears from my family.

Nothing can get past dad, though. He is the first to notice. Dad places his paw on my shoulder. "Colby, what's wrong?" Dad asks, concerned.

I try wiping at my eyes, but it's no use. The tears continue to form. "I…I'm sorry…It's just…It's my fault…" I whimper.

Dad doesn't have to ask what I'm talking about. "Colby, Sara will be fine. This wasn't your fault. Now, please calm down and stop blaming yourself. Sara doesn't want that. Now, cheer up! We should be getting to the cave shortly!" Dad comforts me. I give him a small smile as we head towards the cave.

When we get there, Uncle Buck lays Sara down. He then prepares some fruit and fish for all of us. We eat in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

My thoughts are of Max. I wonder about where he is. Who is holding him prisoner. I wonder about a lot of things. My thoughts quickly shift from the present to the past, when the three of us were still little. I remember one event in particular:

 _We are five and getting ready for Sara and Max's birthday party. We are having it at the pond near their home. Dad is on one of his trips, which makes the timing perfect. He'll never know._

 _Sara, Max, and I (as well as Sara and Max's older and younger siblings) are playing some party games at the pond. Sara and Max's parents call for us to come. It's time for the cake. As we eat, I happen to let slip to Sara and Max that I have never had a birthday party. I explain that it's because dad won't allow it. I brush it off and we continue with the party. Unbeknownst to me, Sara and Max had their own plans. The very next day, they held a surprise birthday party for me by the same pond, with their parents' help, of course (neither Sara nor Max could bake a cake, so their mother was needed for that). That party was best time of my life. It is my favorite memory of my life with my friends._

I am startled by the feel of a paw on my shoulder. I turn to see dad looking at me. "Are you alright, Colby?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Max. You know, remembering," I explain.

"Remembering what?" Dad asks.

"Well, my birth father never allowed us to have birthday parties. Once, during Sara and Max's fifth birthday party, I let that slip. Sara and Max, with their parents' help, held a late birthday party for me. That is the greatest memory I have of us being together before it was ruined," I explain, my eyes darkening with a new sorrow.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to get him back in one piece," dad promises me while sending a comforting smile my way.

"Thanks, dad," I smile back at him before yawning and rubbing my eyes. "I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?" I whisper, letting out yet another yawn.

"Alright. Good night, Colby," dad smiles.

"Good night, dad," I smile back before curling up in a tight ball of fur. I close my eyes and let myself fall into the wonderful world of dreams.

The dream world is only wonderful until the nightmares start:

 _I am wandering in a dark place, some sort of tunnel unknown to me. I'm calling for Max, hoping that he'll answer. He doesn't. I call again, this time louder. This time, the answer I get isn't what I'm expecting. A long, shrill scream echoes off the walls of the tunnel. I race through the tunnel, trying to find the source of the scream. Now, though, I wish I hadn't. I enter a cavern to see Max laying in there in a pool of his own blood. Blood is smeared on the walls and ceiling of the chamber. Max is completely stiff. He isn't breathing. My friend is dead. Standing over him with a blood-coated knife is father. Father turns to me. I scream as I prepare for the pain…_

I wake with a shriek of fear. My eyes are bulging as I look around. My breath is coming in ragged gasps as I am still in my panicked state. Sweat is coating my fur from my head down to my tail. I'm shivering violently from the nightmare.

I jump when I feel a paw touch my shoulder. I turn to see Uncle Buck sitting next to me with a concerned look in his eye. "Are ya alright?" He asks me.

I think about lying and telling him that I'm fine, but it would be better to tell the truth. I could really use someone to talk to right about now. "Um…no, not really. I…I had a bad dream…" I whisper while running a paw through the headfur at the back of my head.

"Wot was th' dream 'bout?" Uncle Buck asks.

"It…it was about…Max…" I answer in a hoarse whisper. I look down as tears begin to fill my eyes.

Uncle Buck takes me into his arms. "It's 'kay ta cry, Colby. Now, ya go ahead an' cry. I won't tell anyone," Uncle Buck strokes my back. I whimper as I let my tears fall. I grip onto Uncle Buck's chest as I sob. Uncle Buck rocks me back and forth as he would a newborn kit as I cry out my pain. After a while, I stop crying.

I pull away from Uncle Buck. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I look up at him. "Thank you," I whisper.

Uncle Buck smiles at me. "You're welcome. Now, why don't ya get back ta sleep," Uncle Buck suggests.

I shake my head. "No! I…I don't wanna have more nightmares…" I whimper.

"Not sleeping isn't th' answer. It'll make ya feel worse," Uncle Buck presses.

"I don't care! I don't want to have the nightmares!" I argue, letting another whimper pass by my lips.

"Tell ya wot, I'll stay wi' ya until ya fall asleep, alright?" Uncle Buck replies.

"Okay, um…can you just stay next to me for the night?" I ask in a whisper.

Uncle Buck nods his head with a smill. "Will do," he pats me on the head. I curl up on the nest, less fearful than before. I fall asleep, comforted by my uncle's presence.


	64. Chapter 62: The Prison

**Colby's POV:**

The next day, I wake up feeling well-rested despite the nightmare of last night. I yawn, looking around. Everyone is slowly waking up and preparing for the continuation of our journey. Mom and dad are laying out some food. Sara is already eating. I sit next to my family. I start eating, as much as I can barely force the food down. I am just a huge bundle of nerves. I eventually give up on eating and give the rest of my food to dad.

Dad looks at me, surprised. "Are you sure you don't want to eat more?" Dad asks.

I nod my head. "I'm sure. I just don't feel much like eating," I whisper.

"It's fine. I understand," dad replies while finishing the last of my food.

Once our breakfast is done, we start our journey yet again. Uncle Buck is leading the way. Then goes mom and dad. Bringing up the rear are Sara and myself.

As we walk, I glance towards Sara. She just so happens to glance at me at the same exact time. We both blush, turning away from each other. This small incident doesn't go unnoticed. Dad, who happened to see us blushing, waves me over. "What?" I ask dad.

"You love her, don't you?" Dad asks knowingly.

"Uh…h…how'd you know?" I ask with a slight squeak.

"The way you act around her. I can tell that you're in love," dad smiles at me.

I blush a little at that. "Dad, please don't do this. We need to concentrate on finding my friend," I reply.

"Okay okay! Just saying!" Dad holds his paws up in a submissive gesture.

"'ey! Over 'ere!" Uncle Buck calls from up front. We all gather to where Uncle Buck is and see what his one eye can see. It's a deep, rocky valley. In the middle of the valley is a cage door with steel bars. Before either of my family can stop me, I rush over to the cave. When I reach the door, I catch my first glimpse of Max in years. He's older, now. He's thin and scruffy-looking now, but he's still Max. He's still my friend.

"Max!" I call to him.

"Colby! Get away from here! He'll come back!" Max shrieks.

"Who will?" I ask.

"Me!" A sinister voice comes from behind me. I turn to find myself faced with a fist. I am knocked unconscious.

I wake up again maybe a couple of hours later. My head is throbbing from the hit I took to it. "So, you're awake! Good!" The strange weasel comes into the light. He is black with strange scarlet eyes. "Do ya know who I am?" The weasel asks.

I shake my head. I have never seen him before in my life. "No," I answer warily.

"Then let me enlighten ya. I am th' dark terror. Th' silent one. Your father probably talked 'bout me. My name is Selino, yer worst nightmare!" Selino growls.

"Who named you? Your mother?" I ask with a snarl.

"Shut up, ya li'l fool!" Selino kicks me in my stomach, causing me to double over in pain.

I look up at Selino with tear-filled eyes. "You...you won't get away with this! My new family will stop you!" I gasp out.

"Yer new family...ha! Yer new family is worthless! They don't care 'bout ya! If they did, then ya wouldn't be 'ere! Now, sit back an' watch as every last member of that new family of yers falls before me!" Selino laughs maniacally at my horror-filled expression. He kicks me once more before leaving.

I cough as I struggle to sit upright. "Max! Max, where are you?!" I call out.

"Colby...over here…" Max whispers from somewhere to my right. There, chained to the wall of my cage, is Max. He's pretty badly beaten up, but still alive.

"Max...what happened to you?" I ask.

"Selino happened. That day, when your father found us at your house, he dragged us away and knocked us out. He brought us a few miles away to Selino. Selino, under your father's orders, kept us and beat us repeatedly. Then, the day came where I helped Sara escape. Unfortunately, I was caught before I could make my own escape. I spent the remainder of that time locked up here and beaten regularly," Max explains.

I look down at my paws. "I'm sorry…" I whisper.

"It's not your fault, Colby. At least you came back," Max points out.

"Yeah. I suppose so. Now, all we can do is wait for my new family to rescue us. They saw me get captured. They'll be here soon," I promise.

"I hope you're right, Colby. I really do. I haven't seen Sara in a long time, too long for my liking. How is she?" Max asks.

"She's alright. She was injured when she came to us, but we helped her. She also had amnesia, but after a while, she got her memory back. That's when we went off searching for you," I explain.

"What'd your new family have to say about that?" Max asks.

"Um...they weren't happy. I'll probably get punished for it later, but I convinced them to wait until after we save you," I answer.

"Punished? Will they spank you?" Max inquires out of curiosity.

"Probably..." I flinch while rubbing my head nervously.

"I'll stand up for you," Max offers.

"No. I'm the one who disobeyed. I got myself into this. I have to accept the consequences," I reply while sitting down against the wall next to Max. I yawn, suddenly feeling drowsy.

Max looks at my exhausted expression. "Colby, get some sleep. I'll stay awake and watch for your family," Max offers.

I merely nod my head as I curl up on the floor of the cage. I close my eyes and, ignoring my budding headache, manage to fall asleep. Of course, soon I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. That's when the nightmares creep in.

 _I see myself back in my old home. I see my birth father there, laying in a pool of his own blood. I see a shadow creep towards his unmoving body. The shadow slaps my father's face. My father, who I had presumed dead, starts to groan as he comes to. "Selino, wot happened?" Father asks._

 _"I'll tell ya wot happened! Ya almost got yerself killed!" Selino snarls._

" _Don't patronize me, Selino! Remembah, 'm in charge!" Father growls weakly._

" _Not anymore. Yer weak! It's time fer someone else ta take over!" Selino snarls before knocking father out and dragging him away…_

I bolt upright with a shriek. I'm gasping, trying to recover from the nightmare. "Colby, are you alright?" Max asks me worriedly.

I look at him in a daze. "Max, I...I'm fine. It was just a nightmare…" I gasp.

"What was it about?" Max asks.

"It...it was about father, but this dream was weird. It showed him still alive. Selino turned on him after waking him up and took him away. That can't be true! I saw him die!" I cry out.

"Oh, it's true all right!" Selino's voice growls from the doorway. "I took 'im somewhere and locked 'im up!"

"But…" I start.

"Oh, shut yer mouth!" Selino snarls as he hits me across the face.

I fall to the floor with a yelp. I feel blood running from my mouth. "Wh...why'd you hit me?" I ask out of shock.

"Ya need ta learn 'ow ta shut up! Now, I 'ave things ta do, so goodbye," Selino sneers as he walks out of the cage, slamming the door behind him.

I whimper softly while clutching my face with both paws. "Colby, are you alright?" Max asks from beside me. I merely nod my head as my mouth hurts too much to speak. I turn away from Max and lay down, my face pointed in the opposite direction. There, I fall asleep with tears of pain rolling down my cheeks.

The thing that wakes me are sounds of a struggle coming from somewhere outside of the cage. I get up, still sore from being hit earlier. I watch intently as the door opens, revealing my foster father. "Dad!" I squeal as I race over and hug him.

"Colby! What happened to your face?" Dad asks while stroking the cuts and bruises lining my mouth.

I flinch. "Selino hit me," I answer, the pain causing me to pull away from dad's touch.

"I'm sorry," dad whispers.

"Don't be. Now, let's get out of here!" I continue. Dad nods his head before releasing Max from his chains. Max and I follow dad out of the cage and towards where the rest of my family are. Selino is unconscious on the ground. "Are you gonna kill him?" I ask.

"No. We'll leave him here," dad answers.

"Okay," I reply, turning to see Max and Sara embracing each other. I smile at the sight before turning back to dad. "Dad, can we go home now?" I ask. I want to leave before Selino wakes up. Not that I'd admit it to anyone, but I'm kind of scared of him. I'm also wary of dad right now, seeing as he'll probably spank me once we get home. I really don't want him to, but I know I deserve it since I disobeyed him and mom.

"Yes, let's go home," dad replies. Together, we exit the prison and begin our long journey home.


	65. Chapter 63: The Cave-in

**SOPA is back under a new name. They're trying to take away our internet freedom and make things like writing Fanfiction illegal. Please protest using the following site:** 335/723/929/dont-kill-net-neutrality/?taf_id=46182505 &cid=fb_na#bbfb=219792539

 **SOPA information site:** ?subject=net-neutrality-dies-in-one-month-unless-we-stop-it

 **Colby's POV:**

We've only been travelling for a day now. We stop only to eat, sleep, or take a bathroom break. Sara, Max, and I are walking beside each other and filling each other in on our lives. Sara already knows about my past, but Max doesn't. While we walk, though, I glance towards dad. He's not looking at me, but I can tell he's tense. I can only assume it's because of me. After all, I did disobey him. I move closer to dad. "Um...dad? You...you can punish me. I know I deserve it. I disobeyed you and could've gotten us killed," I whisper while looking down.

Dad looks down at me. "In a little while, we'll stop and rest. That's when I'll do it. Don't worry. I won't punish you in front of everyone," dad assures me. I nod my head before turning to look at the path before us.

An hour later, we finally stop at a good resting spot. Mom grabs food for everybody, including me once I get back. Right now, I'm a little preoccupied. Dad motions for me to follow him into the woods. I listen to him, of course, and I follow him deep into the woods. When we are a fair distance away from the others, we stop near a raised flat stone. Dad sits on it. I look down with my ears lowered. "Alright, Colby, come here," dad orders.

I slowly walk over to dad with my ears still lowered. Dad pulls me over his knee. He holds me down with his left paw, knowing that I'll start struggling when the pain comes. Then, he raises his right paw and begins spanking me hard on the butt. I let out a cry of pain before I begin sobbing. I squirm from the pain, my instinct to get away running strong. Dad just holds me down as he continues to spank me. I whimper. "Please, I know I asked for this, but please stop!" I gasp out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You need to learn," dad replies as he keeps spanking me. I just continue sobbing. I know I deserve this, but it hurts! I can't help but cry. With each swat dad gives me, I cry louder. After a while, dad stops spanking me. He lets me stand.

All I can do is sob from the pain. Dad takes me into his arms. I whimper and bury my face into his chest. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you," I sniffle.

"I know and I forgive you. I'm sorry, but I had to spank you to make sure you got the message," dad explains.

"I understand," I whisper as I try to pull myself together. Eventually, I am able to stop crying. I separate myself from dad. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up at dad. "Dad, I love you," I whisper.

Dad hugs me. "I love you, too, Colby. Now, let's get back to the others, alright?" Dad suggests.

"Okay," I reply. I follow dad as he leads the way back towards the others.

When we get there, dad heads over towards mom to talk to her while Sara makes her way over to me. "What happened, Colby? Did he spank you? Is that why you were crying?" She asks.

"H...how did you know I was crying?" I ask.

"Your face is wet," Sara answers simply.

"Um...yeah, he did," I reply, a little embarrassed.

Sara puts her paw on my shoulder. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed," Sara soothes me.

"Let's...let's just eat…" I suggest.

"Okay," Sara replies. She sits down in front of her portion of food. Mom shows me to mine. I sit down, wincing at the sting of pain from the spanking. I take some of the fruit and begin eating.

As I eat, I glance over to Sara. I look at her smiling face and her kind eyes. I feel my own face flame. I open my mouth to speak, yet no words come. I try again and am finally able to utter a few words. "Sara, I...I...care about you…" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

Sara's eyes widen. She obviously knows what I'm getting at. "I...I care about you, too," Sara replies, a blush coating her cheeks. She moves closer to me and takes my right paw in hers. With little warning, Sara leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. We're still much too young for on-the-mouth kissing. I blush a bright red as I look into Sara's eyes.

"Awwww! Ya make a cute couple!" Uncle Buck cheers.

I cough a little out of embarrassment. "Stop it!" I whine, looking away from everyone.

Uncle Buck is about to respond when, suddenly, storm clouds begin to spread across the sky. Thunder sounds and lightning touches down almost right beside us. I squeal and jump up, fear showing in my eyes. Uncle Buck starts bolting to the north, calling for us to follow him. We race off after him, hopeful to find some shelter.

A short ways away, our wish for shelter is granted as we reach a large, dry cave. However, no sooner do we dart inside that things take a turn. Lightning strikes outside of the cave and causes large rocks to fall in front of it, completely closing the cave mouth off from the outside world.

I whimper softly, afraid of being trapped in this cave forever. I look up at mom and dad, hoping for some form of reassurance to help soothe my fears. Both mom and dad sit down beside me and take me into their arms. I shiver a bit before wrapping my own arms around them. I let a few tears of fear fall from my eyes. "I...I'm scared…" I whimper, a little embarrassed about admitting it.

Dad strokes my forehead. "I know. Don't worry. We'll get out of here," dad promises me.

I shiver a bit more and nuzzle myself deeper into mom and dad's fur. Sara comes over and sits beside me. "It's gonna be okay, Colby," she whispers.

My face flames. "I...I'm sorry...this is a silly thing to be afraid of…" I mumble.

Sara puts her paw on my shoulder. "Don't be sorry. It's okay to be afraid," She replies.

"Thanks…" I mumble. I look around the cave, still shivering from fear. The thunder is still going on outside, making me shiver some more. "How're we gonna get out?" I whimper.

"Don't worry. We'll dig our way out. These rocks can't stay here forever," dad assures me. He gets up and starts digging at the rocks covering the cave entrance. Almost everyone joins him.

Mom stays with Max, Sara, and I. Max and Sara decide to go take a nap in the corner of the cave. I can't even think of sleeping. I just wanna get out. My stomach growls, making things worse for me. "Mom, I'm hungry," I speak up.

Mom takes me into her arms. "I know, Colby. Don't worry. We'll get out and eat soon," mom promises me.

Soon turns into hours as time passes by. The digging team shifted many of the rocks out of the way, but there's still quite a bit to go. My stomach is aching from hunger. I whimper because of it. "When are we gonna get out of here?" I whine.

"Soon, Colby," mom whispers.

"You said that last time," I groan. I get up. "I'm gonna help. It might get us out faster." I head over to where dad and the rest of the digging crew are working. "Dad, can I help?" I offer.

"Sure. I'll hand you some rocks and you can pile them on the other side of the cave," dad replies. He hands me a rock which I put up against the other side of the cave. There, one by one, I pile the rocks.

Dad hands me one more rock, one of the bigger ones, that was the last one keeping the sunlight out. The sunlight beams on my face and blinds me, causing me to drop the sizeable rock right on my footpaw. I fall backward with a cry. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Get it off!" I yowl, tears trickling from my eyes and rolling down my face.

Dad quickly lifts the rock off my footpaw. He examines my footpaw, seeing the blood and obvious swelling. To examine it further, dad lifts my footpaw up with his paw. I yowl with pain. "Don't touch it!" I scream.

Dad strokes my forehead. "I'm sorry, but I need to take a look at it to see how bad it is," he replies while sending a comforting smile my way. After the examination, dad begins speaking again. "Your footpaw is broken. You won't be able to walk around for a while. I'm gonna bandage it when we get out as we have no bandages in here. Just try to get some rest. We'll be out of here soon enough," dad promises me. I nod my head in response. Dad carries me to the other side of the cave where mom is sitting with Max and Sara. Both Max and Sara are wide awake, having heard me scream. After laying me down, dad returns to the digging.

Tears of pain are still streaming down my cheeks. Mom, after seeing my tears, wraps her arms around me. I bury my face into her chest. "Mom, it hurts," I whimper.

Mom strokes my forehead soothingly. "I know. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow," mom whispers to me. She holds me as I cry myself to sleep.

I wake up maybe two hours later. The only sound I hear is that of dad and Uncle Buck digging at the rocks covering the entrance. Mom and Max are asleep close to the wall. Sara is sleeping right next to me. I shift a bit, letting out a small gasp as pain shoots through my footpaw. I shake Sara awake, careful so I don't alert dad and Uncle Buck. "Sara…" I whisper.

Sara yawns. "Colby, what is it?" She asks.

"Can you stay awake with me? I just woke up and my footpaw hurts too much for me to fall asleep again," I glance downward.

"Oh, I'll stay up with you," Sara replies softly while placing a paw on my shoulder.

I shift in my spot, gasping again as pain shoots through my footpaw. Tears prick at my eyes. I turn my face away from Sara just in case I'm unable to hold the tears back. I sniffle, defeating the purpose of me turning away.

Sara moves her paw to the back of my head. She strokes the fur there, trying to comfort me. "Colby, it's okay. Are you in pain? Is that why you're crying?" Sara asks.

"Um...I...I'm not crying...I...I just have something in my eyes…" I deny while rubbing at the tears in my eyes. From Sara's expression, I can tell that she doesn't believe me one little bit.

"It's okay to cry, Colby. We all cry at some point in our lives," Sara smiles at me.

"I...I know...It's just...I hate crying…" I mumble.

"I know you do, Colby. You're strong, but even the strong cry sometimes," Sara replies. She hugs me. I bury my face in her shoulder as stray tears find their way down my cheeks. I sniffle and whimper, softly at first, and gradually getting louder as I start to lose control of my emotions.

I hear and feel Sara trying to comfort me. I feel two more pairs of paws wrap around me. I catch the scent of dad and Uncle Buck as they also try to comfort me. I take a few quick breaths, trying to stop crying. Eventually, I succeed.

I pull away from dad, Uncle Buck, and Sara. I wipe the tears away from my eyes before I look up at them. The kindness in their eyes almost makes me break down again. "I...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to cry…" I sniffle and look down.

"Colby, it's alright. Don't be ashamed to cry," dad pats my shoulder.

"Owww. My footpaw hurts…" I whimper.

"I know, Colby. Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon," dad replies.

"When? It...It really hurts…" I sniffle and wipe at my eyes.

"Soon. We're almost done clearing the entrance," dad assures me.

"Why don't ya get some sleep?" Uncle Buck suggests.

"I...I can't. It...It hurts…" I mumble.

"I'll stay with you if you want," Sara offers.

"Okay. Thank you," I smile despite the pain.

Sara sits closer to me. I lay back down carefully so I don't jar my footpaw too much. Sara strokes my forehead. Her touch soothes me. It isn't long before I am lulled back to sleep.


End file.
